Lo que siempre había deseado
by Alba1
Summary: AU. En el instituto solo eres alguien si eres popular. Nanoha tiene el puesto cubierto, tiene buenas amigas, dinero no le falta...¿Qué puede desear alguién que aparentemente lo tiene todo? Fate/Nanoha, por supuesto. Hayate con un papel importante también
1. Metamorfosis

**_Lo que siempre había deseado_**

**_-  
_**

_Metamorfosis_

_-  
_

"Vamos, chicas, todas al autobús. Venga, venga" la voz de la profesora se alzaba entre el barullo de cuchicheos. Todas las adolescentes charlaban animosamente, ilusionadas por la excursión escolar al museo. Cualquier variación de la rutina era bienvenida, y a fin de cuentas pasarían el día en otra ciudad y no encerradas en ese instituto para chicas que se les hacía tan aburrido a su edad. Mientras las tutoras organizaban a las chicas en dos grupos para repartirlas en los dos autobuses disponibles, las jóvenes se apresuraban a reunirse con sus amigas con tal de no quedar separadas de ellas al establecer los conjuntos.

"¿A que grupo nos unimos?" preguntó una bella muchacha de cabellos oscuros y rostro afable. "A mi me da igual. Elige tú Nanoha" respondió su acompañante, una rubia robusta de ojos verdes dirigiéndose a una tercera persona.. Nanoha Takamachi puso una expresión pensativa estudiando las dos filas de alumnas que se habían formado. "Mm, no sé. Mientras estemos juntas realmente no me importa" les contestó sonriente. Las tres chicas eran amigas desde primaria y siempre habían estado juntas. Suzuka y Arisa eran de familias adineradas, unas autenticas princesas y eran como uña y carne a pesar de (o gracias a) tener personalidades opuestas. Mientras Suzuka era calmada y racional, Arisa era impulsiva y enérgica. Nanoha se les unió posteriormente. Procedente de un linaje más humilde, la pequeña de tres hermanos era alegre y trabajadora. Solía llevar su pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, pues gustaba de correr y hacer deporte sin que su melena se interpusiese. Sus ojos azul marino siempre brillaban amistosos. La chica tenía un encanto natural y una fuerte personalidad que encandilaba a gran parte del instituto. De una forma u otra acabó uniéndose a Arisa y Suzuka formando con ellas una fuerte amistad. Con el resto de compañeras se llevaba bien, pero no había creado ningún lazo.

A pesar de todo, Nanoha no se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Específicamente con dos de sus compañeras de clase.

"Mira, ahí están las solitarias, por suerte parece que irán en el otro autobús" musitó al divisar las dos figuras esperando turno en la hilera vecina a la suya. Sus nombres, Hayate Yagami y Fate Testarossa.

Fate era una de las alumnas más altas de la clase, por no decir la que más. Ese día llevaba su larga y rubia melena recogida en una trenza floja. Sus ojos rojo rubí, sumisos y tímidos, pocas veces se atrevían a cruzarse con los de nadie más. La muchacha esperaba junto a una silla de ruedas en la que viajaba su mejor amiga, Hayate.

Hayate era una chica menuda que había tenido la mala suerte de nacer con una constitución débil. Su corta melena marrón oscuro a menudo se adornaba con alfileres de colores. Sus ojos eran de un azul pálido. Su fortaleza interior nada tenía que ver con su endeble cuerpo; Hayate era vivaz y cabezota, sin contar que poseía una lengua viperina y un cerebro rápido y astuto que usaba a menudo si se veía arrinconada por algún problema.

Nanoha observó como el chofer tomaba a la minusválida en sus brazos y empezaba a subirla trabajosamente al autobús. Fate por su parte aprovechaba para guardar la silla en el maletero, teniendo cuidado de no golpear el aparato más de lo necesario. "Cómo un buen lacayo" murmuró Nanoha sintiéndose molesta por aquello, sin saber por qué. La rubia volteó tras finalizar su tarea y sus miradas se encontraron por un instante. La castaña enarcó las cejas sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiese descifrar el significado de tal acontecimiento, Fate se volvió hacia la puerta y entró en el autobús. "A buscar a su dueña, claro. Como un perrito, igual" refunfuñó Nanoha enfadada de nuevo. No comprendía por qué aquel par la enfurecían tanto. Normalmente siempre tenía muy buen humor, pero esas dos...

La profesora se puso frente a Nanoha interrumpiendo sus pensamientos "Takamachi" pronunció llamando su atención. Suzuka estaba ya en las escaleras, pero Arisa giró curiosa para ver qué pasaba. "Takamachi" repitió la profesora "el grupo es impar. ¿verdad que no te importa viajar con el otro autobús?"

Nanoha parpadeó, por un momento sintió una oleada de fastidio, pero finalmente accedió con una sonrisa forzada.

"Lo siento, chicas. Nos vemos en el museo" se despidió dirigiéndose a su autobús predestinado.

-

Los asientos del autobús estaban separados por pares, dos a cada lado del pasillo. Con fastidio Nanoha encontró que todos estaban ocupados. Miró al fondo, donde la última hilera se formaba por cinco asientos, el del medio era el único libre. Se apresuró a sentarse cuando la profesora, tras ella, la apremió. Ojeó a la pareja de chicas a su izquierda, no las conocía mucho, sólo de verlas en clase. Miró a su derecha y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "Genial" farfulló sarcástica. Hayate y Fate la observaban igual de sorprendidas a su derecha reaccionando con el mismo entusiasmo. Hayate tenía el lugar junto a la ventana, Fate a su lado escudándola del resto de compañeras. Nanoha se sentó lo más hacia la izquierda posible evitando el contacto con la rubia, pero en cuanto se pusieron en marcha, con los movimientos del autobús fue imposible no tocarse.

"Fate-chan, mira eso" Hayate señaló algo a través de la ventana. Fate se inclinó sobre su amiga para poder ver lo que le estaba indicando. Susurraron algo que los finos oídos de Nanoha no comprendieron y rieron. La castaña las contempló molesta por su secretismo, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a tomar de su mochila su reproductor de mp3 y intentar pasar el viaje abstraída con su música, imaginando que no estaba sentada junto a sus peores enemigas. El bullicio de voces que habitaba en el vehículo se difuminó poco a poco y sólo el sonido de sus canciones favoritas llegaba a sus oídos. Nanoha sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos. Canturreó por lo bajo algunas de las melodías, ajena a todo lo demás. Estando así era fácil olvidar los problemas.

-

"Nanoha-san, Nanoha-san" una voz llamaba en la lejanía. "Despierta, hemos llegado" susurraba la voz entre la cacofonía de una canción pop. "Nanoha" la voz sonó más clara y cercana, suave y familiar. "¿Uh?" balbuceó Nanoha aún medio dormida. Abrió los ojos para despertar de repente. El autobús estaba detenido, sus compañeras colapsaban el pasillo mientras bajaban ruidosamente del autobús. "¿Qué?" murmuró incoherente, y entonces se percato que no estaba erguida en su asiento sino recostada contra el reconfortante hombro de alguien. Se puso en pie de un salto y volteó para reafirmar sus sospechas. Quiso que se la tragase la tierra. Se había quedado dormida sobre Fate Testarossa. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo anecdótico fue que la rubia no la rechazó y aguantó el peso de la castaña sobre ella a saber durante cuánto tiempo; lo perturbante era que Nanoha se había sentido tan cómoda como para no darse cuenta de haberse dormido. Había disfrutado de su sueño de tal manera que aún sentía la humedad de babitas en la comisura de sus labios. Alarmada se limpió la boca con la mano en un periquete y miró con rabia a su temporal almohada y a su acompañante con hostilidad. Si ninguna de ellas se atrevía a comentar, a reír o simplemente abrir la boca en su dirección, Nanoha iba a hacer alguna locura. Fate la miró con cara de no haber roto un plato, Hayate con una expresión neutra, pero con un destello de risa tras sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido a Nanoha.

Finalmente fue la más rezagada de ellas quien rompió el hielo, evitando la confrontación. "Nanoha-chan" la llamó Hayate con una voz tan melosa que era difícil no adivinar que era simulada simpatía "tus amigas deben estar esperándote, y nosotras necesitamos espacio para poder salir de los asientos" la expulsó con diplomacia. "Disculpa" contestó la castaña con la misma falsedad. Dio media vuelta y se marchó con dientes apretados. Quiso responderle con alguna frase perspicaz, pero tras haberse dormido sobre ellas, no quiso arriesgarse a ser humillada. Nanoha Takamachi, era orgullosa, pero no estúpida, se retiró del campo de batalla a tiempo.

Al posar los pies en el suelo encontró que Arisa y Suzuka ya estaban haciendo cola y balanceando sus manos en el aire en señal de que fuera con ellas. Y eso hizo. Mientras las profesoras organizaban la visita y repartían las entradas, ella y sus amigas se enfrascaron en vanas conversaciones de adolescentes, que en su momento parecen tan y tan importantes. En un recoveco de su conciencia, sin embargo, Nanoha pensaba en lo sucedido en el bus. ¿Por qué no habían usado el momento para atacarla? Ella lo hubiera hecho. No lo comprendía. Se le ocurrió que Fate y Hayate fueran en el fondo chicas normales en vez de las solitarias extravagantes que parecían, pero no quiso pensar de aquella manera, a fin de cuentas, si era así ¿Para qué todo ese tiempo de enemistad con ellas?. Y a todo esto. ¿Cuándo fue que empezó esta guerra entre ellas? ¿Empezó con la sana rivalidad por saber quien sacaba mejor nota en los exámenes en primer curso? ¿Por qué fue? Nanoha no conseguía recordarlo. Sólo quedaba el hecho de que ella y Hayate (y por consecuente, Fate) eran enemigas a muerte.

Consiguió olvidarlas cuando con la entrada en la mano y rodeada de sus buenas amigas, entró en el museo y empezó a maravillarse con todo lo que había en él.

***

"No comprendo como no la tiraste al suelo" comentó Hayate a su amiga mientras esperaban su turno para entrar en la exposición. Fate le evitó la mirada disimuladamente y se encogió de hombros. Hayate observó a su rubia compañera y poco a poco una sonrisa conocedora se fue dibujando en su rostro. A medida que la maquiavélica sonrisa de Hayate se ensanchaba, el rubor en las mejillas de Fate se hacía más y más destacable. La chica de ojos celestes rió por lo bajo y suspiró negando con la cabeza. "Olvídate, Fate-chan. Es un caso imposible" le aconsejó compasiva. "Además, ¿te has fijado en como nos trata? No entiendo qué ves en ella, Takamachi no es más que una pija consentida y superficial." Se quejó.

Fate bajó la mirada, hizo ademán de defender a Nanoha, pero finalmente guardó silencio. Hayate sonrió triste "Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien, Fate" le dijo suavemente en forma de cariñosa advertencia mientras le tomaba la mano como disculpa.

***

"Y esta galería está dedicada a antiguas civilizaciones aún no determinadas" señaló el guía del grupo. "Y con esta cámara acaba la visita, sentiros libres de estudiar todas la piezas y observarlas con atención, pues muchas de ellas son únicas en el mundo. No toquéis nada. Y preguntar cualquier duda que se os ocurra" sonrió el hombre dando permiso al grupo para desperdigarse por todo el museo a sus anchas.

"Vayamos a ver de nuevo las momias egipcias" exclamó Arisa con entusiasmo. "Mejor las esculturas grecorromanas" prefirió Suzuka. Nanoha sin embargo quería ingresarse más en ésta última galería, la de civilizaciones no documentadas. Iba a clamar su predilección a sus amigas cuando las vio alejarse cogidas de la mano "Si nos damos prisa tenemos tiempo de ver las dos" decía Arisa tomando la iniciativa. Entre risas y prisas ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Nanoha no iba tras ellas. A pesar de su muy buena amistad, a veces la castaña se sentía excluida del grupo. Suzuka y Arisa se conocían desde niñas y compartían más de lo que Nanoha podía intentar. La castaña suspiró y decidió observar las reliquias por su cuenta. Había desde jarrones con extrañas runas, desusadas y raras armas, ropajes hechos tirones, hasta joyas. Entre las alhajas hubo un solitario diamante que llamó su atención.

"Semilla de la Joya" leyó en el cartel junto a la pieza.

Nanoha se quedó mirando aquella piedra de apariencia tan simplona. Era de un azul resplandeciente, pero más bien opaco, de forma romboide y de superficie lisa. "Bonita ¿verdad?" sonó una voz chirriante a su lado. Nanoha dio un respingo sobresaltada y volteó al instante para encontrar un extraño hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa anormal. La chica dio un paso hacia atrás recelosa de aquel sujeto. El hombre sin embargo abrió sus ojos dorados casi sacándolos de las orbitas y soltó unas risitas maniacas. Nanoha iba a salir corriendo de ahí, pero el hombre la agarró del brazo. "Es bonita ¿verdad?" repitió esperando respuesta. Nanoha asintió y el hombre la soltó. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se quedó frente a aquel extraño mientras éste observaba maravillado la joya. Nanoha encontró el momento perfecto para retroceder y escapar de aquel chiflado. Observó su vía de huida y ojeó al hombre, asegurando que seguía sin prestarle atención. Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver parpadear la Semilla de la Joya.

Ese momento de congelada estupefacción fue el tiempo suficiente que el hombre necesitó para girar sobre sus talones y tomar los hombros de Nanoha. " ¿Has visto eso?" le chilló lleno de júbilo. "Ha reaccionado a ti" exclamó.

La chica parpadeó atontada y aquel hombre miro a su alrededor vigilando que nadie los viera antes de acercar su rostro al de Nanoha y susurrarle "La Semilla de la Joya concede deseos y tu debes necesitar uno para que la Logia Perdida tome vida"

Nanoha no dijo nada, pero el hombre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda "Enhorabuena" le dijo y echó a reír. En ese instante, el segundo grupo de alumnos llegó a la galería con su guía y al verlos entrar el hombre soltó un "oh" y desapareció corriendo, como huyendo de ellos. Nanoha se quedó pasmada por la experiencia. Siempre le tocaba a ella vivir sucesos extraños.

***

"Bardiche" entonó Fate leyendo la nota junto el arma. La rubia volvió a mirar aquel instrumento entre lanza y hacha, era negro y con una hoja dorada levemente oxidada por el tiempo, pero aún así el arma dejó ensimismada a la chica. "Te gusta ¿eh?" le sonrió su amiga. Fate giró la cabeza para encararla y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Ya sólo nos queda otra galería y terminamos la visita guiada. Luego podemos volver y te quedas mirando el trasto todo el tiempo que quieras" se burló levemente la morena de la súbita fascinación que el artefacto había despertado en Fate.

Fate se quejó de las constantes bromas de Hayate a su costa, pero en el fondo no parecían importarle. Sabía que cuando realmente importaba, Hayate siempre estaba con ella y podían hablar sinceramente y sin trabas, ambas se defendían y protegían mutuamente. Tal era el vínculo que habían formado, eran más que mejores amigas, eran como familia.

Por el camino, Hayate palideció poco a poco y un leve temblor se apoderó de sus manos. Fate que andaba a su lado con una ligera sonrisa la vio de refilón y se percató de inmediato de que su amiga no se encontraba bien. "Hayate" la llamó preocupada arrodillándose junto a la silla. Hayate apretó los puños intentando contenerse, cerró los ojos por un momento con tal de deshacerse del leve mareo que la asaltó. Un sudor frió le recorrió la espalda. Pero al cabo de un rato, las molestias empezaron a remitir. Hayate abrió los ojos y encontró el compungido rostro de Fate observándola con cuidado. Una profesora estaba a su lado. Fate la había llamado durante el pequeño ataque. "Estoy bien" susurró la morena con voz rasposa.

"¿Estás segura, Hayate-chan?" quiso asegurarse la profesora, a fin de cuentas era responsable del bienestar de los alumnos, y Hayate Yagami era un caso especial. Hayate asintió y la profesora miró al resto del grupo que curiosos se habían congregado alrededor de la silla de ruedas de la joven. Algo desconfiada, la adulta accedió. "Está bien, que continué la visita. Pero si empiezas a sentirte mal de nuevo, avísame enseguida ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo, luego se dirigió a Fate "Te dejo al cargo, si pasa algo acude a mi inmediatamente" otorgó la responsabilidad de 'vigilar' a la minusválida a la rubia. Hayate resopló mentalmente. No hacía falta, Fate iba a cuidar de ella como una princesa sin necesidad de que se lo pidieran. "Claro" respondió Fate obediente. La profesora sonrió y tras echarle un ultimo vistazo al anémico rostro de Hayate, apremió al resto de la clase a seguir al guía ha la última galería. Hayate respiraba profundamente intentando volver a la normalidad, tan sólo había sido un pequeño susto. A pesar de su edad, Hayate estaba curtida en ataques más fuertes, no iba a dejar que un pequeño revés dominará su visita al museo. Y más cuando había costado tanto convencer a Signum de dejarla venir.

"Hayate" aclamó su atención su amiga, que seguía inmóvil a su lado mientras el resto del grupo se adelantaba "¿De verdad estás bien?" susurró la pregunta intranquila. Hayate sonrió a pesar de no estar del todo en condiciones. Nadie sabía cuánto apreciaba la amistad de aquella muchacha de ojos carmesí. "Ha sido sólo un arrechucho. Ya se me está pasando" le confesó. Fate asintió y poniéndose en pie se quitó la mochila que llevaba a cuestas para sacar una botellita de agua y ofrecérsela a Hayate. La enferma la tomó dando las gracias y sorbió un par de veces. No sabía la sed que tenía hasta que el líquido tocó sus labios. De un tirón acabó con media botella, devolviéndosela a su dueña con sonrisa. Complacida al ser de utilidad y ver mejor color en la piel de su amiga, Fate volvió a colocarse la mochila a la espalda y trotó levemente en la dirección en la que aún se veían algunos compañeros. Hayate tomó el mando de su silla y la siguió.

Al igual que el grupo anterior, el guía de éste se despidió tras explicarles que la última galería estaba repleta de los artilugios de los cuales aún se estudiaba su procedencia o se verificaba su autenticidad. Hayate se emocionó explicando a Fate que había estado leyendo sobre esa galería y le interesaba. La mayoría del grupo se había esparcido por todo el museo y eran pocas compañeras que danzaban por aquella sala. Hayate ojeó a Fate por el rabillo del ojo. La rubia no se separaba de su lado, era como una sombra. La joven sabía que Fate se moría de ganas por ver de nuevo esa extraña guadaña pero que por nada del mundo la dejaría sola después de lo sucedido en la sala anterior. Sonriendo tristemente Hayate llamó a su compañera "Fate, de verdad que estoy bien. Si quieres puedes ir a ver a tu Bardiche de nuevo" le guiñó un ojo como si estuvieran hablando de su novio. Pero Fate no rió, solo estrujó sus cejas y al instante Hayate reconoció su expresión, iba a oponerse. "Fate" susurró desesperada. Odiaba ese tipo sobreprotección en la que sus seres queridos se sacrificaban por ella de aquella manera. No le gustaba ser una carga. Fate lo sabía y al oír aquel tono entre triste y enfadado reaccionó. "Perdona Hayate, es que me preocupas" se disculpó. La chica de ojos claros sonrió "Lo sé, y de verás lo agradezco profundamente. Pero sabes que odio que hagáis eso" se quejó. "Ahora hazme un favor y vete. Anda. Disfruta de tu nuevo amigo" le dijo con más alegría, pero todavía parecía que la rubia tenía dudas. "¡Venga! Te prometo que no me muevo de esta sala y si pasa algo te llamó al celular enseguida" .

Sin estar convencida del todo, Fate accedió al fin "Volveré en un minuto" prometió y dando media vuelta se marchó corriendo, hecho que le costó una reprimenda de uno de los responsables del museo. Hayate al verlo rió de buena gana. Una vez sola, manejó su silla por la sala observando las reliquias. Ya conocía muchas de ellas por leerlas en aquel libro. La que más deseaba ver estaba en un rincón expuesta en una cajita de terciopelo. Hayate dio velocidad a su silla para que la acercara lo antes posible.

***

A pesar de lo singular del caso, Nanoha se quedó en la galería de objetos dispares procedentes de civilizaciones perdidas. Estando frente a la Semilla de la Joya, vigilaba esa piedra azul con un inusitado interés. Pero por mucho que la muchacha se concentrase en la reliquia, la joya no volvió a brillar. ¿Había sido todo un truco de aquel lunático?

El ruido inconfundible del pequeño motor de la silla de Hayate la alertó de su presencia. Nanoha vio como la morena se acercaba hacia ella. Hayate la miró a los ojos, primero se sorprendió, pero luego siguió acercándose con expresión determinada. Parecía que no iba a dejarse amedrentar por la presencia de Nanoha.

"Hola" dijo secamente la recien llegada. Nanoha respondió con hastío, pero no iba a ser maleducada "Hola". Las dos voltearon sus cabezas a la Semilla de la Joya. Ignorandose mutuamente. Si les incomodaba la presencia de la otra, solo tenían que irse a otro lugar, pero ambas eran demasiado orgullosas y cabezotas para ceder el puesto a su rival. Intentando hacer como que Hayate no estaba ahí, Nanoha observó de nuevo el artefacto. Cuando Hayate hizo ademán de tocar la piedra, a pesar de las normas del museo, la joya volvió a lanzar un destello. Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos como platos. Nanoha supo entonces que no lo había soñado.

"Ah" tomó Hayate la joya entre sus dedos con rapidez.

"¡Ey!" Le advirtió Nanoha asombrada por el descaro y insubordinación del gesto.

"No te metas Nanoha, he esperado mucho esta oportunidad" susurró hostil la inválida, encerrando la piedra en su puño. La castaña parpadeó asombrada por la amenaza en la voz de Hayate. Seguidamente alzó sus manos en pos de la joya "Devuelve eso" ordenó.

"No" se negó rotundamente Hayate alzando la voz. A pesar del pequeño espectaculo, los responsables del museo no repararon en ellas, apenas dos personas sí se fijaron. Compañeras de clase. Pero era conocida la enemistad entre ambas chicas y otra disputa no era noticia, por lo que ignoraron la pelea.

Nanoha forcejeó con Hayate, tomando sus manos en las suyas en un intento por recuperar la Semilla de la Joya. "No" repitió Hayate vehementemente viendo como Nanoha ganaba terreno al poseer más fuerza. "Esta joya es mi esperanza" la desesperación se apoderó de la joven más menuda. "Tú no puedes entenderlo" prosiguió zafándose bruscamente. Nanoha perdió el equilibrio por un momento y ojeó a su oponente que se aferraba a la pequeña piedra como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hayate le dedicó una mirada de desprecio que Nanoha devolvió con la misma intensidad.

"Alguien como tu no es capaz de comprender lo que esta joya puede hacer" murmuró Hayate y eso enfureció a Nanoha, que contestó burlona "¿El qué?¿Cumplir deseos?". Una expresión de sorpresa surco el semblante de Hayate, haciendo desaparecer el ceño fruncido. Seguidamente la chica de la silla de ruedas sonrió condescendiente a su rival. "Una chica como tú no puede entenderlo. No tienes deseos, porque lo tienes todo. Una familia con dinero, popularidad, una salud de hierro..." "Qué sabrás tú de mi y mis deseos" interrumpió Nanoha con ojos brillantes abalanzándose de nuevo a arrebatarle la joya. En su pugna la Semilla de la Joya volvió a brillar tomando más y más intensidad. Las dos chicas cesaron al instante. "Ah" "¿Qué...?" fue lo único que pudieron balbucear antes de que la Semilla de la Joya explotara en un cegador destello.

Nanoha sintió un tirón en su pecho, un escalofrío, como si cruzara una cortina de agua helada. Luego, nada. El olvido momentáneo antes de recuperar la sensación de tacto y calidez. Se sentía extraña. Gritos asustados se oían a su alrededor. Nanoha abrió los ojos, acabándose de dar cuenta que hasta entonces los tenía cerrados. Estaba oscuro, pero aún en las sombras se diferenciaba a la gente corriendo hacia la pequeña lucecita de emergencia de la salida del museo. Escuchó un grito ahogado a su lado y el sonido sordo de algo chocando contra el piso con violencia. Volteó pero no vio nada.

Había habido un apagón. Olvidando por completo su riña con Hayate y lo sucedido con la Semilla de la Joya, abordada por el pánico que reinaba en el ambiente, Nanoha decidió salir de ahí también. Se preguntó si Arisa y Suzuka estarían bien. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia? Al intentar andar hacia la salida sin embargo algo pasó. Sus piernas no respondieron, chocaron contra algo y la chica se encontró cayendo de bruces al suelo. "Au" exclamó dolorosamente. Se sentía especialmente aturdida, rara. ¿Qué había pasado?

Los fusibles chispearon intentando volver a iluminar el museo, en ese tiempo, Nanoha permaneció en el suelo sintiendo nauseas. Vio como todo el mundo corría en dirección a la salida del museo, pero nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia en el suelo, nadie se paró a socorrerla. Nadie excepto una figura solitaria que apareció contracorriente en la entrada, con rostro descompuesto. "Hayate" gritaba, "Hayate". Era Fate Testarossa. Nanoha agotada recostó la cabeza en el suelo, no tenía fuerzas ni para mantener la vista fija en la rubia que corría en su dirección. Al menos Hayate sí tenía alguien que la recordase, pensó pesarosa y desanimada al sentirse sola. Pero para su asombro, Fate no pasó de largo, se desplomó de rodillas junto a ella y la tomó en su regazo.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, Nanoha sintió como la rubia acariciaba su cabeza y le susurraba algo con cariño. Por vez primera en mucho tiempo, Nanoha sintió un sentimiento de paz apoderarse de ella y se abandonó a la oscuridad con una leve sonrisa en los labios. En otras circunstancias, quizá ellas podrían haber sido buenas amigas, ese fue su último pensamiento.

-

Al volver en sí, Nanoha sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. "Ugh" gimió mientras luchaba por abrir sus pesados párpados. Se encontró a sí misma en una cama, en una habitación desconocida y solitaria. El silencio era un acompañante conocido por Nanoha, así que la chica simplemente suspiró mientras acababa de despertarse. Se oyó una puerta y dos mujeres entraron, Nanoha volteó la cabeza para verlas. Una de ellas vestía de blanco por lo que la joven dedujo que se encontraba en el hospital. ¿Qué había pasado? Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos. "Hayate" la llamó la otra mujer al verla despierta y corrió a su lado "¿cómo te encuentras?" le preguntó mientras apoyaba una fría mano en su frente. Nanoha la miró tontamente sin responder, aún aturdida. Aquella mujer le resultaba familiar. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Ah, sí. Con Hayate y Fate. ¿Cómo era? Su nombre. Signum se llamaba, era la guardiana de Hayate. La información acudió a su mente como si fuera el residuo de un sueño pasado.

"Signum" murmuró con vocecilla dudosa. La mujer sonrió levemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Aún tiene fiebre" pronunció Signum volviendo su cabeza hacia la doctora que aguardaba unos pasos más allá. La mujer de bata blanca asintió, "Mejor deja que pasé aquí la noche. La mantendremos en observación y si no empeora le daremos el alta mañana". Signum accedió y le dio las gracias. Nanoha se sentía estúpida e ignorada y no comprendía qué estaba pasando. "Ya has oído a la doctora" resonó la firme voz de Signum susurrarle con dulzura "Ahora descansa y si todo va bien mañana estarás de vuelta en casa" le dijo mientras acomodaba las sabanas sobre su estómago. Nanoha se sentía tan cansada que no tenía otra opción que la de obedecer. Girando la cabeza levemente, miró por la ventana, viendo que ya pasaba del ocaso. Parpadeó cansada desenfocando la vista. En ese momento por fin cayó en la cuenta. El reflejo que le devolvía el cristal no era el suyo, era el de Hayate Yagami.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_En el próximo capítulo: _**

_Al pasar frente el espejo del lavamanos, Nanoha volvió a verlo. Signum llevando en brazos a Hayate, pero tras la mirada brillante de Hayate, era el alma de Nanoha que veía. Hasta que comprendiera que había pasado, Nanoha iba a ser cauta y hacerse pasar por Hayate Yagami costara lo que costara.  
_

_-_

_"¿Para quien son las flores?" se interesó la chica, y su amiga le esquivó la mirada por un momento antes de responder seriamente "Para Nanoha"._

_

* * *

_

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Ya aviso de antemano que me demoraré con cada capítulo, pero espero que me apoyen. Se supone que debía estar continuando otro Nanoha/Fate, pero se me cruzaron los cables y cuando la inspiración llama a tu puerta, hay que responder.

Tenía ganas de hacer una historia de instituto pero darle algún toquecillo emocional y dramático. Así que si les gusta la idea de una historia romántica en la que los lazos de amistad y los de amor son tan difusos que se confunden, de descubrimientos, superación y sacrificio, de alegría y de perdidas, este es su fic.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Ponte en mi lugar

**_Lo que siempre había deseado_**

-

_Ponte en mi lugar_

-

Cuando volvió a despertar, Nanoha sintió la presencia a su lado. Abriendo los ojos e incorporándose levemente, giró la cabeza para ver a Signum sentada en una silla a su lado, su porte erguido, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Si no conociera mejor, pensaría que la mujer estaba reflexionando, pero la profunda y suave respiración delataba que Signum estaba dormida. Nanoha sonrió. Un cálido sentimiento inundándole el pecho. Aquella mujer había pasado toda la noche haciendo guardia junto a ella.

La llamada de la naturaleza advirtió a Nanoha de sus necesidades y la muchacha tuvo que escuchar. Incorporándose apartó las sábanas y se acercó al borde de la cama cuidadosamente para no despertar a Signum. En cuanto sus pies se posaron en el suelo, sin embargo, las fuerzas le traicionaron, sus rodillas cedieron y con un gritito de asombro Nanoha cayó al suelo. Signum despertó sobresaltada. Al ver la cama vacía a su lado se puso en pie de un salto y al hacerlo distinguió al otro lado de la cama la figura de su protegida.

"Hayate" gritó Signum cruzando a su lado en un instante. Nanoha le sonrió soltando unas risas nerviosas "Tengo que ir al baño" se explicó. Signum la tomó en brazos con una facilidad asombrosa "¿Y pretendías llegar tu sola? ¿Por qué no cogiste la silla? Debiste haberme despertado" le recriminó. Nanoha ya se sentía suficientemente avergonzada al ser acompañada hasta el baño de esa manera. Al pasar frente el espejo del lavamanos, Nanoha volvió a verlo. Signum llevando en brazos a Hayate, pero tras la mirada brillante de Hayate, era el alma de Nanoha que veía.

Hasta que comprendiera que había pasado, Nanoha iba a ser cauta y hacerse pasar por Hayate a toda costa. Hasta ahora parecía que nadie desconfiaba. Observar a la morena por el rabillo del ojo le iba a ser de utilidad, ya que creía saber como imitar su pauta de comportamiento. Nanoha había envidiado todas las atenciones que Hayate siempre recibía por su condición, más de una vez había envidiado su posición, pero apenas despertar en ese cuerpo, Nanoha estaba descubriendo que no era tan divertido ni fácil. No tener control sobre tus extremidades, que tu propio cuerpo te traicione era frustrante. Nanoha siempre había odiado depender de otros, no quería ser una carga para nadie, pero contradictoriamente anhelaba los mimos de los demás. Dejarse ayudar iba a ser todo un reto para ella, pero ahora tenía que aprender la lección a la fuerza.

-

Era extraño haber robado la identidad de otra persona, y más siendo dicha persona la rival a muerte de una. Nanoha estudió su nuevo rostro en el espejo después de haberse aseado la cara. Todo parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, pero era del todo real. Saliendo del baño, esta vez por sí sola, Nanoha reparó en su torpeza manejando la silla de ruedas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Signum que frunció el ceño levemente pero no dijo nada. Se esforzó por controlar su nuevo medio de transporte y no levantar sospechas.

En poco tiempo Nanoha había aprendido que su nueva guardiana era mujer de pocas palabras. Pero de una forma visceral, Nanoha sabía que Signum era una matriarca afectuosa que daría su vida por los que amaba. Nanoha se tranquilizó al comprobar que de algún modo el conocimiento de Hayate permanecía , aunque de forma sutil y difusa, en aquel cuerpo. De lo contrario estaría en graves problemas para suplantarla sin ser detectada. Nanoha se preguntó qué habría pasado con Hayate. O sea, la verdadera Hayate.¿ Se había quedado en algún rincón de su mente o habían cambiado lugar y ahora estaba ella en el cuerpo de Nanoha?

Un escalofrío se apoderó de Nanoha. Si Hayate estaba en su cuerpo ¿qué haría con él? Sólo podía esperar que la otra chica fuese inteligente y estuviese haciendo lo mismo que ella. ¿Dónde estaba, por cierto? Nanoha debía enterarse de qué había pasado después del apagón en el museo y su desmayo."Signum" llamó la atención de la adulta. La mujer la miró.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó directa. Signum no se sorprendió por la súbita demanda. "Eso debería preguntarte yo. Tuviste un pequeño ataque en el museo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te encontrabas bien? Sé cuánto querías ir a esa visita, pero no permitiré más de tus caprichos si tu salud está en peligro, Hayate" la riñó de repente. "Tu antojo nos ha costado un buen susto".

Después de un pequeño silencio, Nanoha hizo algo que le salió instintivamente, se disculpó. Aquella gente realmente querían y se preocupaban por Hayate, y ahora ella estaba en el papel. Era lo correcto. "Lo siento"

Signum suspiró acercándose despacio hasta ella. Al estar a su altura posó su mano sobre su cabeza y sonrió taciturna "Lo importante es que estás bien" le dijo y le dio un abrazo.

"Ten más cuidado ¿de acuerdo? No quiero perderte" susurró con aprensión. Nanoha tuvo ganas de llorar ante la pequeña declaración de afecto. "Lo siento" repitió simplemente, esta vez en un hilillo de voz.

Al poco apareció la doctora haciendo su ronda. Chequeó a Nanoha, detenidamente. A pesar de un ligero dolor de cabeza, ella se encontraba bien, por lo que se le hizo tediosa la cantidad de pruebas que la mujer le hizo pasar. Nanoha estaba impaciente por irse de ahí. Gracias a los cielos, la doctora, que por lo visto era la habitual de Hayate y con la que mantenían muy buena relación, cumplió su palabra y al ver que Hayate no estaba grave, le dio el alta. "Muy bien Hayate" le dedicó una amplia sonrisa "ya puedes ir recogiendo tus cosas que no te quiero ver en este hospital hasta tu próxima revisión de final de mes" le guiñó el ojo. Signum le dedicó una pequeña reverencia "Muchas gracias, Doctora Ishida". La sanitaria se quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano. "Ya os dejo, voy a ver como está tu compañera" dijo dirigiéndose en última estancia a Nanoha. Nanoha dio un respingo en la cama, dónde le habían hecho la última exploración. "¿Mi compañera?" se interesó. Sachie Ishida frunció levemente el ceño "Sí, os trajeron a los dos juntas desde el museo. La pobre no tuvo tanta suerte como tu" contestó la doctora desde la puerta. Una molesta inquietud fue apoderándose de la joven "¿Nanoha Takamachi?" se atrevió a preguntar, ante el leve asentimiento de cabeza de la mujer, Nanoha tragó saliva. "¿Qué le pasa?"

La doctora se mordió el labio sin estar segura de responder. Mirando a Signum en pos de consejo, y sin recibir alguno, la facultativa estudió el brillante interés en los ojos de su paciente. Decidió decirle la verdad. "En el apagón debió tropezar y al caer se golpeó la cabeza bastante fuerte." Explicó, tras unos momentos de silencio añadió "Está en coma".

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron como platos. Esto no podía estar pasando. Su cuerpo estaba en coma. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que su espíritu habitaba la entidad de Hayate, no era tan inverosímil. Malinterpretando el aturdimiento de Nanoha, la doctora intentó tranquilizarla "No te preocupes, físicamente está bien, apenas un buen chichón en la cabeza. Es cuestión de tiempo que despierte, dale uno o dos días y volverás a verla por clase como si nada". Nanoha miró a la mujer y asintió aún pensativa.

Una vez se hubo ido la doctora, Signum le acercó a Nanoha la ropa y la joven se quitó el camisón de hospital y se vistió silenciosamente, su mente aún atontada por las noticia que acababa de recibir. Sin embargo, su concentración se volvió a la desventaja de su nuevo cuerpo cuando intentó colocarse los pantalones. Era realmente molesto y problemático vestirse si tu cuerpo no colaboraba. Signum la miró callada, esperando que la chica pidiese su ayuda. Pero Nanoha no lo hizo, era demasiado orgullosa y quería hacerlo ella misma, demostrar que era capaz. Signum se relajó cuando la joven consiguió su cometido y sonrió levemente. Nanoha sonrió para sí también, complacida consigo misma y en ese momento entendió, al ver la reacción de Signum, que Hayate debía comportarse de forma similar. Al parecer las dos chicas tenían algo en común. Nanoha no supo que pensar al respecto.

Tras su hazaña, Signum llevó a Nanoha hasta la silla de ruedas y la sentó cuidadosamente. Nanoha dio las gracias suavemente. Aquella gente se desvivía por Hayate. Era tan bonito sentir tantas muestras de afecto que Nanoha se sentía abrumada. No era que su familia no la quisiese, pero normalmente estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención, y ella a su vez nunca les pidió nada intentando ser una chica fuerte e independiente.

"¿No es Takamachi esa chica que siempre se mete con vosotras?" preguntó Signum de repente. Nanoha parpadeó un par de veces, y mordiéndose el labio tuvo que admitirlo. "Si" dijo, al fin de cuentas eran enemigas ¿no?, pensó intentando no sentirse culpable.

"¿Quieres ir a verla antes de irnos?" le preguntó la mujer seguido. Nanoha se irguió en la silla sorprendida y confusa. Lo cierto es que sentía una necesidad imperiosa por ver el estado de su cuerpo. Asegurarse de que estaba bien, y de paso descubrir si Hayate habitaba en él. Pero no comprendía los motivos que podía tener la verdadera Hayate para visitar a una compañera de clase con la que ni siquiera se llevaba bien. ¿Por qué le había preguntado Signum aquello? No comprendía muchas cosas en estos momentos. Estaba tan confundida. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Hayate en su lugar? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Lo que sí tenía claro era que por ahora debía esperar, esperar a que su cuerpo despertase. Mientras tanto sólo podía disfrutar y cuidar el cuerpo en el que habitaba ahora, el de Hayate Yagami.

"Hayate ¿estás bien?" se preocupó la mujer de pelo rosa ante la falta de respuesta y el continuo cambio de expresiones que la chica exhibía. "Mm, mm. Estoy perfectamente" se precipitó a contestar Nanoha, llevándose extrañadas y preocupadas miradas. "Mya ja ja ja" rió nerviosamente. Quizá lo de impersonalizar a Hayate no iba a ser tan sencillo como inicialmente había creído.

-

Se oyeron unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta y seguidamente la cabeza de Fate Testarossa asomó al cuarto. "Testarossa" saludó Signum con un tono cariñoso. Fate entró en la habitación llevando consigo un ramo de flores y un peluche con un lazo. "Signum-san" respondió el saludo Fate, luego volteó para encarar a Nanoha y su pequeña sonrisa se ensancho levemente. "Hola, Hayate. ¿Cómo te encuentras?". Nanoha hizo la señal de la victoria, como muchas veces le había visto hacer a Hayate. "Me han dado el alta, me vuelvo a casa hoy mismo" anunció feliz en su magistral interpretación. La alegría de Fate ante la noticia fue evidente "Eso es fantástico" secundó la rubia mirando por un momento a Signum que asintió. Dejando el ramo sobre una mesita, Fate se acercó hasta Nanoha y le puso el peluche en el regazo.

Nanoha miró el peluche con ojos curiosos. Era un animalito de felpa, esponjoso y suave. Sus ojos enmascarados sonreían simpáticos y su cola atigrada parecía querer moverse por sí sola con alegría . Era un mapache.

El muñeco era una ricura, pero el gesto del regalo, era aún más adorable. Nanoha observó durante un tiempo más el peluche y finalmente alzó la vista hacia la rubia muchacha que se lo daba. "¿Para mí?" quiso cerciorarse. Fate sonrió "Claro". Nanoha volvió la vista al mapache otra vez y acarició ese cabecita marrón tan blandita Sin quererlo una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, olvidando por completo que aquel regalo no le pertenecía realmente. Volvió a mirar a Fate y con una amplia sonrisa le dio las gracias "Gracias, Fate-chan" dijo y se sorprendió a si misma por la facilidad con la que había dicho aquellas palabras, ya que no las fingió. La rubia sólo la miró con ternura y le sonrió. La nueva inquilina en el cuerpo de Hayate quedó muda al ver aquella expresión tan amable dirigida hacia ella. Nunca antes la había visto tan de cerca. Nunca antes había experimentado esa sonrisa tan dulce dedicada a ella. Era consciente que ahora Fate y ella eran supuestamente mejores amigas, pero todavía no sabía como iba a enfrentarse a ese reto. Hasta ahora siempre había pensado en Fate como una muchacha débil y sin personalidad que Hayate manipulaba a su antojo, pero empezaba a tener dudas.

Algo brilló por un momento en los ojos de Fate. Nanoha quedó embelesada fijándose en esos ojos. Sabía que su color era peculiar, ojos de rubí, pero hasta ahora no había tenido ocasión de observar los detalles de éstos puesto que como Nanoha, Fate nunca le había dirigido la mirada o bien la esquivaba rápidamente en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaban. Eran unos ojos hermosos y expresivos. Fate apartó la mirada levemente y seguidamente dio un respingo sorprendida cuando Signum se acercó a ella y posó una mano sobre su cabeza frotando los rubios cabellos como si aún fuera una niña. "No te culpes más Testarossa" susurró la mayor, pero Nanoha lo escuchó. Fate bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Nanoha empezó a comprender. La esquiva mirada de Fate; la joven se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido en el museo. Y Signum la perdonaba ... o algo así. Tanto Signum como Fate eran tan poco habladoras que le costaba interpretarlas. Ser Hayate y comunicarse con su gente ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

De repente una nimiedad llamó su atención.. Hayate era bajita por naturaleza, sin contar que estaba confinada a una silla de ruedas, el mundo así resultaba mucho más ...alto. Fate era alta, pero ahora le parecía un jugador de baloncesto. Signum era algo más alta incluso que Fate. Ambas eran gigantes ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Las dos altas féminas parecían pelearse silenciosamente por la responsabilidad del incidente. Una por permitir la excursión y la otra por dejar a su amiga sola. Nanoha resopló internamente, en su opinión la culpa era de la misma Hayate que era una egoísta, pero siendo ella ahora dicha persona, no iba a pronunciar su opinión en voz alta . Intentando detener esa extraña atmósfera de arrepentimientos, habló."¿Por qué un mapache?" interrumpió mientras abrazaba su nuevo juguete. Signum y Fate pusieron la misma expresión de ojos en blanco. Fue cómico, pero Nanoha aguantó las ganas de reír. Aparcando el tema anterior, Signum hizo una sonrisita burlona. "Ahora no te hagas la inocente, Hayate. El bicho te define a la perfección". Nanoha tomó nota mental sobre ese dato, Hayate Yagami era como un mapache ¿Qué definía a los mapaches? Hizo una mueca. Fate soltó unas silenciosas risas mientras parecía que controlaba las lágrimas que habían empezado a asomar en sus ojos momentos antes.

-

Una vez recogido todo, Signum indicó a las chicas que la esperasen en la entrada del hospital mientras ella arreglaba unos asuntos con la doctora. Fate recogió el ramo de flores y se colocó tras Nanoha "¿Te llevo?". Nanoha no encontró motivos para negarse. Guardaron silencio mientras cruzaban los pálidos pasillos del hospital. Nanoha ojeó de reojo a la rubia que conducía con una leve sonrisa. Para su sorpresa, se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a Fate Testarossa. Era una chica extraña, pero tierna. El regalo que acababa de hacerle así lo demostraba. Y hablando de regalos, la rubia aún llevaba consigo el ramo de flores. Nanoha no pudo sostener la curiosidad.

"¿Para quien son las flores?" se interesó la chica y su amiga le esquivó la mirada por un momento antes de responder seriamente "Para Nanoha"

Nanoha se congeló ahí mismo, paralizada tras oír aquellas palabras. No la hubieran aturdido más aunque le hubieran dado una bofetada ahí mismo. "Para....¿Nanoha?" repitió a media voz, para asegurarse, quizá le habían fallado los oídos. Muy despacio levantó la mirada para buscar la de Fate, y la rubia asintió con ojos llenos de sinceridad. Nanoha parpadeó. "Pero...." empezó insegura "yo creía que me...que la odiabas-abamos" dijo débilmente. Fate frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de dedicarle una sonrisa triste que hizo que el corazón de Nanoha tropezara en su ritmo por un instante. "Yo no la odio" explicó Fate suavemente mirándola a los ojos " y la verdad es que tú tampoco" finalizó. Esa misiva destrozó todos los esquemas de Nanoha.

¿Cómo era posible? Ella siempre había pensado...Nanoha se metía con ellas de vez en cuando, nunca las trató bien y parecía que las dos chicas le respondían con el mismo trato. A fin de cuentas, eran polos opuestos en la escuela, popularidad e impopularidad, blanco y negro. ¿No la odiaban? Entonces ¿qué demonios pasaba?

"¿Vamos a verla?" soltó de repente y sin pensar. Fate pareció sorprendida, pero seguidamente asintió sin expresión al tiempo que tomaba rumbo a un mostrador.

Pero al final ninguna de las dos pudo ni acercarse a la habitación donde dormitaba el cuerpo de Nanoha. Las visitas estaban restringidas. Fate dejó las flores, sin nombre, y las dos se marcharon en busca de Signum.

La mujer las esperaba en la entrada, con la mirada preguntaba "¿Dónde estabais?" pero de su boca no salió ni mu. Nanoha rió por lo bajo. Era divertido. Empezaba a entender a su nueva madre. De nuevo, Nanoha se dejó ayudar cuando Signum la colocó en el auto con la facilidad que otorga la práctica. "Te acercamos a casa" le dijo a Fate. "No hace falta" respondió la rubia ruborizándose. Nanoha decidió intervenir, quería conocer un poco más a su nueva amiga del alma. Y en lo más hondo, empezaba sentirse insegura ante el prospecto de ir a una casa extraña con gente que no conocía. Cierto era que a Fate tampoco la conocía, pero al menos su presencia le resultaba familiar, su figura estaba presente en el día a día de instituto, aunque fuese tan solo verla a lo lejos del patio junto a una silla de ruedas, o en un rincón de clase, la figura de Fate apaciguaba en cierto punto la creciente incertidumbre de Nanoha.

"Fate-chan, ven por favor" le pidió compañía, y la consiguió. Fate parecía acceder fácilmente a las peticiones de Hayate. La rubia se sentó junto a Nanoha y tras una tímida sonrisa, le tomó la mano mientras el coche se ponía en marcha. Durante el primer tramo del viaje, reinó el silencio, ni siquiera conectaron la radio. "¿Estás bien?" le susurró la suave voz de su acompañante. Nanoha giró su cabeza para encararla forzando una sonrisa. "Estás muy callada" se explicó Fate.

"Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza" contestó sinceramente. "Mmm" le dio la razón la rubia preocupada.

Notó como Fate le daba un leve apretón en la mano, un gesto de ánimo. La farsante frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que sin pretenderlo se estaba abriendo a Fate Testarossa, era extraño que la chica de ojos carmesí la tratase tan cariñosamente pero Nanoha estaba aceptándolo sin proponérselo. Fate Testarossa estaba abriéndose paso con sus atenciones al corazón de Nanoha Takamachi.

-

Signum conducía con experiencia y seguridad, tomando un cruce a la derecha, detuvo el auto. Fate soltó la mano de Hayate y Nanoha que había hecho caso omiso del tacto hasta entonces, de repente se sintió fría y desprotegida. "Bueno...nos vemos mañana Hayate, cuídate ¿eh?" le dijo con una sonrisa la rubia. "Gracias, Signum" se dirigió al conductor que simplemente sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano. "Nos vemos..." repitió Nanoha la despedida sintiendo que debía decir algo "...Fate-chan".

La vio alejarse hacia una de las casitas de aquella urbanización. No eran chalets de lujo, pero tampoco se veía un barrio menesteroso. Antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta, un cachorrillo pelirrojo saltó un matorral del jardín y se abalanzó cariñoso sobre Fate. La rubia rió mientras se agachaba a saludar al animal que removía la cola como loco de felicidad. Tras el perro salió un muchacho algo mayor que ellas que sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Fate. Volteando llamó a alguien y una mujer de cabello esmeralda salió de la casa sonriendo afable y abrazando a la rubia con cariño. Nanoha resopló ante el espectáculo. Vaya familia feliz, parecían un anuncio televisivo, pensó. Antes de que pudiese ver más, Signum había retomado la carretera y se alejaban de ahí.

Nanoha pensó en su propia familia. Estarían preocupadísimos por ella. Menuda mala pasada les debía estar dando. ¿Se turnarían para estar con ella (bueno, con su cuerpo) en el hospital hasta que despertara?

"Tu prima vendrá a dormir esta noche. Llamó y no pude decirle que no, está muy preocupada por ti." Signum corto el flujo de pensamientos de Nanoha que respondió tontamente "¿Mi prima?" Signum enarcó las cejas divertida, sabiendo que la joven había estado perdida en su mundo. "Vita. No tienes más primas". "Ah, Vita" sonrió Nanoha maldiciendo para sus adentros ¿quién era Vita? Rezando para que la información acudiera a ella Nanoha se concentró bajando la mirada, vio entonces el mapache aposentado en sus rodillas y el mal humor y nerviosismo no desapareció, pero se apaciguó lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad. De nuevo, Nanoha sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras acariciaba la cabecita del peluche. Signum la ojeó por el retrovisor y sonrió.

***

Lo primero que sintió fue la comodidad del lecho, mullido y cálido. Olía a limpio y desinfectante. La pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios desapareció al reconocer el típico aroma de hospital. El leve sonido de máquinas a su lado acabó de disipar sus dudas. No era la primera vez que ocurría. Abrió los ojos para ver el color blanco inmaculado del techo de la habitación. La chica suspiró. Odiaba despertarse en el hospital.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Eso si le resultó extraño. Normalmente sus familiares no la dejaban ni un instante; si no había uno a su lado, había otro miembro. Incorporándose levemente en la cama probó sus fuerzas. Sin contar el cansancio de estar mucho tiempo en cama, Hayate se sentía bien. Sus músculos estaban algo entumecidos y tenía la boca seca, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Con la tranquilidad que da la experiencia, la joven alargó la mano hasta el botón que avisa a la enfermera. Al poco un jovencito vestido de blanco se presentó en la puerta. "Ah, ya has despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Enseguida llamó al doctor" le comunicó de un tirón.

Hayate sonrió, el hombre debía ser nuevo. "Me podría traer un poco de agua también, por favor" dijo Hayate con una voz que no le pareció la suya. Debía ser por el desuso. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Y ¿qué había pasado? El último recuerdo de Hayate era el del resplandor de aquel artefacto y la cara de pasmada de Nanoha Takamachi. El enfermero volvió al instante con un vaso de agua "La doctora ya viene para acá ¿Estás bien?" le dijo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse y beber. Hayate hizo rodar sus ojos, estaba débil, y quizá era invalida...¡de cintura para abajo! Como odiaba cuando la gente la trataba como si fuera de cristal.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una chica con gafas apareció jadeando, su expresión se tornó a una de felicidad absoluta " Estás despierta" anunció. Hayate parpadeó atónita. ¿No era evidente? "Si" dijo ella simplemente al tiempo que intentaba recordar dónde había visto esa cara antes. Le resultaba conocida. La extraña se le abrazó y Hayate se puso tiesa como un palo. "Que bien. Acabo de llamar a casa. Papá y mamá estarán aquí en cualquier momento" le decía "¿Qué tal te sientes?¿Te duele algo?" la joven paró de hablar cuando miró más detenidamente a la enferma y su aturdida expresión "¿Nanoha?". Hayate frunció el ceño. ¿Nanoha? "¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó a bocajarro en el mismo instante en que entraba la doctora.

***

Nanoha volvió a parpadear mirando a su alrededor. La habitación de Hayate era acogedora y., por decirlo de algún modo, peculiar. El toque de madurez a causa de la pulcritud y el de intelectualidad por la gran cantidad de libros en los estantes se desmoronaba por un pequeño detalle. Había un par de posters en las paredes, pero a diferencia del resto de chicas de su edad que adornaban sus cuartos con grupos de música o su actor favorito, Hayate tenía personajes de ánime y videojuegos. Hayate era una friki. Con un suspiro, Nanoha se deslizó hasta la cama y dejó ahí el mapache que Fate le había regalado. Volvió a mirar cada rincón, en busca de pistas que la ayudasen a superar su situación. En el escritorio encontró algo de utilidad. Un álbum de fotos. Se sentía algo violenta suplantando a Hayate y violando de esa manera su intimidad, pero no había remedio. Tomando el librito en sus manos, Nanoha se acomodó en la silla. Abrió aquel cuadernillo y empezó a mirar rostros de extraños. Fate aparecía en muchas de las fotos, por sus facciones redondas e infantiles de las primeras fotografías, Nanoha dedujo que las niñas tendrían entre 8 y 10 años. ¿Eran Hayate y Fate amigas desde hacia tanto? Casi el tiempo que ella había recorrido junto a Arisa y Suzuka. Nanoha sonrió comparando con su vida le resultaría más sencillo recordar detalles.

Había fotos desde el hospital, todo un equipo médico posando alegremente junto a la morena de ojos claros. Signum no salía en muchas fotografías, y si lo hacía rara vez sonreía. Nanoha se percató de que las caras que se mostraban en las fotografías se repetían. En una de ellas una pequeña de cabello rojizo se abrazaba a un conejo de peluche mientras Hayate parecía contarle una historia de miedo, por la expresión siniestra y su pose de "te voy a comer". Nanoha rió a pesar de que el recuerdo no era suyo. Otra foto mostraba a Fate en toda su monería durmiendo acurrucada en un futón. La siguiente foto era idéntica pero su rostro estaba marcado con un negro bigote. Nanoha se asombró. Hayate era un demonio. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dibujarle con rotulador a la inocente Fate bigote? De repente, Nanoha volteó y miró la nueva adición de peluche sonriendo al mapache, ahora comprendía.

Pasando página había una foto más grande, una foto familiar. Estaban Signum al fondo con una apacible expresión y lo que parecía un amago de sonrisa, la pequeña pelirroja con trenzas que lucía una camisa con la cabeza de un conejo (algo macabro, por cierto) dibujado estaba a los pies de la silla de Hayate. A esa niña debían gustarle mucho los conejos, pensó Nanoha. Había un anciano sonriente junto a la discapacitada joven, dos mujeres gemelas tras él. Incluso Fate estaba en la fotografía, al otro lado de Hayate, sonrojada pero con una expresión feliz. Hayate tomaba a Fate por el brazo mientras que apoyaba su mano libre el la cabeza de la pelirroja que seguramente era la tal Vita. La sonrisa de Hayate era resplandeciente, sus ojos brillaban con vida y con picardía. A pesar de tener una familia más bien escasa, Hayate parecía el ser más feliz del planeta. Nanoha se mordió el labio. La Hayate que aparecía en ese álbum era tan diferente de la que ella conocía. Cuan alejada de la realidad era la impresión que tenía de la morena.

Pasos rápidos se oyeron acercarse y antes de que Nanoha maniobrase la silla para encarar la persona que venía, la recién llegada se le había tirado al cuello repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Con cejas enarcadas Nanoha ojeó a la pelirroja con trenzas. No había crecido mucho comparada con las fotos que acababa de ver. "Ey, ey" quiso calmar a la prima de Hayate dándole golpecitos en la espalda, pero la chica no se le despegaba. Que exageración, pensó Nanoha, ni que se estuviera muriendo. Recordando los gestos de Signum y las poses que había visto en las fotos, Nanoha apoyó su mano en esa cabezita rojiza. "Vita, estoy bien, así que cálmate, por favor". La chica alzó la cabeza para mirarle con llorosos ojos de cachorrito. Finalmente la pequeña asintió, aunque a Nanoha le pareció más que gruñó, y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Nanoha sin mediar más palabra. De verdad que esa familia era silenciosa, se exasperó Nanoha.

***

Mientras, en la habitación de hospital, Hayate aún estaba algo aturdida tras el pequeño ataque y todo lo que había pasado. Siendo una muchacha de mente rápida, Hayate había deducido que la semilla de la joya no funcionó como ella esperaba. Todo a causa de la intromisión de Nanoha Takamachi. Hayate se miró reflejada en la maquina que la había estado monitorizando. Una larga cabellera castaño cobrizo, unos ojos grandes de color azul mar, y unas facciones femeninas bien marcadas. Era el rostro de Nanoha, no el suyo. Algo había salido mal. Pero ¿dónde estaba la verdadera Nanoha? ¿En su cuerpo? Más le valía comportarse hasta que pudiera arreglar este entuerto. "Tsk" chasqueó la lengua fastidiada. Al menos gracias al chichón y su pequeño desliz con la hermana de Nanoha, Hayate tenía una oportunidad de hacerse pasar por Nanoha sin que resultara sospechoso que no conociera apenas nada de la vida de la chica. Sonrió para sí ante su idea, ¿quién decía que no se aprendía nada de los manga?

-

"**¿**Amnesia?" exclamaron los adultos a la doctora que intentaba explicarles que aún debía hacer algunas pruebas para confirmar el diagnóstico y que había muchos tipos de esta enfermedad. La familia Takamachi al completo guardó silencio**. **"Es común en pacientes con una leve conmoción cerebral, como es el caso de Nanoha, tener pequeñas perdidas de memoria. Normalmente estos lapsos no suelen durar mucho. Recomiendo que tengan paciencia y no la fuercen. Quizá es preferible que pase unos días en un ambiente familiar, no la obliguen a ir a la escuela si ella no se ve capaz. Físicamente no hemos encontrado ningún problema, pero me preocupa el leve coma que ha tenido su hija." Explicó la doctora Ishida como buenamente pudo "Les doy mi número. Si Nanoha no se recuperase en el plazo de un mes, o bien su comportamiento fuese extraño, por favor no duden en llamarme"

Shiro Takamachi tomó la tarjeta y le dio la mano a la doctora. "Muchas gracias, doctora. Así lo haremos". Miyuki , su esposa se aferró a su esposo y miró a la doctora todavía preocupada "Nanoha se pondrá bien ¿verdad?". La sanitaria sonrió de oreja o oreja "Es una chica sana y fuerte. No lo dudo" respondió.

-

"Volvemos a casa Nanoha" le explicó Miyuki a Hayate, "Te he traído ropa limpia.¿Necesitas que te ayude a cambiar?" Hayate simplemente negó con la cabeza empezando a desvestirse. Se percató de la aprensión en el rostro de la hermana de Nanoha y suspiró "Siento haberos asustado...y lo de no acordarme de ti antes. Aún tengo la cabeza algo confusa ¿sabes?" quiso excusarse. La hermana mayor sonrió más alegre quitándole importancia. "No te preocupes Nanoha"le dijo, pero Hayate sabía que esas palabras simplemente eran para no presionarla a ella. El parásito en el cuerpo de la chica popular se sorprendió levemente, la familia de Nanoha parecía de lo más humilde y casera comparada con la estirada de la castaña.

Sin darse cuenta, casi estaba vestida. "Oh, vaya, qué flores más bonitas"

Hayate se giró para ver a qué se refería Miyuki. En la mesita había varios regalos y tarjetas de "Que te mejores" de compañeras de escuela. Hayate parpadeó. Sabía que Nanoha era popular, pero en un día recibir tanto apoyo era asombroso.

Todos los obsequios firmados y con frases cliché de apoyo. Hayate reconoció algunos nombres, pero al recordar las propietarias le venían arcadas. Cuánta falsedad y superficialidad, no se preocupaban por Nanoha en sí, sino por su estatus. Realmente, cuántos de aquellos regalos habían sido hechos de corazón. Una punzada de soledad asaltó a Hayate que compadeció a Nanoha por un instante. Qué fría podía ser la popularidad. Qué precio se debía pagar.

Fijándose entonces en el ramo que nombraba Miyuki, Hayate sonrió. De verdad era un ramo bonito, las flores eran frescas y bien escogidas; no eran ostentosas, pero en cambio emanaban elegancia y calidez. Era un conjunto bastante apropiado para animar a un enfermo. La sonrisa de Hayate se difuminó poco a poco al recordar un ramo parecido. "¿Quién las ha enviado, hermana?" se interesó con una sospecha. Miyuki se acercó y buscó la tarjeta que acompañaba el ramo, sin encontrar alguna. "Ui, que raro. Parece un anónimo" susurró.

Hayate hizo una mueca socarrona y soltó unas risitas. "Esa tonta" murmuró pensando en su mejor amiga.

"¿Estás lista, Nanoha?" le preguntó Miyuki al verla apunto. Hayate parpadeó, se había vestido en un tiempo record y miraba tontamente a la hermana de Nanoha. "Vamos. Papá, mamá y Kyoya nos esperan fuera" le apremió tomando una bolsa con todas sus cosas y abriendo la puerta. La joven posó los pies en el suelo y miró atentamente sus deportivas antes de volver su vista ha Miyuki. Cerrando los ojos se impulsó y se puso en pie. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio que se mantenía erguida. "¿Nanoha?" la llamó Miyuki viéndola asustada, la expresión de su hermana pequeña era la de asombro y esperanza. Aún no habían salido del hospital y ya se estaba comportando raro.

Hayate dio un paso inestable y lento. Pasos de bebé. Una pierna, luego la otra. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se rompió en sus labios y miró a Miyuki enseñándole emocionada como andaba. "Hermana, estoy caminando" dijo. La mayor enarcó una ceja extrañada. "Si, ya lo veo" le contestó indiferente sin saber lo mucho que aquello significaba para Hayate. Por su parte Hayate empezó a seguir a Miyuki que emprendió el camino hacia los ascensores. Concentrada en andar, Hayate se había olvidado de su actual situación. Un pie, otro pie, un pie, otro pie. A medida que contaba sus pasos, la joven fue cogiendo soltura. Uno, dos, uno, dos. Incluso en el ascensor anduvo de un lado a otro sin parar. Cuando llegaron a la salida, Hayate no pudo soportarlo más. Echó a correr dando saltos y riendo como no lo había hecho nunca. De repente no tenía tanta prisa por volver las cosas como estaban. Iba a disfrutar ese cuerpo hasta el último momento.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

_Nanoha se encontró acorralada por aquellas chicas. Sus rostros siempre la habían mirado con admiración, pero ahora la fulminaban con disgusto. "¿Qué le hiciste a Nanoha? Que esté hospitalizada ahora es culpa tuya" la asaltaron. Nanoha estaba tan estupefacta por ser atacada por aquellas chicas, que no reaccionó. Esto hizo que las atacantes enfurecieran más y tomasen más confianza. "Tu deberías ser quien estuviese en su lugar. Nanoha es una persona importante en el instituto, pero tu eres un desecho social" la insultaron_

_-_

_"Nanoha-chan" la llamó volteando la cabeza ligeramente para ver a la susodicha. Nanoha alzó la cabeza para verse a sí misma mirándola por encima del hombro, enarcó las cejas esperando."Si haces daño a Fate..." susurró solemne Hayate "...no te lo perdonaré" finalizó con gravedad. Por el tono y la aterradora mirada que le dedicó Hayate, Nanoha sabía que hablaba muy en serio.

* * *

_Bueno, antes de lo esperado, aquí va el segundo capítulo. Quizá un poco aburrido, pero la historia comienza a partir de ahora. De momento tanto Nanoha como Hayate empezaron a experimentar lo que es estar en la piel de la otra. Fate aún no sospecha nada, pobrecita, y sigue siendo mimosa con su mejor amiga sin saber que ésta es en realidad su amor platónico. Nanoha por su parte empieza a ver la vida con otros ojos mientras Hayate puede experimentar al fin la libertad de valerse por sí misma.

Espero sus comentarios, críticas, pensamientos, sugerencias y demás.

Gracias por leer y hasta la póxima


	3. Cambios

**_Lo que siempre había deseado_**

**_-  
_**

_Cambios_

_-  
_

Durante la cena, Nanoha sorbió su sopa sin muchas ganas. Estaba demasiado ocupada dándole vueltas a la información que había conseguido hasta entonces para darse cuenta de los preocupados rostros de sus compañeras de mesa. Vita parecía a punto de preguntar por enésima vez a su prima si se encontraba bien, pero un gesto de cabeza de Signum la detuvo. Mordiéndose el labio, Vita siguió con su comida.

"Hayate, no he tenido tiempo de ir a comprar y estamos sin leche. Mañana tendrás que comprarla en la escuela" comentó la adulta, pero la aludida siguió cenando como si no la hubiese oído. "Hayate" la llamó. "Hayate" intentó también la pelirroja. "Hayate"alzó la voz Vita, preocupada. Nanoha dio un respingo soltando la cuchara y alzando la mirada a su nueva familia. "¿Eh?" soltó. Hizo una mueca interiormente al percatarse que la habían estado llamando, aún no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo nombre. "Hayate, ¿has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?" preguntó Signum "¿Te encuentras mal?" se interesó Vita. Nanoha sonrió levemente. "Perdón, solo andaba algo distraída. ¿Qué decías Signum?" La mujer de pelo rosa la estudió unos segundos, Nanoha se encogió temiendo que sospechara. "No tenemos más leche, mañana compraré cuando vuelva del trabajo" explicó sin más Signum "Tendrás que comprarla en la cafetería del intituto si quieres para desayunar allí" dijo "También va por ti" susurrómirando a Vita que empezó a farfullar a regañadientes.

Enarcando las cejas Nanoha preguntó con voz baja "¿Mañana...en el instituto?". Ella contaba con hacer novillos ni que fuera una vez, creía que estando en el cuerpo de Hayate iba a ser más fácil y así no se sentiría tan culpable. Bueno, acababa de salir del hospital ¿no? En teoría todavía estaba convaleciente. Las expresiones de horror de Vita y Signum sin embargo le hicieron sentir mal y cambiar de opinión. "La leche del insti no puede ser tan mala" comentó dudosa Vita dirigiéndose a Nanoha "¿verdad?.

"¿No quieres ir a las clases, Hayate? ¿Tan mal te encuentras? Siempre has querido ir a la escuela, incluso cuando estabas muy enferma...Llamaré enseguida a la doctora, quizá no fue buena idea salir del hospital" Signum se puso en pie y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo. Nanoha se alarmó ante el alboroto "¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! Mañana iré al instituto" gritó "Era una broma, de verdad que me encuentro bien" quiso calmar a su guardián.

Signum frunció el ceño y Vita resopló. Nanoha forzó unas risas. "No tiene gracia, Hayate" murmuró Vita. Nanoha se rascó la mejilla. No, la verdad es que no era divertido.

-

Con un gran bostezo, Vita dio las buenas noches y tumbándose en el futon junto a la cama de Hayate cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir. Nanoha la miro con una sonrisa divertida "Buenas noches Vita-chan" susurró. Vita soltó un gruñido por el diminutivo y Nanoha rió. "No chinches a tu prima, Hayate" comentó Signum mientras tapaba a Nanoha con las sabanas. La chica se dejó hacer, normalmente no le gustaba que la tratasen como a una niña pequeña, pero dejarse mimar de vez en cuando no era tan malo. Nanoha volvió su sonrisa hacia la mujer que acabada su tarea se disponía a dejar la habitación. "Buenas noches, Signum" se despidió. Signum sonrió desde el umbral de la puerta "Que descanses" susurró antes de cerrar la luz e irse.

Nanoha se estiró en su lecho con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando fijamente ese techo en la oscuridad. De repente empezó a sonar una melodía que sonaba como una serie de dibujos animados. La alegre musiquita siguió sonando dos o tres veces más antes de que Hayate se incorporara en su cama y protestara con mal humor "¿Es que no vas a coger el maldito teléfono?" Torpemente, Nanoha volteó en busca del origen musical, efectivamente un teléfono móvil vibraba sobre la mesita de noche. Tomó el aparato sintiéndose violenta, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir o hacer ahora? El nombre parpadeó en la pantalla disipando las dudas de Nanoha. "Fate-chan" se alegró de la llamada la chica. "Diga" contestó Nanoha nerviosa. Nadie le respondió y por un instante creyó que había descolgado demasiado tarde. "¿Hayate-chan?" se oyó la vocecilla de la rubia al otro lado. "Fate-chan" exclamó Nanoha con voz animada. Vita rodó los ojos y volvió a acostarse ignorando a su prima. Sinceramente, cuan ridícula podía ser una conversación

"¿Estás ya en la cama?" preguntó Fate y Nanoha afirmó "Yo también" rió la rubia "¿Ya te encuentras mejor?" se interesó y Nanoha de nuevo asintió. "Hayate, en serio me estás preocupando, sólo me dices que sí a todo" oyó decir a Fate y no pudo evitar echarse a reír y afirmar de nuevo. "¡Hayate! Te estás quedando conmigo otra vez" se quejó la rubia. Nanoha no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, su nueva íntima amiga era demasiado fácil. Esa parte inocente de Fate era encantadora. "Me alegro, eso significa que estás mejor" susurró Fate con un tono suave. Nanoha al escucharla dejó de sonreír, una leve punzada le atravesó el corazón, pero no supo discernir la emoción que la acalló. Finalmente sonrió con amargura. "Si, ya estoy mejor".

Reclinándose sobre la almohada, Nanoha charló un largo rato con la muchacha. Fate le dijo que por la mañana pasaría a buscarla para ir juntas al instituto, como siempre y Nanoha le prometió levantarse a tiempo sin recordar que ahora era Hayate Yagami, la señorita puntualidad, no Nanoha Takamachi. Sin saber porqué, se sentía bien escuchando a Fate Testarossa; la rubia poseía una voz dulce y apacible capaz de calmar el espíritu más agitado e inquieto. Era agradable, y Nanoha sentía que casi podía hablar con la chica de cualquier cosa. Fate hablaba con una madurez y sensatez que Nanoha creía imposible en un adolescente.

Nanoha escuchó algo en la línea y Fate enseguida se excusó "Madre me está llamando". "Sí, ya es muy tarde. Mejor colgamos y a dormir, que mañana será un día duro" dijo Nanoha, aunque la verdad no quería finalizar la conversación. "Si, buenas noches, Hayate" colaboró Fate con las mismas ganas. " Buenas noches" se despidió Nanoha. La línea continuó abierta. "¿Fate-chan, sigues ahí?" murmuró tras un leve silencio. "... Si" recibió la tímida respuesta. "Cuelga" le dijo. "Tú primero" le contestó la rubia. "Tú" contestó Nanoha divertida. "No, te toca a ti" se quejó con contento Fate. Nanoha rió de nuevo. Esto era estúpido, realmente tonto, pero al mismo tiempo liberador y divertido. Jamás como Nanoha se le ocurriría comportarse de forma tan infantil, pero como otra persona, era capaz de ser ella misma y disfrutarlo al no ser juzgada. "Está bien, cuelgo yo" se animó finalmente a ser el verdugo de aquel juego. "Buenas noches, Fate-chan" repitió su adiós la muchacha con un tono cariñoso. "Hasta mañana, Hayate" sonó un tierno último suspiro antes de que Nanoha apretase el botón rojo.

***

"¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a la doctora?" preguntó ansiosa Momoko, la matriarca de la familia Takamachi. Shiro se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos concentrándose en busca de la mejor respuesta. "Tap tap tap tap" se escucharon los pasos de la más joven de la familia corretear por toda la casa. Subía escaleras para volver a bajarlas y subirlas de nuevo. Shiro Takamachi observó la exhausta y sonrojada por el esfuerzo cara de su pequeña, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción iluminaba ese joven rostro. "Esperemos un poco más" concluyó el hombre y Momoko confió en él.

-

Hayate encontró la habitación de Nanoha sin ninguna indicación, de alguna forma el cuerpo en el que habitaba le había conducido a ella. Jadeando tras su carrera por toda la casa, que por cierto, hacía falta destacar era enorme, Hayate se dejó caer riendo sobre la blandita colcha de Takamachi. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se incorporara sobre la cama de un salto. Debía empezar a recopilar información cuanto antes. Empezó a abrir los cajones del escritorio, husmeando su contenido en busca de pistas. Estaría bien si Nanoha guardara un diario, eso ayudaría mucho. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía que Nanoha tenía dos hermanos. Tampoco es que le hubiese prestado mucha atención a la castaña, de eso se encargaba Fate, sonrió. Pero Hayate presumía de tener buena memoria fotográfica, y ni en festivales de la escuela ni al salir de clases había visto a Nanoha con algún familiar. Siempre venía y se iba sola o con sus amigas la gatita oscura y la perrita irritable.

Algo le rozó la pierna y Hayate soltó un grito mientras la cosa saltaba bajo la cama. Vaya susto. ¿Qué había sido eso? Curiosa, Hayate se acercó cautelosa y se agachó para ver. Unos ojos verdes y brillantes la miraron asustados. Hayate miró aquella criaturita de color canela. Al parecer el animal sabía que ella no era su autentica dueña. Sin miedo, Hayate alargó la mano hacia la mascota de Nanoha, aún sorprendida por el descubrimiento. "Ven chiquitín, no tengas miedo. No voy ha hacerte daño. Vamos" le susurró amistosa. El animalico se acercó dudoso y le olisqueó los dedos. Hayate soltó unas risas cuando la húmeda nariz le cosquilleó la palma de la mano.

Finalmente el bicho salió a la luz y se colocó a dos patas frente a Hayate torciendo la cabeza en un intento por entender quién era aquella extraña que se parecía tanto a su dueña. Hayate sonrió al reconocer la raza al fin, no era una rata gigante, sino un hurón bastante gracioso e inteligente. "Buena chica" intentó acariciarle la cabeza, pero el hurón se apartó. "¿Buen chico?" volvió a intentarlo y está vez consiguió mimar al animal. Hayate rió de nuevo. "Qué listo eres" le dijo "Mi nombre es Hayate, encantada" Se presentó ante el hurón que parecía aún reacio a confiar en ella. "Me guardarás el secreto ¿verdad?" le guiñó el ojo. El hurón saltó sobre la cama y puso una cara triste arrebujándose contra una almohada. Hayate comprendió. " No te preocupes, tu dueña seguro está bien. Volverá pronto, pero hasta entonces, seamos amigos ¿si?" Se sentó en la cama al lado del animal que la miró largo tiempo. Hayate suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama evitando aplastar a la mascota de su rival. "Estoy hablando con un hurón" se regañó a sí misma exasperada. Se preguntó si Nanoha hacía la mismo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansada. El hurón se acercó a ella y se enroscó a su costado echándose a dormir. Hayate abrió un ojo y lo contempló sonriendo ante su nueva amistad. Volvió a cerrar el ojo y sin recordar el momento exacto, se quedó dormida.

***

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nanoha se despertó a la hora que sonó el despertador. Su segundo día como Hayate Yagami. Su primer día de instituto como tal. Todo un reto. Pero no era eso lo que la tenía nerviosa. Era el hecho de que iba a pasar casi todo el día con Fate Testarossa. Desde el momento en que la rubia empezó a interactuar con ella, ajena a la realidad de que ella era Nanoha Takamachi, no su preciada amiga minusválida, Nanoha había empezado a sentirse extraña hacía la chica de ojos carmesí. No sabía definir esa sensación, pero en ocasiones le paralizaba el raciocinio y le alteraba el estómago. Aún así, no se trataba de una reacción desagradable.

"Vita-chan, si no te levantas llegarás tarde" avisó a la pelirroja que se había tapado con las sabanas para protegerse de los rayos de sol. "Gmm, cinco minutos más" reclamó. Nanoha rió. "Después no digas que no te he avisado" le advirtió. Empezó la complicada rutina de Hayate, vestirse, conseguir subir por si misma a la silla de ruedas que la esperaba junto a la cama. Se aseó y encontró en la cocina una pequeña nota de Signum deseándoles un buen día y recordándole a Hayate no excederse. Signum madrugaba mucho para irse a trabajar y normalmente ya no estaba en casa cuando Hayate se levantaba. Nanoha estaba acostumbrada a eso, en su casa, sus padres y hermanos también se marchaban temprano. Se preparó comida para el instituto y le preparó a Vita, por si acaso, desayunó un poco y lavó los platos que había usado. Vita apareció poco después, aún con su camisón y su ondulada melena alborotada. "Hayate ¿por qué no me has despertado?" "Lo he hecho" "Voy a llegar tarde" vociferó corriendo a vestirse ignorando la divertida mueca de la morena.

Mientras se escuchaban las enfadadas quejas de Vita, Nanoha escuchó el timbre. Maniobró la silla hasta la entrada y se encontró con Fate esperándola fuera. Hoy llevaba el pelo suelto. "Buenos días" saludó la rubia. "Hola" devolvió el saludo Nanoha "Espera, que recojo mi cartera y podemos irnos". Fate enarcó las cejas al oír ruidos procedentes de la habitación de su amiga. Hayate soltó unas risas "Vita no quiso levantarse cuando le avisé" explicó y por si acaso puntualizó "Vita es mi prima". Fate volteó a mirar a Hayate como diciendo "ya sé quien es Vita" pero Nanoha necesitaba saber que Fate lo sabía. "Vita-chan" chilló Nanoha desde la entrada "Fate-chan ha venido a buscarme. Nos vamos. Cierra la puerta con llave" ordenó. Después de pensarlo volvió a llamar "Vita-chan, ¿tienes llave?" Fate rió pensando que aquello era una broma.

El viaje hasta el instituto fue tranquilo, largo y silencioso, pero agradable. Nanoha sonrió recordando el horario de hoy. A primera hora tenían Educación Física, pero al ser Hayate, Nanoha no tendría que participar. Ser Hayate tenía sus ventajas. Hayate era la primera de la clase en los demás estudios, pero no sería difícil suplantarla, a fin de cuentas, Nanoha siempre la seguía en segundo lugar. Pero también tenía sus inconvenientes, como por ejemplo el tiempo en desplazarse de clase a clase. No podía coger las escaleras, tenía que recorrer todo el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Cuando Fate y ella llegaron a clase, todas las miradas se tornaron hacia ellas, y no eran miradas de aprecio. Algunas eran simplemente quisquillosas, pero la mayoría eran críticas. A Nanoha se le llenó el pecho de aprensión, pero los finos dedos de Fate se apoyaron en su hombro y frunciendo el ceño, Nanoha despertó de su estupor. No tenía nada de que arrepentirse así que se fue hacia su asiento con la cabeza bien alta, no sin antes agradecerle a Fate la ayuda con una sonrisa.

Realmente, le estaba pasando algo raro con esa chica.

-

La primera clase fue realmente aburrida, ver a todas sus compañeras correr y jugar, saltar y golpear pelotas. Cuando le tocaba sudar, la joven siempre había deseado ser Hyaate para no tener que hacer nada, pero ahora deseaba poder estar con el resto de la clase. Teniendo esa hora libre, Hayate normalmente aprovechaba para estudiar o leer, o pasaba el tiempo en la enfermería, pero Nanoha no era Hayate y aún no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo status.

La segunda clase fue de Matemáticas, aburrida también, pero más entretenida que la primera. En esta clase se había dado cuenta de el aire pesaroso de sus amigas. Arisa y Suzuka debían estar preocupadas por ella. ¿Podía descubrirse ante ellas?¿Decirles la verdad? Quizá se acercaría a ellas durante la hora de comer.

A tercera hora Nanoha volvió a olvidar su nombre y no respondió al profesor al pasar lista hasta el tercer "Yagami, Hayate"

Por fin llegó el descanso para comer. Hayate se acercó a sus amigas pero antes de que pudiese mediar palabra, Arisa volteó y la miró con enfado. Arisa solía tener carácter, pero nunca le había mirado con ese desprecio. Nanoha quedó muda por un segundo, que fue el tiempo necesario para que Fate apareciese a su lado y se la llevara de ahí. "¿Qué estabas haciendo, Hayate?" le preguntó algo nerviosa Fate empujando la silla por los pasillos, Arisa parecía ansiosa por empezar una pelea y arrancarles la cabeza de un mordisco. Suzuka también estaba afectada, pero no era tan visceral como la rubia. Nanoha no podía culparlas, ahora sabía lo mucho que su amistad significaba para sus amigas y se sintió mal por pensar más de una vez que las chicas no notarían su ausencia. "Quería...." murmuró sin acabar la frase. ¿Qué había pretendido realmente? Cerró la boca y bajó la cabeza.

Fate dio un giro y abrió una puerta que bien podría ser el cuarto de mantenimiento, al entrar Nanoha se sorprendió al encontrar una sala de música. Había un viejo piano y algunas sillas. ¿Cómo no sabía de la existencia de esa clase? La clase de música que a la vez actuaba como auditorio, estaba junto al gimnasio, en el exterior del edificio. No hacía falta ser un gran detective para deducir que esta habitación era la anterior sala de música. Seguramente entró en desuso y la gente se olvidó de ella cuando el nuevo, más grande y moderno auditorio fue construido. Nanoha sonrió, era un buen escondite, ahora ya sabía ha donde desaparecían Hayate y Fate a la hora de la comida. La habitación tenía encanto, se respiraba ese ambiente a antiguo, a magia, el sol iluminaba cada rincón ya que no había cortinas para proteger las paredes y la temperatura era perfecta. Nanoha se olvidó de sus pesares al encontrarse a solas en esa fantástica aula con Fate

-

Fate se sentó frente al piano y utilizó el instrumento como improvisada mesa. Nanoha se acercó y dejó su comida también sobre el silencioso músico. "¿Qué has preparado hoy?" preguntó Fate ojeando el bento de Hayate con curiosidad mientras sorbía con una pajita su bebida de leche. Nanoha se sonrojó al mostrarle a la rubia su comida, preparada por ella misma. "Oh, croquetas. No sueles hacerlas a menudo" comentó la rubia. Nanoha tragó el arroz que acababa de ponerse en la boca "¿Quieres probarlas?" le preguntó. Fate se sorprendió por un instante y sonrió asintiendo. Nanoha no pudo evitarlo y tomó una croqueta con sus palillos acercándola a los labios de Fate antes de que la joven pudiera tomarla por sí misma. La rubia miró ensimismada la croqueta y luego a su amiga. Hayate siempre hacía cosas raras, pero últimamente parecía diferente a de costumbre. Aún así , abrió la boca y comió con gusto el alimento. Fruncio levemente el ceño mientras masticaba, saboreando el manjar. Nanoha se preocupó "¿No están buenas?" cogió otra croqueta y empezó a comerla buscando qué le había salido mal.

"No" susurró Fate con la boca llena. Tragó y volvió a hablar más abiertamente. "No es eso. Está riquísima. Es solo que tiene un gusto diferente a las que haces siempre. ¿Has cambiado la receta?" preguntó inocentemente. Nanoha sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. De nuevo estaba apunto de descubrirse. Rió nerviosamente y por suerte la atención de Fate se volvió a otro tema. "¿Y tu leche?" Nanoha enarcó las cejas ante la pregunta. "Ai, olvidé comprarla". Fate la vigiló más extrañada que antes. Suspiró negando con la cabeza y le ofreció la suya. "Toma, yo no quiero más. Puedes acabarla" sonrió amablemente. A Nanoha se le aceleró el corazón por un instante hasta el comentario siguiente de Fate. "Ya sé que a ti te encanta. Tienes esa obsesión con que bebiendo leche crecerás más y tendrás más pecho". Nanoha se sonrojó sintiéndose patética. Hayate debía sentirse realmente acomplejada. "Aunque sabes que yo creo que estás perfecta tal y como estás" finalizó Fate, elevando el espíritu de Nanoha y haciéndola sonrojar.

"Nanoha, tonta" se recriminó a si misma mentalmente "está hablando de Hayate, no de ti...¿qué me está pasando?"

***

Los rasposos lametazos del hurón despertaron a Hayate cuando el sol hacia rato que había asomado. Hayate tomó al animal en sus manos y lo elevó frente a ella. "Buenos días eh...." vio entonces el collar con su medalla identificativa "...Yuuno-kun". El hurón emitió un sonido que bien podía ser su forma de dar los buenos días. "¿Yuuno?¿Qué tipo de nombre es Yuuno?"

Yuuno se removió entre sus manos, liberándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Ya voy, ya voy" sonrió Hayate poniéndose en pie. En cuanto dio dos pasos y se dio cuenta que no era ningún sueño el poder andar, Hayate bajó a la cocina de la casa dando saltitos. La casa estaba desierta, daba un poco de miedo, pero Hayate no estaba sola, Yuuno estaba con ella. Encontró un trozo de tarta envuelto sobre la mesa y una nota. Hayate suspiró. La vida de Nanoha y la suya no eran tan diferentes, sin embargo, siendo Nanoha realmente se sentía más sola que cuando era Hayate.

-

Tras unas cuantas vueltas por la casa y una buena investigación, Hayate decidió que iba a aburrirse mucho sola en casa, incluso con la compañía de Yuuno, así que decidió ir al Midoriya, la cafetería de sus padres ayudar un poco y sentir más a la familia Takamachi. Era la mejor manera de aprender los hábitos de Nanoha para poder imitarlos. Esperaba que los padres de Nanoha no se opusieran

***

Al acabar las clases de ese infernal primer día, Nanoha y Fate habían salido juntas para volver a sus casas ya que ninguna de ellas pertenecía a ningún club ni tenían clases extraescolares. A mitad de camino Fate recordó que había olvidado un libro de texto en el pupitre y dio media vuelta a toda prisa, Nanoha decidió esperarla ahí. Sin embargo, en cuanto Fate desapareció de su lado, Nanoha se dio cuenta de tres compañeras de clase que la ojeaban maliciosamente desde lejos y que ahora se acercaban amenazantes. Insegura, Nanoha se alejó un par de metros, pero las chicas la siguieron.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba acorralada por aquellas chicas. Sus rostros siempre la habían mirado con admiración, pero ahora la fulminaban con disgusto. "¿Qué le hiciste a Nanoha? Que esté hospitalizada ahora es culpa tuya" la asaltaron. Nanoha estaba tan estupefacta por ser atacada por aquellas chicas, que no reaccionó. Esto hizo que las atacantes enfurecieran más y tomasen más confianza. "Tu deberías ser quien estuviese en su lugar. Nanoha es una persona importante en el instituto, pero tu eres un desecho social" la insultaron. Pero ni esas duras palabras parecían estimular a la joven. Finalmente la que parecía liderar a las otras dos, tomó a Nanoha por la blusa y tiró hacia sí. Nanoha reaccionó a tiempo y se agarró a los reposabrazos de la silla para no caer hacia delante. "¿Qué pasa Yagami? ¿Por qué no te defiendes? ¿No puedes rebatir tu culpa o tu sesera de empollona se estropeó del susto?" dijo una de las agresoras y todas rieron. Ahí Nanoha tuvo suficiente, frunciendo el ceño se dispuso a poner a aquellas engreídas en su sitio. Pero antes de que pudiese ponerse en movimiento, una mano agarró la que sujetaba su blusa, apretando con fuerza obligó a la asaltante a soltar su presa. Nanoha cayó contra el respaldo de la silla bruscamente. La líder de aquellas cualquiera retrocedió tambaleante cuando esa mano la soltó con un empujón.

Nanoha vio entonces una figura interponerse entre ella y sus atacantes. Sólo vio su espalda, pero por su porte, supo que la expresión de Fate debía ser desafiante. "No volváis a ponerle una mano encima" murmuró la rubia con un tono grave y serio, su voz que siempre parecía tan tranquila resultaba amenazante. Nanoha pudo verla un poco de perfil, esos profundos ojos carmesí brillaban resaltando junto a su altura una imagen intimidante. Las tres atacantes se miraron entre ellas buscando en sus compañeras la respuesta a qué hacer. Fue la líder que tomó la sensata decisión de marcharse.

En cuanto se marcharon y ambas estuvieron solas en el pasillo de nuevo, Fate se volvió hacia Nanoha que hasta ahora tenía una expresión asombrada y admirada. Fate había estado tan guay... Pero en vez de calmarla y agradecerle el gesto, Nanoha perdió el control "¿Por qué has intervenido? ¡Podía con ellas yo sola!" le gritó enfurecida. Era el orgullo que hablaba. Era ese miedo a parecer débil. No quería la compasión de nadie, no quería ser ese ser lastimoso que debe ser protegido. ¿Cómo era Hayate capaz de soportarlo, toda esa presión?. Fate se sorprendió al principio por la reacción de su amiga y seguidamente bajo la cabeza entre avergonzada y triste "Lo sé. Lo siento" respondió. Nanoha sabía que no estaba siendo coherente, pero no podía evitarlo "Entonces ¿por qué lo has hecho? No has podido resistirte ¿verdad? La pobre niña inválida, hay que salvarla. Por eso ¿verdad? No quiero la compasión de nadie.¡Y menos la tuya!" Nanoha no sabía porque estaba gritando a Fate, desahogando toda su frustración en ella. Sólo sabía que si guardaba esas palabras más tiempo en su pecho, iba a estallar. Estaba llorando como un recién nacido, pero ya no le importaba hacerlo. Nanoha siguió llorando esperando a que la única amiga que tenía en el momento se alejase de ahí silenciosamente, sin embargo Fate se arrodilló frente a Nanoha y le tomó las manos. "Hayate, lo siento" dijo en voz baja y Nanoha hipó. "Aunque estuvieras sana, hubiera actuado igual sin pensarlo. No lo he hecho porque estés minusválida...Hayate, lo he hecho porque eres mi amiga"

"Crack" otro de los muros que protegían el corazón de Nanoha se desmoronó ante aquella muchacha rubia de ojos escarlata. Nanoha se abalanzó y abrazó a Fate llorando aún. Fate le devolvió el abrazo mientras acariciaba su espalda tratando de calmarla. Pasado un rato, la de ojos azules pareció calmarse y sorbiendo por la nariz se incorporó un poco "Siento haberte gritado, Fate-chan. Perdona" se disculpó. Fate solo sonrió y buscando en su cartera sacó pañuelos de papel que le ofreció posteriormente. Nanoha tomó uno y se sonó.

"Todos tenemos un mal día" le sonrió Fate al verla más tranquila. Nanoha se la quedó mirando y Fate frunció el ceño "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó incómoda la más alta ante la extraña mirada de Hayate. "Eres una buena persona, Fate-chan. Me alegro de haberte conocido"

"¿A qué viene eso?" Fate estaba confundida. Nanoha solo rió y controló su silla para que se pusiera en marcha sin dar tiempo a Fate a hacer más preguntas y sin ella contestar la primera.

-

"Oye, Fate-chan" interrumpió el silencio Nanoha "Te apetecería pasar por el hospital. Podríamos visitar a Nanoha" comentó intentando ser lo más casual posible. Fate casi tropieza con sus propios pies. Recuperando el ritmo y disimulando con un leve sonrojo, Fate miró hacía otro lado. "No es necesario. Nanoha ya no está en el hospital" anunció la rubia.

Ahora fue el turno de Nanoha de sorprenderse y frenar en seco "¿ Ah, no?" "No. Escuche sin querer a Suzuka comentarle a Arisa que quería visitarla, y que ya estaba en casa" "¿Cuándo fue eso?" "Cuando fui a recuperar el libro de texto que había olvidado"

Ahí murió la conversación.

"¿Y si vamos a verla a su casa?" preguntó de la nada Nanoha. Fate la miró con semblante serio "¿A qué viene ese repentino interés en Nanoha, Hayate? Espero que no estés planeando ningún disparate de los tuyos" Nanoha puso cara de inocente, pero no le salió bien. "Olvídalo." Fate sonó algo brusca, parecía hasta molesta. La habitante en el cuerpo de Hayate se asustó un poco ante aquello, así que no sacó el tema de nuevo.

Anduvieron otro tramo de calle antes de ser interrumpidas por el celular de Fate. "Ah, es madre" se preocupó Fate al ver el remitente de la llamada. Se puso el aparato sobre la oreja y soltó un par de monosílabos ante lo que parecía un monólogo por parte de su interlocutor. Fue una conversación leve. "Lo siento, Hayate. Tengo que irme, es una emergencia" se excusó con una expresión angustiada. Nanoha se preocupó "¿Va todo bien?" quiso saber. "Si, tranquila. Sólo un pequeño percance. Mañana te cuento ¿vale?" "De acuerdo, hasta mañana" se despidió. Fate se puso a correr a toda velocidad y no tardó en desaparecer tras una esquina.

Nanoha se quedó algo inquieta, pero de repente recordó que esta era su oportunidad perfecta. Cambió el rumbo y cogió el camino que conocía como la palma de su mano, directo a casa. Pero antes pasaría por el Midoriya tan sólo para ver a sus padres y saber que estaban bien.

***

Hayate se lo estaba pasando divinamente ayudando en la cafetería. El uniforme no era nada del otro mundo, pero siempre había imaginado como sería ser camarera en un local. Los padres de Nanoha habían sido muy comprensivos y eran muy atentos y afectuosos. Gracias a ellos ahora mismo cumplía uno de sus sueños. Yendo de mesa en mesa, tomando nota o ayudando a cocer tartas, esa vida era una que Hayate amaba. Había entendido con rapidez el funcionamiento del Midoriya y en cuanto sonaron las campanitas que anunciaban un nuevo cliente, Hayate volteó con una gran sonrisa. "Bienvenido al Midori..." la sonrisa desapareció al ver entrar una chica en silla de ruedas, ella misma. O más bien, Nanoha en su cuerpo"...ya". Nanoha parecía tan sorprendida como ella de encontrarla en la confitería.

Las dos chicas quedaron mudas viendo sus verdaderos cuerpos frente a ellas. Momoka Takamachi se acercó al ver que la chica que acababa de entrar vestía el uniforme del instituto de Nanoha. "Nanoha, cariño ¿no me presentas a tu amiga?" intercedió. Nanoha miró a su madre como viéndola por primera vez. Hayate salió de su estupor y señaló a su cuerpo. "Es Hayate Yagami, de mi clase" dijo sin saber qué más contar. Momoko se inclinó hacia la minusválida y sonrió amablemente. "Bienvenida, yo soy Momoko, la madre de Nanoha. Puedes llamarme Momoko" se presentó. "Me alegra conocerte, Hayate-chan. Eres muy mona. Ya temía que Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan fuesen las únicas amigas de Nanoha ¿sabes? Gracias por soportar a mi hija, ahora os necesita más que nunca. Cuidarla bien" sonrió.

"¿Puedo invitarla a algo, mamá?" preguntó Hayate con un astuto brillo en la mirada ignorando que la mujer la pusiera en evidenceia delante de una compañera. "Claro, tomate un descanso, te lo has ganado"

-

"Me estás invitado simplemente porque TÚ querías probar la tarta helada especial" le acusó Nanoha en cuanto las dos chicas se sentaron en una mesa apartada con un enorme trozo de helado y tarta entre ellas. "Wow, y está riquísima. Si no te das prisa, me la comeré yo sola" dijo Hayate distraídamente. "¿Qué me has hecho en el pelo?" abrió los ojos de par en par Nanoha mientras veía su imagen poseída por Hayate. Hayate la miró con cejas enarcadas mientras se tomaba otro cucharón de tarta. "Nada" se defendió. "Exactamente. No le has hecho nada. Vas toda despeinada. Al menos podías haberte peinado un poco y recogido el pelo" Como respuesta Hayate simplemente tomó otro mordisco de tarta. "Ey" se quejó Nanoha tomando su cuchara.

"¿A qué has venido?" preguntó no muy amistosa Hayate. Nanoha frunció el ceño "Parece que te moleste que visite mi propia casa" "Ahora es mi casa" sonrió pícara Hayate. "Como sea" bufó Nanoha "Tenemos que solucionar esto". Hayate asintió, por primera vez estaban de acuerdo con algo. "¿Qué tal Signum?" se interesó Hayate entonces. Nanoha sonrió viendo el lado más humano de su rival. "No lo expresa mucho, pero está bastante preocupada por ti. Creo que sospecha algo" Hayate hizo una mueca burlona. "Lo sé. Apuesto a que te ha pillado. No es fácil ser yo" rió. Nanoha infló los morros. "No, no es fácil ser un bicho raro; pero creo que me las arreglo. ¿Y mi familia?" Hayate hizo un gesto con la mano "Bajo control....más o menos. Supuestamente tengo amnesia temporal. Así que cuando meto la pata tengo la excusa perfecta" "Sea como sea tenemos que volver a nuestros cuerpos. Esta farsa no puede durar mucho más"

Hayate le esquivo la mirada "¿Por qué no? Podríamos pasar un poco más así. Apuesto a que soy mejor Nanoha que tú". Nanoha se habría levantado de golpe si su nuevo cuerpo se lo hubiese permitido "¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Arruinarías mi vida en dos días" se quejó Nanoha, pero Hayate lo vio en sus ojos, la contradicción. Nanoha también deseaba esa vida un poco más. Se hizo un silencio tenso entre ambas y finalmente ganó la lógica. "Me pondré a investigar enseguida." Accedió Hayate al fin, Nanoha asintió y de mutuo acuerdo, mudo pero fuerte, las dos chicas firmaron una tregua " Mientras, intenta no destrozar mucho mi imagen" bromeó Hayate riendo ligeramente.

***

Nanoha tragó saliva. Hayate, perspicaz como era supo que la broma había destapado algún trapo sucio. "Nanoha-chan...¿qué has hecho?" Nanoha bajó la cabeza debían ser sinceras, ahora solo se tenían la una a la otra, guardando un secreto que nadie más creería. "Hoy me atacaron unas chicas en el instituto..." Hayate escuchó atentamente la narración, la primera parte no era nada nuevo. "...Fate-chan las ahuyentó..." la segunda parte no era tan mala, una sonrisa se rompió en los labios de Hayate al imaginar aquello. "...Y acabé enfadándome y gritando a Fate-chan" concluyó de un tirón Nanoha. "¿¡¡Qué!!?" se alarmó Hayate. Nanoha se encogió en la silla. La mirada de Hayate clamaba el fin de la tregua.

"¿Qué hizo ella?" preguntó Hayate silenciosamente. Nanoha tomó aire. "Me abrazó y me perdonó"

Hayate suspiró aliviada. "Si queremos que esto funcione hasta que arreglemos el asunto deberemos poner normas" pensó en voz alta la habitante en el cuerpo de Nanoha. La verdadera Nanoha no podía estar más de acuerdo. Si Hayate cometía alguna estupidez con Arisa o Suzuka como ella había hecho con Fate, sabía que las cosas no podían salir tan bien. Y le mataría perder la amistad de las dos jóvenes por algo que estaba fuera de su poder. "Sip" asintió y tomó el bloc de notas que Hayate guardaba en el bolsillo del delantal. Empezó a apuntar.

-

"Ha sido un placer. Gracias por todo" se despidió Nanoha cuando tras un par de horas de discursión, Hayate y ella habían llegado a un acuerdo, más o menos.

El Midoriya estaba casi vacío, así que Nanoha lo tuvo más fácil para maniobrar con lo que para ella aún era un aparatoso sistema de transporte. Hayate que había vuelto al trabajo se acercó a ella cuando casi estaba en la salida pero finalmente dio media vuelta. "Nanoha-chan" la llamó. Volteando la cabeza ligeramente para ver a Hayate, Nanoha alzó la cabeza para verse a sí misma mirándola por encima del hombro. Enarcó las cejas esperando.

"Si haces daño a Fate..." susurró solemne Hayate "...no te lo perdonaré" finalizó con gravedad. Por el tono y la aterradora mirada que le dedicó Hayate, Nanoha sabía que hablaba muy en serio. A Nanoha nunca se le ocurrió que su propia mirada pudiese llegar a ser tan amenazadora como la expresión que Hayate le acababa de mostrar.

Dicho lo dicho, Hayate cambió su semblante y le dedicó una inocente y alegre sonrisa. "Que pases un buen día, _Hayate-chan_" pronunció con rintintín al ver pasar cerca de ellas a Shiro Takamachi. Dando media vuelta, Hayate empezó a marcharse dispuesta a colaborar en lo que pudiese a los Takamachi. Nanoha parpadeó y ordenó a su silla de ruedas que siguiera a Hayate. "Hayate-chan" alzó la voz la inválida olvidando que ese nombre ahora le pertenecía a ella. Aún así, la legítima dueña reaccionó parando en seco dejando que la otra la alcanzara. Los oscuros ojos que ahora usaba Hayate miraron sorprendidos los claros orbes que en antaño fueran suyos. Nanoha abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo al no saber bien qué decir. "Fate-chan..." dijo al fin dejando el nombre danzar en el aire. "Te prometo...." empezó de nuevo sin acabar la frase. Se estaba frustrando con su propia incapacidad verbal. Tomó aire cerrando los ojos y lo soltó lentamente abriéndolos de nuevo. Mirando a Hayate directamente a los ojos para demostrar su sinceridad frunció el ceño en un gesto de seriedad "La cuidaré" soltó como un soldado responde a su temido superior. Hayate la miró de hito en hito entretenida. Finalmente sonrió cariñosamente "Gracias" le contestó.

Nanoha miró al suelo incómoda antes de volver a encararse a su antiguo rostro "Fate-chan es muy importante para ti ¿verdad?" preguntó con intimidad. Hayate miró a otro lado y por un instante se espació a su propio mundo. Su expresión tierna y melancólica indicaron a Nanoha que la chica pensaba en Fate. "Ella; es especial" musitó Hayate asintiendo a la pregunta. Nanoha sonrió algo triste. "Sí" secundó ella. Lo sabía, Fate despertaba un sentimiento de apego a la gente que se molestaba en conocerla. Justo empezaba a conocer cuan especial realmente resultaba Fate.

**_Continuará...

* * *

_**

**_En el próximo capítulo:_**

_Desde la distancia Hayate observaba a la pareja. Estaban riendo. Fate estaba riendo con Nanoha, con tanta naturalidad y alegría con la que era capaz. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Envidia, traición, vacío. Se sentía sola. Necesitaba volver a tener a Fate en su vida. _

_-_

_"Fate-chan. Te reto a una carrera." Hayate hizo publico el desafío. Fate la miró con la cara más cómica que le había visto hasta el momento. _

-

_"No" dijo Hayate tras mucho pensar, tal como Nanoha había temido. Fate no aceptó la respuesta. "Discúlpate con ella" susurró dando otra oportunidad._

_Nanoha tomó de la mano a Fate. Era momento de intervenir, por el bien de las tres. "Fate-chan, no importa. Déjala"_

_

* * *

_Y aquí va otro. No sé que tal éste último capítulo, porque voy algo zombie, así que espero me corrijais y asesoreis en los reviews, si olvido detalles importantes, si hay fallos muy garrrafales etc (simplemente para animarme también vale ;)). Espero haya sido un capítulo más ameno para muchas cosas. Apareció Yuuno, hubo bastante relación entre Nanoha y Fate (aunque Fate aún no sabe que es Nanoha, claro) y un pequeño cara a cara entre Hayate y Nanoha.

Ey, también el primer beso (que aunque no cuenta como tal, es bonito pensarlo) entre F/N je jejejee

Drama y romance para el próximo capítulo. Eso espero, vamos :D

Saludos y hasta pronto


	4. Empatía

**_Lo que siempre había deseado_**

**_-  
_**

_Empatía_

_-  
_

Gracias a los apuntes de Nanoha, Hayate pudo manejarse sin muchos problemas con Arisa y Suzuka cuando éstas se presentaron para visitarla. Ciertamente era más sencillo relacionarse con ellas, que ya conocía de la escuela que con la familia de la castaña. La chica disfrutó el tiempo en que las dos amigas estuvieron con ella. En el fondo no eran malas chicas, todo lo contrario, parecían muy agradables y sinceras en su relación con Nanoha. Arisa incluso tuvo la amabilidad de copiarle las clases en unas hojas que le ofreció con un sonrojo. Hayate sonrió agradeciendo el gesto.

No, realmente no eran malas chicas. Eran buenas amigas. Debía acostumbrarse a ellas ya que según Nanoha, ellas dos eran las únicas amigas de verdad que poseía. El perro y el gato, como Hayate gustaba de llamarlas en privado, le estuvieron explicando un poco el día en el instituto. Hayate estuvo sublime en su interpretación de Nanoha , ninguna de las dos parecía notar nada raro. Eso fue hasta que en su charla abordaron la hora de la comida.

"Y esa Yagami tuvo la osadía de acercarse a nosotras como si fuera lo más común del mundo...si su perrito faldero no llega a aparecer y se la lleva, no sé que hubiera sido capaz de hacer" comentó Arisa con la misma rabia que tenía en el momento de los hechos. Suzuka le dedicaba una mirada de reproche pidiéndole que se controlara. Arisa enarcó las cejas asombrada y calló, pero no por la intercesión de su amiga de infancia, sino por la tensa figura de Nanoha. El rostro de la castaña estaba ensombrecido y toda jovialidad había desaparecido. "¿Nanoha?" preguntó Suzuka en un susurro, preocupada por su convaleciente amiga. Su comportamiento no era normal.

Hayate no pudo evitarlo, cerró los puños con fuerza intentando contenerse, pero estaba enfadada, la acababan de ofender.

Acababan de insultar a Fate en su presencia y eso era algo que no iba a permitir. No al menos de Arisa y Suzuka. ¿Qué le habían hecho ellas a Nanoha y estas dos para que les odiaran, para que hablaran mal de ellas de esa manera? No lo merecían. Tomó aire repetidamente y se mordió la lengua. Ahora ella era Nanoha, no podía permitirse el lujo de iniciar una pelea sólo horas después de prometerle a la dueña de ese cuerpo no hacerlo. Una parte de ella sí lo deseaba, clamaba justicia, y de paso igualar la balanza ya que Nanoha sí había reñido con Fate. Pero eso no era justo. "Nanoha ¿estás bien?" le preguntaron. Con un gran acoplo de autocontrol, Hayate consiguió calmarse "Sí, si. Estoy bien" contestó entre dientes, pero había perdido las ganas de seguir la conversación.

"Nanoha, si no te sientes bien deberías descansar. Aún te estás recuperando. Arisa, vámonos" dijo Suzuka empezado a recoger sus cosas. Hayate la ojeó sorprendida el tiempo que Arisa tardó en reaccionar y tomar sus cosas también. La de cabellos oscuros era perceptiva. A Hayate le hubiera gustado agradecérselo y hablar más con ella, pero la sangre aún le hervía. Necesitaba estar sola. "No te esfuerces demasiado Nanoha. Mañana volveremos a visitarte ¿eh?" tanteó Suzuka haciendo acallando a Arisa, que no entendía nada, antes de que abriese la boca, con un apretón de mano. Hayate asintió.

Se despidió con la mano y las jóvenes hicieron otro tanto marchándose con rostros preocupados. Casi las acababa de echar de casa, pero Suzuka parecía comprender de algún modo su malestar.

Suspirando Hayate cogió el móvil de Nanoha en sus manos y empezó a teclear. "Gracias por la visita, chicas. Lo siento" les mandó el mensaje sin dar más explicaciones. Yuuno que había estado acostado en su canasto alzó las orejas y miró a su nueva dueña curioso.

Hayate volvió a teclear, ésta vez un número que conocía de memoria. Alzó el celular a su oído y esperó. "Pi, pi, pi." Tras un momento se escuchó una suave voz al otro lado "¿Diga?" El corazón de Hayate reaccionó y la rabia y dudas que albergaba se desvanecieron al instante. "Ah, Fate-chan" estuvo apuntó de gritar con alegría, pero recordó a tiempo lo que estaba haciendo y no dijo nada. "¿Hola?" sonó la voz de Fate al otro lado de la línea. Apresuradamente, Hayate colgó.

***

Al llegar a casa Vita salió corriendo a recibirla. "Hayate, llegas tarde" Nanoha se disculpó con una sonrisa y como Hayate le había dicho que hiciera, le frotó la cabeza a la pelirroja que refunfuñó pero no se apartó. Nanoha rió mentalmente. Sorprendentemente se había acostumbrado a su nuevo entorno con rapidez y casi podía decir que disfrutaba de su nueva identidad. Al llegar a el dormitorio de Hayate, Nanoha descargó su mochila e hizo los deberes concienzudamente. Cuando Hayate volviese a la escuela ya le valía esforzarse por conseguir buenas notas en su nombre o se arrepentiría.

Signum llegó a la casa en menos de diez minutos y se ofreció a preparar la cena mientras las primas tomaban el baño. Signum la ayudó a entrar en el agua y Vita se encargó de cuidarla y ayudarla a lavarse, incluso le masajeó esas torpes piernas que ahora tenía. La verdad es que fue muy relajante. "Signum, ven a tomar el baño con nosotras" llamó la morena a su guardián. Pero Signum estaba demasiado concentrada en la cocina. "No la distraigas que todavía puede quemar la cocina" le advirtió Vita. Nanoha rió suavemente y Vita soltó un par de carcajadas también.

"Vita, te he oído" rugió la voz de Signum desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-

Vita también se quedó a dormir esa noche. Mientras la pelirroja se hundía bajo las mantas, Nanoha de nuevo tuvo que desistir de acostarse por sí misma y dejó que Signum la arropara de nuevo. La suave sonrisa de la adulta mostrándole cariño.

_"No olvides darle el beso de buenas noches a Signum o empezará a sospechar"_ recordó Nanoha uno de los consejos de Hayate. Así pues una vez acostada, sin haberse soltado aún del cuello de la mujer, Nanoha le dio un besito en la mejilla. Signum dio un respingo y la miró con ojos abiertos y un leve sonrojo. Apartándose lentamente Signum ojeó a su protegida mirándola contenta e inocentemente. "¿A qué ha venido eso?" susurró la desconcertada mujer de cabello rosa. Nanoha parpadeó "Mi beso de buenas noches" dijo con creciente duda "¿no?" Vita y Signum la miraron raro. A Signum no pareció molestarle el gesto pero estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrada a él. Nanoha frunció levemente el ceño imaginando a Hayate riéndose de ella desde su cama. Le había tomado el pelo.

"Ah" pronunció la guardiana. "Buenas noches" pronunció seguidamente volviendo a su expresión neutra habitual. "Buenas noches, Signum" se despidió "buenas noches, Vita-chan" repitió volteando hacia la pelirroja. Vita no contestó, ya estaba durmiendo como un lirón, abrazada a su conejo de peluche. Nanoha sonrió. Alargando la mano, tomó el blandito peluche que había quedado a su alcance. El mapache que Fate le regaló. Entrecerró los ojos mirando aquel lindo animalito de aspecto inofensivo pero de pícaro brillo en los ojos. Por fin comprendía el regalo. "Estúpido mapache" murmuró en voz alta mientras pensaba en su Némesis. A pesar de la mala jugada de Hayate, Nanoha sonrió y se acomodó abrazándose al animal.

-

Todavía no había cerrado los ojos cuando el teléfono sonó, Nanoha lo atrapó de inmediato, anticipándose a su interlocutor saludó alegre "Buenas noches Fate-chan"

Hayate le había hablado de la costumbre que tenían de llamarse a menudo antes de acostarse. El hábito no tenía razón de ser, puesto que las chicas se veían diariamente y pasaban casi todo su tiempo juntas, pero incluso con eso, Nanoha no protestó ni se burló. Le agradaba.

"Hayate, buenas noches" susurró la voz de Fate. Nanoha frunció el ceño, Fate sonaba cansada. ¿O estaba triste? Todavía no podía diferenciar. "Fate-chan ¿qué pasa?" preguntó inquieta Nanoha.

"Yo..." se oyó la voz de Fate "...quería disculparme. Por dejarte de esa manera antes..." comentó la rubia al aparato. Nanoha se tranquilizó "No te preocupes, tonta. Sé cuidar de mi misma ¿recuerdas?" sonrió "¿Está bien tu madre?" se interesó recordando que Fate la había dejado corriendo tras recibir un mensaje de ésta. "Sí, ya está todo bien. Gracias." Contestó Fate "Sé que te las apañas perfectamente, pero no me gusta dejarte sola, ¿llegaste bien a casa?" "Ajá. Ningún problema" mintió Nanoha. Estaba ocultándole a Fate la verdad, su visita al Midoriya, pero contando con la reacción que había tenido con posterioridad, no quería comentarle. No podía.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana" dijo un poco más alegre Fate. Nanoha sintió su pecho más ligero "¡Hecho! A la misma hora en el mismo lugar" bromeó contenta. "Okidoki" secundó Fate con el mismo tono. Ambas rieron.

"Que duermas bien, Hayate" se despidió Fate suavemente. "Dulces sueños, Fate-chan" susurró Nanoha recostándose.

Con un feliz suspiro, Nanoha dejó el teléfono en la mesita y se tapó con las sábanas. Ya era la segunda noche consecutiva que se iba a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

-

A la mañana siguiente Nanoha despertó desorientada. Se sentía algo mareada, pero hizo caso omiso de la sensación. Empezó el día encarando a la vida desde el cuerpo de Hayate Yagami. Un día más.

Fate estuvo con ella, fiel a su palabra. La compañía de la rubia era como un bálsamo para el contrariado espíritu de Nanoha. Si Nanoha hubiese cambiado cuerpos con cualquier otra persona, estaba segura que estaría perdida y no podría soportarlo. Pero Hayate, a pesar de todas sus debilidades, tenía a Fate a su lado.

Nanoha intentaba justificarse de este modo, sin comprender que aquello tampoco tenía mucho sentido. ¿Qué tenía Fate de especial? La castaña no paraba de preguntarse. Fate-chan era Fate-chan, acababa por explicarse simplemente.

Las miradas de desprecio y el maltrato del resto de compañeros era algo nuevo, desconcertante y angustioso, pero Nanoha podía soportarlo. Lo que más le hacía sufrir era la indiferencia o desdén con el que Arisa y Suzuka la trataban.

Nanoha se concentró mucho en las clases, asumiendo su papel y siendo responsable con su promesa a Hayate. En los cambios de clase y tiempos de descanso, Fate se transformaba en una cápsula de protección, una manta que la aislaba de un mundo hostil y la envolvía con cariño. La joven de ojos carmesí era fuerte y tierna. Reía sus gracias y Nanoha no podía evitar hacer el payaso frente a ella. Adoraba hacerla reír. Cada vez comprendía más a Hayate, y eso la hería por dentro ya que entendía que su visión de ella hasta ahora había sido tan y tan errónea. Su comportamiento como Nanoha había sido injusto y cruel. Hayate no lo merecía y Fate tampoco.

***

'Game Over' parpadeó la pantalla del ordenador. Hayate bostezó. Tras recoger la habitación de Nanoha, jugar con Yuuno, hacer los deberes de la escuela y chismorrear el ordenador portátil de Nanoha, Hayate había acabado por encontrar un juego bélico escondido en un archivo y después de dos horas interrumpidas de juego, de traspasar el record y conseguir nuevas pantallas, Hayate estaba aburrida.

Los padres de Nanoha le habían pedido que no fuese al café hoy y descansase en casa, con esperanzas de que ahí recobrase la memoria más rápidamente. Hayate frunció en ceño. La habían dejado completamente sola en casa. Era aburrido. Y terriblemente solitario. No era de extrañar que Nanoha Takamachi quisiese siempre estar rodeada de gente. Con un suspiro Hayate se preguntó por su familia. Estaba perturbada por saber qué estaría haciendo Nanoha en la escuela también. ¿Se estarían metiendo con ella? Y Fate ¿cómo se estaba portando ella? Hayate sabía que Nanoha intentaría no volver a meter la pata, se lo había visto en los ojos el día anterior. Pero eso también le preocupaba. Parecía que Nanoha se estaba encariñando con Fate.

Hayate empezó a dar golpecitos al suelo con el pie, irritada.

No había elección. Hayate se despidió de Yuuno, escribió una nota y se vistió el uniforme de la escuela. Con paso raudo trotó hasta la parada de autobús más cercana. La situación era insostenible, Hayate tenía que cerciorarse que todo iba bien.

-

Se presentó a la última hora de la mañana. Toda la clase guardó silencio al verla entrar, hasta el profesor de matemáticas la miraba anonadado. Nanoha, en el cuerpo de Hayate, la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, preguntándole silenciosamente qué estaba haciendo ahí. Hayate sin embargo ignoró a todos, su interés centrado en la reacción de Fate que la miraba con calma, parpadeando de vez en cuando con indiferencia. Hayate sonrió para sí, conocía a Fate mejor que eso. Había reconocido el brillo en sus ojos, de sorpresa y alegría.

Tras obtener lo que quería, Hayate actuó su mejor papel. Magistral interpretación. Hayate se felicitó a sí misma, cuando todas esas chicas de sonrisa falsa y interés hueco se relacionaron con ella. Sí, Hayate Yagami era una profesional, ni siquiera Arisa o Suzuka sospecharon. No hubo fallos esta vez, había estado practicando durante el trayecto hasta la escuela, su actuación era perfecta. Sólo una persona la miraba con cara de malas pulgas, la auténtica Nanoha. Hayate no supo si el ceño fruncido era debido a su súbita aparición, si era una queja de su interpretación u otra cosa. Fate susurró algo al oído de Nanoha, y Hayate sintió una punzada de envidia, de celos. Nanoha relajó sus facciones y sonrió a la rubia. La ahora chica más popular no pudo evitar sentir una sensación cómo de rabia dirigida hacia su mejor y más fiel amiga. Fate no había notado la diferencia entre Nanoha y la verdadera Hayate, ni Hayate y la verdadera Nanoha. Eso la entristecía y la enfadaba. Aunque aún no sabía por qué.

-

La alarma que anunciaba el almuerzo sonó al poco. Hayate enseguida se vio rodeada de gente. Todo el mundo le hacia preguntas a la vez, sobre cómo se encontraba, qué había pasado, si quería comer con ellas. La chica se vio arrastrada contra su voluntad por esas personas con las que no quería estar. Sólo podía sonreírles una sonrisa vacía mientras sus ojos se desviaban buscando a las dos jovencitas repudiadas por el resto. Apenas distinguió la rubia melena de Fate desaparecer por la puerta tras una silla de ruedas.

Hayate se sentía desbordada por tanta atención; de ser una don nadie a ser la chica más admirada de la clase. Por suerte para ella, Arisa se interpuso entre ella y el resto, rescatándola hábilmente.

Una vez en pequeño comité, Arisa y Suzuka le dieron la bienvenida alegres. "Podrías habernos avisado de que venias. ¿Estás segura que ya te encuentras bien?" Arisa se preocupó. "Perfectamente" sonrió de oreja a oreja Hayate mostrando bíceps. "Vamos a comer" propuso Suzuka. Hayate echó un último vistazo hacia la puerta antes de asentir.

***

"Fate-chan" llamó Nanoha mientras comían tranquilamente en su sitio habitual.

Los ojos de la rubia se elevaron de su bento y la encararon. "Nanoha ha vuelto" comentó la recién minusválida, quería comprobar la reacción de su nueva mejor amiga. Fate ocultaba muy bien sus emociones, pero si Nanoha se concentraba, podía percibir, podía leer en esos orbes escarlata el auténtico yo de la rubia. "Sí, ya lo he visto" contestó Fate con la misma neutralidad. Nanoha enarcó las cejas. "¿Y?" quiso saber más, saber su opinión. "¿Qué?" se irguió Fate con cejas enarcadas y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

"¿No tienes más que decir?" se enrabió ligeramente la morena sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su compañera. Fate miró a Hayate extrañada. Desde hacía unos días se comportaba extraño, ¿o se comportaba así a porosito?. Luego bajó la mirada de nuevo a su plato. "Me alegro que esté bien" dijo suavemente en un susurro la rubia. Nanoha parpadeó y al ver que Fate no iba a decir más y que continuaba comiendo en silencio, tomó un poco de arroz con sus palillos y decidió hacer lo mismo. "Sólo espero que no nos moleste" comentó en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Fate dejó su comida y se quedó mirando a su única amiga con expresión pensativa. Hayate ignorante a ello, siguió comiendo y masticando distraídamente su almuerzo. Fate no dijo nada, pero notaba algo diferente en Hayate. Sus gestos, su mirada, había algo que no era igual, no sabía decir bien qué. Era como si fuese otra persona.

Nanoha levantó la cabeza al ver a Fate observándola inmóvil. "¿Mmm?" preguntó con una tierna expresión de ingenuidad, aún con la boca llena. Fate sonrió negando con la cabeza, deshaciéndose de sus extraños pensamientos.

***

Ser Nanoha Takamachi no era tan sencillo como Hayate había imaginado, pero tampoco era especialmente difícil. Arisa Y Suzuka no la presionaban y eran unas buenas amigas, con el resto, bueno, fingir no era tan complicado cuando podías ver que las demás tampoco eran sinceras. Eso sí, mantener esa máscara era agotador.

Hayate no podía evitar vigilar qué hacía a cada momento la auténtica Nanoha.

Su intención era proteger a Fate, aunque fuese en la distancia. Porque sólo ella sabía el gran daño que la castaña podía provocarle a Fate, aunque fuese sin querer. Por el momento parecía que Nanoha de verdad se había tomado seriamente su promesa. Demasiado. ¿Podía Nanoha llegar a ser mejor Hayate que ella misma? En tal caso Hayate podía ser mejor Nanoha que la original también, se retó.

-

A segunda hora de la tarde, el profesor de arte llegó de buen humor y propuso hacer un dibujo al aire libre. Toda la clase se entusiasmó con la idea ya que hacía un día precioso y cualquier excusa era buena para salir de las aulas.

Hayate volvió a pegarse a la perrita Bannings y la gatita Tsukimura. Sin quererlo cada vez más se estaba encariñando con aquel par. No era de extrañar que Nanoha las tuviese como mejores amigas.

Encontraron un buen lugar y se sentaron sobre la hierba.

Sin pretenderlo, Hayate sacó la artista de su interior, sorprendiendo a sus amigas "Ala, Nanoha, eso es increíble. ¿Desde cuando sabes dibujar tan bien?" le dijo Arisa con un tono asombrado, curioso y a la vez gruñón mientras observaban el dibujo de su amiga. Hayate rió nerviosamente. Las agradables y suaves risas de Suzuka llegaron inmediatamente a ayudarla a salir del entuerto.

-

Como terminó la tarea en poco tiempo, Hayate se recostó esperando que sus amigas acabasen la suya. Arisa garabateaba con el ceño fruncido y sacando un poco la lengua inconscientemente. Suzuka trazaba cuidadosamente sobre su lienzo con más calma de la que era necesaria.

La habitante en el cuerpo de Nanoha rió por lo bajo. Esa vida no era del todo mala. No lo era.

Curiosa, se puso en pie y rastreó con la mirada todo el patio. En general las alumnas habían formado grupos y se repartían por cada rincón del campo. Hayate siguió buscando. Entonces las localizó bajo un árbol. Todavía se le hacía raro ver su propio cuerpo y saber que no era suyo por más tiempo. Nanoha enseñaba su folio a Fate, que estaba sentada junto a la silla. Fate abrió los ojos como platos y Nanoha gesticuló con las manos, expresándose abiertamente con muecas.

Hayate se alejó de su puesto silenciosamente, acercándose un poco más a su antigua vida, alejándose de su nueva existencia.

-

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la clase había terminado.

Desde la distancia observaba a la pareja. Estaban riendo. Fate estaba riendo con Nanoha, con tanta naturalidad y alegría con la que era capaz. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Envidia, traición, vacío. Se sentía sola. Necesitaba volver a tener a Fate en su vida. "Nanoha" gritó alguien. "Ey, Nanoha" repitió Arisa acercándose a su amiga al ver que no respondía. Se preocupó al ver la extraña expresión en el rostro de Nanoha, entre enfadada y triste. "¿Na·noha?" susurró al alcanzar su nivel. La aludida al fin reaccionó, volteando hacia ella con una sonrisa "¿Sí? Arisa-chan" le contestó con energía. Arisa hizo una mueca. "Oye, Nanoha ¿Te pasa algo?" se preocupó la rubia. Hayate ensanchó la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza "Estoy bien. Venga, vamos" la distrajo adelantándose. Arisa ojeó en la dirección que tenía ensimismada a Nanoha y distinguió a ese detestable par, Hayate Yagami y Fate Testarossa. No sabía que estaba pasando pero se prometió que lo descubriría. Se prometió que haría que Nanoha volviese a ser la chica feliz de antaño.

***

Nanoha suspiró contenta mientras ojeaba de nuevo su horroroso dibujo. El arte no era su fuerte, pero lo había pasado tan bien junto a Fate al aire libre que ya poco le importaba la nota del trabajo o la reprimenda de Hayate. Estar bajo aquel cielo azul parecía darle fuerzas. Ya les quedaba sólo una clase para terminar el día, eso aún motivaba más a la joven.

"Ya estoy lista" le indicó Fate apareciendo a su lado, ya vestida con el chándal. Nanoha asintió y dejó que la rubia la condujese hasta la pista de atletismo. Hoy en educación física, la profesora también parecía quererles hacer sudar bajo el sol.

-

Fate acomodó la silla junto a las gradas donde se sentaban dos chicas más que parecían indispuestas para realizar la clase. Las chicas las miraron de reojo y seguidamente las ignoraron. Fate frunció un poco el ceño pero suavizó sus facciones al voltear y sonreír a su mejor amiga. Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa determinada a no dejarse hundir por nimiedades. Mientras Fate estuviera a su lado, se creía capaz de conseguirlo.

La profesora de Educación Física empezó a dar ordenes organizando la clase. Empezaron con ejercicios de estiramientos. Nanoha miraba asombrada la flexibilidad con la que Fate los ejecutaba. La rubia se había quedado cerca de las gradas y en las pausas entre ejercicios la miraba con una sonrisa o la saludaba como una niña de tres años que acaba de ver a su mamá. Nanoha no podía evitar reír cada vez.

Por curiosidad Nanoha vigiló a Hayate. La chica parecía estar sacando el mayor partido de su cuerpo, esforzándose en cada movimiento, parecía estar pasándoselo bien. En ocasiones, Hayate la miraba por un segundo y ponía más ímpetu en los ejercicios.

-

Cuando la maestra separó a la clase en tres grupos para correr la pista, Fate trotó al lado de Nanoha y se sentó con un resoplido. "¿Estás cansada?" le preguntó Nanoha con media sonrisa. Fate la ojeó con cejas enarcadas.

Las compañeras a las que no les tocaba correr en el primer turno, fueron sentándose a su alrededor, comentando y quejándose. Hayate y Suzuka se quedaron de pie cerca de la pista para animar a Arisa que corría con fuerza en el primer grupo. Nanoha las miró embelesada. Normalmente era ella la que gritaba y saltaba animando a sus amigas. Todas las alumnas siguieron la corrida mientras esperaban su turno. Arisa acabó siendo la segunda. Suzuka y Hayate la aplaudieron y felicitaron mientras la rubia retomaba el aliento. El segundo grupo se preparó y a la orden de la profesora, echó a correr. De repente Hayate volteó hacia ellas y se les acercó con paso raudo.

-

"Fate-chan. Te reto a una carrera." Hayate hizo publico el desafío. Fate la miró con la cara más cómica que le había visto hasta el momento.

***

Hayate sonrió para sí. El careto estupefacto de Nanoha no tenía precio. Y la expresión de Fate, esa si valía su peso en oro. La rubia estaba tan asombrada y confundida que era hasta gracioso de ver.

Su cuerpo ahora estaba lleno de energía. Tras ver la carrera de Arisa, la emoción le quemaba por las venas. Siempre había querido correr junto a Fate, y ahora tenía la oportunidad. Ese había sido un sueño imposible hasta hacía unos días. Ahora no deseaba otra cosa. Sabía que Fate era rápida, pero su estúpida enfermedad, esa maldita silla de ruedas, ella, la había estado frenando. Era el momento de demostrarles a todos lo buena que era. Les enseñaría a todos las habilidades de Fate. Ya no iba a detenerla más. Hoy podía no solo dejarla ir, sino seguirla también.

"..." Fate abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. ¿Era eso un no?

"Vamos" le pidió. Fate la miró extraño. Nanoha tosió junto a Fate y Hayate la miró, viéndose a sí misma. Su cuerpo. Con una mueca mental, Hayate recordó que ahora era Nanoha, debía comportarse más como tal.

Se le ocurrió la manera perfecta de obligar a Fate a correr a su máxima potencia. Era algo cruel, pero nadie sospecharía. "¿Temes perder, Testarossa? Comprensible" comentó, pero Fate no reaccionó, tal y como había sospechado.

"Cobarde" susurró alguien a sus espaldas y Hayate se dio cuenta de que las alumnas que quedaban miraban pendientes la interacción. Hayate las miró con rabia. ¿Por qué tenían que ponerse de por medio? Hayate apretó los dientes por no contestarle a la entrometida. ¿Por qué la verdadera Nanoha aguantaba a esas impertinentes?

Fate hizo caso omiso a los insultos y a su coacción, bajó la cabeza, odiaba las confrontaciones. Hayate se entristeció profundamente por un momento, teniendo en cuenta que la causa del sufrimiento de la rubia era Nanoha Takamachi, ni más ni menos. La Nanoha que ahora mismo era ella.

"¿A qué estás jugando?" interpuso una conocida voz. Hayate vio a Nanoha tirarle cuchillos con la mirada. "No te entrometas _Hayate-chan_" le avisó. Fate se irguió. Hayate lo vio y sonrió levemente "Al no ser que quieras hacer tú la carrera contra mí" susurró ha la minusválida, algunas espectadoras rieron. Fate se tensó.

Hayate sabía que Fate no se defendería a sí misma, pero saldría en salvaguardia de su amiga. "Hagamos una apuesta..."

-

La profesora llamó al último grupo. Suzuka ojeó intranquila a su amiga. "Nanoha, esto no está bien" le murmuró mientras tomaban puestos en la parrilla de salida. "No te preocupes" le sonrió Hayate mientras daba unos saltitos preparando sus piernas. Solo una alumna se interponía entre ella y Fate, pero la castaña vio como Fate le dedicaba una mirada sin emoción mientras se colocaba en su sitio.

Dieron la salida y todo el mundo salió corriendo como loco. Se palpaba la tensión de esta última carrera. Hayate mantuvo un buen ritmo durante el primer tramo de pista. Sentía los músculos de sus piernas tensarse a cada pisada, cada zancada. Suzuka fue la primera en quedarse atrás.

Nanoha, impotente desde su silla gritaba animando a Fate. Fate apenas la miró por el rabillo del ojo, concentrada en la pista. Hayate sonrió cuando dejaron atrás a otra compañera.

Tomando y expulsando el aire rápidamente, Hayate aceleró. Fate sin embargo no se quedó atrás. Pronto quedaron las dos solas. Fate parecía seguirle el ritmo sin problemas, pero a la que tomaron una curva y se abrió ante ellas la recta final, la rubia no tuvo piedad y le pasó delante. Hayate arrugó el ceño y no pudo evitar sonreír. "Lo sabía" hubiera acusado a su vieja amiga si la agitada respiración que mantenía le permitiera gastar el aire para hacerlo.

Intentó alcanzarla. Se acercó sólo por un momento antes de que Fate se diese más impulso y tirara por los suelos todo su esfuerzo.

La rubia atravesó la línea de llegada ante la atónita mirada de la profesora y el resto de la clase. Seguidamente fue Hayate que finalizó y se desplomó agotada, pero más contenta que nunca. Aquello había sido fantástico, a pesar de haber perdido.

Soltó unas risas mientras Arisa se acercaba a ella. El resto del grupo empezó a llegar, Suzuka fue la última.

Haciendo caso omiso de la vencedora, que acababa de crear un nuevo record, algunas compañeras se acercaron a felicitarla. Ella también había roto su propio record, en más de un sentido

***

"Estuviste increíble Fate-chan. No sabía que eras capaz de...quiero decir, como es que no...Wow" exclamó sorprendida Nanoha ante la hazaña de su amiga. Fate sin embargo le desvió la mirada, como avergonzada. Nanoha parpadeó maniobrando la silla para acercarse más a la rubia, y entonces comprendió por qué Fate era tan evasiva. "Fate-chan, mírame" le dijo "Mírame, tonta" se atrevió a vociferar enternecida. Cómo iba ha hacerle entender a esa chica que no le importaba no poder caminar, que le enorgullecía que ella fuese tan rápida. Qué no suponía una barrera en su relación.

"¡Fate-chan!"

Tanto la aludida como Nanoha alzaron la vista sorprendidas ante el alegre tono que había llamado a la rubia. Era Hayate, aún recuperando el aliento. "Fue fantástico. Prométeme que lo repetiremos otro día. Quiero mi revancha" sonrió la chica, demasiado emocionada para darse cuenta de la conmoción que estaba levantando con su comportamiento.

Nanoha se puso de por medio "_Nanoha_" pronunció recordándole a la habitante en su cuerpo cual era su lugar.

"No entiendo nada, Nanoha" refunfuñó Arisa tras la subcampeona de la carrera. "¿A qué ha venido todo esto?"

Fate encaró a Hayate con rostro serio, ignorando toda conversación. "He ganado. Ahora cumple tu parte. Discúlpate con Hayate"

Se hizo un profundo silencio.

Hayate miró a su alrededor incómoda. Nanoha sabía que si estuviera sola lo hubiera hecho sin dudar, pero la presión de las miradas podía ser muy fuerte. Resultaría humillante. Nanoha lo sabía. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

Supo que Hayate no sería capaz en cuanto vio su antiguo cuerpo sacar pecho y mirar a Fate arrogante. Se entristeció por la posición de Hayate, por comprobar que incluso la libertina muchacha había caído en las redes del juego de la popularidad. Se entristeció por ella misma. Vista desde ese nuevo ángulo, su antiguo yo resultaba tan soberbio y vulgar. Era decepcionante.

"No" dijo Hayate tras mucho pensar, tal como Nanoha había temido. Fate no aceptó la respuesta. "Discúlpate con ella" susurró dando otra oportunidad.

Nanoha tomó de la mano a Fate. Era momento de intervenir, por el bien de las tres. "Fate-chan, no importa. Déjala"

La rubia miró a su discapacitada amiga y suspiró. No valía la pena seguir aquella inmadura discusión.

El leve público que se había concretado empezó a murmurar. "No les hagas caso, Fate-chan. Tú has ganado" le sonrió Nanoha a la decaída Fate mientras volvían hacia el edificio.

Mirando atrás la morena distinguió el arrepentimiento en el rostro de Hayate, la impotencia, que fueron cubiertas rápidamente por el perfecto disfraz de Nanoha, la popular e invencible.

La chica suspiró, esperaba tener la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Hayate de nuevo. Las cosas se les estaban yendo de las manos, necesitaban otra charla.

***

En los vestuarios algunas alumnas miraban a Fate de reojo. Hayate sabía que estaban impresionadas, que admiraban a la silenciosa muchacha de ojos rojizos, pero temían acercársele, tenían miedo de ser repudiadas como lo era la joven rubia. Hayate suspiró.

Se acercó a ella cuando nadie estaba antento, pero Fate simplemente la miró de reojo.

"Ha sido una buena carrera, de verdad" le comentó amistosamente. "Ya" soltó Fate. Hayate se sorprendió por la sequedad de su vieja amiga. Fate estaba enojada.

"No estés enfadada" le sonrió con tono burlón intentando deshacer el mal ambiente entre las dos. Fate la miró a los ojos seriamente, pero no dijo nada.

"Vale, me disculparé. ¿Contenta?" gruñó molesta Hayate, Fate no solía ser tan difícil de tratar. Fate la miró de arriba a abjo, estudiándola. Cómo decidiendo si era sincera o no, cómo si la reconociera de algún modo. Hayate se sintió un poco incómoda

"Sólo quiero ser tu amiga" reveló Hayate. Era cierto, quería volver a tener a Fate cerca, como amiga, y al mismo tiempo la frase era la excusa perfecta para su extraño comportamiento en su personificación de Nanoha.

"Faltando al respeto a mi mejor amiga no es la mejor forma de ganarte mi simpatía" respondió Fate elocuentemente. Hayate parpadeó tontamente, sorprendida de que Fate fuera capaz de resistir aquella oportunidad. Estaba interponiendo su amistad por encima de su felicidad. Hayate sabía que Fate guardaba cierta devoción hacia Nanoha y sin embrago se estaba enfrentando a ella por su honor. Hayate se sonrojó por un momento.

"Pero si lo he hecho por ti" soltó sin pensar "La minusválida sólo hace que entorpecerte, estarías mejor sin ella"

La expresión de Fate cambió, su ceño se frunció y su mirada la atravesó como una lanza. Justo entonces Hayate fue conciente de lo que acababa de decir. ¿De dónde habían salido aquellas palabras? Fuera como fuera, era tarde para borrarlas. Tarde para disculparse.

"..." Fate no llegó a contestarle ni reprocharle nada, pero sus acciones hablaron por sí mismas. Tras fulminar a Hayate con la mirada, le dio la espalda y se marchó dando un leve portazo.

"¿Qué le pasa a esa?" "¿Quién se ha creído que es?" cuchichearon algunas voces "Se le ha subido una victoria a la cabeza" criticaron

Hayate sin embargo estaba sin habla. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. "Fate-chan...." susurró. Se tapó la boca con las manos, casi asustada, "¿Qué he hecho?"

***

"¡Ah, Fate-chan!" exclamó contenta Nanoha cuando su amiga entró al aula. La había estado esperando. Y rememorando la clase de arte y la maravillosa actuación de Fate en la pista, estaba animada . Estaba de buen humor, pero ese humor se desvaneció de inmediato cuando Fate no contestó y mirando con más atención a la muchacha, descubrió una capa vidriosa en sus ojos.

"¿Fate...chan?" preguntó dubitativa acercándose a ella. Fate se había sentado en su pupitre y había enterrado su cara en sus manos. "Fate-chan" repitió en voz baja Nanoha con voz compasiva.

La rubia sollozaba levemente. Nanoha acarició su hombro "Ey"

"Teniás razón, Hayate" hipó Fate mirando a Nanoha con ojos turbios, nariz roja y mejillas mojadas "Tenías razón" .

Nanoha frunció en ceño preocupada, sonaba como si aquella afirmación de Fate fuese una rabiosa acusación, sin embargo sonaba sumamente triste. Esperó paciente a que la rubia, que luchaba por sobreponerse se explicase.

"Tenías razón sobre Nanoha..." cuando por fin consiguió su respuesta, Nanoha quiso no haberla pedido. "Tú tenías razón" se lamentó Fate secándose las lágrimas con la mano. Pero el dolor que pronunciar esas palabras le producía era evidente. Nanoha la abrazó. Por un momento odió a Hayate, por un momento se odió a sí misma.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

**_Continuará...

* * *

_**

**_En el próximo capítulo:_**

_Las conocidas voces que esperaba no tardaron en dejarse oír. Cuando sin verla, Nanoha y Fate cruzaron hacia la salida, Hayate les salió al paso. "Hola" dijo solamente, tímida. Le hirió ver como Fate se tensaba al instante colocándose protectora ante la silla de ruedas. No sabía si alegrarse por ver con qué fuerza protegía Fate a 'Hayate' o romper a llorar por recibir esa fría mirada llena de hostilidad por parte de su mejor amiga_

_-_

_Un dolor desgarrador y corrosivo que respondía a dos nombres, culpabilidad y duda. Culpabilidad porque estaba engañando a esa tierna alma, porque a cambio de su fidelidad y confianza, Nanoha le respondía con mentiras. Se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de Fate. Culpabilidad sobre todo por que en ese corto periodo en el que había empezado a conocer a la rubia, Nanoha se había enamorado de ella inevitable y profundamente_

_

* * *

_

Tras muchos problemas con este capítulo, me doy por vencida y lo subo así mismo.

Fate empieza a sospechar pero no está segura. Nanoha se seinte cada vez más dependiente de la rubia, y Hayate que pretendía proteger a Fate a acabado siendo la que más daño le ha hecho.

Nanoha y Hayate parecen que están teniendo emociones nuevas, emociones que no son suyas. ¿Puede ser? Y en todo esto...ninguna de las dos se está interesando en volver a estar como antes.

En el próximo capítulo Hayate intentará arreglar las cosas, deseadle suerte.

Saludos y hasta pronto

Al anónimo de:

**Ailec:** Sí, Nanoha le está cogiendo mucho aprecio a Fate. Veamos como evoluciona la relación. Gracias por el review. Abrazos


	5. Amiga y confidente

**_Lo que siempre había deseado_**

**_-  
_**

_Amiga y confidente_

_-  
_

Nanoha ojeó por enésima vez a su silenciosa acompañante. Fate estaba particularmente decaída. Nanoha no estaba segura de cómo abordarla. Lo que tenía claro es que Hayate la había pifiado. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y no se lo iba a dejar pasar.

"Fate-chan" murmuró cuando ambas llegaron a casa de Hayate. Nanoha no podía dejar a su amiga en ese estado. "¿Quieres quedarte un rato?" le invitó mientras seguía pensando una manera de animar a Fate. Hayate tenía montañas de juegos, películas...cualquier cosa valdría para distraerse.

La más alta estuvo a punto de declinar, pero Nanoha usó su carita de perrito abandonado y la rubia cayó perdedora ante su ofrecimiento."Vale" sonrió levemente

***

"Oye, Nanoha ¿Qué ha pasado?" La entrometida de Arisa le preguntó "¿Te ha hecho algo Testarossa?" gruñó protectora. Hayate agradecía el cariño y la preocupación de sus amigas, pero no estaba de humor. Suzuka le tomó la mano deteniendo su caminata por los pasillos. Hayate alzó la mirada, que hasta ahora estaba clavada en el suelo. "Nanoha, puedes confiar en nosotras" susurró la más calada de las tres. Hayate suspiró. "Ahora no quiero hablar de ello. Os lo explicaré otro día ¿de acuerdo?" Dicho esto les dio la espalda y se fue sola, dejándolas atrás.

-

Cogió el bus y bajó en su parada, siguió cabizbaja por la calle sin dejar de pensar en la expresión de Fate. La culpa le carcomía la conciencia. Sabía que el daño estaba hecho. Ya sólo podía confiar en la benevolencia de Fate. Pero ¿iba a perdonarla?

Sus pies de detuvieron y Hayate masculló una maldición. De forma automática se había presentado en la residencia Yagami. Su ojos se enturbiaron resignados. Observó unos segundos la casa. ¿Estaría Nanoha ya ahí? Necesitaba hablar con alguien. La poseedora de lo que antes era su vida era la única opción que tenía. Se acercó vacilante a la puerta. Miró el timbre, pero volteó y rodeó la casa asomando su cabeza por la ventana de la cocina.

Efectivamente distinguió a Nanoha danzando hacía la habitación. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero quedó muda al ver la figura que seguía a la silla de ruedas. Fate también estaba ahí.

Hayate se separó temblorosa de la ventana. Ahora Nanoha era Hayate, era normal que Fate estuviese con ella. Era lógico que Nanoha intentará animar a su amiga ¿verdad? Aún así no podía desprenderse de la sensación qué la chica le estaba robando su existencia, esa era su vida y también le estaba robando a Fate.

-

Apretando los puños dio media vuelta y se puso a correr. No paró hasta llegar a la casa de los Takamachi.

La casa estaba vacía. La nota que había dejado antes de irse a la escuela seguía en su sitio. La arrugó y la tiró a la basura. Después se encerró en su habitación y miró a su alrededor con un impulso espantoso de romper algo, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el pequeño hurón canela que salió a recibirla.

Hayate ojeó a Yuuno y sus sentimientos de ira explosiva se desmoronaron dejando simplemente ese crudo dolor de soledad. Desplomándose sobre la cama, Hayate empezó a llorar. Dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran en un intento de sacar a así su tristeza con ellas, pero esa tristeza parecía no tener fin. Se quedó dormida en algún momento, sus mejillas bañadas por el salado desconsuelo. Yuuno emitió un lamento golpeando a su nueva dueña suavemente con su húmedo hocico. La lamió afligido en un intento por animarla. recostándose junto a ella el animal desistió pero al menos quiso hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

***

"Hiyaaa" gritó Nanoha tras realizar un complicado combo que se convirtió en la muerte del personaje de Fate. La chica volteó entusiasmada hacia Fate, esta era la cuarta partida consecutiva que ganaba. La rubia seguía igual de desanimada. Nanoha apagó la consola y se puso seria. A ella la desestresaba jugar unas partidas a juegos de lucha, pero Fate definitivamente no era una chica de acción, por lo visto.

"¿Te apetece mejor ver una película?" le preguntó. Se sentía un poco estúpida, ya que Fate apenas había hablado, articulaba simples monosílabos como respuestas.

Nanoha maniobró hasta la estantería de los DVDs y empezó a ver uno por uno. Hayate tenía verdaderas rarezas, series de animación, títulos que Nanoha no había oído en la vida, algunos de lo más rimbombantes. "Los hombre-oveja zombis" leyó en voz baja una etiqueta. Enarcó las cejas asombrada. "¿Qué quieres ver?" se giró en busca de consejo, ocultando así su ignorancia y aturdimiento.

Fate le sonrió tímidamente. "Se hace tarde Hayate, no creo que nos diera tiempo a ver ninguna de tus preciadas colecciones" . Nanoha miró el reloj y dejó caer sus hombros.

-

Fate ya se estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Signum y Vita entraron acarreando bolsas de la compra. "Fate" exclamó Vita al verla, Signum bajó la mirada y sonrió "Testatossa ¿ya te ibas?"

Después de dejar las bolsas en la cocina, Signum invitó a Fate a quedarse a cenar. El rostro de Nanoha se iluminó. Vita, perspicaz, se percató e insistió en que la rubia pasara también la noche. Para la pelirroja, ver feliz a su prima era lo primero. Fate intentó declinar, pero no hubo modo. Eran tres contra una.

Así Fate llamó a casa y tras informar a su madre se acercó a la cocina para ayudar con la cena. Vita la echó como quien espanta las palomas. La pequeña insistió en que las dos amigas esperasen en la mesa.

Algo sonrojada, la rubia hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Nanoha soltó unas risitas. Se habían quedado solas otra vez. Esta vez no había incómodo silencio entre ellas. Nanoha ojeó a Fate y sintió un alegre alivio al comprobar que su amiga parecía recuperar los ánimos.

La cena no tardó, el ambiente era animado y distendido. Hubo risas a costa de la tortilla chamuscada de Vita. Nanoha olvidó que aquella no era su familia, que aquella no era su vida. Se dejó llevar y disfrutó plenamente.

-

Nanoha parpadeó al ver la vestimenta de Fate. Ella no podía prestarle ningún pijama, le iría pequeño, así que la rubia vestía uno prestado del armario de Signum, que curiosamente le venía ligeramente grande. Era curioso ver una persona tan larga como era Fate con ropas más holgadas que su talla. Nanoha sonrió tiernamente, Fate estaba adorable.

"Hora de dormir, chicas" comentó Signum acercándose a Nanoha y pasándola de la silla a la cama. "¿Cómo vamos a repartirnos?" farfulló curiosa Vita. Entonces Nanoha se dio cuenta del dilema. El futón para invitados ya estaba ocupado. Su cama no era muy grande, pero era más fácil acomodar a alguien en ella que en la colcha del suelo. Los colores se le subieron a la cara sin poder ella evitarlo. Fate tendría que dormir con ella.

"Yo tomaré el futón, tú duerme con Hayate" ofreció Fate la solución más práctica. Vita era una chica de reducido tamaño al fin y al cabo. El leve rubor de Nanoha desapareció de inmediato y de algún modo se sintió decepcionada.

"Hecho" dijo Vita dando un salto sobre Nanoha y colocándose al lado opuesto de Fate. "Buenas noches" se despidió Signum, las tres chicas le corearon la respuesta. Fate se tumbó y la mujer de pelo rosado cerró las luces. Se oyó el bostezo de Vita y seguidamente la pequeña se acurrucó abrazándose a su conejo que descansaba sobre el hombro de Nanoha. "Al menos esta noche me ahorraré escuchar esa vergonzosa melodía que le pusiste al teléfono" susurró cerrando los ojos.

Nanoha la miró en la tenue oscuridad y luego volteó hacia Fate que le sonreía levemente con un toque de culpabilidad.

"Buenas noches Fate-chan" le susurró Nanoha al rato. "Buenas noches, Hayate" le contestó la suave voz. Nanoha sonrió. "¿Por qué estamos hablando en susurros? Vita duerme como un cencerro" comentó aún en voz baja sintiendo los leves ronquidos de la pelirroja a su lado. Fate soltó el aire en camufladas risas.

Girándose de lado para ver la silueta de Fate, Nanoha hizo una traviesa mueca "Ahora podríamos contarnos nuestros más oscuros secretos, y ella no los sabría jamás". Distinguió cómo Fate sonreía y cómo su expresión se iba tornando lúgubre poco a poco.

"Fate-chan" murmuró aprensiva. La chica le alzó una mano. Nanoha la tomó sin dudar. "Hayate..." susurró Fate "...sabes que eres muy importante para mí ¿verdad?" Nanoha sintió que se le encogía el corazón por la vulnerabilidad en el tono de Fate.

"Siempre estaré contigo. Eso no lo dudes nunca ¿vale?" Fate pronunció con seriedad. Nanoha quedó muda ante la declaración de amistad tan pura. Algo en su cabeza chasqueó y Nanoha frunció el ceño. "Fate-chan, ¿qué pasó esta tarde con Nanoha?"

Fate no le respondió.

***

Hayate se despertó con el sonido del despertador. Bajo a desayunar y saludo a la familia de Nanoha con fingida alegría, comunicándoles que estaba recordando, que se encontraba mejor y que iba a la escuela. Se vistió y tomó el bus sin mucho afán. Se sentía cansada. No podía olvidar su riña con Fate. Si es que se le podía nombrar así. Además de estar hundida de estado emocional, su estado físico tampoco era muy bueno. Sentía aguijones en las piernas cada vez que subía escaleras o forzaba más de la cuenta las extremidades. Eso la preocupaba. ¿Acaso era su castigo por comportarse como una completa idiota? ¿Era una maldición que perseguía a su persona fuese en el cuerpo que fuese? Y si eran los síntomas de que su enfermedad la había seguido.

Antes de que empezasen las clases, Hayate se dirigió a la enfermería. Cada vez era más conciente de ese desagradable hormigueo y empezaba a entrar en pánico por ello.

"Shamal, Shamal" entró llamando con nerviosismo a la enfermera de la escuela. Una mujer de rubia y corta melena asomó la cabeza sobre un libro de Anatomía. La mujer se estaba sacando el doctorado en medicina y aprovechaba los momentos tranquilos en su trabajo de media jornada en aquel instituto para estudiar.

Shamal enarcó las cejas al ver a Nanoha Takamachi acercarse a ella con ojos temerosos. La castaña y popular alumna apenas había pisado antes la enfermería, así que a la enfermera le llamó la atención que la muchacha supiera su nombre y se moviera en la habitación con tanta confianza. "Shamal" volvió a llamarla la joven y la aludida dejó el libro a un lado. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Takamachi, Nanoha-chan?" le sonrió mientras la estudiaba. No parecía estar enferma.

"Tienes que ayudarme. Le pasa algo raro a mis piernas" le explicó Hayate. La enfermera enarcó las cejas y poniéndose en pie llevó a la paciente a una de las dos camillas dónde la sentó. Tras explorar las atléticas y sanas piernas de la chica, sin encontrar nada anormal, Shamal miró extrañada a Hayate. "No encuentro nada raro. ¿Dónde duele?" se interesó. Hayate le explicó los síntomas y frunció el ceño al ver la perpleja expresión con la que Shamal la miraba.

"¿Y dices que ayer corriste y entonces estabas bien?" Le preguntó la rubia. Hayate asintió y para su frustración Shamal echó a reír de buena gana. "Son sólo agujetas. Es normal tenerlas tras realizar un sobreesfuerzo. Estarás bien para mañana o pasado mañana. Toma azúcar e intenta mover tus piernas con normalidad. Se te habrá pasado antes de que puedas darte cuenta" le explicó a la joven entre risas dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

"¿Es normal?" susurró Hayate, pero Shamal no la oyó. Más tranquilizada, la muchacha dio un pequeño salto para ponerse de pie, iba a agradecerle a la enfermera su atención cuando vio que la mujer aún reía levemente. Eso la molestó. "Así que agujetas. ¿eh? Cómo iba a saberlo. Es la primera vez que las tengo" dijo mientras se marchaba. Ese comentario acalló las risas de Shamal que la vio irse con una extraña expresión.

***

Nanoha rió por lo bajo en su camino al instituto. Aquella mañana estaba de buen humor, se sentía feliz. Se había despertado con Vita enganchada a ella como una niña pequeña. Se sentía como una hermana mayor y sonrió a la menuda prima de Hayate. Después se había entretenido observando el plácido rostro de Fate mientras la chica dormía inocentemente. Vita y ella se habían levantado y arreglado, despertando a Fate de paso, pero la rubia había farfullado algo dándose la vuelta soñolienta. A Nanoha le sorprendió que Fate fuese una dormilona. Estaban acabando de desayunar cuando la susodicha por fin se levantó y al percatarse de la hora empezó a correr a un lado y otro de la casa preparándose para el dia.

"Ya basta, Hayate" se quejó Fate de las carcajeos de su amiga con voz avergonzada

-

Cuando llegaron a clase Nanoha se dio cuenta que Hayate no estaba. El verdadero cuerpo de Nanoha se presentó a escasos minutos que el profesor de primera hora.

En algún momento durante la clase, una bola de papel rebotó en su cabeza cayendo posteriormente sobre el abierto libro de texto que tenía frente a ella. Nanoha tomó el papel curiosa y con disimulo lo abrió y alisó bajo el pupitre. Tras leer las escasas líneas, la chica frunció levemente el ceño. Miró re reojo al profesor que apuntaba algo en la pizarra, de espaldas al alumnado. El resto de la clase apuntaba apresuradamente las notas del maestro. Finalmente su mirada se clavó en Hayate que esperaba una respuesta a su mensaje.

"Encuéntrate conmigo en el descanso de mediodía. En los baños." Pedía el telegrama simplemente. Estaba firmado HY y lo acompañaba un pequeño dibujo de un monigote haciendo una reverencia. La petición era amistosa y Nanoha sentía que era esencial que las dos hablasen. Aún estuvo a punto de negarse, el recuerdo de la dolida expresión de Fate aún fresca en su mente.

Ignorando entonces a Hayate, Nanoha dirigió su mirada a la rubia, tercera en discordia. Fate escribía en su cuaderno con su responsable y calmado porte. Como sintiendo la mirada de Nanoha, Fate alzó la cabeza de sus apuntes y miró a su amiga, sonriendo posteriormente. Nanoha devolvió la sonrisa, fingiendo volver su atención a la clase, Nanoha escribió su respuesta en el arrugado papel.

-

Esperó la oportunidad perfecta, la distracción de todos. Lanzó el proyectil con fuerza. Casi se le escapó una risa triunfal cuando la pelota de papel se estrelló contra la cabeza de Hayate Yagami. Hayate frunció el ceño tras el impacto, pero al ver qué la había golpeado un trazo de miedo y esperanza surcó por su rostro. Nanoha parpadeó sorprendida. Parecía que su contestación realmente importaba a la actual poseedora se su cuerpo. Hayate leyó la nota y se giró hacia ella; le sonrió. No era una sonrisa burlona, ni sarcástica sino una de sincera gratitud.

***

En cuanto sonó el timbre que marcaba el recreo, Hayate se puso en pie de un salto y salió corriendo del aula. No dio tiempo a nadie a preguntar o a seguirla. O esa era la intención.

Se encerró en el cubículo de minusválidos y esperó. Se oyó la puerta y algunas compañeras entrar en los lavabos, pero nadie reclamó el ligeramente más espacioso aposento en el que se escondía.

Salieron unas y entraron otras, pero la visita que Hayate esperaba no llegaba. La chica temió que no fuese a presentarse, pero justo cuando más lo pensaba, volvió a sonar la puerta abrirse y el sonido de las ruedas deslizándose por el suelo indicaron que Nanoha se presentaba. Hayate abrió la puerta y escondiéndose tras ella dejó que entrara Nanoha. Volvió a cerrar con llave.

-

"Tenemos que hablar" le dijo Hayate en voz baja. "Ya lo estamos haciendo" respondió brusca la chica en silla de ruedas. Hayate gruñó y Nanoha le giró la cara. Alguien entró al baño de nuevo y las dos guardaron silencio inmóviles. Hayate lamentó haber elegido un puesto de reunión tan concurrido, pero dadas las circunstancias, era el mejor lugar en el que poder platicar a solas. Cuando el lavabo volvió a quedar en silencio, Nanoha dejó escapar un suspiro y se dirigió a Hayate de forma más responsable. "Vale, empecemos de nuevo" ofreció. "Tregua" secundó la habitante en el cuerpo de la chica popular.

-

"Tenemos que volver a ser como antes. En mi habitación hay un libro sobre la Semilla de la Joya, podríamos empezar a estudiar por ahí" le indicó Hayate explicándole la ubicación del libro. "No sin que antes deshagas en entuerto en el que me has metido con Fate-chan" puso su condición Nanoha. Hayate enarcó las cejas antes de fruncirlas sospechosa. "Nunca te había preocupado eso antes. Cuando vuelvas a ser Nanoha tendrás a Suzuka, Arisa y todas esas fans. Todas te adorarán. ¿Por qué iba a importar lo que Fate piense?" Le incriminó.

Nanoha guardó silencio unos instantes "Me importa."susurró "Mira, sé que es difícil de creer pero...estos días siendo tú e experimentado sensaciones, cosas que antes ni podía imaginar. Sé que os traté mal y lo siento" continuó disculpándose. "Lamento lo que pasó en el pasado. Estoy intentando cambiar ¿sabes? Estoy cambiando."

Hayate la miró viendo a una nueva persona, ¿podía confiar en ella? Hayate miró en su interior. Sí podía, lo haría. Era una oportunidad que todo el mundo merecía. Viendo la franqueza en su antiguo cuerpo, Hayate no pudo más que agachar la cabeza y tragarse el estúpido orgullo que las había mantenido enemistadas tanto tiempo. "Yo también debo disculparme" confesó " Comprendo que te comportarás como una imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, tu puesto es opresivo. Tienes mucha presión. Pensaba que tu vida era un paseo regalado, pero es duro. Es una vida solitaria. Te he juzgado mal, Nanoha. Perdona"

Nanoha le sonrió levemente "Hayate tampoco es la princesita que yo creía. Supongo que estamos empatadas" asintió aceptando las disculpas y agradeciendo que las suyas también fueran aceptadas.

Las dos chicas se sonrieron. "Creo que ahora te comprendo un poco más" ofreció una mano pacífica Nanoha. Hayate ladeó los labios en una sonrisa socarrona "Yo también te entiendo mejor" aceptó la mano. "¿Amigas?" susurraron las dos al unísono. Se parpadearon y echaron a reír posteriormente.

-

Por segunda vez decidieron confiar la una en la otra, pero esta vez, no era el contexto que las obligaba, esta vez fue un nuevo lazo, el de la amistad, una relación que apenas comenzaba pero en la que tenían puestas grandes esperanzas.

-

Les quedaba poco tiempo, y no podían discutir todo lo que querían, así que decidieron llamarse y mantenerse en contacto. Antes de que la clandestina reunión finalizara, Hayate le explicó a Nanoha el por qué del enfado de Fate.

Nanoha había insistido en saber qué había traspirado el día anterior. "No lo entiendo" resopló la recién minusválida "Hay mucha gente que se mete con vosotras,¿ por qué a los demás los ignora o las encara y conmigo se lo toma tan a pecho?" se preguntó. Hayate la ojeó con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Contigo?, querrás decir conmigo" corrigió. Nanoha abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla "Pues eso" bufó sintiéndose confusa por un momento.

-

"Realmente no te has dado cuenta" declaró Hayate con un tenue tono incrédulo. La otra chica volteó a mirarla con mirada inquisitiva y expresión ingenua. Hayate negó con la cabeza pesadamente, incluso triste. Lamentó de nuevo la situación de Fate.

Dándose por vencida, Hayate quiso dar una pista a su cómplice "Es precisamente porque es Nanoha que Fate reacciona así, los demás no importan" le dijo, pero aquella seguía siendo una explicación demasiado vaga para su oyente

"¿Qué?" arrugó la nariz Nanoha, más confusa ahora que antes. Hayate suspiró y soltó unas risas apenadas. "Eres muy ingenua" expuso.

"Fate-chan tenía razón respecto a ti, Nanoha. Ella siempre tuvo fe en ti. Me decía que debajo de la arrogante cubierta que mostrabas, se reflejaba bondad en tus ojos. Amabilidad. Que solo eras una niña pequeña asustada protegiéndose del mundo. Yo siempre le llevé la contraria, pero al final, me equivoqué. Es cierto que eres una niña pequeña y asustada" terminó.

"Tú también" murmuró Nanoha después de un momento de silencio. Las dos chicas se miraron largo tiempo.

"Cuando todo esto acabe. Cuando volvamos a ser nosotras mismas. Me gustaría seguir siendo amigas" sonrió tímida Hayate. Nanoha recordó entonces que no sería fácil si las cosas continuaban como ahora "Pero antes tienes que hacer las paces con Fate. La lastimaste y no quiero que me odie cuando vuelva a ser Nanoha Takamachi"

"Sí" asintió Hayate sintiéndose avergonzada. Todavía no comprendía que es lo que le había pasado. "No sé qué me pasó. Sentí envidia, celos. No estoy segura. Tristeza..." entonces miró a Nanoha frunciendo levemente el ceño."Es que a veces siento como si emociones que no son mías me controlasen" reflexionó en voz alta llamando la atención de Nanoha, que se sentía de forma similar. "Como si quedasen sentimientos residuales en el cuerpo".

Nanoha abrió los ojos de par en par. "¿Estás intentando decir que se están mezclando las personalidades o algo parecido?" se alarmó la chica.

"No. Bueno, no exactamente, pero sí. La mayor parte del tiempo me siento y pienso como Hayate Yagami, pero en algún recoveco, este cuerpo tiene aún la memoria de Nanoha Takamachi y... lo mejor es que investiguemos un poco antes de sacar conclusiones. Podría ser sólo temporal, pero no podemos asegurar que la magia que nos cambió no tenga efectos secundarios"

***

Cuando salió de los baños, Fate la estaba esperando. Por suerte, la rubia era una muchacha discreta y no preguntó por el motivo de su tardanza.

-

Las clases se fueron sucediendo y las horas pasaron. Nanoha intentó concentrarse en las tareas, pero su conversación con Hayate no hacía más que rondarle por la cabeza una y otra vez. Ya era suficiente incómodo haber intercambiado identidades, vivir la vida de otra persona y que ésta mantenga la tuya incluyendo amigos, familia, la casa etc. Pero resultaba turbador que además conociera tus emociones, tus instintos más ocultos sobre la vida. O al igual, sentir tú las intimidades de la otra persona sin saber reconocerlas como propias o ajenas.

Nanoha intentó no pensar más en ello. Necesitaba centrarse, pensar en otra cosa.

"Hayate" le susurró una voz suave. La chica, ya más acostumbrada a responder por ese nombre, volteó para ver a Fate indicándole que habían pasado de página. Nanoha le dio las gracias sonrojándose levemente y volcó su atención al libro que tenía delante.

-

Después de comer, Hayate se asomó a las ventanas de la abandonada aula de música. Divisó a Hayate, en su cuerpo, disfrutando de un picnic en el jardín. Sonrió levemente a pesar de sentir una punzadita de celos. Hacía meses que Suzuka, Arisa y ella se veían obligadas a comer en clase o en la cafetería de la escuela. Esta semana estaba haciendo unos días estupendos, y el primer picnic de la temporada resulta ser ahora, que ella ya no es Nanoha.

Fate se le acercó "¿Qué miras con tanta atención, Hayate?" le preguntó curiosa.

Antes que pudiese ver a las chicas, Nanoha pivotó sobre las ruedas y dando media vuelta rodó junto al piano distrayendo a la rubia. "No es nada, es que hace sol y el día es perfecto para salir fuera. Muchas compañeras y de otras clases están comiendo en el césped. Las envidio" confesó mostrándole la lengua intentando que pareciese una tontería..

Fate entre la ventana y Nanoha miró el cielo azul y luego a su amiga. Tras unos segundos de silencio y reflexión, se acercó a Nanoha y tomó las riendas de la silla. "Ep" exclamó sorprendida Nanoha cuando Fate la dirigió con velocidad fuera del aula. Con una leve sonrisa, la chica más veloz de la clase arrastró a Nanoha por los pasillos, cogiendo el ascensor, pasando otro pasillo. "Sé un lugar al aire libre en el que no nos molestarán" le dijo y ante la anonadada expresión de Nanoha, la sonrisa de Fate se ensanchó dulcemente "Confía en mí" le dijo. Y Nanoha lo hizo.

-

La minusválida vaciló y elevó una ceja hacia su compañera cuando llegaron al final del pasillo. Final sin salida.

Fate soltó unas risas antes de agacharse frente a Nanoha mostrándole su espalda. "¿Fate-chan?"

"Vamos, sube. Se nos acabará el tiempo si sigues embobada" la apresuró Fate. Nanoha se deslizó de la silla a la espalda de Fate. Con un sopló Fate se levantó, aparcó la silla bajo las solitarias escaleras del rincón y reajustando a Nanoha sobre ella, empezó a ascender por ellas. La rubia cargó con ella a caballito, subiendo ese tramo de escaleras que parecía hacerse eterno a pensar de contar tan solo con veintitrés escalones. Nanoha se agarró bien cuando Fate se tambaleó peleándose con una puerta.

Cuando la chica consiguió abrirla, Nanoha tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un instante en que un sol cegador le golpeó el rostro. Cuando volvió a abrirlos Fate ya estaba en medio de la terraza, en la azotea del instituto. El viento sopló y desapareció con la misma instancia. El cielo azul y basto parecía no tener fin sobre sus cabezas.

Nanoha soltó una exclamación de asombro. "¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Fate acercándose a una enorme maceta blanca, del tamaño de un banco. Era una lástima que estuviera vacía.

Nanoha asintió muda después que Fate la sentara en la maceta y la encarara. Observó esos maravillosos ojos rubí que brillaban alegres y complacidos por haberle cumplido un capricho. "Es perfecto, Fate-chan. Gracias" susurró a punto de atragantarse. ¿Por qué esa chica era tan atenta?

-

Fate se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su cansada espalda en el macetero. Nanoha intentó bajar y sentarse junto a ella, pero antes de que pudiese intentarlo, Fate se había levantado y la había tomado en brazos, volviendo a tomar su postura inicial, esta vez con Nanoha entre sus brazos. Nanoha se apoyó en el pecho de Fate y se encantó observando el cielo. El sol las abrigaba con su cálido ó un minuto de sereno silencio. Poco a poco, Nanoha fue conciente de que le ardía la cuello. Tras mucho pensar, se dio cuenta de qué significaba ese hormigueo en el pecho .

Los claros y azules ojos de Hayate se empañaron por la emoción que Nanoha sentía. Fate ajena al tumulto de sentimientos que experimentaba su compañera mantuvo su posición ofreciendo esa calidez que sólo un ser humano que quiere a otro puede otorgar. Ofreciendo una amistad incondicional, una lealtad profunda y sincera. Nanoha no dijo nada, embriagada por ese cariño que Fate le profesaba abiertamente y sin vergüenza. Acunada en su regazo, Nanoha se relajó mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Apoyó sus manos sobre las de Fate, que descansaban en su estómago, para asegurarse que aquello era real. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Siempre había soñado con conocer una persona en la que confiar, a quien amar, que fuese sensible y comprensiva, dulce, que le diera cariño... Ahora encontraba esa persona en Fate. Y no la hacía lo feliz que ella había imaginado. Fate la llenaba enormemente, por completo, la hacía feliz sólo con su gentil presencia; pero al mismo tiempo la hería. La hería en lo más profundo. Un dolor desgarrador y corrosivo que respondía a dos nombres, culpabilidad y duda. Culpabilidad porque estaba engañando a esa tierna alma, porque a cambio de su fidelidad y confianza, Nanoha le respondía con mentiras. Se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de Fate. Culpabilidad sobre todo por que en ese corto periodo en el que había empezado a conocer a la rubia, Nanoha se había enamorado de ella inevitable y profundamente. Y duda, duda ante el hecho de que Fate no sabía quien era ella realmente. ¿La trataba como la trataba porque creía que ella era Hayate? ¿Eran esas caricias dedicadas a Hayate o a Nanoha? ¿ Y esos sentimientos? ¿Eran los suyos propios o todo era la sombra de las emociones del cuerpo que habitaba?¿La odiaría Fate si supiera la verdad?

Nanoha cerró los ojos intentando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos deprimentes. Tomó una de las manos de Fate con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos obteniendo fuerzas de ello. "Fate-chan" sonrió tristemente Nanoha abriendo sus chispeantes ojos. "Mmm" recibió una soñolienta respuesta. Girando la cabeza, encontró a Fate recostada sobre la pared con los ojos cerrados y una plácida expresión en el rostro. Se le llenó el pecho de ternura viendo la escena, Fate estaba muy hermosa medio dormida, sin dejar de abrazarla a ella como si fuera un osito de peluche.

Sonriendo, Nanoha no volvió a hablar, utilizó a Fate de almohada otra vez y se concentró en sentir por sí misma y recordar toda esa ternura.

***

Hayate volvía a estar llena de vida, de chispa. Arisa y Suzuka habían preparado un picnic y su moral estaba por las nubes. Volvía a sentirse segura de sí misma. Además, ahora tenía el respaldo de la verdadera Nanoha. Sólo le quedaba solucionar un pequeño, diminuto, pero importantísimo detalle. Fate Testarossa.

Hayate necesitaba disculparse con su antigua mejor amiga. No porque Nanoha se lo hubiese pedido, era algo más visceral. Hayate precisaba el perdón de Fate, por muchos motivos.

Sabía que la había herido y era conciente de que en todo el día, Fate la había ignorado completamente. Atención cero. Ni una mirada siquiera. No sabía cómo iba a arreglarlo, pero lo principal era pedir perdón, cara a cara. Hayate planificó el momento con rapidez. Teniendo en cuenta todos los factores posibles, las fans, Arisa, Suzuka, Nanoha y Fate.

-

Al acabar las clases, Arisa y Suzuka marcharon a sus clases de violín. Casi todos los alumnos se apresuraban a sus clubs o clases particulares. Los que volvían a casa no se entretenían mucho en la escuela. Hayate sabía que era su mejor oportunidad. Se cambió los zapatos en la entrada y apoyándose en su taquilla(la de Nanoha) esperó pacientemente. Las conocidas voces que esperaba no tardaron en dejarse oír. Cuando sin verla, Nanoha y Fate cruzaron hacia la salida, Hayate les salió al paso. "Hola" dijo solamente, tímida. Le hirió ver como Fate se tensaba al instante colocándose protectora ante la silla de ruedas. No sabía si alegrarse por ver con qué fuerza protegía Fate a 'Hayate' o romper a llorar por recibir esa fría mirada llena de hostilidad por parte de su mejor amiga. Fate sin embargo, estaba libre de culpa, la pobre no sabía nada, no se había dado cuenta de nada. "Ey, Fate-chan" alzó las manos Hayate en señal de rendición "vengo en son de paz". "¿Qué quieres?" escupió la pregunta la rubia. En los ahora violáceos ojos de Hayate se reflejó el dolor por un instante y Fate confundida se dejó relajar un poco. Nanoha asomó con la silla de detrás de Fate y observó silenciosamente a Hayate. "Hola" volvió a saludar Hayate. Nanoha enarcó una ceja, pero luego contestó "Hola".

**_Continuará...

* * *

_**

**_En el próximo capítulo:_**

_"Nanoha-chan, por dios ¡reacciona, reacciona!" gritó Hayate dándole golpecitos en la mejilla. Nanoha levantó sus cansados párpados. Hayate sonrió relajándose levemente. "Por un momento me asustaste ¿qué haría yo si me dejas sin cuerpo, estúpida?" _

_Nanoha sonrió levemente. Justo en ese momento Fate entró jadeante y con rostro pálido y asustado._

_-_

_"Fate-chan, estás sangrando" advirtió la chica en la silla._

_-_

_Fate tomó el rostro de Hayate en sus manos y chocó levemente sus frentes, manteniendo la posición clavó sus ojos carmesí en los azul violeta de aquella chica. "Puedes contar conmigo, Nanoha. Es una promesa" susurró con una de sus tiernas sonrisas. Hayate sonrió trémula. Se sentía tan feliz. Había añorado tanto la intimidad de Fate. Le picaban los ojos, y sabía que estaba apunto de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Tan sólo pudo murmurar un "gracias" que le sabía a poco._

_

* * *

_

UUhhhh. Es muy tarde y no coordino, quizá estoy cometiendo un error subiendo esto ahora, pero estaré desconectada unos días y de este modo no hago esperar. Procuraré conectarme pronto y repasar y corregir si hay fallos. Marcadmelos si es así para que pueda encontrarlos con más facilidad. Espero que no os confundais mucho cuando hablo de Hayate y Nanoha, en estas circustancias sé que resulta complicado.

En fin, editaré en cuanto tenga tiempo. Disculpad las molestias. Un abrazo a todos los que leeis esta historia!

Al anónimo de:

**Mish:** ^^; vaya cabeza la tuya que olvidas las contraseñas. En fin, se hizo lo que se pudo. Gracias por intentarlo. La oferta de asesorarme sigue en pie ;) Espero que este capi mantenga aún tu interés en la historia

**gore:**Pues actualizado esta...a medias, pero sí. Como puedes comprobar no olvidé esta historia, es simplemente que aunque en los resultados no pueda apreciarse, intento escribirla coherente :D Mil gracias por tus animos y reviews. Ten cuidado con la jefa ;)


	6. El secreto de Fate I

**_Lo que siempre había deseado_**

-

_El secreto de Fate(I)_

_-  
_

"Yo... he venido a disculparme" dijo Hayate en un hilillo de voz. Fate no contestó. Nanoha paseó la mirada de una la otra y finalmente decidió intervenir. "Ok" asintió. Fate la miró contrariada y luego ojeó a Hayate poco convencida.

Bajando la vista al suelo, siguió su camino evitando contestar o mirar a Hayate a la cara. Hayate se entristeció. Nanoha se quedó mirando a su antiguo cuerpo. "Intentaré hablar con ella" le susurró a Hayate.

Mientras accionaba la silla para alcanzar a Fate, Hayate las vio marchar. Sabía que Fate estaba dolida. No sería fácil ganarse su confianza.

-

"Ey, Nanoha ¿cómo va tu memoria?" le sonrió su hermano al llegar a casa. Bromeaba, pero a la vez, Hayate sabía que tras la sonrisa había un tenue tono de preocupación.

"Fatal" le contestó, Kyoya cambió su semblante, turbado. "No consigo olvidar que eres mi hermano" bromeó Hayate enseñándole la lengua y subiendo corriendo a su habitación. Escuchó las risas de Miyuki y el refunfuño de Kyouya. Sonrió.

Cada vez le era más fácil relacionarse con la familia de Nanoha.

Después de hacer los deberes, jugó un poco con Yuuno. El hurón era una mascota cariñosa y entretenida, se habían hecho buenos amigos. Mientras alzaba al animal por los aires le llamó su nueva madre. Al distrerse, casi se le cae Yuuno al suelo.

"Nanoha, preguntan por ti al teléfono" le informó Momoko en cuanto la chica asomó la cabeza. Hayate se extrañó, Suzuka y Arisa siempre le llamaban al móvil. "Es una tal Hayate" clarificó Momoko haciendo una mueca. El nombre le sonaba pero no sabía discernir de dónde.

Hayate corrió a por el teléfono. ¿Habría pasado algo? "Aquí Nanoha" dijo en el auricular. "Hayate-chan" recibió el susurro de su antigua voz. "Nanoha-chan ¿qué pasa?" se alarmó Hayate.

"Tenemos que hablar" le dijo Nanoha. "¿Otra vez?" suspiró Hayate "¿Qué pasa?" volvió a preguntar.

"Ven a mi casa...o sea, tu casa. Es algo privado" tras esto, Nanoha colgó, dejando a Hayate intrigada.

***

Nanoha esperó impaciente que llegara Hayate. Si esperaba a mañana perdería el coraje para decirle a Hayate lo que necesitaba decirle.

Hayate se presentó en su casa original a los veinte minutos.

"¿Por qué has tardado tanto?" la regañó Nanoha cerrando la puerta tras su invitada. "Es que tengo agujetas, no he podido venir más rápido" se defendió Hayate. Nanoha suspiró.

"Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?" preguntó Hayate mientras dejaba sus deportivas en la entrada "¿Es sobre Fate-chan?" se interesó preocupada.

Nanoha enarcó las cejas. "No. Sí. En parte,sí".

"A ver si nos aclaramos" sopló Hayate poniendo los brazos en jarra. "Fate sigue enfadada contigo, pero creo que se le pasará. Sólo dale tiempo". le prometió Nanoha, aunque ambas sabían que todo se trataba precisamente de eso, de tiempo. "No es eso que quería comentarte sin embargo". Nanoha miró a lado y lado de la sala de estar, maniobrando la silla, se dirigió al cuarto de Hayate, Hayate la siguió en silencio.

Nanoha tomó aire, tenía que soltar sus pensamientos o explotaría. Hayate se sentó en la cama, dudosa. Nanoha la encaró con expresión seria."Hayate, ¿qué sientes por Fate-chan?"

-

"¿Eh?" parpadeó tontamente Hayate. "¿ A que viene eso tan de repente?" quiso saber al tiempo que se evadía de responder.

"Sé sincera, Hayate-chan. Necesito saberlo" frunció el ceño Nanoha. Sabía que estaba incomodando a su nueva amiga, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta. Sus tranquilidad de alma dependía de su respuesta.

"Fate-chan es mi mejor amiga desde hace años. Casi la única. La aprecio mucho, por supuesto" contestó Hayate, pero a Nanoha no le servía aquella respuesta, acercándose más a Hayate modificó la pregunta "¿La quieres?".

Hayate la miró raro, cómo si acabara de preguntar una estupidez "Pues claro que la quiero. Que clase de insensible te crees que soy." Se enfadó Hayate, pero su arrebato desapareció al ver la contrariada expresión de Nanoha.

"Nanoha ¿qué estás intentando decirme exactamente?" se inquietó la habitante en el cuerpo de la chica popular. Nanoha apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio insegura. Finalmente se decidió a confesar. "Al estar junto a Fate me he dado cuenta de que tengo sensaciones extrañas. Sólo me pasa con ella" dijo en voz baja, Hayate enarcó una ceja. Volviendo la mirada a su compañera, Nanoha prosiguió " Creo que me he enamorado de Fate-chan" soltó al fin.

-

Hayate quedó en silencio. Ahora comprendía a qué venía tanto misterio. Nanoha dudaba de si sus emociones eran suyas o de ella. Al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que aquel resquicio de envidia, de curiosidad y hostilidad hacia Fate que ella misma había experimentado eran las señales que quedaban en el cuerpo de Nanoha de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ya de antes, a Nanoha le gustaba Fate. Hayate no supo si reír por la ironía o echarse a llorar. Esas dos tontas se gustaban. ¿Dónde la dejaba eso a ella? ¿Debía alegrarse o debía enfadarse? Hayate no quería perder a Fate, le tenía un gran cariño ¿pero cuánto? Hayate no quería pensar en ello, eso sólo complicaba las cosas.

-

Nanoha tragó saliva. Hayate aún no había dicho nada. Nanoha se estaba asustando, había creído que podía confiar en Hayate, pero tal vez se había equivocado.

Estaba sumergida en un mar de dudas, añádele a la confusión del primer amor que éste sea de tu mismo sexo, y para rematar, la situación extra de que sea la mejor amiga de tu ex rival; todo mientras tú misma estás en el cuerpo de tu susodicha competidora. Ser adolescente era complicado, pero Nanoha llevaba la complicación a su límite. "¿Qué vas ha hacer al respecto?" sonó la serena voz de Hayate, sin inflexión. Nanoha la miró confundida. "No sé. Te estoy pidiendo consejo ¿no?" la miró perdida.

Nanoha distinguió la compasión en los ojos que en antaño fuesen suyos. "Primero tendrás que descubrir cómo se siente Fate-chan. Luego, ya se verá" comentó Hayate con dejadez, parecía que escondía algo, pero Nanoha no insistió. "Antes de hacer nada, deberíamos volver a ser nosotras mismas. Después, si aún sientes lo mismo, podrás comerte el coco pensando en qué hacer ¿no te parece?" expuso Hayate con bastante agudeza. Nanoha lo pensó y afirmó levemente.

-

Algo decepcionada ante la cruda realidad, Nanoha observó como Hayate disfrutaba de su verdadera habitación. Revisaba cada rincón asegurándose que todo estaba bien. Finalmente la chica tomó un libro en sus manos y sonriendo se lo acercó a Nanoha. "Toma, ya puedes empezar a estudiar" le dijo mientras le otorgaba el libro abierto por cierta página. Nanoha lo miró, reconociendo enseguida la pequeña foto de la semilla de la joya. La pieza del museo que las había metido en ese lío.

Dándose cuenta de repente de la trampa de Hayate, Nanoha alzó la cabeza y miró a su antiguo yo "¿Y tú que harás?" le regañó sospechando que Hayate se escaqueaba.

"Yo voy a disfrutar de tu cuerpo y tu plácida vida hasta el fin de semana. Entonces iré a la biblioteca y al museo para investigar. Además, tengo que planear estrategias para hacer las paces con Fate-chan. ¿no crees que tengo suficiente trabajo?" hizo un mohín. Nanoha frunció el ceño. "Ay, para de hacer eso, que harás que me salgan arrugas" se quejó Hayate. "Te prometo que arreglaré todo esto el fin de semana, hasta entonces déjame andar y correr. Déjame ser una chica normal...Al menos hasta el fin de semana"

Nanoha se sintió mal cuando Hayate le pidió de aquella manera. Una chica normal, eso era todo lo que Hayate había deseado. Ahora, una vez catada la vida de la chica, comprendía. Sintió dolor y se sintió culpable. No pudo más que concederle a Hayate su antojo.

***

Acabaron distrayéndose con juegos y películas. Hayate descubrió con gusto, que Nanoha y ella tenían bastante en común, congeniaban. Era bueno poder tener una buena amiga como ella. ¿Por qué habían malgastado tanto tiempo odiándose?

"Ya estoy en casa" se oyó la voz de Signum desde la entrada. Hayate se puso nerviosa. Signum ya estaba ahí. La chica no sabía como comportarse delante de su guardián.

"Hola, ¿Hayate?" asomó la cabeza a la habitación mientras las dos chicas ojeaban unos comics. "Bienvenida, Signum" saludó Nanoha con familiaridad. Signum sonrió pero quedó muda y confusa al ver a Hayate. La joven reaccionó primero."Uh....Buenas tardes Sign...Yagami-san" hizo una tensa reverencia en un intento de parecer educada y rezando por que la mujer no se hubiera percatado de su desliz . Signum parpadeó. "Hola" dijo simplemente y miró inquisitiva a Nanoha.

Nanoha señaló a Hayate y sonrió de oreja a oreja presentándolas. "Signum ella es Nanoha-chan. Nanoha-chan, te presento a Signum". La de pelo rosa alzó las cejas "¿Nanoha? ¿Como en Nanoha Takamachi?" se le escapó la pregunta. "La misma que viste y calza" rió Nanoha. Hayate estaba sonrojada bajo la estupefacta mirada de Signum. La figura materna y paterna de Hayete no comprendía que pasaba. Lo último que había conocido de la relación de su protegida con esa tal Nanoha era que no podían ni verse y que si lo hacían se arrancaban los ojos. ¿Se había vuelto el mundo loco? Ahora las dos chicas parecían tan amigas mientras comentaban cosas y reían gracias. Aturdida, la mujer decidió dejarlas solas. Hayate tenía buen ojo para elegir sus amistades, confiaría en ella.

-

"Creo que has roto a Signum" la acusó Nanoha y Hayate le lanzó cuchillos con los ojos. Viendo lo ridículo de la situación, ambas echaron a reír. "Mejor me voy a casa, ya. Tus padres estarán preocupados que me demore" comentó después Hayate con voz suave.

"Hayate-chan" la llamó Nanoha mientras la acompañaba a la puerta. "Yo haré mis deberes, tú haz los tuyos también ¿eh?" quiso asegurarse la muchacha. Hayate sonrió y asintió.

***

Aquella noche, Nanoha no recibió llamada de Fate. Decidió llamarla ella, pero Fate no contestó. Nanoha se preocupó, le envió un mensaje de texto. Sin la voz de Fate para arroparla o la presencia de Vita en l habitación, Nanoha se sintió especialmente sola.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció cansada. Se preparó su comida y esperó unos minutos, Fate siempre era puntual. Sonó su celular y Nanoha tardó menos de un segundo en abrirlo. Era sólo un mensaje. "Hoy no vendré al insti. Perdona. No te preocupes. Te llamo sta noche·Fate-chan". Ese escueto mensaje la inquieto más. ¿Se habría enfermado Fate? Quizá cogió frío la tarde anterior en la azotea. Pero parecía estar bien cuando se fueron. Estuvo a punto de marcar su número, pero pensándolo mejor volvió a guardar el aparato y salió de casa. Hoy el dia se le iba ha hacer muy largo.

***

Hayate llegó corriendo al instituto, alegre como el día. Arisa y Suzuka le amonestaron que últimamente tenía más energía de la habitual y era difícil seguirle el ritmo. Hayate rió.

Cuando empezaron las clases, Hayate distinguió enseguida que el asiento de Fate estaba vacío. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

En cuanto tuvo ocasión, se acercó a Nanoha. "¿Dónde está Fate-chan?" pregntó con tono intranquilo. Nanoha le explicó lo que sabía y le mostró el mensaje. Hayate frunció el ceño.

-

Durante el día, Hayate fue dedicando furtivas miradas a Nanoha. La chica, en su silla de ruedas se veía pequeña y vulnerable sin nadie a su lado. Hayate conocía muy bien esa sensación de abandono. A la hora de la comida, antes de que Nanoha pudiera huir a la secreta aula de música, Hayate le cortó el paso. Muchas compañeras creían que iba a empezar una pelea, pero quedaron patidifusas cuando la chica más popular de la clase invitó a la perdedora solitaria a comer con ella.

Arisa y Suzuka se miraron confundidas ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga. Nanoha miró a Hayate sospesando el ofrecimiento. Hayate estaba haciendo que la gente las mirase. Seguramente esto afectaría a su imagen, pero ahora a Nanoha poco le importaba y parecía que Hayate era un poco más ella misma y valoraba poco lo que pensasen los demás. Tras un tenso silencio, Nanoha aceptó para más desconcierto de sus compañeras. Hayate sonrió y Nanoha hizo otro tanto. Era divertido causar tanta conmoción por hechos tan insignificantes.

-

Nanoha agradeció ser recibida cordialmente por Arisa y Suzuka. Arisa guardaba cierta aversión, pero al rato pareció olvidarla. Hayate se felicitó a sí misma por haber hecho lo correcto. Este era el primer paso para arreglar las cosas.

Entre susurros, Hayate pudo hablar con Nanoha sobre el tema que más les unía. Fate.

"Es raro, pero alguna que otra vez me ha hecho lo mismo. Fate-chan es una chica fuerte, rara vez se pone enferma, sin embargo me he enterado que llamó esta mañana para avisar de su ausencia porque no se encontraba bien" comentó Hayate recordando que no era la primera vez que Fate desaparecía de aquella manera. Solía estar recuperada en un día o dos, aunque volvía agotada. Por primera vez Hayate sospechó que Fate le ocultaba algo.

"Estoy preocupada. Creo que iré a hacerle una visita después de las clases. ¿Me acompañas?" le pidió Nanoha. Hayate la miró con tristeza. "No creo que sea una buena idea" suspiró. Por mucho que quisiera ir, la situación no se lo permitía. Empeoraría las cosas. Aún era pronto. Hayate tan sólo podía confiar en Nanoha para cuidar de Fate por ella. La chica imposibilitada bajó la cabeza lamentando haberle pedido aquello a Hayate. "Lo siento, no me acordaba" se disculpó.

"Naaa" le quitó importancia Hayate "Si vas...llámame ¿vale?" añadió con tono suplicante dejando entrever sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-

Al finalizar las clases, la extraña tregua entre Nanoha Takamachi y Hayate Yagami era la comidilla de los pasillos. Hayate ignoró los cuchicheos y las miradas. Desde que asistía al instituto como Nanoha, era la primera vez que se sentía como Hayate. "No les hagas caso, Nanoha-chan" le susurró Suzuka tomándole la mano. "Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer. ¡Conseguiros una vida propia!" gritó enfurecida Arisa espantando algunos mirones como si fueran moscas.

Hayate sonrió. Se sentía mejor. No tenía que avergonzarse de ser ella misma. Podía ser ella misma sin miedo de lastimar a Nanoha, por que la castaña tendría a Arisa y Suzuka a su lado pasase lo que pasase. Saldría adelante.

***

Recordando el itinerario, Nanoha llegó a la urbanización donde vivía Fate. Todas las casitas le parecían iguales. Únicamente había estado ahí una vez, por lo que Nanoha no estaba segura cual de ellas era la casa de su amiga.

De repente distinguió un rabo rojo bailar asomando por la caseta de perro en uno de los jardines. Se acercó y el cachorro saltó fuera de la caseta para encarar al intruso. Empezó a ladrar con la chillona voz de perro joven. "Arf ¿qué pasa?" asomó la cabeza por una ventana la mujer de pelo verde que Nanoha recordaba. La madre de Fate. Era muy guapa. Nanoha se puso nerviosa en presencia de aquella mujer. "Ah, Hayate-chan. Buenos días" la saludó al verla. Nanoha tartamudeó sin saber cómo contestar.

"Buenas tardes, Testarossa-san. ¿Está Fate-chan en casa?" La mujer soltó unas risas que disimuló con un puño. "Tú siempre con tus rarezas, Hayate-chan. Me parece que Fate-chan ha salido a comprar, no sé si ha vuelto ¿Por qué no llamas a ver?" le indicó la señora de la casa. Nanoha parpadeó tontamente. ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? De verdad que Hayate era extravagante, pero la complicidad con esa mujer daba miedo. Aún con todo, Nanoha hizo lo que se le mandaba y se acercó a tocar el timbre. "Ding Ding Dong".

La mujer de pelo verde se quedó mirando a Nanoha curiosa y volvió a reír "Ja ja ja. Eres un caso Hayate-chan" soltó entre risas. "Anda, ve a buscar a Fate y si queréis luego os pasáis por aquí que os invito a un té con pastas. Precia también está invitada" sonrió señalando a Hayate que se marchase.

Nanoha no salía de su asombro. Retrocedió poco a poco y entonces lo vio. La cartelito en el buzón leía "Harlaown". Nanoha frunció el ceño. Instintivamente rodó hasta la casa contigua "Testarossa". Nanoha abrió los ojos como platos. La mujer que acababa de saludar no era la mamá de Fate, sino la vecina. ¿Entonces aquel chico y el perro? Si esa era la familia Harlaown, ¿quién formaba la familia de Fate? Nanoha se avergonzó por el papel que había hecho frente a la señora Harlown. Luego se preguntó qué encontraría en la casa de Fate. Se reprendió por no haber preguntado a Hayate sobre ello. ¿Tenía Fate hermanos o era hija única?¿Cómo eran sus papás?

Acoplando valor, Nanoha se acercó a la casa de Fate, esta vez segura de no equivocarse. Llamó al timbre.

-

Nadie contestó por lo que Nanoha entendió que no habría nadie en la casa. Suspiró y vacilaba entre quedarse a esperar que Fate volviera con la compra o irse y probar de contactar con la rubia más tarde cuando la puerta se abrió despacito. Un ojo morado la ojeó fríamente desde la puerta entreabierta. La figura desapareció súbitamente dejando la puerta a mitad de camino. Nanoha se asustó, pero avanzó tímidamente. "¿Hola? Perdón por la intrusión" dijo en voz alta mientras entraba en la casa. Las cortinas estaban echadas dejando la habitación en penumbras. La casa parecía vacía. "Hola ¿hay alguien?" preguntó adentrándose en la sala "¿Fate-chan?" dudó.

"Zas" en un zumbido sintió como alguien corría a sus espaldas. Maniobró la silla pero para cuando había dado la vuelta, quienquiera que fuera se le había acercado por el otro lado. Volvió a girar y soltó un grito cuando encontró frente a ella una mujer alta e intimidante. Su pelo oscuro caía ondulante a sus espaldas. Vestía una falda morada y una blusa blanca. El colgante que resplandecía en su escote hacía juego con sus ojos lilas y penetrantes. En otras circunstancias a Nanoha le hubiera parecido una mujer hermosa y elegante, pero su comportamiento y la forma hostil en la que la miraba ocupaban toda su observación por el momento. "¿Testarrossa-san?" preguntó con voz débil. Los ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron y antes de que Nanoha pudiese presentarse o decir nada más, la agarró por el cuello del uniforme elevándola de su asiento. "Fuu" renegó la mujer lanzando a Nanoha hacia atrás, golpeando la silla que se ladeó y se desplomó de lado con estruendo.

-

Nanoha cayó de la silla dolorosamente y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la caída que aquella mujer arremetía contra ella como una posesa. Temiendo lo peor, la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza protegiendo su cabeza con los brazos. Justo en ese momento se oyó la puerta y el sonido de algo caer al suelo entre los gritos de aquella infeliz enloquecida. "Madre" llamó la voz de Fate alarmada mientras la rubia se interponía entre Nanoha y la mujer. Nanoha abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendida, no sabía si por la oportuna aparición de su amiga o por la sencilla palabra que ella acababa de pronunciar. Alzó la cabeza para observar como Fate forcejeaba con aquella mujer de oscura melena. "Madre, cálmate" rogaba intentando tranquilizarla. La madre de Fate hacía caso omiso, como si no fuera conciente de la presencia de su propia hija. "Noooooooo" gritó la mujer desquiciada, zafándose de la presa que Fate tenía en ella, balanceó iracunda sus brazos a diestro y siniestro, golpeando con rabia. Un puñetazo golpeó de lleno a Fate en el rostro que a pesar de tambalearse por un instante, prosiguió con la misma suavidad y entereza su tarea de detener los ataques.

Nanoha quedó inmóvil en el suelo, apoyada sobre sus codos, viendo aquella escena sin ser capaz de ayudar.

Fate sostuvo los brazos de su madre fuertemente mientras ésta proseguía su tirada, hasta que al rato a causa del cansancio, Precia Testarossa pareció calmarse. Fate no dijo nada y esperó paciente sin apartar la vista su madre, susurrando tranquilizadoras palabras. Precia la miró a los ojos jadeante y su expresión cambió, su respiración se hizo más regular y incluso podría decirse que su mirada se dulcificó "Alicia" medio preguntó tiernamente.

"Soy yo" mintió Fate suavemente mientras su madre le acariciaba la mejilla, su comportamiento completamente opuesto al de hacía apenas unos minutos. "Alicia" repitió la mujer cariñosamente. Nanoha vio conmovida cómo su amiga abrazaba a la mujer y le susurraba palabras paliativas. "¿Has tomado tú medicina, madre?" le preguntó la rubia y la mujer la miró con la mirada perdida, cómo si no recordase la respuesta. Sonriendo tristemente Fate empezó a guiar a la agotada mujer hacia otra habitación. "Debes descansar. Ahora mismo te la traigo y te acuestas. Cuando despiertes de nuevo te sentirás mejor. ¿De acuerdo?" le explicaba Fate a la adulta, como en un intercambio de roles en el que la niña hace de madre. La mujer asintió despacito.

Abandonada en el suelo, Nanoha intentó levantarse sin éxito. Antes de desaparecer, distinguió como Fate la miraba por un momento antes de volver su atención a aquella demente a la que llamaba madre.

-

Fate volvió a la sala silenciosamente y Nanoha se sintió sumamente incómoda, avergonzada. Temía que Fate fuera a reprimirla por haberse presentado sin avisar o algo, pero aún así la miró a los ojos, esos ojos carmesí que la miraban desde lo alto en silencio. No había reproche en ellos. Fate no habló y Nanoha sintió que ella tampoco era capaz, aún estaba nerviosa y cohibida por lo sucedido. Se sentía responsable y decidió disculparse, pero Fate se le adelantó.

"Estás...¿Estás bien?" le preguntó trémula y débilmente, más que preocupada Fate parecía asustada. Asustada por su bienestar. La rubia había colocado bien la silla de Hayate y estaba agachada frente a Nanoha buscando heridas con la mirada. "¿Te ha hecho daño?" siguió Fate al no recibir respuesta, ésta pregunta le salió en un hilillo de voz.

Por fin Nanoha respondió negando con la cabeza. "Estoy bien, sólo me asusté y caí de la silla. Me pillo desprevenida" mintió, no quería que fate se sintiera culpable por lo ocurrido. Fate la miró unos minutos con ojos brillantes, intentando contener las lágrimas. "Menos mal" susurró empujando a Nanoha a sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza. "Menos mal" repitió.

Nanoha no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la calidez de ese gesto. Se sentía tan protegida en los brazos de aquella chica, que en el momento olvidó todo el aterrador episodio.

-

Se quedaron así un rato, tras el cual, Fate ayudó a Nanoha a sentarse de nuevo en su silla de ruedas. "Perdónala, cuando está así no es consciente de lo que hace" le pidió Fate de repente. Nanoha sabía que se refería a su madre. Tal y como se lo había susurrado Fate, Nanoha dedujo que ni la propia Hayate sabía del estado de la familia Testarrossa. "No se lo digas a nadie, por favor" le suplicó también su amiga. "Por favor, Hayate. Si se enteran la quitarán de mi lado. Es toda la familia que tengo" Fate le aferraba las manos. Nanoha no sabía quien eran ellos, pero tampoco le importaba. Ahora sólo podía pensar en lo que Fate le estaba pidiendo. No pudo negarle guardar el secreto. "Claro, no te preocupes" le sonrió "Pero ¿no es peligrosa...para ti?" se inquietó recordando la inestabilidad de Precia.

"No" respondió Fate con demasiada rapidez. "Si toma el tratamiento, madre es inofensiva. La mayor parte del tiempo es ella misma. Apenas sufre episodios" clarificó la rubia con la cabeza baja.

Nanoha la miró preguntándose desde cuando sufría Fate la enfermedad de su madre. Debía ser duro. Esconder los deslices de Precia Testarrossa, hacerse cargo de ella. Por eso faltaba a la escuela. Nanoha estudió con tristeza el cansado rostro de su amiga.

"Fate-chan, estás sangrando" advirtió la chica en la silla. Fate se pasó la mano por la boca y vio efectivamente cómo volvía manchada de rojo. Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron asustados, el golpe que Precia le había propinado a Fate le había abierto el labio. Al pasarse la mano, la rubia había hecho un estropicio ya que la piel había cedido más y la sangre manchaba su rostro de forma macabra. "Fate-chan" se alarmó Nanoha. Fate se llevó ambas manos al corte "No es nada" susurró mientras caían unas gotas de sangre de su barbilla a la moqueta. Sin mediar palabra, la rubia dio media vuelta y corrió a una habitación, al oír correr agua, Nanoha dedujo que era el baño. Preocupada Nanoha siguió a Fate. ¿Cómo que no era nada?

-

La encontró secándose la cara con cuidado con una toallita. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó. Sin dejarle responderle, Nanoha la agarró su camisa "Déjame ver" le ordenó. Fate dio media vuelta sumisa y apartó la toallita de sus morros. Nanoha frunció el ceño, no parecía ser un golpe importante pero empezaba a inflamarse. Era mejor desinfectarlo bien para que sanara con normalidad. "¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?" le preguntó. Fate señaló un cajón que por suerte estaba al alcance de la muchacha. Nanohoa posó el botiquín en su regazo e hizo que Fate se sentara sobre la tapa del inodoro. Sumisa, Fate no dijo nada y estuvo quieta. Nanoha empapó una gasa con antibiótico y con cuidado presionó sobre la herida. Fate hizo un mohín de molestia, pero no se apartó. "Lo siento" se excusó Nanoha sabiendo que aquello debía escocer. Fate guardó silencio. Con suavidad agarró a Fate por el mentón para encararla mientras con la otra mano pasaba la gasa un par de veces más, procurando limpiar bien toda la zona. Estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo, que no fue hasta que hubo terminado que Nanoha se percató de lo cerca que estaba del rostro de su amiga. Se quedó embobada mirando la pequeña línea roja y después esos labios. Nanoha sintió ganas de probarlos.

"¿Hayate?" la dulce voz de Fate la despertó de su ensoñamiento. "Ah" se avergonzó Nanoha al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Fate la miraba extrañada, a los ojos, y Nanoha se perdió en aquellos ojos que le parecían tan hermosos. Parpadeando al fin se separó de su amiga y soltó un par de risas nerviosas. "Será mejor que me vaya. Signum debe estar a punto de llegar a casa y hoy me toca preparar la cena" soltó.

"Claro ¿te acompaño?" se ofreció Fate. "No es necesario. Además es mejor que te quedes, por si tu madre despierta y te necesita" la rechazó Nanoha con la buena excusa. Fate le sonrió en una disculpa.

***

Hayate estaba conversando con Suzuka a través del ordenador cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Era Nanoha, seguramente para informarle de qué tal había ido su visita con Fate. "Hayate-chan" el angustiado saludo ya no le gustó a Hayate. "Nanoha ¿va todo bien?¿Le ha pasado algo a Fate-chan?" preguntó enseguida. Hubo un silencio antes de que Nanoha contestara "¿Puedes acercarte a casa?"

-

Para el asombro de Signum, Nanoha volvió a presentarse en la residencia Yagami. "Buenas tardes" saludó Hayate sonriente cuando la mujer le abrió la puerta. Nanoha la estaba esperando es la habitación. Cuando Hayate entró, Nanoha cerró la puerta tras ella.

"¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando" se impacientó Hayate. Nanoha soltó un suspiro sin saber cómo empezar a explicarle. "¿Tú sabías de la enfermedad de la mamá de Fate-chan?" le soltó de sopetón. Ante la estupefacta mirada que Hayate le dedicó, Nanoha supo que la respuesta era negativa y entonces empezó a contarle su descubrimiento.

-

"Esa tonta..." susurró Hayate "Así que era eso" suspiró. Nanoha también se sentía deprimida por la situación de la rubia. "...y pensar que seguramente aquella vez..." pensó en voz alta Hayate. Nanoha se interesó "¿Aquella vez?"

"Fate y yo nos conocimos en el hospital" dijo Hayate rememorando aquel día "Yo estaba en una revisión. Mientras Signum y la doctora hablaban, me fui a la biblioteca infantil que hay en esa planta. Me aburría. Recuerdo que encontré una Jump que no había leído" explicó con una sonrisa "En un momento dado, cuando pasaba página, la revista se me cayó. Me agaché todo lo que pude, pero no pude alcanzarla. Ya habrás comprobado que andar en silla de ruedas no es siempre fácil" le dijo a Nanoha mirándola con amargura. Nanoha sonrió vagamente y Hayate prosiguió la historia."Fue entonces que una manita cogió la revista y al enderezarme me la ofreció. Era Fate-chan. Tenía un ojo morado e hinchado que sólo podía abrir a la mitad y un brazo escayolado arrastraba el carrito con el suero. Quedé tan impresionada que no le di ni las gracias. La niña dio media vuelta y como un fantasma se alejó por el pasillo. Quise seguirla, pero Signum vino a buscarme.

Una semana después volví al hospital para recoger las pruebas del chequeo. Me escapé para buscar a Fate. Seguía con el brazo envuelto, pero tenía mejor aspecto. Dos hombres trajeados y una mujer estaban parados frente a la parada de enfermería hablando con un doctor, rodeándola. No era necesario ser muy inteligente para saber que los hombres trajeados eran policías. Me acerqué despacio y escuche un poco la conversación. "Fate-chan. Dinos la verdad ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?" Fate miro con atención a los hombres y luego a la mujer que la miraba con temor. "Me caí por las escaleras" susurró con firmeza, con tal convicción qué hasta yo la creí. Mientras los hombres suspiraban dándose por vencidos y se alejaron con el médico para firmar papeles, la mujer cayó de rodillas frente a Fate, que dio un respingo hacia atrás antes de que la encerrara en sus brazos y se echara a sollozar. "Mi Fate. Mi pequeña Fate. Lo siento. Lo siento". Fate le devolvió el abrazo y susurró "Madre"." Hayate finalizó la historia con ojos vidriosos. " Nunca le di más importancia, pero ahora comprendo que ya entonces, Fate fue víctima de su propia madre, pero consciente de lo que suponía afirmar malos tratos, guardó silencio." Dedujo Hayate. A Nanoha se le escaparon dos lágrimas. "Pobre Fate"

-

Hayate suspiró intentando asimilar la nueva información y controlar su corazón hecho un nudo. Vio como a Nanoha le costaba más controlarse. "Pecia es una buena persona. Siempre ha sido muy amable, me cuesta creer que sufra alguna especie de trastorno bipolar o algo" después de decir esto hizo una mueca. "Oye, Hayate-chan" la llamó Nanoha secándose las lágrimas "Si no lograste hablar con Fate-chan, ¿cómo conseguiste ser amigas?" se interesó Nanoha. Hayate sonrió "A las pocas semanas comenzó el curso y coincidimos en la misma clase. Los demás niños tenían miedo de acercarse a Fate porque ella era muy reservada y tímida pero parecía ser un lobo solitario en apariencia. Yo me acerqué a ella el primer día, sin miedo y me presenté. Fate se sonrojó y me sonrió recordándome del hospital. Le di las gracias por su gesto de entonces. Ella me alargó la mano ofreciéndome ser amigas. Así empezó todo. Estaba tan contenta de por fin tener una amiga, nadie quería pasar su tiempo con una niña enferma, en cambio a Fate no le importaba. En cuanto a Fate, ella es muy seria y responsable, a los niños les intimidaba tratar con alguien tan maduro y la esquivaban. Formábamos la pareja perfecta. Y hasta hoy hemos sido inseparables" se animó Hayate sonriendo a Nanoha.

Viendo entonces su propio cuerpo, Hayate frunció el ceño. Las cosas estaban cambiando "Hasta hoy" susurró en un tono inaudible.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Cielos, este capítulo se me estaba alrgando más de lo que tenía pensado, así que lo he partido en dos partes. Disculpad las molestias. Creo que es un poco denso, pero un poco de dramatismo con el pasado de Fate siempre es entretenido ¿no?

=_= Estoy algo dormida, así que disculparme los altibajos de ortografía y gramática por esta vez...bueno, si son muy garrafales no ^^,

Al anónimo de:

**gore:** Cuidado con tu jefa! Gracias de nuevo por seguir un capítulo más. Fate aún no se entera, pero las cosas van a dar un giro pronto. Sigue conmigo un poco más ;)


	7. El secreto de Fate II

**_Lo que siempre había deseado_**

-

_El secreto de Fate(II)_

_-  
_

Hayate declinó la invitación de Signum para quedarse a cenar y se marchó pronto. Con todo, Nanoha tenía un tumulto de emociones rondándole por la cabeza.

Después de la cena, Nanoha terminó los deberes de Historia y se fue a acostar. Cogió su celular para descubrir que Fate la había llamado. Marcó ella el número y esperó. "Hayate" sonó la aliviada voz de Fate. "Buenas noches, Fate-chan" saludó ella. Fate fue la primera en hablar."Quería disculparme de nuevo por lo de esta tarde" "No le des más vueltas" la reprimió Nanoha "Por cierto, adivina qué me pasó hoy en el instituto" cambió el tema súbitamente. Era una buena oportunidad para que Fate escuchara "Quería contártelo antes, pero con todo lo olvidé. Hoy Nanoha me invitó a comer con ella y sus amigas" le comunicó "Realmente creo que no estabas equivocada, Nanoha no es tan mala. Se está esforzando. Podríamos ser amigas. Todas. ¿Qué me dices?" habló con entusiasmo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Nanoha pensó que se había cortado la línea. "¿Fate-chan?" quiso asegurarse.

"¿De veras?" se escuchó lo voz de la rubia con un tono extraño. Entre incrédula, esperanzada y algo más. Signum entró en la habitación para arropar a Nanoha, como cada noche. "Fate-chan, tengo que dejarte. Piénsalo ¿vale? ¿Vendrás mañana?" se apresuró a terminar la comunicación mientras Signum le hacia amistosos gestos de finalizar la llamada. "Um" asintió la rubia "Hasta mañana, Hayate. Buenas noches" "Buenas noches, Fate-chan, cuídate" se despidió.

"¿Nunca os cansáis vosotras dos?" preguntó la guardiana con una leve sonrisa. Nanoha rió. "¿Y qué hay de esa Nanoha?¿Qué ha pasado entre las dos? Últimamente viene mucho por aquí" comentó la mayor ordenando la ropa junto a la silla. Nanoha simplemente se encogió de hombros. Signum bufó divertida. "Buenas noches, Hayate"

-

Al día siguiente, a Nanoha le costó levantarse, no se sentía muy bien de nuevo. Gruñó fastidiada por lo endeble y delicado que resultaba el cuerpo de Hayate, no por primera ni última vez desde su cambio. Distraídamente hizo su rutina, sonrió triste ante la pequeña nota de Signum sobre la mesa y desayunó en silencio. Se preparó para el instituto y miró el reloj con atención.

Sonó alguien en la puerta y Nanoha sonrió, dejando de lado su malestar y su anterior momento de depresión y soledad.

Abrió la puerta y tras ella asomó una tímida Fate. Nanoha sonrió vacilante. Los profundos ojos de Fate la ojearon con vergüenza antes de atreverse a reciprocar el gesto. Para sorpresa de Nanoha, fue Fate la que habló por primera vez.

"Anoche tuve un sueño rarísimo por tu culpa" comentó la rubia con fingido tono acusador. Nanoha enarcó las cejas "¿Qué clase de sueño?" se interesó Nanoha divertida.

"De chicas mágicas" susurró la rubia desviando la mirada. Tras la sorpresa, Nanoha no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas. Fate se giró clavando su mirada escarlata en el azul celeste de su amiga y refunfuñó adorablemente "No te rías. Tú tienes la culpa por hacerme ver todas esas series tuyas" se sonrojó la más alta. Nanoha volvió a reír.

Durante el trayecto hasta el instituto, Nanoha obligó a Fate a contarle el sueño. Le costó, pero finalmente la chica de ojos carmesí desveló algunos detalles. En la historia, ella, o sea, Hayate poseía unas alas negras y flotaba en el aire dando ordenes. Signum vestía un traje de combate fucsia y seguía las a pies juntillas sus instrucciones. Fate misma vestía un traje arrapadito negro junto a una capa negra y roja, todo muy vampirico, y se dedicaba a pelearse con Signum como loca o seguir también las ordenes de Hayate. Nanoha lo imaginaba y reía con gusto. Su humor cambió cuando la historia agregó un nuevo factor. "Lo más bizarro fue cuando apareció Nanoha también" Fate se ruborizó. Nanoha parpadeó y preguntó "¿Qué pasó entonces?"

"Iba vestida de blanco, y llevaba el pelo recogido en dos ridículas coletas...Espera, ahora que lo pienso, yo también iba con dos ridículas coletas" se alarmó. Nanoha soltó unas risitas pero sus brillantes ojos pedían a Fate que siguiera. " Me pidió que fuese su amiga y me lanzó un ataque tipo bomba nuclear. En serio. Una cosa exagerada con nombre extravagante" explicó la rubia expandiendo sus manos para indicar la amplitud del poder destructivo del ataque. Fate le dedicó una sonrisa y Nanoha rió. Rió como Hayate, en el exterior, pero por dentro, Nanoha se entristecía. Había sido solo un sueño, pero los sueños provienen del subconsciente, de percepciones reales ¿verdad? ¿Qué posibilidades tenía Nanoha de acercarse a Fate si la rubia la veía de aquella manera? Le dolía el pecho sólo de pensarlo, casi era un dolor físico.

A pesar de mantener su sonrisa y expresión risueña y socarrona, la sonrisa de Fate se desvaneció de inmediato en cuanto la chica clavó sus ojos rubí en los suyos. "Hayate ¿qué te pasa?" le preguntó Fate con suavidad. Pareciera como si pudiera ver el sufrimiento del alma con solo mirar a los ojos. Nanoha rió nerviosamente mientras construía sus nuevas barreras. "¿Qué pasó después?"

Fate parpadeó por un momento. La ojeó haciéndole saber que la treta no le había funcionado y que seguía preocupada, pero por esa vez lo dejó pasar. " Me desperté" dijo escueta. "Puede que sea algún tipo de señal" indicó Nanoha intentando de nuevo encarar a la rubia en la dirección que ambas, ella y Hayate deseaban. Fate sólo puso cara de circunstancia.

***

Hayate corrió feliz, dando brincos y dando la vuelta de vez en cuando para ver a Arisa y Suzuka mirarla desde cierta distancia. Las dos jóvenes habían notado el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, pero al distinguir tanta alegría en sus ojos, sus sonrisas llenas de vida, habían decidido callar por el momento.

Cuando llegaron al intituto, algunas compañeras les dedicaron miradas extrañas. Hayate las ignoró por completo. Todavía habían cuchicheos sobre la decisión del día anterior, pero Hayate no iba a tirarse atrás. Aquello era el inicio de la caída de gracia de la que disponía Nanoha, pero era también el inicio de una Nanoha más libre y cercana a sí misma. Hayate quería convencerse de ello. Suzuka y Arisa estaban a su lado, y cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, ella misma, junto a Fate (esperaba) la apoyarían en todo a la verdadera Nanoha.

-

En cuanto divisó a Fate andando hacia clase por el pasillo, acompañando delicadamente a Nanoha en la silla de ruedas, Hayate se frenó a causa del temor. No sabía si sería capaz de mantener la máscara si la rubia volvía a ofenderse con ella. Sus nuevas amigas la alcanzaron y se pararon junto a ella "Nanoha, ¿pasa algo?" preguntó Arisa haciendo que Hayate reaccionara y enterrara su falta de confianza.

Al entrar en el aula, tomó aire profundamente y se plantó frente a Nanoha y Fate.

"Buenos días, _Hayate-chan_" saludó Hayate alegre. Nanoha le sonrió "Buenos días, _Nanoha-chan_" brillaron los ojos de Nanoha. Ambas chicas divertidas interpretando el papel de la otra.

"Hola, Fate-chan" se dirigió entonces a la más alta de forma tímida. Fate las observaba detenidamente, valorando la situación, pero no había trampa ni cartón, Hayate y Nanoha estaban siendo sinceras. "Hola" respondió al poco.

Hayate soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba guardando y sonrió de par en par. Más animada, se atrevió a alzar una mano en tono amistoso. "Sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie. Lamento haberme comportado como una..." Hayate se interrumpió al discernir una mirada amenazante como advertencia por parte de Nanoha. "...Como me he comportado. Empecemos de nuevo. Déjame ser tu amiga" susurró levantando un poco más la mano frente a sí.

Déjame ser tu amiga. Déjale ser tu amiga. Hayate no sabía ya si hablaba por Nanoha o como Hayate.

Su mano tembló un poco suspendida en el aire. Fate miró a Nanoha junto a ella, y volvió una mirada desconfiada y dudosa hacia la mano ofrecida. Cuando Fate dio un paso y junto su mano con la de Hayate, Fate presintió más de un suspiro. Hayate sabía que aún no tenía la confianza de Fate, pero su aceptación era un primer paso. Un glorioso primer paso.

-

"Ya conoces a Arisa y Suzuka" señaló a las amigas tras de sí. "Seamos todas buenas amigas" deseó en voz alta Hayate cuando tras las primeras clases, se reunieron las cinco chicas alrededor de la mesa de Nanoha, sus almuerzos en la mano.

Escondiendo su sorpresa mejor que Arisa, Suzuka sonrió. El día anterior ya habían empezado a conocer a la chica en silla de ruedas y era un encanto, ahora le tocaba el turno a su alta y reservada compañera. "Hola, Fate-chan." Saludó Suzuka, siempre amable y predispuesta . Arisa sólo hizo un gesto con la mano.

Juntando algunos pupitres, prepararon una mesa perfecta para comer las cinco. Era obvio que Arisa se sentía incomoda con la nueva compañía, a pesar de aceptarla, Fate se mantuvo distante e insegura mientras que Nanoha y Hayate parecían en su salsa. Suzuka, más perspicaz, procuraba suavizar la atmósfera entre las dos rubias ya que con su gentil personalidad no tenía problemas en llevarse bien con ninguna de sus compañeras.

"¿Qué te ha pasado en la boca?" preguntó Arisa a Fate a bocajarro. La joven de ojos carmesí dejó la bolita de arroz que estaba comiendo y encaró los ojos verdes de Arisa arrugando el ceño levemente. La pregunta no guardaba preocupación, pero tampoco había malicia en ella. Había nacido de una curiosidad simple e inocente, sin segundas intenciones. Aún sabiéndolo, Fate no le contestó. Hayate miró de reojo esa costra oscura que cortaba el labio inferior de la rubia. Un remolino de emociones revolvió sus entrañas, tristeza, enfado, compasión, ternura... "Me partí el labio ayer. Un accidente domestico" respondió Fate sin explicar más. Medio mentira, medio verdad. No era una mala respuesta dadas las circunstancias, evitaba conflicto y sobretodo zanjaba el tema eliminando la posibilidad de más preguntas.

Arisa parpadeó y abrió la boca de nuevo, pero Suzuka consiguió desviar su atención. El resto de la comida fue tranquila, con conversación ligera. Por ser la primera vez que se reunían así, el resultado no fue tan desastroso.

-

"Esto es el nacimiento de una gran y bonita amistad" gritó Hayate al acabar las clases. "Hay que celebrarlo" proclamó a la salida del intituto. "Os invito al Midoriya" anunció a sus amigas. Las cuatro la miraron asombradas ante el arrebato.

Nanoha frunció el ceño y vociferó muda a regañadientes. Aunque la cafetería fuese el negocio familiar, los gastos de Nanoha se descontaban de su paga. Hayate iba a arruinarla.

"Lo siento Nanoha, nosotras tenemos prácticas de violín esta tarde" se disculpó Arisa mientras Suzuka le dedicaba una sonrisa apenada. La verdadera Nanoha rodó los ojos, cuando Hayate soltó un "Ah, es verdad. Lo había olvidado".

Habían repasado esos detalles cientos de veces y en su entusiasmo, Hayate no hacía más que meter la pata. Era un milagro que nadie sospechara, realmente ¿podía ser ella tan atolondrada como Hayate como para que no se dieran cuenta del cambio?

Con hombros abatidos, Hayate vio marcharse a sus nuevas amigas. "Bueno, entonces nos quedamos solas nosotras tres ¿eh?" se giró Hayate a encarar a Nanoha y Fate que la miraron con expresiones en blanco.

***

"No se si esto es tan buena idea" le susurró Fate al oído, nerviosa. Nanoha la miró de reojo. Fate parecía más frenética ahora que cuando Arisa y Suzuka estaban en el grupo. ¿Por qué? Casi parecía que tuviese miedo de Nanoha, es decir, del cuerpo en el que ahora estaba Hayate.

Al entrar en el establecimiento, sonó la campanita sobre la puerta, Nanoha sonrió al escuchar ese familiar timbre. Sus padres se giraron para darles la bienvenida, pero Hayate se les adelantó. "Ya estoy aquí" saludó. El gesto no era nada típico de la Nanoha original, pero todos asimilaban los cambios como algo natural, cómo si fuese una fase en el crecimiento adolescente de su hija. Nanoha no sabía si alegrarse de la comprensión y libertad que daban o decepcionarse.

"Nanoha" pronunció sorprendida Momoko, pero se acercó enseguida a dar un abrazo a su pequeña. "Creía que irías directamente a casa" explicó. Hayate sonrió, Momoko vio que su hija traía compañía y comprendió. Reconociendo a la chica minusvalida se acercó con su cariñosa y maternal sonrisa "Buenas tardes Hayate-chan. Me alegra volver a verte" Nanoha sintió la calidez de su madre abrazarle con esas palabras. "Yo también" respondió torpemente.

Entonces la joven señora Takamachi encaró la cara nueva de la callada rubia. Fate se puso rígida "Fa...Fate Testarossa, señora. Encantada" se presentó apresuradamente haciendo una reverencia. Momoko soltó unas risas. "No hace falta que seas tan formal" rió.

Nanoha hizo un mohín "Cualquiera diría que te presentas a los padres de la novia, Fate-chan" bromeó. Hayate hizo una mueca por un instante lamentando que Nanoha utilizara esas palabras. Fate se puso roja como un tomate. "¡Hayate!"se le escapó un chillido a Fate, sus ojos como platos, tan sonrojada que pareciera que empezaría a sacar humo por las orejas en cualquier momento. Hubo unas carcajadas por parte de Momoko antes de que ésta guiara a las chicas hasta una mesita. "¿Dónde están Arisa y Suzuka?" preguntó por las ausentes. Hayate le explicó que tenían ensayos. Momoko asintió y tomó nota de traerles merienda a su hija y sus nuevas amigas. Con una sonrisa volvió hacia su marido, tras la barra y observó a las tres chicas. "Parecen buenas chicas" comentó Shiro aprobando el cambio. Momoko asintió. Su hija no solía hacer amistades sinceras con facilidad, y aunque Arisa Bannings y Suzuka Tsukimura eran un encanto, era bueno ver como el ciclo de amistades de Nanoha se ampliaba. Hayate y Fate de verdad parecían una buena influencia.

-

"Uf. No puedo más" exclamó Nanoha con una sonrisa. Ofreció el resto de su merienda a Fate que parecía tener un estómago sin fondo y ya había terminado su ración. La rubia aceptó y Hayate soltó un silbido admirada. Fate se sonrojó levemente mirando a la castaña, y al hacerlo parpadeó; intentó evitar soltar unas risas tapándose la boca con la mano. Nanoha imitó a Fate y sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de Hayate. Si estuviese en su propio cuerpo, Nanoha sería el hazmerreír de más de uno, pero por esta vez, Hayate era la que hacía el ridículo, aunque fuese en su cuerpo. Soltó unas risas y señaló el rostro de la anfitriona. Hayate tenía manchas de chocolate por toda la cara. La servilleta no fue suficiente y finalmente la chica se excusó para lavarse en el servicio. En cuanto desapareció, Nanoha oyó el suspiro de alivio de su compañera. La rubia se relajó del todo en su asiento. Intrigada, no pudo estarse de preguntar "¿Estás bien, Fate-chan? Nanoha...¿te incomoda tanto?"

Fate desvió la mirada "Hayate, no empieces. Sabes que no me gusta cuando sacas el tema" le advirtió con tono molestó y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nanoha por su parte no sabía de qué le hablaba Fate. Por lo visto Hayate aún tenía cosas que explicarle. Hubo un leve silencio hasta que Nanoha probó suavemente "¿Y si te digo que no se de qué tema me hablas?" Fate la miró incrédula. "Te diría que no te creo. Eres Hayate, al fin y al cabo. Es difícil mantener algunos secretos contigo" le siguió la corriente Fate pensando que Nanoha bromeaba. Nanoha hizo morritos. "Pues me despistaste muy bien con lo de tu madre" soltó sin pensar. Una expresión dolida surcó el rostro de Fate y Nanoha lamentó de inmediato haber abierto la boca. "Fate-chan..."susurró "Lo siento, no quería...Perdona"

Fate la miró sin expresión, pero un deje de tristeza se dibujaba en sus ojos carmesí. "Lo sé, y en parte tienes razón... pero ese comentario me dolió igual." Murmuró Fate con tono apagado. "Discúlpame un momento" se puso en pie y se marchó al baño dejando a Nanoha sola en la mesa.

"Tonta" se reprimió Nanoha a si misma golpeándose la frente con una mano. El gesto hizo que se le nublara la vista por un momento "¿Uh?" dijo tontamente, pero recuperó el enfoque rápidamente. Miró hacia el baño y después se puso a jugar con su cucharita mientras esperaba. Una vocecilla en su cabeza no dejaba de instigarle que el secreto que Fate aún le guardaba, era algo importante.

***

Hayate salió del baño con una sonrisa risueña, que perdió de inmediato cuando se cruzó con Fate que entraba en el cuarto con grandes zancadas. Preocupada dio media vuelta y entró tras ella. "¿Fate-chan?"preguntó en voz baja al ver que la rubia se encerraba en la cabina. Fate no le contestó. Hayate se encaró hacia el espejo y volvió a lavarse las manos distraídamente, sin dejar de vigilar en el reflejo la puerta de la cabina. "¿Una emergencia? ¿te ha sentado algo mal? Con tanto chocolate ya se sabe, no tienes que avergonzarte de eso" habló con una sonrisa. La puerta no se abrió, pero el sonido de Fate removiéndose tras ella le indicó que al menos había conseguido una reacción. Tras un rato de silencio volvió a probar suerte. "Ey, puedes confiar en mi. No puedo demostrarte que soy una buena amiga si tú no me dejas" continuó.

Al ver que Fate no se decidía a salir, Hayate decidió dejarla sola. Se secó las manos y suspiró "No tardes mucho o Hayate se preocupará". Justo entonces, muy despacito, la puerta se abrió y Fate se decidió a salir de su escondite, para el alivio de Hayate.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" le preguntó la castaña a pesar de que la rubia aún no había contestado ninguna de sus preguntas. Fate negó con la cabeza. "¿Te has peleado con Hayate-chan?" el tono de Hayate fue suave. "No" respondió Fate. Si hubiese afirmado, Hayate iba a enfadarse con Nanoha cosa linda.

Fate miró al suelo antes de mirar a Hayate a los ojos "Ha sido culpa mía, una tontería... Es sólo que a veces es difícil ser sincera con los demás. Incluso cuando son pequeñas cosas que no parecen tener importancia. Y luego te sientes culpable por haber guardado un secreto que sabes que no deberías." Fate habló algo nerviosa, se notaba que no sabía como explicar el tema. "¿Alguna vez has sentido que no eres capaz de decir algo? No tanto como mentir, simplemente no decir la verdad. Guardar un secreto no porque no confíes en alguien sino porque confías demasiado en ellos." Le preguntó con vocecilla vulnerable Fate y Hayate sintió el peso de su propia culpa, sus propios secretos. Asintió levemente y miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de encarar a su amiga

"Es como si sintieras la necesidad de guardar algo para ti sola con tal de mantener tu identidad" susurró Hayate perdida en su reflexión personal. Las dos chicas se miraron como intentando descifrar un puzzle. A pesar de que su conversación distaba de poseer elemento común, al mismo tiempo parecía que fuese la misma cosa. En un momento se diría que la plática de las dos chicas era una introversión profunda a la naturaleza del ser humano y sus relaciones, como que al segundo siguiente las palabras carecía de significado.

"Exacto" exclamó Fate con una leve sonrisa y Hayate parpadeó. Había perdido la noción de lo que estaban hablando. "Cuando encuentras a una persona que te conoce tan bien, tanto que casi te conoce mejor que tú misma, a veces llegas a dudar de dónde termina el tú que construyen los demás y dónde empieza tu propia persona. Da un poco de miedo ¿verdad?"

"¿Estás diciendo que sientes que Hayate-chan anula tu personalidad?¿Eso es lo que ha pasado?" frunció el ceño Hayate, preocupada. Fate, sin embargo sonrió tiernamente. "No, no. Nada de eso" sacudió las manos la rubia frente a sí.

"Entonces... no entiendo" Hayate intento concentrarse en comprender el nexo entre las palabras de Fate y su huida del lado de Nanoha. A veces Fate era complicada y contradictoria, y escondía como nadie sus verdaderas emociones.

"En realidad" empezó a decir Fate dirigiéndose a la salida "ahora estaba refiriéndome, de alguna manera, a ti" Hayate se quedó callada. Tuvo que recordarse que Fate hablaba de Nanoha Takamachi, la chica popular, la niña caprichosa, la adolescente que se escondía tras una máscara de perfección. Ahora fue su turno de sonreír. Nanoha merecía una oportunidad. "Estoy cambiando" se defendió,. Fate lo sabía y asintió.

"¿Por qué?" sonó la pregunta de Fate con la simplicidad e inocencia de un niño. Hayate tomó aire. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo iba a responder a eso? "Porque..."dudó, abrió un poco la puerta y señaló a Nanoha, sentada sola en la mesa apoyaba una mejilla sobre su mano mientras con la otra mano jugaba con la cucharita, claramente aburrida. "Porque he visto la vida con otros ojos"

-

La muchacha de ojos rubí estudió por un momento a Hayate con expresión seria "Antes nos odiabas" declaró Fate, no era una acusación, no había rencor, sólo curiosidad y un ligero temor. Hayate sonrió triste, aquello era verdad, pero ahora conocía mejor los motivos de Nanoha. "Antes" dijo con voz forzada. "Os tenía envidia" dijo, no sabía hasta que punto era eso verdad, pero podía asumir las reacciones de Nanoha mejor que la propia Nanoha. "Sentía envidia de vuestra libertad" añadió ojeando a su cuerpo más allá, riendo con amargura lo irónico de la situación. Volviéndose de nuevo hacia Fate forzó una sonrisa "Pero ahora yo también puedo ser libre, elegir mi camino, mis amigos, ser yo". Fate la miraba sorprendida.

De repente Fate la tomó de una mano, delicadamente y miró hacia la mesa en la que Nanoha se entretenía haciendo bolitas con la servilleta de papel. "Esa chica de allí es Hayate Yagami. Es mi mejor amiga."mencionó sin saber que la verdadera Hayate la escuchaba atentamente. "Esa chica ha sufrido mucho, pero se levanta cada día con una sonrisa. A pesar de sus limitaciones siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a todos. Es valiente, lista y divertida. Siempre intenta dibujar una sonrisa en los demás." Fate tomó aire para continuar. Dando un leve apretón a la mano que sostenía prosiguió. "Hayate es una luchadora, cada día se esfuerza, a veces hasta agotarse, pero nunca se rinde. Ella es mi inspiración. Mi razón por la que ser fuerte. Ella es fuerte. Sus ganas de vivir, su energía y manera de ver el mundo hicieron que comprendiera lo bella que es la vida...a pesar de todo"

Hayate tenía sus ojos clavados en Nanoha, viendo su cuerpo desde fuera, oyendo a Fate hablar de ella con tanta admiración y fervor, se le estaban llenando los ojos de lagrimas por la emoción.

"Así que te comprendo, y te creo" finalizó la rubia y Hayate se sintió aliviada, porque una palabra más y estaba segura hubiera echado a llorar.

"Si prometes cuidar esta amistad, es tuya"

Hayate alzó la vista incrédula ante el ofrecimiento de Fate. La miró pasmada mientras la rubia se sonrojaba ligeramente bajo la mirada fija de Hayate. "¿Hablas en serio?" Fate asintió. Una sonrisa se fue abriendo camino en los labios de Hayate hasta llegar de oreja a oreja. Con un gritito de entusiasmo, Hayate se abrazó alegre a una desconcertada Fate. "No te fallaré" prometió separándose de la alta muchacha. Tras recuperarse del achuchón, Fate ojeó los brillantes ojos de Hayate. "¿Sabes? Hay algo en ti que me recuerda a ella" comentó. Hayate se puso tensa, sabía que tarde o temprano Fate empezaría a darse cuenta de detalles. Disimuló imitando la risita de ardilla de Nanoha, tras la que las sospechas de Fate se distrajeron.

***

Momoko pasó a recoger la mesa mientras Hayate y Fate seguían en el baño. La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven que esperaba sola y Nanoha sonrió sonrojándose levemente. Se sentía querida a pesar de que para su madre ella ahora no era más que una extraña, una nueva amiga de su hija. Quedándose sola de nuevo, Nanoha se retuvo de empezar a descuartizar otra servilleta de papel. "Están tardando mucho" gruñó ojeando la puerta del baño. Enarcó las cejas cuando distinguió sus dos amigas en el resquicio de la puerta. Hayate estaba abrazada a Fate, en actitud cariñosa. Frunció el ceño cuando una oleada de celos le carcomió por dentro. El ligero calor de la rabia se transformó en una helada tristeza al ver que Fate parecía disfrutar del abrazo. La chica sintió nauseas con la velocidad de sus cambiantes emociones y se apresuró a beber del pequeño vaso frente a ella para calmarse.

Al poco Fate y Hayate volvieron a la mesa, juntas. Hayate sonreía de par en par, no era necesario ser muy perspicaz para saber que estaba contenta. ¿Tan fácil era leer su cara a los demás? Nanoha anotó practicar más sus expresiones faciales cuando volviese a su propio cuerpo. Fate le sonreía levemente, por su parte. Era más difícil saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia.

"Hayate ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Fate de repente volcando su atención en ella, sentándose de inmediato a su lado le tomó una mano. La verdadera Hayate también la miró preocupada "Estás muy pálida" comentó con cuidado. Clavando sus ojos en los de Fate, Nanoha parpadeó. "Estoy bien" murmuró sin mucho afán. Fate posó una mano sobre su frente, removiendo los oscuros cabellos del flequillo. Nanoha se quedó embelesada con las atenciones que le prestaba la rubia. "Quizá sea mejor que nos volvamos a casa" decidió Fate por las dos, dedicándole a Hayate una mirada que lo decía todo, gracias, lo siento. Hayate torció los labios en una triste mueca de comprensión. "Claro" asintió débilmente. Nanoha no se sentía mal, pero no dijo nada, prefería irse pronto. Nanoha se regañó por su leve ataque de posesividad, pero aunque pasajero, no podía negar que quería disfrutar de Fate ella sola.

-

De camino a casa, Nanoha dejó que Fate guiará la silla todo el camino. No lo admitiría, pero el aire fresco le había hecho bien, despejándole la cabeza un poco.

"Oye, Fate-chan" llamó a su silenciosa acompañante. "¿Si?" "¿Sigues enfadada?" preguntó Nanoha en un hilillo de voz. "No" le respondió Fate con tranquilidad. "Fate-chan" "¿Mm?" Tras tragar saliva, Nanoha procuró que la ansiedad que sentía no se mostrará en su voz. "¿Qué pasó entre Nanoha-chan y tú en el baño?" Esta vez Fate tardó un poco más en responder, Nanoha supo que ensanchaba su sonrisa antes de contestar "Nos hicimos amigas"

"¿Y eso te hace feliz?"

"Sí"

Nanoha guardó silencio por un momento, reflexionando. "¿Y no pasó nada más?" "¿Eh?" Fate la miró confusa. "Tardasteis mucho" le espetó Nanoha, sin comentar que las había visto abrazadas. Fate se detuvo en seco sonrojándose al comprender las insinuaciones de su amiga. "¡Hayate!" recriminó a la disminuida"Y para tú información, no. No pasó nada más. Nos dimos un abrazo y ya está." Informó aún abochornada la rubia, retomando la marcha. Nanoha soltó unas risas, para aparentar, pero después sonrió, aliviada.

***

La alarma del despertador sonó insistente y Hayate se despertó con un bostezo. Se estiró como un gato, relajando sus entumecidos músculos. Se puso en pie de un salto y notó felizmente que las agujetas apenas se sentían. Se vistió con rapidez, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y saludó a la familia Takamachi que la saludaron desde la mesa. No era habitual que todos los miembros coincidiesen, pero esa mañana así fue. La joven desayunó con avidez y marchó al colegio con una sonrisa y trote veloz. Atajó camino por un parque, corrió adelantando un grupo de judokas que hacían su entrenamiento matutino dando un par de vueltas al lugar. Saltó algunos obstáculos con habilidad y rió cada segundo que su cuerpo quedaba suspendido en el aire. Se había enamorado de la sensación de ingravidez, aunque le encantaba también el momento en que sus pies entraban en contacto con el suelo y todo su peso se amortiguaba en sus rodillas, fuertes y resistentes.

Arisa y Suzuka la vieron llegar a su punto de encuentro. Arisa se quejó porqué de nuevo el ritmo de su amiga era demasiado rápido para la hora del día. Hayate no podía evitarlo. La vida le sonreía, ahora más que nunca ya que había recuperado a Fate. Olvidando por completo los sentimientos de Fate, el reciente afecto de Nanoha por la rubia y lo complicado de todo y su propia situación, Hayate sólo pensaba en lo feliz que se sentía. Corrió al instituto con ánimo y buen humor.

-

"Buenos días" casi chilló al llegar a clase. Las compañeras la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero Hayate las ignoró, se centró en sus recién adquiridas almas afines. "Fate-chan" pronunció con una sonrisa, "_Hayate-chan_" siguió con un guiño "buenos días" .

Cuando Nanoha elevó la mirada para responderle al saludo, Hayate supo de inmediato que algo iba mal. "Hola, _Nanoha_" susurró con una vocecilla débil Nanoha. Fate miró a Hayate y ante el rostro atónito con el que se encontró, tomó a la que hacía unos segundos era una risueña muchacha para apartarla del campo auditivo de Nanoha.

"Hoy Hayate no se encuentra muy bien. He intentado que se quedase en casa, pero la muy cabezota ha insistido en venir" le comentó Fate abatida. Hayate ojeó a Nanoha, que de verdad no tenía buena cara, desde la tarde anterior que estaba muy pálida y ahora su mirada ausente hablaba mejor que nadie su malestar. "Ayúdame a convencerla de que al menos vaya a la enfermería" le pidió Fate.

"Ui, Hayate, tienes un aspecto horrible" el sincero y poco delicado comentario de Arisa parecía no llegar a oídos de Nanoha. "Hayate-chan, ¿estás bien?" se preocupó Suzuka también.

Hayate observó los puños apretados de Nanoha, su sudor frío. Ella mejor que nadie conocía su cuerpo, sabía lo que Nanoha estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, ese odioso malestar, el dolor en el pecho como si te arañasen por dentro. Se sintió terriblemente culpable por que Nanoha tuviese que experimentar esa desagradable situación. Se acercó a Nanoha con expresión seria. "Hayate" la llamó sin el –chan "ve a la enfermería ahora mismo. No puedes jugar con tu salud de esta manera. Recuerda nuestra promesa" La última frase la dijo con tono más bajo. Ambas habían prometido cuidar el cuerpo de la otra. Tras la mera orden de Hayate, Nanoha asintió levemente. Fate sorprendida, pero a la vez más calmada tomó las riendas de la silla.

Hayate las vio marchar, pero ese nudo en el estómago, ese mal presentimiento no le abandonaba. Preocupada se mordió el labio inconscientemente.

***

"Ugh" gimió Nanoha sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza se incrementaba. Fate aceleró el paso "Te dije que tenías que haberte quedado en casa" gruñó agitada Fate. Nanoha sonrió recordando como al abrir la puerta por la mañana, Fate la había calado a la primera y si no fuera por su propia testarudez, la habría obligado a guardar cama en casa. Pero Nanoha no quería quedarse en casa, no quería estar sola. Si le hubiera pedido a Fate que se quedase con ella. ¿Lo habría hecho? Posiblemente, más que probable, casi seguro. Miró el rostro de Fate sobre ella, conduciendo presta la silla de ruedas por los pasillos, concentrada, preocupada. Sí, Fate se abría quedado a cuidarla, a hacerle compañía, a mimarla. En medio de la neblina, Nanoha sonrió.

Estuvieron en la enfermería en un plis plas, pero Shamal, la enfermera aún no había llegado. Mientras la esperaban, Fate miraba impaciente los estantes con medicamentos. "Fate-chan" la llamó y la rubia se volvió de inmediato. "Dime tu secreto" le pidió. Nanoha quería saber. Esperaba que su actual estado de vulnerabilidad jugara en su favor y Fate accediera. "¿Qué secreto? A parte de lo de madre, ya no hay secretos entre nosotras". Nanoha tomó aire con dificultad "Por favor"rogó Nanoha y en ese momento no le importaba si parecía la chica más patética del planeta. Intentó recuperar aire para esclarecer su ambigua petición, pero Fate cerró los ojos suspirando, cómo sabiendo de qué secreto quería hablar. "Supongo que siempre di por hecho que lo sabías. Sé que lo sabes, por eso nunca lo he dicho en voz alta. Me da vergüenza...Aunque si no lo hago es como si no quisiera admitirlo ¿verdad? Y no quiero eso. Ahora aún más, estoy convencida..." Fate se interrumpió. Nanoha la miró muda. "Dilo en voz alta" susurró entre dientes la convaleciente muchacha.

Fate miró a Nanoha a los ojos. Tomó aire como reuniendo valor."Estoy enamorada de Nanoha Takamachi" murmuró suavemente y con la afirmación era como si se quitara un peso de encima. Ese peso calló sobre Nanoha como una roca. Primero su corazón dio un bote y se le congelaron las entrañas.

"¿Qué?" exclamó, pero su voz no le salió. Se atragantó. Alguien cerró el puño con su corazón dentro y Nanoha soltó un alarido.

***

Hayate escuchó el grito de dolor y se le heló la sangre, estaba a cuatro pasos de la enfermería y se los comió en dos saltos. Había ido tras Nanoha y Fate a los pocos minutos porque estaba preocupada y sin duda su instinto no le había fallado. Entró a prisa para encontrar a Fate sujetando a Nanoha que se retorcía sobre su estómago como un animal agonizante. Fate se giró al oír la puerta esperando ver a Shamal, que sabría qué hacer, que sabría aliviar el sufrimiento de su amiga. "Nanoha" masculló con voz cortada al verla. Aunque sostenía a Nanoha firmemente para que no cayera, sus ojos delataban que estaba aterrorizada. "Ahh" apretaba los dientes Nanoha agarrándose a la camisa de Fate tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, Hayate tomó el lugar de Fate intentando calmar a Nanoha "Fate, la medicina" ordenó con voz autoritaria. Fate controló su pánico "Está en su mochila...." antes de acabar la frase había salido corriendo de la enfermería como alma que lleva el diablo. "Maldita sea" gruñó Hayate, recriminándose no haberse dado cuenta antes del estado de Nanoha, lamentando haber dejado que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

"Hayate-chan...duele" lloriqueó Nanoha, usando sus verdaderos nombres "duele mucho". "Lo sé, Nanoha. Aguanta. Fate ha ido por la medicina" le murmuró mientras le acariciaba la sudorosa frente. Debería haberle comentado a Nanoha que siempre llevase la mochila consigo, qué tenía unas inyecciones, para casos de emergencia como este, en el bolsillo interior del maletín.

Hayate creía que padecer el dolor que Nanoha estaba experimentando era lo peor que una podía sentir, pero descubría que era terriblemente peor verlo. Saber que su amiga estaba sufriendo y sentirse tan impotente...de no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

El tembloroso y tenso cuerpo de Nanoha se relajó bajo sus manos y Hayate quedó paralizada al ver que Nanoha había perdido el sentido. Sus dedos fueron de inmediato a buscar su pulso y se horrorizó al ver como se debilitaba. Apoyándola en la silla, Hayate dejó a Nanoha sola mientras sus ojos viajaban como locos por las estanterías de la enfermería. Abrió un par de cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

"Maldita sea" farfulló por segunda vez mientras le inyectaba la solución preparada en un bolígrafo como el que usan los diabéticos.

"Nanoha-chan, por dios ¡reacciona, reacciona!" gritó Hayate dándole golpecitos en la mejilla. Nanoha levantó sus cansados párpados. Hayate sonrió relajándose levemente. "Por un momento me asustaste ¿qué haría yo si me dejas sin cuerpo, estúpida?"

Nanoha sonrió débilmente, cansada. Justo en ese momento Fate entró jadeante y con rostro pálido y asustado.

_

Fate dejó caer la mochila al suelo, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire recuperándose de la carrera. Observó la escena con detenimiento, vio el aparato aún en la mano de Hayate y el aturdido y pálido rostro de Nanoha. Con ojos vidriosos y llenos de emoción se abrazó a Hayate. Para Fate _Nanoha _acababa de salvar la vida a su mejor y más antigua amiga. "Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias" repitió en un hilillo de voz una y otra vez, resonando la palabra cada vez más débil, como un eco lejano.

Ante la emotiva muestra de gratitud de Fate, Hayate no supo como reaccionar. Pasado el peligro, estaba algo aturdida.

"Ey, que la que casi se muere soy yo. ¿No hay abrazo para mi?" La voz de Nanoha sonó ronca y débil, pero feliz. Hayate y Fate voltearon para mirarla. Y de mutuo propio, ambas fueron y la abrazaron.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Shamal acababa de llegar.

-

Por orden de Shamal, Nanoha se quedó en la enfermería, acunada bien en la cama. La enfermera llamó a Signum y la guardiana estaba de camino para recoger a su protegida. Hayate y Fate fueron obligadas a volver a las clases.

"Iré a verte en cuanto acaben las clases ¿de acuerdo? Ahora descansa y recupérate" le dijo Fate antes de irse, besándole tiernamente en la frente. Hayate observaba con una leve sonrisa "Yo también iré. Pero si quieres mimitos, sólo pídelos, no nos des más sustos como éste ¿eh?" intentó bromear. Nanoha soltó unas risas que se siguieron de tos. "Ugh. Estar enferma es un rollo" se quejó y mirando a sus amigas añadió sonriendo"pero me libro de clase".

-

"Hayate está un poco rara últimamente" dijo Fate en el camino a clase. Hayate la ojeó. Ella pasaba más desapercibida como Nanoha a los ojos de Fate porque no la rubia no la había conocido tanto antes, pero Nanoha como Hayate era evidente. No dijo nada. Se sorprendió cuando Fate le tomó la mano "Aún así, no sé que haría sin ella. Le has salvado la vida y nunca seré capaz de darte las gracias lo suficiente por ello"

Hayate se tragó ese nudo de emoción que tenía en la garganta y con expresión serena hizo parar a Fate y la encaró "Simplemente sé mi amiga. Cómo lo eres con ella"

Fate le tomó el rostro en sus manos y chocó levemente sus frentes y manteniendo la posición clavó sus ojos carmesí en los azul violeta de aquella chica. "Puedes contar conmigo, Nanoha. Es una promesa" susurró con una de sus tiernas sonrisas. Hayate sonrió trémula. Se sentía tan feliz. Había añorado tanto la intimidad de Fate. Le picaban los ojos, y sabía que estaba apunto de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Tan sólo pudo murmurar un "gracias" que le sabía a poco.

**_Continuará..._

* * *

**

**_En el próximo capítulo:_**

_"Hayate..." empezó. Nanoha volteó acostumbrada ya a que la llamasen por ese nombre. Fate parecía nerviosa. Realmente la rubia era patosa con las palabras, en extremo, pero sus ojos y su cuerpo a veces hablaban por sí solos, más de lo que las palabras podían expresar. "Hayate, " repitió "¿eres feliz?" preguntó de la nada en un susurro. Nanoha se ayudó con las manos y volteó todo su cuerpo hacia la rubia. "..." quedó muda por un momento. Qué iba a responder. Primero debía evaluar la pregunta. ¿Era feliz?_

_ -_

_ "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?¿Por qué guardabas este dolor para ti?" la acusó Nanoha. Hayate bajó la mirada. "Hayate-chan" sonó su nombre murmurado con una voz rota. Hayate alzó la mirada para ver a Nanoha con ojos vidriosos. "Lo siento" susurró Hayate "lo siento" repitió. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Nanoha._

* * *

Diez mil años más tarde....regreso ^^;

He tenido muchos asuntos que me han tenido apartada, y luego me retrase por vaga, pero se acabó. He vuelto. Con toda la intención de acabar este fic entre Agosto y Septiembre. De echo están planeados entre 3 y cuatro capítulos más y se acaba la cosa.

No dejeis de dejarme review para saber que opinais y todo eso ¿ok? Este capitulo fue larguillo para compensar la espera. Espero no os aburra, que como se ha escrito a cachitos puede ser un poco extraño. Saludos

Al anónimo de:

**miyuki325: **No se si aún andarás por ahí, si lo haces te agradezco tu review y espero volver a saber tu opinión de la continuación

**gore: **Supongo que a estas alturas habrás arreglado tus lentes y estarás leyendo este capítulo (espero). Ya me dirás que te pareció. Lamento la demora tan astronómica.ç

**Diany:** Muy buenas! Creo que es la primera vez qe te veo. Sigues por aquí? Espero que sí. Poca cosa más que decir, gracias por tu comentario. Aquí va otro capítulo que deseo disfrutes. Un abrazo


	8. ¿Por qué alguien tiene que morir?

**_Lo que siempre había deseado_**

_¿Por qué alguien tiene que morir?_

Se oían susurros en la lejanía. "Gracias, Shamal, lo tendré en cuenta" la voz de Signum se hizo más clara. "No hay problema" respondió Shamal en algún lugar. Nanoha fue más consciente de dónde estaba y recordó lo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos aún adormilada y distinguió el rostro de la guardiana de Hayate acercándosele. "Hayate" le susurró para comprobar que estaba despierta. Nanoha no tuvo fuerzas para responder, simplemente salió un leve gruñido de su garganta. Se sentía débil y patosa. ¿Era cosa de la medicación, el episodio? Fuese como fuese, la muchacha odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Se esforzó por incorporarse un poco. "Signum…" murmuró al fin. La aludida sonrió tristemente y le acarició el pelo. "No te esfuerces" le recriminó la mujer, pero la ayudo a sentarse mejor en la cama.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" se interesó Shamal acercándose también, parecía preocupada.

"Estoy mejor" murmuró Nanoha sin preguntarle a su nuevo cuerpo, que aún protestaba a cada gesto. Shamal hizo una mueca e intercambió una mirada con Signum. La de pelo rosa suspiró.

"Nos vamos" comentó Signum tomando delicadamente a Nanoha en sus brazos. Nanoha no protestó.

Una vez en marcha, Nanoha se entretuvo apoyando su frente en la ventanilla del automóvil para refrescarse. Veía el paisaje pasar, camino, calles, árboles, gente, farolas y casas se sucedían uno tras otro. Era como ver una película muda y sin saber el guión, Nanoha comparó aquello a su vida. Pasaba con el tiempo, despacio, rápido, firme, cambiante, pero siempre igual. Dejó ir un suspiro.

Pensó en Fate, en Hayate, en todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Le parecía abrumador, y aunque lo sucedido también la había hecho sufrir, no cambiaría la experiencia por nada. Signum tomó un giro más brusco y aparcó. Nanoha parpadeó sorprendida al verse en la entrada del hospital.

Hayate perforaba con la mirada el papel frente a ella, pero desde que empezaran las clases no veía lo que hacía, su corazón en otros pensamientos. Dos profesores ya le habían llamado la atención por sus distracciones, pero la joven no podía evitarlo.

Fate aunque no de forma tan evidente, también estaba preocupada. Las dos se miraban de vez en cuando, deseando que acabase el periodo. Aquel día se les hacía tremendamente largo.

Después de unas cuantas horas más de sueño y tras tomar las pastillas recetadas por la doctora, Nanoha se sentía mucho mejor. Se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para deambular con la silla por la casa, incluso para ayudar a Signum con la cena, pero Signum no la había dejado moverse de la cama. Nanoha se aburría, se puso a leer algunos manga que Hayate tenía acumulados en la mesita de noche. Al leer tres seguidos, resopló recostándose con pesadez en la cama, molesta con la súbita sobreprotección.

Signum parecía bastante afectada por la pequeña recaída de su protegida. En el hospital la doctora le había hecho un par de pruebas otra vez e incluso le había sacado sangre para unos análisis pero había insistido en que era algo rutinario y que todo parecía estar dentro de la normalidad.

Paseó la mirada por la habitación hasta detenerse en un grueso lomo. Tomando el volumen en sus manos, Nanoha abrió el libro en su regazo y miró con desdén la fotografía de aquella piedra romboide de color azul. Empezó a leer el texto sobre la semilla de la joya con detenimiento, intentando descifrar el secreto de la piedra.

Hayate anduvo junto a Fate en silencio. La huésped en el cuerpo de Nanoha miraba de reojo a la rubia cuya quietud entristecía. Conocía a Fate desde hacía años, podía leer en sus ojos borgoña la inquieta preocupación que en más de una ocasión turbaba su mirar. "Estará bien." Comentó sin mucha convicción, en un vano intento por aligerar el pesado ambiente. Fate sonrió agradeciendo el gesto, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Hayate también fingió una sonrisa antes de bajar la cabeza y seguir ese camino a casa de los Yagami que conocía tan bien. Eso fue el detonante a que en su cabeza empezaran a sucederse pensamientos de lo más variopinto. Pensó en lo que Nanoha acababa de pasar, consideró el entuerto de sentimientos que ambas habían experimentado, en la seriedad de la situación. Todo había empezado como una broma, una oportunidad, un glorioso y divertido milagro, pero había un límite para todo. Hayate frunció el ceño mientras tomaba una decisión.

De repente una mano se coló en la suya, tímidamente. Hayate volteó sorprendida para ver a Fate ojearla con cierto temor. Con el corazón conmovido, Hayate dio un apretón a esa fina mano y la tomó con vigor. El contacto les dio fuerzas a las dos chicas que continuaron todo el camino que quedaba sin soltarse.

Signum les abrió la puerta, parecía agotada, pero sonrió silenciosamente dejándoles pasar. Fate golpeó la puerta de la habitación con suavidad y casi de inmediato una vocecilla ronca respondió desde el otro lado.

Nanoha sonrió de oreja a oreja desde la cama cuando vio asomar la rubia cabecita de Fate, no esperaba a su alter ego seguir a quien se había convertido en más que su mejor amiga, pero ahora también era bien recibida. Su sonrisa no titubeó. "Hola" saludó Hayate como quien no quiere la cosa. Nanoha cerró el libro en el que parecía estar absorta y encaró a las recién llegadas aliviada por la visita y la distracción que suponía.

"Ey" carraspeó aclarando su disgustada garganta "Siento haberos preocupado" se apresuró a reincorporarse demostrando que estaba bien, pero tanto Fate como Hayate sabían que era sólo eso, una intentona.

"Suzuka y Arisa te mandan recuerdos. No pudieron venir porque tenían clases extraescolares" dijo Fate acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el borde a la diestra de Nanoha. Hayate se acercó también pero se quedó de pie. Fue observadora del cariñoso gesto de Fate al apartar unos mechones de pelo de Nanoha y tomarle la temperatura con disimulo, al comprobar que no había fiebre, la rubia había sonreído de una forma encantadora apartando la mano tras acariciar la mejilla de la postrada. Hayate sintió una extraña mezcla de ternura y celos al verlo. Nanoha sólo había sonreído trémula y se había sonrojado ligeramente "Estoy bien" había musitado en voz baja.

Las tres chicas acabaron charlando toda la tarde. Sin darse cuenta se habían convertido en una especie de trío, como los tres mosqueteros. El sol empezó a ponerse y finalmente fue Signum quien tuvo casi obligar a las invitadas a irse a casa.

Ni siquiera los pucheros de su protegida sirvieron. Fate accedió rápidamente entendiendo que su mejor amiga debía descansar, después de lo sucedido su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse. Hayate sin embargo se inquietó. Signum no era tan firme cuando las peticiones y los ojitos de cordero degollado entraban en juego. Sospechó. Tenía que conseguir hablar con Nanoha a solas a toda costa. Tenían que volver a sus cuerpos originales de inmediato. Si la situación se agravaba... Hayate no quería pensar en eso.

Se sintió culpable del secreto que guardaba. Un pequeño gran secreto del que ahora Nanoha formaba parte.

"Nanoha, cariño ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó la madre de la chica durante la cena. Todos la miraron preocupados, había estado muy callada desde que había vuelto de la escuela. "Apenas has comido nada" secundó el hermano.

Hayate levantó la cabeza, estaba tan distraída pensando en qué hacer que no se dio cuenta que llevaba más de diez minutos mirando el plato frente a ella. "No tengo hambre" se disculpó apartándolo ligeramente.

Las expresiones de preocupación fueron inmediatas. "Estoy cansada ¿puedo irme a dormir ya?" se levantó de la mesa y se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

Entró en la habitación de Nanoha con pesadez, y miró a su alrededor. Todo aquello, esa maravillosa familia, esa vida, todo de repente cobro otro sentido. No había sido hasta entonces que Hayate realmente se sintió culpable por el cambio de cuerpos.

Esa vida no le pertenecía, era de Nanoha. Y la de Nanoha era suya.

Se estiró en la cama para virar de costado y hacerse un ovillo. Yuuno pronto acudió a consolarla, pero ni siquiera el gracioso animal era capaz de liberarla de ese remordimiento.

Unos suaves golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y Momoko entró en la habitación. Viendo a su hija tan afligida se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella apoyando una mano en su hombro. "Nanoha" susurró "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Sin moverse y con la mirada perdida en la pared, Hayate respondió con voz vacía "Na...Hayate tuvo un ataque esta mañana. Está enferma" rectificó el nombre a tiempo. Momoko pareció relajarse un poco al conocer el origen de la angustia de su pequeña hija. "¿La chica de la silla de ruedas? Me pareció una buena chica, sincera, alegre y fuerte" comentó a la verdadera Hayate mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Hayate dio media vuelta para encararla y acabó recostada en el regazo de la mujer. La miró a los ojos, iguales a los de Nanoha, a los ojos que ahora ella misma poseía. Sintió otra punzadita de arrepentimiento. Aquella compasiva mujer la estaba consolando a ella, cuando su verdadera hija yacía lejos sufriendo. "Shh, tranquila" le susurró Momoko sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza conmovida por cómo le había afectado a su hija el estado de salud de su nueva amiga. "No te preocupes, pronto se pondrá bien" la consolaba como buena madre. A Hayate se le escapó un sollozo y se arrebujó contra el regazo de Momoko, temblando.

"No, no lo hará" gimió en una imperceptible vocecilla ronca.

Al principio sintió un leve zarandeo que la hizo ser conciente de la espesura. "Hayate, Hayate" Estaba confusa, pero buscó el origen de esa melodiosa voz. La bruma se disipó y Nanoha abrió los ojos. Justo en su campo de visión apareció la cara de Fate que sonrió levemente. "Buenos días, dormilona" le dijo. Nanoha parpadeó para centrarse y finalmente sonrió tontamente "'nos días" respondió con la boca pastosa.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" quiso saber Fate enseguida. Nanoha se sentía como si la hubiesen atropellado, pero no quiso preocupar más a Fate y se limitó a mirar la hora. "Hoy has venido más temprano" notó.

Fate se sentó a su lado y asintió. "Signum dijo que hoy no vienes a la escuela" contestó "Esta tarde vendrán todas a visitarte, y yo..." Fate bajo la mirada avergonzada "Yo..." volvió a interrumpirse.

"Querías verme a solas" bromeó Nanoha a lo que Fate se sonrojó. Nanoha parpadeó asombrada por haber acertado, se sonrojó ella misma, pero luego sonrió enternecida.

Signum entró en la habitación "Hayate, vístete, tenemos una cita en el hospital" ordenó con una extraña voz, y cómo si se hubiera dado cuenta se dirigió a Fate con un tono más autoritario y propio de la guardiana "Y tú no te entretengas mucho o llegarás tarde a clase" esbozó una sonrisa antes de salir, a pesar de la reprimenda. Las dos chicas se miraron, ganduleando en la cama y rieron por lo bajo.

Fate fue la primera en levantarse y acercarle a Nanoha la ropa limpia. "¿Quieres que te ayude?" le propuso. Y Nanoha, que se sentía aún con los reflejos lentos y con la fuerza de una anémica, accedió.

Las dos chicas se entretuvieron en la tarea. Nanoha estaba algo nerviosa y le dedicaba fugaces miradas a Fate que parecía estar estudiándola con esa silenciosa contemplación suya. La habitante en el cuerpo de Hayate alzó los brazos, sentada en medio de la cama mientras Fate, con una paciencia maternal la cubría con la blusa. Nanoha intentó abrocharse los botones sin mucho éxito sintiendo la mirada de Fate sobre ella. Aunque estaba a sentada en la cama a sus espaldas, Nanoha sabía que la rubia la estaba observando de forma extraña.

¿Se habría dado cuenta ya del engaño? Estaba preocupada, eso estaba claro.

"Hayate..."interrumpió el silencio Fate. Nanoha volteó acostumbrada ya a que la llamasen por ese nombre. Fate parecía nerviosa. Realmente la rubia era patosa con las palabras, en extremo, pero sus ojos y su cuerpo a veces hablaban por sí solos, más de lo que las palabras podían expresar. "Hayate, " repitió "¿eres feliz?" preguntó de la nada en un susurro. Nanoha se ayudó con las manos y volteó todo su cuerpo hacia la rubia. "..." quedó muda por un momento. Qué iba a responder. Primero debía evaluar la pregunta. ¿Era feliz?

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Puede que quizá Fate si se diera cuenta de que su Hayate ya no era la misma, pero por suerte había interpretado el cambio de actitud como otra cosa. Aliviada quiso responderle algo, pero quedó hipnotizada por esos hermosos y profundos ojos que parecían ver el alma misma de las personas.

Era cierto que había perdido una parte de ella, su familia a la que añoraba de forma sobrehumana. Pero ahora tenía otra familia que la adoraba como sólo la familia puede hacerlo. Había perdido la popularidad, pero a cambio era libre. Arisa y Suzuka volvían a estar a su lado y estaba redescubriendo su amistad con ellas. Había perdido muchas cosas, pero había ganado otras cuantas. A Hayate y Fate. Y con Fate había descubierto cosas, cosas nuevas, emociones profundas y sentimientos que bien merecían la pena conocer.

¿Era feliz?

"Define ser feliz" le dijo entonces a Fate que hizo una mueca sin saber que contestar. Ante esa carita inocente y confusa como la de una niña a la que le piden que despeje una ecuación cuando apenas ha aprendido a sumar, Nanoha no pudo reprimir unas risitas.

Fate puso morritos "¡Hayate!" le recriminó sonrojándose. Sin embargo pronto se distrajo al ver que la blusa aún no estaba abrochada y poquito a poco fue tapando el vientre de Nanoha, botón a botón, el estómago, el pecho. Nanoha también se distrajo viendo trabajar a Fate con tanto cariño y esmero. La rubia musitó por lo bajo. "Hablaba en serio". A lo que Nanoha respondió sincera"Yo también".

Se quedaron mirando la una a la otra a escasos centímetros. Uno de los brazos de Nanoha decidió entonces hacer huelga y no pudo soportarle el peso. "Uah" exclamó sorprendida al caer de morros contra Fate. La de ojos rojos la atrapó sin problemas entre sus brazos.

"¿Estás bien?" se preocupó Fate. Nanoha soltó unas risitas para quitarle importancia, pero lo cierto es que no sabía si quería reír o llorar, aún no se acostumbraba a ese cuerpo de Hayate que tanto costaba controlar. Inspiró profundamente para hacer el esfuerzo y mantenerse erguida por su cuenta. El aroma de Fate se coló también por su nariz. Sus sentidos se detuvieron por un momento intentando retener ese olor. Si podía definir ser feliz, era ese momento, en los cálidos brazos de Fate.

Finalmente y a su pesar, se apoyó firmemente y se separó de su amiga. "Se acabó el descanso" sonrió.

Signum las esperaba en la cocina, con el desayuno preparado. Después cogió las llaves del auto y propuso acercar a Fate al instituto. Fate declinó educadamente y Signum no insistió.

"Hasta luego" se despidió Nanoha y Fate le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que le hacían bailar el estómago, se despidieron con la mano hasta la tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la planta del hospital, la doctora Ishida les estaba esperando con una carpeta llena de papeles en la mano. "Signum-san, Hayate-chan" les saludó con una sonrisa forzada. A Nanoha aquello no le gustó.

La doctora las hizo pasar a su despacho y cerró la puerta tras ella. Signum tomó asiento junto a Nanoha frente al escritorio tras el que se sentó la mujer de bata blanca. Con un largo suspiro las encaró con expresión seria y ojos vidriosos. "Ya recibí los resultados de las últimas pruebas" dijo formal. Nanoha vio como Signum se tensaba a su lado apretando los puños sobre el reposabrazos de su asiento, eso la incomodó y tragó saliva. La expectación terminó en cuanto la doctora meneó la cabeza derrotista. "Lo siento mucho"

Nanoha entró en pánico. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué decían los resultados? Signum se levantó "¿No puede haber algún error?" preguntó angustiada. La doctora volvió a negar con la cabeza "Hemos repetido las pruebas varias veces con el mismo efecto".

"¡No!" alzó la voz Signum. Nanoha miró a las dos mujeres con un nudo en la garganta. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó aprensiva.

La doctora Ishida se levantó y caminó hasta colocarse frente a la silla de ruedas, miró lánguidamente a su paciente y finalmente se arrodillo frente a ella. "Lo siento mucho, Hayate-chan. De verdad que he hecho todo lo posible por detener la enfermedad. Y habíamos hecho progresos, pero de repente se aceleró el proceso. No sé por qué. Yo... realmente lo siento mucho" soltó la doctora trémula. A Nanoha aquel discurso le sonaba espantosamente, estaba asustada, creía saber de que trataba todo aquello, pero no quería creerlo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio se atrevió a inquirir "¿Me voy a morir?"

La mujer de bata blanca hizo un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse. Nanoha comprendió el significado de su silencio. De verdad se estaba muriendo. Pero, Hayate no le había dicho nada, además, si ni siquiera había terminado el instituto, era muy joven.

"Crash" sonó algo que se rompía seguido de una maldición. Nanoha dio un respingo sobresaltada, igual que la doctora que se giró inmediatamente para ver su lamparita hecha añicos en el suelo y a Signum apoyada en la mesa con el rostro oculto y temblando levemente.

La guardiana de Hayate estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse "perdón" se disculpó al fin. La doctora Ishida sonrió comprensiva.

"¿Cúanto?" murmuró con una voz queda Nanoha. La doctora volvió su atención a la muchacha. "¿Cuánto tiempo?" quiso saber Nanoha, su mente pensando fríamente y con claridad, quizá porque todo le parecía demasiado irreal.

Signum encaró a la doctora que guardaba silencio mordiéndose el labio. La de pelo rosa frunció el ceño con algo parecido a la ira "La última vez que tuvimos esta charla nos prometió cuatro años al menos, cuatro años. Eso fue el año pasado. Al menos nos debe una respuesta sincera, doctora" .

La mujer bajo la cabeza y murmuró algo. "A la velocidad que evoluciona...unos días, unas semanas a lo sumo." Pronunció la sentencia que cayó en el despacho como una guillotina a la esperanza.

"Lo siento mucho" repitió por enésima vez guardándose tras un porte profesional.

Signum parecía querer destrozar algo más que una lamparita, se la veía frustrada e impotente frente a unos hechos que la superaban. Nanoha comprendía ese sentimiento. No dijo nada. De hecho, no volvió a abrir la boca.

Hayate se sorprendió al recibir un mensaje en el teléfono de Fate. Por lo visto se había escapado de buena mañana para visitar a Nanoha, que no vendría a la escuela. Sonrió ante la ironía, ella también iba a saltarse las clases ese día. Tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer. Muchísimo más importante. Alzó la vista al llegar a su destino.

Aún no habían cambiado los carteles en el museo. Hayate pagó su entrada y se introdujo en el edificio con un objetivo fijado, ya no había vuelta atrás.

El museo estaba casi desértico a esas horas, apenas unos cuantos jubilados paseaban ojeando las exposiciones. Hayate hizo un pequeño baile en su cabecita. Corrió directa a la sala de civilizaciones perdidas. Quedó paralizada cuando estuvo frente a frente con el origen de todo. La semilla de la joya. A pesar del incidente aquel día de la excursión escolar, no habían añadido ningún tipo de seguridad alrededor de piedra azul. ¿Quién iba a querer robar aquel objeto romboide aparentemente insignificante?

Hayate miró a un lado y otro, no había nadie más a la vista, era el momento perfecto. Volvió a mirar asegurándose que las cámaras de seguridad seguían enfocadas en otras exhibiciones de más valor.

Con corazón galopante y dedos ávidos y nerviosos , Hayate tomó la alhaja en sus manos. La encerró en su puño con ambas manos y la llevó hacia su pecho. Con los ojos cerrados, rezó. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas deshacer el embrujo, volver a la normalidad, recuperar su cuerpo y que Nanoha volviese al suyo. Rogó con ganas, era lo correcto. Pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo, seguía en el museo, en un cuerpo atlético que era capaz de aguantarse sobre sus pies.

Chasqueando la lengua, volvió a intentarlo "vamos, vamos, vamos" repetía en voz baja "funciona" le ordenaba al brillante objeto atravesándolo con la mirada. La joya no centelleó ni probó el milagro.

Hayate frunció el ceño. No entendía por qué no funcionaba si la primera vez había dado resultado.

No tuvo opción. Hayate introdujo la semilla de la joya en su bolsillo y salió corriendo del museo.

No paró de correr hasta estar a tres calles de distancia. Miró hacia atrás varias veces para asegurarse que no la seguían. Poco a poco fue aminorando la marcha. Le asustó el sonido del teléfono indicándole el recibo de mensajes. Eran Arisa y Suzuka que le preguntaban dónde estaba. Hayate pensó en contestarles más tarde, marcó un número que comunicó durante un buen rato, hasta que por fin Nanoha pareció responder. "Hayate" le saludó sin ninguna entonación. "Nanoha-chan ¿estás en casa? Tenemos que hablar, es importante" "¿No lo es siempre?" contestó Nanoha y Hayate no supo interpretar si era una broma o sarcasmo. La chica mantuvo silencio hasta que oyó un suspiro al otro lado y una pequeña disculpa. "Estoy en casa...¿tú no deberías estar en clase? ¡Me abrirán un expediente por tu culpa!" la acusó y Hayate hizo una mueca recordando el trato que habían hecho y que ella acababa de romper. "Espero que lo que tengas que decirme valga el riesgo" le dijo después. Hayate se puso la mano en el bolsillo y palpó el objeto romboide "Espero que sí" respondió.

Nanoha abrió la puerta a Hayate y ésta entró en su verdadero hogar. "¿Dónde está Signum?" se había interesado mirando al rededor. Era raro que la mujer dejase sola a su protegida en esas circunstancias. "Ha ido a la farmacia a por los medicamentos nuevos que me recetaron hoy" respondió Nanoha. Parecía haber asumido por completo el rol como Hayate Yagami. Hayate se inquietó por un momento "¿Qué te dijeron los médicos?" inquirió con ansias.

Nanoha observó a la chica encerrada en su cuerpo. Nanoha sabía que Hayate conocía su destino desde hacía tiempo, y lo había aceptado, luchando día a día por vivir un día más, por vivirlo en su plenitud. Ahora tomaban sentido muchas cosas a las que Nanoha no había dado importancia. Recordó la desesperación cuando se pelearon en el museo, Hayate no se había aferrado a un milagro por capricho, no había luchado por la joya como si su vida dependiera de ello, sino que realmente su vida dependía de ese deseo.

Viendo que Hayate esperaba aún una respuesta, Nanoha se encogió de hombros cómo si no hubiera noticias nuevas. "Qué voy a morir" musitó.

Hayate quedó paralizada. Nanoha maniobró la silla para alejarse de ella y guiarla a la habitación. Girando su cabeza la escudriñó "Pero eso no es nada nuevo ¿verdad?" Hayate no contestó, pero como dice el dicho, quien calla otorga.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?¿Por qué guardabas este dolor para ti?" la acusó Nanoha. Hayate bajó la mirada.

"Hayate-chan" sonó su nombre murmurado con una voz rota. Hayate alzó la mirada para ver a Nanoha con ojos vidriosos.

"Lo siento" susurró Hayate "lo siento" repitió.

Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Hayate, era obvio que se sentía culpable, responsable. Y sobretodo, vulnerable

"¿Lo sabe Fate-chan?"

La pregunta se aguantó en el aire unos segundos, Nanoha esperó la respuesta con desconsuelo.

Hayate la miró con emoción, con ojos brillantes y con voz cercana al llanto ronroneó "No".

En este punto ambas evitaron mirarse. Cada una de ellas era capaz de interpretar las acciones de la otra, hasta cierto punto. "Entiendo" murmuró Nanoha yendo hacia su habitación. Esta vez Hayate la siguió con paso abatido.

Una vez en el cuarto, Hayate reorganizó sus ideas y controló sus emociones. Nanoha miraba por la ventana con expresión ausente y apática.

"Esto no cambia nada" dijo Hayate y Nanoha tuvo que voltear para encararla cómo si estuviera demente. Por su parte, Hayate sonrió de oreja a oreja y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Nanoha tuvo que mirarlo varias veces para cerciorarse que efectivamente era la semilla de la joya. "¿De dónde has sacado eso?" exclamó comprendiendo "Lo has robado. ¡Hayate! ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?" se alteró la minusválida.

Ante el enfado de Nanoha, Hayate también perdió los papeles por un momento. Ese comportamiento le recordaba a la antigua Nanoha perfecta y justa que tanto les había detestado. "¿En que estaba pensando? ¡En salvarte la vida!" gritó "No lo he robado, sólo lo he tomado prestado. Cuando esto termine lo devolveré. ¿No lo entiendes? Podemos hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes, como debe ser" le dijo poniendo la joya en la palma de la aturdida Nanoha.

"En el museo lo probé, pero no funcionó. Entonces me acordé que la primera vez, tú también estabas ahí. También llamaste al poder de la reliquia" explicó, pero Nanoha miró un instante el artefacto en su mano para clavar una mirada llena de dudas en la de Hayate.

"¿Qué pasará contigo?" murmuró con emoción. Hayate no respondió inmediatamente, tras unos momentos de lucha interior suspiró y se sentó abatida sobre la cama.

"Siempre he estado enferma. Sabía que tarde o temprano me llegaría el día..."no terminó la frase. "Hace tiempo que acepté que lo más probable era que no llegase a graduarme." Confesó. "Aún así me prometí que ningún día sería en vano. Aprovecharía cada instante y no me arrepentiría de nada. Así que no sientas lástima por mí" concluyó intentando ser valiente. Pero Nanoha comprendió que una cosa eran las palabras y otra las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

"Pero..." hipó Nanoha. Ella también estaba llorando. Hayate señaló la joya "Al césar lo que es del césar" le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Asintiendo entre lágrimas, Nanoha usó la piedra romboide. Deseó con gran pesar volver a la normalidad.

No funcionó.

"¿Por qué?" se frustró Hayate uniendo sus manos a las de Nanoha, quizá si deseaban al mismo tiempo...

"No" se lamentó Hayate cayendo de rodillas al comprobar que la joya seguía sin escucharles. Ahora por su culpa, una inocente iba a morir en su lugar. "No".

"Está bien, Hayate-chan" susurró una voz consolándola. Hayate alzó la vista para ver su propio cuerpo sonriéndole con compasión.

"No. No está bien" le respondió ella. Nanoha cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza a los cielos como recogiendo fuerzas. "No importa, Hayate" secundó. "Todo pasa por una razón. Está bien si las cosas siguen así. Ya no importa" la miró

"Mereces una segunda oportunidad y aprovecharás más mi vida de lo que yo jamás pudiera. Por eso, me alegro. Me alegro de que seas tú. Si muero, no moriré totalmente, vivirás por mí. Está bien" susurró tragando saliva.

Las dos chicas intentaron tragarse las lágrimas sin mucho éxito. Al menos estaban más clamadas para cuando Signum regresó a la casa con expresión sombría.

Cuando Arisa, Suzuka y Fate llegaron a visitar a la convaleciente, Nanoha y Signum proporcionaron una espléndida actuación de normalidad. Hayate se llevó una buena reprimenda de sus amigas, pero fue perdonada con la misma facilidad. No fue fácil convencerlas de que acababa de llegar y de que había estado haciendo recados para la cafetería de sus padres por un problema de última hora. Pero la gran inventiva de Hayate la sacó del apuro con gracia, luego Arisa incluso le pasó una copia de los apuntes de clase. Ella lo agradeció aunque es ese momento la importancia del tema académico era totalmente nula. Las cinco chicas se reunieron como cualquier grupo de amigas al salir del instituto y charlaron como tales. Había sin embargo algo extraño. Hayate estudió a Fate, la rubia intuía algo. No sabía qué, pero tenía la certeza de que algo se removía en su mente.

En uno de esos momentos de bullicio, mientras las chicas hablaban entre sí distraídamente al tiempo que comían la tarta que Signum había comprado para ellas, Hayate quiso prevenir a Nanoha. Pero retiró sus intenciones cuando divisó por el rabillo del ojo la atenta mirada de Fate estudiando sus movimientos. La joven de ojos carmesí, no daba mucha importancia a la apariencia, ni al estatus social, ni al peinado, y en general a muchas cosas, pero era tremendamente intuitiva. Tenía ese extraño sentido y ese aura de mudo conocimiento.

Hayate se puso nerviosa. Hoy no estaba teniendo un gran día, sólo le faltaba que Fate volviese a sospechar y descubriese algo, o el fraude o bien la verdad sobre la enfermedad que ahora consumía a Nanoha.

El tiempo pasó rápido entre ánimos y bromas. Cuando se acercó la hora de marcharse, sólo Arisa y Suzuka dijeron adiós. Arisa se despidió alegremente mientras Suzuka lo hizo con más delicadeza, dejando entrever que entendía que pasaba algo, pero que esperaría.

Hayate también iba a irse, de hecho tenía que volver a la casa de los Takamachi para tranquilizar a la familia, que obviamente estaba preocupada. Sin embargo Nanoha le pidió específicamente que se quedará un rato más.

La chica miró a su alter ego de hito en hito. Nanoha lucía una expresión fieramente determinada. Intentó entender que escondía esa mirada, qué pretendía, aún así, conociéndola de forma más íntima que la mayoría, Hayate no pudo saber con certeza que se avecinaba.

Fate algo perturbada esperó también en silencio. Estaba algo incómoda.

"Tengo algo que decir" anunció Nanoha con voz solemne. Miró a Fate lánguidamente y luego clavó unos ojos llenos de convicción en Hayate. "Nanoha-chan..." llamó su propio nombre "...Fate-chan está enamorada de ti" soltó sin más aviso.

Un pálida Fate ahogó un chillido de sorpresa. Hayate se quedó patidifusa ante la actuación de Nanoha

Tras un largo y tenso silencio, Fate reaccionó "Es broma. Ya conoces a Hayate, la bromista. Siempre igual" quiso excusarse ante su enamoramiento que sólo atinó a parpadear. La pobre Fate lucía una expresión mortificada. Si Hayate fuera capaz de volver a su cuerpo, querría morirse, Fate jamás le perdonaría una traición como esa a su intimidad. En contra, Nanoha parecía decidida a destruir lo poco que pudiese quedar de esa amistad.

"Sé que no es muy habitual, pero sus sentimientos son puros. Te ruego que le des una oportunidad" siguió Nanoha mientras Hayate le murmuró en voz baja para que Fate no le oyera "Nanoha, ¿qué haces?"

La minusválida hizo caso omiso "Sé de buena tinta que tú también le guardas un gran cariño, por favor, cuida de ella".

Hayate atinó a balbucear como un pez cuando la miedosa mirada de Fate y la suya se encontraron. ¿Qué iba ha hacer?

Antes de poder decidir por sí misma, Nanoha le había tomado una mano. Alzó la otra mano invitando a Fate a acercarse y cerrar el pacto. Fate no se movió. Estaba aterrorizada, Hayate podía leerlo en sus gestos. En su interior debía estar maldiciendo a la que creía su amiga de infancia, la niña que siempre le gastaba bromas, que siempre la azoraba al darle empujoncitos en su vida amorosa, pero nunca tanto. Ésta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Era una traición en toda regla. A Hayate se le rompía el corazón al imaginar qué debía estar pensando ahora la rubia. Puso cara de circunstancia al verse ella misma en esa situación. ¿En qué estaba pensando Nanoha, la verdadera?

Entonces se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Nanoha, que bien podrían ser las suyas propias. Se zafó de repente de la presa de Nanoha al ver el movimiento huidizo de Fate, estaba apunto de escaparse.

"Fate-chan, espera" gritó amarrándola del brazo. "Sé que esta no es la manera pero..." Hayate no supo como continuar, bajo la mirada, la alzó para ver el inocente rostro de Fate. No soportaba ver esa expresión en ese momento. Lanzó una fugaz mirada a Nanoha, detrás de ellas, observando desde la silla de ruedas. No encontró la respuesta que buscaba. Finalmente susurró con voz débil. "Hayate se muere" Le salió por fin aquella confesión que en un año no había sido capaz de emitir. Y que quizá nunca hubiera salido a la luz si fuera ella realmente la que fuera a morir. "¿Qué?" murmuró atónita Fate mirando a Nanoha con asombro.

"No hacía falta que ella lo supiera" le increpó Nanoha con enfado. Hayate se giró para discutirse. No era ella la mejor modelo para hablar de inoportunas confidencias exactamente.

"Entonces, ¿es verdad?" se oyó la dolorosamente tímida voz de Fate. Como respuesta, sus dos amigas voltearon hacia ella. Hayate con expresión culpable, Nanoha sólo pudo bajar la cabeza y asentir.

En apenas unos minutos Fate había experimentado un cúmulo de golpes morales, pero éste fue el más impactante. Quedó muda y sus ojos se tornaron más osuros.

El oportuno timbre de un celular cortó la tensión. Era el de Fate que tardó una eternidad darse cuenta y tomarlo para ver la pantalla. "Es madre...debo volver a casa" dijo sin siquiera descolgar, dio media vuelta y se marchó de una forma un tanto autómata.

"¿¡Te has vuelto loca o que te pasa!" estalló Hayate en cuanto estuvieron solas.

"Perdona si saber que voy a morir en breve me trastorna un poco el juicio" contestó con el mismo enfado Nanoha. Hayate se calmó de golpe. "Aún no está todo perdido, no lo hemos probado todo" dijo siempre optimista.

Nanoha sonrió levemente con tristeza. "Debemos asumir que hay una posibilidad de que las cosas se queden como están. Si es así, necesito que me hagas este favor"

Hayate suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente abrumada por los hechos.

"Si soy yo que muere..." empezó Nanoha "...prométeme que cuidarás de mi familia como si fuera la tuya propia. ¡Ah! Y no olvides dar de comer a Yuuno cada día y jugar con él un poco. Arisa y Suzuka se apañarán bien, pero no les falles. Cuando Hayate Yagami ya no esté, visita a menudo a Signum y distrae a Vita, tú las conoces mejor que nadie, así que nadie mejor que tú para consolarlas. Y respecto a Fate-chan..." hizo una pausa que Hayate estuvo apunto de interrumpir " Fate-chan me confesó el otro día que te quiere" casi le falla la voz "Ella es la que más pierde con todo esto y necesitará una buena amiga a su lado para superarlo. Así que éste será mi regalo de despedida, acercarla a la persona que quiere. Cuídala mucho, por favor" le suplicó.

Hayate estaba conmovida, pero no pudo reprimirse."Pero tonta, Fate siempre estuvo enamorada de ti"

"No" alzó la voz Nanoha con vehemencia.

"Claro que sí, este tonto enamoramiento le viene de lejos, créeme que Fate se embobó contigo hace tiempo. No me preguntes por qué, no lo entiendo ni yo, porque eras insufrible por entonces. Pero es la verdad" le aclaró Hayate, en este punto ya no servía guardar el secreto.

"No" repitió Nanoha "Fate-chan está enamorada de ti. Y a ti ella también te gusta. Me haréis el favor de salir juntas y ser felices" ordenó Nanoha con ceño fruncido.

"¿Tanto la quieres?" le preguntó Hayate. ¿Tanto la quería que se la cedía para que no estuviese sola?

Nanoha con ojos vidriosos murmuró " Fate-chan te quiere a ti". Hayate soltó un pequeño gritito de exasperación "¿Es que no me has estado escuchando? Fate-chan está enamorada de..." no acabó la frase al ver la agónica expresión en Nanoha.

"¡No!" exclamó Nanoha con voz ronca y gastada. De nuevo, Hayate se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Nanoha se negaba a admitir los sentimientos de Fate a causa de estos, eran recíprocos, y esa verdad era demasiado cruel.

Si Nanoha iba a morir, dónde dejaba eso a Fate. No había espacio para el romance entre ellas. Primero porque Nanoha ya no era Nanoha, sino Hayate, la amiga y confidente. Segundo, aunque fuesen capaces de ser sinceras, el final estaba próximo y eso haría sufrir más a Fate que a nadie. No era justo.

"Está bien. Tranquila" Le dijo Hayate "Lo haré" prometió. "Tienes mi palabra".

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo: **_

_Fate notó el leve temblor del cuerpo de Hayate y se acurrucó más contra ella, intentando darle calor. Pero no era por frío que tiritaba su amiga. A solas con Fate, Nanoha no era capaz de contener sus verdaderas emociones. "Fate-chan" la llamó cohibida. Fate la miró con los ojos más compasivos que Nanoha hubiera visto "tengo miedo" confesó susurrando débilmente. Fate la vio llorar, comprendía su aprensión y la compartía, la abrazó fuertemente contra sí en un piadoso abrazo. Su objetivo era dar consuelo, ofrecer fortaleza, pero en cuanto Nanoha sintió a Fate enterrar la cara en su cuello, supo que la rubia también sufría, también necesitaba consuelo y fortaleza. Fate también estaba llorando. La forastera en aquel cuerpo moribundo lo supo incluso antes de sentir la fría humedad de las lágrimas mojando el cuello de su pijama. Ambas lloraron hasta cansarse, Nanoha con leves hipos descontrolados, Fate en silencio pero con la misma amargura._

* * *

Bueno, bueno. Han pasado muchas cosas, pero ya estoy en ello por fin!

Gracias a los que no os habeis rendido con esta historia. Este capítulo se me hizo difícil de escribir ya que ha pasado tiempo entre párrafo y párrafo, bloqueos y demás pero ante todo...no me gustaba como quedaba. De hecho sigue sin gustarme. No he conseguido darle el sentimiento que buscaba, pero estaba tan frustrada que me decidí a subirlo de todos modos porque lleva ya demasiado tiempo en la sombra.

Espero reviews para poder mejorar, animarme para terminarlo PRONTO y saber que opinais en general.

Siento la desilusión de algunos. Procuraré recuperar vuestro interés con el próximo capítulo.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME_  
_


	9. La carga

**_Lo que siempre había deseado_**

_La carga  
_

El fin de las cosas. La conclusión de una vida, eso era la muerte. Iba a morir. Nunca antes había pensado en eso, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que su existencia tenía una fecha de caducidad.

Pero la realidad era así. Nanoha suspiró y se removió en la cama sintiéndose entumecida. Apenas había dormido. Después de que Hayate se marchase, había intentado contactar con Fate, pero la rubia mantuvo su teléfono desconectado.

Eso le preocupaba. La reacción de Fate no había sido buena, aunque dadas las circunstancias, era difícil que hubiese sido lo contrario.

Antes de que pudiese profundizar en su espiral de aflicción, Signum entró a despertarla. Nanoha saludó tímida y la mujer sonrió levemente con mirada triste.

"¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?" le preguntó dubitativa la de pelo rosa. Nanoha asintió firmemente. Ella y Hayate lo habían estado hablando, y Nanoha estaba de acuerdo con el plan original de Hayate. Quería vivir sus últimos días con la mayor naturalidad posible. Iría a la escuela, haría una vida normal, disfrutaría de cada minuto y le daría valor a cada acontecimiento que cruzara su camino. Y cuando llegase el momento...cuando llegase el momento, entonces ya pensaría en algo. Signum accedió a la petición de su protegida no sin reservas. Nanoha aún estaba débil, pero no quería consumirse en la cama. Signum la ayudó a vestirse y le ofreció un vaso de agua junto a las nuevas medicinas. La chica tragó el amargo brebaje.

A Nanoha no le pasaron desapercibidas las sombras moradas bajo los ojos de Signum, ni el triste brillo en los celestes orbes.

Una vida era la que se apagaba, pero muchas eran las que se destruían con ella.

Signum era una mujer recta y fuerte, pero por dentro se estaba derrumbando poco a poco.

"Signum, date la vuelta" le pidió de repente Nanoha. Signum la miró extrañada por unos segundos "¿Eh?" "Date la vuelta" repitió "por favor"

Accediendo a la petición, Signum le dio la espalda. Por primera vez, los hombros de Signum se hundían levemente haciendo parecer que esa robusta mujer era mucho más pequeña de lo que realmente era. Recopilando fuerza, Nanoha se tiró sobre ella sobresaltándola por un momento. Seguidamente los brazos de la joven se habían enroscado cariñosamente en su cuello.

"Cuando yo falte..." le dijo intentando no atragantarse"antes de que las fuerzas me fallen y no sea capaz de decirte estas palabras...¿las escucharás ahora?" le susurró al oído apoyando la cabeza sobre la ahora tensa espalda. Así era más fácil, más fácil despedirse, más fácil dar las gracias. "Signum, te quiero. Eres mi familia. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te aprecio y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi" le confesó. Había tenido poco tiempo para conocer a la mujer, pero lo suficiente para reconocer el cariño que Signum profesaba a su protegida. "Cuando ya no esté, rehaz tu vida y busca la felicidad, te lo pido" siguió aunque se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al ver como Signum agachaba levemente la cabeza, como sintiéndose culpable.

"Recuérdame," añadió al ver que Signum guardaba silencio "pero quiero que todos me recordéis con una sonrisa ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo " Y sobretodo, Signum. No te sientas mal por mi, no es culpa tuya, no es culpa de nadie. Lo has hecho muy bien" le murmuró dándole un pequeño apretón.

Luego se quedaron así un rato, hasta que sonó la puerta.

"Esa debe ser Vita." Carraspeó Signum. Nanoha distinguió que había estado luchando contra las lágrimas y estaba perdiendo. Con un trémulo suspiro la mujer se puso en pie y se recompuso. Colocó a Nanoha sobre la silla y fue a abrir la puerta. Nanoha se acercó sonriente para recibir a la pelirroja prima, sin embargo al apartarse Signum del umbral para dejar pasar al invitado, Nanoha soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

"Fate-chan"

/

Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse que no se trataba de ningún espejismo. Fate realmente estaba ahí.

"Buenos días" saludó la recién llegada. Nanoha volvió a parpadear.

"¿Vas a venir a la escuela hoy?" preguntó al verla preparada, pareció murmurar algo para sus adentros como si fuese algo que había sospechado y se cumplía. Nanoha volvió parpadear confundida, bien parecía que todo el entuerto emocional del día anterior nunca hubiese ocurrido.

"Hayate ¿estás bien?" la pregunta de Signum al fin la hizo reaccionar. "Si" contestó por inercia, sin saber muy bien a cual de las preguntas.

"¡Hayate!" el grito de Vita retumbó por toda la casa antes de que un torbellino entrara y se abalanzara sobre la minusválida, ignorando a los demás presentes.

"Ey" saludó Nanoha con expresión tierna dándole golpecitos en la cabeza a Vita mientras ésta se abrazaba a ella como una lapa.

"Hayate, Hayate, Hayate" repetía una y otra vez la pelirroja y parecía que no se separaría de Nanoha en lo que le restaba de vida. " Shhh" le tranquilizó Nanoha "todavía estoy aquí" le murmuró. Vita sorbió sus lágrimas intentando sobreponerse. Cuando tuvo suficiente control levantó la cabeza, sin separase un centímetro de Nanoha. Al ver a Signum y Fate ahí de pie observando calladas el espectáculo, por fin se separó, aunque no mucho.

"¿Puedo venir a vivir aquí?" preguntó Vita a Signum. Signum entendía el por qué de la petición pero no estaba convencida de que fuese lo correcto en tales circusntancias. "Lo hablaré con tus padres" fue todo lo que le prometió "Tengo que marcharme, tengo una reunión" añadió mirando el reloj.

"Nosotras también deberíamos irnos" dijo Fate. "Yo no quiero ir al cole" se quejó Vita, sin embargo cogió sus cosas que habían quedado desparramadas por el suelo al entrar corriendo en la casa y espero junto a la puerta. Nanoha movió la palanca de su silla y ésta se puso en marcha.

/

Hayate vio como las tres chicas se alejaban. Oculta tras una esquina esperó a que estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos para salir de su escondite. Bufó confusa y triste. Se había acercado para escoltar a Nanoha hasta el instituto, pero para su gran sorpresa, Fate se le había adelantado. ¿Qué demonios debía estar pasando por la cabeza de su mejor amiga? Llena de dudas, las siguió desde la distancia. No le apetecía ser vista por el momento.

/

En cuanto Vita se separó de ellas para dirigirse a su colegio, Nanoha sintió el peso del silencio. Con Fate nunca había sido incómodo hasta hoy. "Fate-chan..." intentó empezar una conversación, pero Fate la ignoró.

"Lo siento, Fate-chan. Te debo una explicación" volvió a intentarlo, no soportaba saber que Fate estaba enojada y peor aún, dolida por su causa.

"No la quiero" le cortó de repente Fate con tono yermo "Ahora no quiero escucharte, todavía no" le dijo con una vocecilla lastimera.

Esa entonación en la persona de Fate le partía el alma; Nanoha bajó la cabeza, se lo merecía, merecía sentirse como el ser más repulsivo del planeta, pensó.

/

Al llegar a clase Suzuka corrió a recibirlas con una leve sonrisa al ver a Nanoha presente, le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Arisa estaba ahí también casi de inmediato, dándoles la bienvenida de forma más sonora. Nanoha se puso su máscara de actriz y actuó frente a sus buenas amigas. No era necesario hacerlas sufrir a ellas también.

Hayate no tardó en reunírseles. Nanoha estaba tan concentrada en fingir que estaba bien, en interpretar su papel, que no se percató de la atenta mirada de Suzuka. Hayate sí se dio única que no percibió el ambiente enrarecido entre Nanoha y Fate o Fate y Hayate, o simplemente el excesivo entusiasmo que expresaba la minusválida, era Arisa que estaba demasiado feliz por la representación que la creía real.

Empezaron las clases y cada una se dedicó a ser una buena estudiante. No fue hasta la hora del recreo que algo cambió.

Cómo lo hiciera tiempo atrás, Fate tomó la silla de ruedas por los mangos y después de formular una rápida y leve excusa, desapareció del aula con su fiel amiga antes de que nadie pudiese darse cuenta.

Arisa frunció el ceño al acercarse a Suzuka y Hayate que estaban de pie observando los pupitres vacíos."¿Qué ha pasado?" Ante el silencio siguió "¿Os habéis peleado o algo? ¿Por qué nadie nunca me cuenta nada?"

Suzuka dedicó a Hayate una mirada inquisitiva, de esas sinceras pero firmes que demandan una explicación sin falta. Hayate se encogió. No sabía qué hacer. Además, estaba demasiado preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de Fate. Entendía, pero, que el rapto tenía sentido. Fate necesitaba tiempo a solas con Nanoha, y no iba a ser ella quien se lo quitara.

"Necesitan hablar a solas. Cuando sepan qué hacer, estoy segura que nos lo dirán" convenció a las otras dos, pero se sentía turbada y en conflicto consigo misma por no poder formar parte de esa charla que en realidad le incumbía más que a nadie.

/

Nanoha se encogió intimidada cuando Fate cerró la puerta de la antigua aula de música. De repente el piano abandonado no le resultó tan reconfortante como lo había sido las veces anteriores que había estado ahí. Fate la miró y Nanoha hizo una mueca. Hubiera preferido una mirada acusadora, a esos ojitos carmesí heridos e inocentes. Finalmente, Fate abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió sonido alguno de ella. Volvió a cerrarla. Se veía perdida, sin saber realmente qué decir.

La morena sintió compasión. "Fate-chan, yo…" intentó explicarse pero la rubia la acalló con un gesto de la mano.

"Te mueres" conjugó Fate la frase en voz baja. Nanoha asintió bajando la cabeza. " ¿Y ya está?" la pregunta pilló desprevenida a Nanoha, que alzó la cabeza de nuevo para ver a Fate dar unos pasos hacia ella. "¿Vas a rendirte ahora? Después de todo lo que has luchado. ¿Te rendirás?" fue alzando la voz la chica sobresaltando a la minusválida con la intensidad y la emoción de casa palabra. "¿Qué ha pasado? No eres la Hayate que conozco" siguió y a esto Nanoha estuvo apunto de sucumbir y gritarle "No, no lo soy", en cambio se mordió la lengua y sintió una opresión en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con las dolencias de aquel cuerpo.

"Esto tampoco es fácil para mí" explotó al fin. "¡Quiero vivir! Pero hay un límite en lo que puedo hacer, Fate-chan. Los médicos ya no pueden hacer nada más y yo…¡yo tampoco!" le gritó frustrada, cómo iba ha hacerle entender.

El porte de Fate cambió, ya no estaba inclinado de forma ofensiva. Nanoha aporreó con un puño la silla de ruedas. "¡Maldita sea!" renegó "No sé cuanto tiempo me queda, Fate-chan, pero sé…"dejó caer los hombros abatida y miró a Fate con mirada suplicante y voz suave "…que no quiero malgastarlo discutiendo contigo".

Fate se rindió ante aquello. "No quiero que te vayas" susurró en una voz casi inaudible. Casi, por que Nanoha la oyó y se le partía el corazón. "No quiero irme" admitió ella a su vez.

La chica de ojos de rubí se sentó por un momento intentando asimilar todavía la realidad. Tras unos segundos de silencio, exhaló con una bocanada y se puso en pie. Sin mediar palabra se dirigió hasta su compañera y tomó las riendas de la silla.

"¿Fate-chan?" la llamó asustada y sorprendida Nanoha mientras su amiga aceleraba el paso y echaba a correr empujando la silla frente a ella.

/

Arisa y Suzuka no habían insistido, pero Hayate sabía que estaban preocupadas por el extraño ambiente que se había creado con el comportamiento de Fate. Ella misma estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿Qué debía estar pasando con esas dos? Fate parecía realmente dolida y Nanoha estaba demasiado sensible como para manejar la silenciosa cabezonería sentimental de la rubia. Se oyó un extraño zumbido procedente del pasillo.

Las tres chicas voltearon a tiempo de ver a través de la ventana un pequeño bólido pasar veloz como el viento.

"¿Esas eran Hayate y Fate?" preguntó tontamente Arisa como no estando segura de haber visto correctamente. Suzuka sonrió levemente "Parece que han hecho las paces"comentó.

"¿A dónde van?" se intrigó Arisa, pero Hayate apenas escuchaba a sus nuevas amigas ya. Su mirada aún fija en el pasillo.

/

Los ojos de Nanoha estaban abiertos como platos ante la velocidad que habían adquirido. Si un profesor las veía iba a castigarlas seguro. Se agarró fuerte al reposabrazos de la silla y por un momento pensó que iba a matarse. Al darse cuenta de la ironía, soltó unas risitas, ante ellas Fate le dio un acelerón a la carrera levantando por un momento las pequeñas ruedas delanteras. Antes de que Nanoha pudiese reaccionar, Fate disminuyó el ritmo y paró. Nanoha iba a girarse y reclamarle que había sido esa locura cuando distinguió el camino por el que Fate la había llevado. Con una tímida sonrisa, Fate se agachó frente a ella, de espaldas. A la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero se abrazó a Fate como ya lo hiciera una vez.

La rubia subió las escaleras paso a paso y abrió la puerta de la azotea. "Aprovechemos al máximo el tiempo que nos queda" le dijo depositándola en aquel florero hecho banco "Que cada instante sea un bonito recuerdo, que cada segundo sea vida". Nanoha no dijo nada, Fate siguió "Que puedas mirar atrás y no arrepentirte de nada. Que pueda mirar atrás y sonreír. Que no haga falta mirar atrás para hacerlo." Le dijo con una media sonrisa. "Es algo que alguien sabio me dijo una vez."

Nanoha comprendió entonces que habían sido palabras de la verdadera Hayate. En vez de devolverle a Fate una sonrisa burlona como lo hubiera hecho Hayate, en vez de soltar una broma o hacerse un elogio dándose la razón, Nanoha rompió a llorar. Intentó taparse el rostro con las manos, pero no le sirvió de mucho.

La expresión de Fate se rompió entonces también. Nanoha sintió como sus fuertes brazos la envolvían en un abrazo. "Pase lo que pase…" le prometió al oído "estaré contigo hasta el final".

/

Shamal dio un respingo cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe. Hayate ojeó las camillas con ojos ligeramente desorbitados por el temor.

Las clases se habían reiniciado hacia un rato, y al ver que Nanoha y Fate no regresaban, Hayate había imaginado lo peor. Con una mala excusa se había ido de clase para buscarlas. La enfermería era la primera parada y había echado a correr hasta llegar a ella.

"Nanoha Takamachi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" le preguntó tras sobreponerse al susto la responsable de bata blanca, normalmente una entrada estrepitosa en la enfermería no solía indicar nada bueno, pero la joven parecía estar bien. Por un segundo, Shamal recordó que Nanoha era buena amiga de Hayate ahora, temió por la habitual de sus atenciones y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta "¿Es Hayate-chan?" preguntó con la preocupación de un familiar.

Hayate hubiera sonreído enternecida por el cariño de Shamal, pero en el momento su atención estaba en otra parte.

"¿No ha estado aquí?" preguntó preocupada. Shamal negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta la joven "¿Qué pasa?" se inquietó.

"Ella y Fate no han vuelto a clase después de la comida. Sus carteras están ahí todavía" explicó Hayate apresuradamente, ya estaba dando media vuelta para ir a buscarlas por otro lado cuando la mano de Shamal en su hombro la detuvo.

Por la mortalmente seria expresión de la semidoctora, Hayate sospechó que Shamal ya sabía de la gravedad del asunto. "Espera, te ayudaré a buscarlas" se ofreció "además, si te pillan merodeando en horas de clase puede caerte una buena, mejor que estés conmigo" le guiñó el ojo mostrando de nuevo esa mujer jovial y bromista que Hayate tanto conocía y apreciaba.

Primero asomaron al patio, las berjas de la entrada estaban cerradas, no podían haberse ido sin que el responsable les hubiera abierto. Miraron por todos los baños, el gimnasio, las aulas, el laboratorio…no estaban por ninguna parte.

Al llegar al último piso, Hayate distinguió su silla de ruedas abandonada en un rincón, asomando bajo las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea.

Shamal también lo vio y intercambiándose una mirada, corrieron escaleras arriba.

Cuando por fin las encontraron, quedaron un momento inmóviles mirándolas con incredulidad.

Las dos chicas estaban dormidas, Nanoha arrebujada en el regazo de Fate, usándola de colchón. Fate medio incorporada contra el macetero sostenía a Nanoha en sus brazos como asegurándose que su amiga no fuera a escaparse de su vera. Ambas tenían tal expresión de serenidad en sus rostros que Hayate sintó una punzada de envidia, y de cariño y de vergüenza, y de tristeza.

Shamal suspiró aliviada al encontrarlas y comprobar que estaban bien. Se acercó con intención de despertarlas, a pesar de la ternura que le despertaba la imagen, pero una ronca voz la detuvo.

"Déjalas" sonó llena de emoción Hayate tragando saliva."Quizá..." le dijo interrumpiéndose "No les queda mucho tiempo juntas, deja que guarden este momento, por favor" le suplicó lastimera.

Shamal se entristeció, comprendía lo que significaba aquel ruego. Ojeó de nuevo a las dos chicas soñando plácidamente, el sol creaba un halo a su alrededor y la brisa hacía ondular sus cabellos levemente.

Dando media vuelta, Shamal accedió a la petición sintiéndose derrotada. "Vuelve a clase, os cubriré las espaldas por esta vez".

"Gracias" sonrió levemente Hayate.

Antes de cerrar la puerta que daba a la azotea, Hayate volvió la vista atrás por última vez. Fate y Nanoha se veían tan unidas, aunque viendo a Nanoha en su propio cuerpo aún resultaba algo extraño, aunque ella misma había estado en esa misma situación en el pasado, ver la escena desde fuera era diferente. Hayate sentía que el vínculo entre sus dos amigas era especial, casi daba reparo mirarlas, como si con ello te entrometieras en un momento íntimo y privado. La chica suspiró.

Al menos parecía que Fate y Nanoha habían hecho las paces. Eso debería alegrarle, pero por alguna razón, sólo le entristecía más. La situación era difícil. Fuera como fuera, se sentía excluida.

En ese momento la soledad se había convertido en un gigantesco manto negro que la cubría como un amante dedicado asfixiándola con sus atenciones.

/

Cuando Nanoha despertó y abrió los ojos, el sol empezaba a teñirse de colores naranjas. Las clases debían estar apunto de acabar si no lo habían hecho ya.

Se sobresaltó. Un leve gruñido se oyó a su espalda y Nanoha volteó encontrando a una soñolienta Fate murmurar medio dormida.

Nanoha enarcó las cejas por un momento antes de sonreír tiernamente hacia la rubia que no había despegado sus brazos de su cintura. Estaba preciosa, bañada por la tenue luz del atardecer, con esa expresión abierta e inocente. Decidió no despertar a su amiga aún, no tenía corazón para ello. Además ya era tarde para presentarse en clase, mejor era disfrutar el momento y pensar en como excusarse con los profesores más tarde.

Respirando hondo, Nanoha se recordó que aún estaba viva, y sintió la alegría de vivir valorándola y saboreándola como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Aquel iba ha ser el mejor atardecer que Nanoha recordaría. Una hermosa memoria, un bello recuerdo que se llevaría con ella al más allá. Se acurrucó más contra Fate y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Si tenía que morir, quería irse así, rodeada de la calidez y cariño de esa adorable chica, entre sus fuertes y amables brazos.

De nuevo Fate se removió, esta vez despertando poco a poco. "¿Hayate?" susurró todavía no despierta del todo. Nanoha sonrió "Mmm" murmuró como contestación y Fate la abrazó contra sí hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Nanoha. Parecía que la rubia quería cerciorarse de que ella aún estaba ahí realmente.

"No ibas a decírmelo ¿verdad?" le acusó sencillamente Fate y Nanoha se encogió. Tras un pequeño silencio respondió "No" no iba a darle más explicaciones. No creía que hicieran falta. "¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Soy la única de la que no ibas a despedirte?" La voz de Fate sonó herida e incluso resentida. No había oído ese tono en Fate hasta entonces.

"No. Claro que no.¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Sólo lo sabe la familia, y la doctora, lógicamente. Si hubiera podido incluso le hubiera ocultado a Signum. No quiero que nadie sufra" se defendió torciéndose en su asiento para encarar ofendida a Fate. Lo último que deseaba era hacerles daño. Ahora más que nunca deseaba poder aliviar la pena que sobrellevaban todos ellos, y Fate. La de ojos de rubí hizo una pequeña mueca "¿Nanoha?"

Nanoha se quedó paralizada por un segundo, luego dos. Al tercero comprendió que el nombre hacia referencia al tema que estaban tratando, por un instante se había visto desenmascarada y por primera vez una parte de ella se había sentido infinitamente aliviada.

"Nanoha...lo descubrió por accidente" confesó la verdad. Un destello de consuelo brilló tras los ojos de Fate y Nanoha se dio cuenta que parte del enfado de la chica habían sido celos.

De repente recordó que desde el incidente, ella y Hayate habían estado muy unidas, intercambiando secretos y confidencias. Desde fuera bien pareciera que se prestaban más atención la una a la otra que a Fate. Nanoha quiso reír ante la ironía, ya que la gran parte de sus conversaciones estaban dedicadas a esa joven tonta y entrañable que la miraba con expresión de corderito.

Apoyó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Fate y sonrió levemente "Fate-chan" murmuró mientras pensaba en cómo expresarse.

La puerta se abrió de repente y ambas voltearon para ver a Shamal observarlas con atención.

"Os pillé" bromeó con una picara sonrisa.

/

Todavía quedaban alumnos rezagados y los que se dirigían a sus clases extraescolares cuando Shamal apareció conduciendo la silla de ruedas en la que una silenciosa Nanoha descansaba. Fate a su lado acarreaba las mochilas con una expresión mortificada, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Shamal sin embargo vestía una amplia sonrisa. Hayate no esperó y se adelantó a su encuentro.

"¿Va todo bien? Estábamos preocupadas" Suzuka se acercó también y habló antes de que Arisa empezara uno de sus acalorados discursos. Las tres amigas habían estado esperando.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Nanoha "No volverá a ocurrir" dijo.

"Espero que no o tendremos otra pequeña charla" asintió Shamal antes de darle un abrazo y despedirse.

"¿Habéis arreglado el problema?" inquirió Hayate siendo extremadamente vaga en los detalles apropósito. Arisa y Suzuka esperaban la respuesta expectantes.

"Lo hemos hablado, sí." Respondió Nanoha igual de ambigua.

"Hoy no tenemos clases, ¿os apetece ir a algún lado?" animó Arisa al grupo.

"Vamos al Midoriya. ¡Invita Nanoha-chan!" gritó Nanoha desde la silla

"¿Qué? ¡Ey!" se quejó Hayate. Pero rió cuando Nanoha accionó la silla y empezó a irse sin ellas. Esa sensación de normalidad, aunque fuese pasajera, era reconfortante.

Arisa corrió vitoreando tras Nanoha mientras Suzuka las seguía de cerca de forma más refinada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Fate pasó entonces a su lado y ambas intercambiaron miradas. De golpe Hayate volvió a sentirse incómoda sin saber realmente cómo estaban las cosas entre ellas dos.

"Fate-chan" la llamó.

Ella parecía igual de nerviosa.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, tuvo el valor de preguntarle "¿Seguimos siendo amigas?"

Fate suspiró y la miró de hito en hito. Por supuesto tenían que hablar, que solucionar cosas, pero ahora mismo a Hayate le bastaba con saber que Fate todavía la aceptaba. Ofreció su mano y si Fate no la aceptaba sería un gran fracaso y una peso que no sabía si podría cargar en ese momento.

Fate vio cómo le temblaba la mano y la cogió con la suya. "Siento haberme portado mal contigo, Nanoha. Estaba asustada...estoy asustada." Murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

A Hayate se le hizo un nudo en la garganta "Yo también lo siento" susurró y soltándole la mano se abrazó a la rubia.

"¡Eh! Vosotras dos, tortolas. Si no os dais prisa os quedáis sin el especial de chocolate" las interrumpió el grito de Nanoha unos metros adelante.

Hayate se separó de Fate y las dos rieron levemente. Mientras caminaban para atrapar a las demás, Hayate volvió a darle vueltas a todo intentando encontrar una solución, una salida que parecía no existir.

No podía dejar las cosas así.

Encarando una de las calles que ya había aprendido de memoria, una súbita reflexión le tiró el alma por los suelos.

De todos los lugares a los que ir, sitios donde estar, Nanoha había elegido el café de sus padres. Bien podría ser la última vez que veía a su verdadera familia. Esa iba a ser su silenciosa y solitaria despedida.

Hundiéndose de hombros tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar, realmente Nanoha era una chica valiente y estaba afrontando todo aquello mucho mejor que ella que había estado años preparándose para su posible final.

Sintiendo la terrible carga que Hayate llevaba, aunque sin conocerla, Fate le cogió de la mano y le dio un apretón. Hayate volteó de repente ante el asertivo gesto de la normalmente tímida chica. Fate le sonrió tristemente, como sintiéndose culpable, y le mandó mediante el contacto sus disculpas y ánimos. Hayate tuvo que tragar saliva ya que entonces sus ganas de llorar se hicieron mayores.

Todo estaba mal. Tenía que hacer algo.

Llenándose de determinación se lo prometió a sí misma. Cambiaría el futuro. Todo volvería a ser como tenía que ser.

/

En cuanto tuvo ocasión, Hayate volvió al museo. La intención era devolver la semilla de la joya que tras toda una tarde de intentos, siguió sin ser de utilidad. Buscaría otro artefacto, más información. Tenía que haber alguna manera de deshacer el encantamiento.

Cuando llegó a la cámara de las civilizaciones misteriosas, Hayate no podía creer lo que veía. En el lugar dónde debía estar la joya, ahí estaba. Parpadeó varias veces y tuvo que sacar la piedra de su bolsillo para verificar que no se equivocaba. Eran idénticas.

"Ahá" le sobresaltó una voz. Hayate volteó de un salto. Era el fin, la habían pillado, ahora iría a la carcel destrozando la vida de Nanoha para siempre.

"Así que fuiste tú quien se la llevo" le dijo el hombre sonriendo. "No te preocupes, puedes quedártela, ya no sirve. Sólo un deseo por semilla. Pero hay más, así que no pasa nada si te la quedas de recuerdo" le comentó tranquilamente.

"Se equivoca señor, esta semilla otorgó dos deseos" reveló Hayate al extravagante señor, intentando conseguir más información. Sus palabras confundieron al hombre que pareció inclinarse sobre ella con gran interés "Eso no es posible" declaró él.

"Pero así fue.¿Sabe como deshacer los deseos?" Hayate bajó la voz cuando vio pasar a un anciano con su nieto por el pasillo cercano.

El hombre se la quedó mirando con sus ojos dorados fijos y apenas sin parpadear. Ensanchó su sonrisa y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza mientras soltaba sonoras carcajadas. Hayate apartó su mano con asco, ese hombre no le gustaba y que se comportara como si ella acabara de contar un chiste muy gracioso le escamaba.

"Los deseos son muy complejos, espinosos incluso. Debes elegir bien porqué no hay vuelta atrás" le comentó como un profesor de matemáticas explica que dos más dos son cuatro. "¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?" se interesó juntando las manos.

Hayate retrocedió, el hombre estaba loco. Y parecía demasiado interesado en su desgracia personal.

"Nada salió mal" mintió la chica, aunque había parte de verdad.

"Oh, vamos. No seas tímida. A mí puedes contármelo. Siempre sale algo mal. Por cada deseo, hay un precio" le dijo torciendo el rostro. "¿Qué precio has pagado tú?" insistió con una sonrisa.

Incómoda, Hayate esquivó la mirada desequilibrada del hombre y se fijó en la nueva semilla que lucía en el escaparate. Se acercó a ella y se quedó un rato parada ahí, observándola. Pero la nueva joya no reaccionó.

Chasqueando la lengua con desilusión el hombre se puso a su lado "Ni lo pienses, esta no es para ti. Tuviste tu oportunidad y rara vez se desea algo con tal intensidad que la joya responda a tu llamada."

Hayate observó la insulsa alhaja en mostrador, la comparó con la que sostenía en sus dedos y dándose por vencida suspiro guardando la original en su bolsillo de nuevo. "¿Hay alguna manera de..?" la pregunta quedó inacabada cuando Hayate volteó y vio que su loco compañero ya no estaba.

Mientras volvía a casa la pregunta del extraño hombre la perseguía "¿Qué precio has pagado tú?" le había preguntado.

Bajó la mirada y vio sus dos piernas caminar. Primero derecha luego izquierda, sin dolor, sin problema, con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos y le asaltó la imagen de Nanoha sorprendida por los dolores de un ataque en la enfermería de la escuela, el recuerdo de Signum y Vita con mirada vacía y triste por la impotencia, la expresión de agonía de Fate, las felicitaciones y gritos de animo de toda la clase, la sensación del viento soplando en la cara mientras corría, Nanoha y Fate abrazadas en la azotea, la sonrisa triste de Shamal...la culpa, el remordimiento, la responsabilidad de una promesa, la fe, el abandono, la amistad, el conocimiento...

Todo era "un precio demasiado alto" sollozó.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo: **_

_Las emociones tiraban de ella con fuerza, todas a la vez y en diferentes direcciones. No sabía que hacer. Qué era lo correcto, qué no. Debía guardar silencio, cumplir promesas que de poco iban a valer mañana. No podía soportarlo más. Era demasiado peso. Demasiado dolor._

_/  
_

_Cara a cara, Nanoha intentó no parpadear. Si cerraba los ojos quizá no volvería a abrirlos, aunque al menos su último recuerdo sería aquel rostro que había aprendido a amar como a la vida misma. "Fate" dijo con voz sumamente suave, una inusual calma y valentía se apoderó de ella. "¿Mm?" le contestó su compañera simplemente. Con la misma expresión de seriedad, Nanoha pidió su deseo, qué bien podía ser el último. "Bésame" dijo con serenidad. Fate obedeció de inmediato dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Todo el acoplo de Fate frunció el ceño levemente. Su amiga no estaba bromeando. "¿Qué te bese?"_

* * *

_NA:_Aquí un capitulo nuevo, de hecho está a medias, pero me estaba alargando demasiado y decidí partirlo en dos partes, el siguiente está medio escrito ya, así que lo tendréis subido en breve. Prometido que en el plazo de una semana a lo sumo. Y después de esto, abrocharos los cinturones, porque quedan tres capítulos para terminar esta epopeya liosa e interminable.

Oh! Intentaré arreglar un poco los anteriores capítulos separando con espacios para que no sea tan complicado de entender en qué personaje se centra el párrafo. Paciencia y hasta pronto.

Gracias de nuevo por todo vuestro apoyo y por seguir ahí. Os quiero. Espero no decepcionar mucho

**Rebeca:**Muchas gracias. Me alegra que te siga gustando aunque ultimamente hay un toque dramático bastante importante. La continuación MUY pronto ;)

**tsuki:**La muerte es parte de la vida. Pero bueno, no temas, yo tampoco quiero matar a nadie...pero ey, el final es un secreto, sino, no valdría la pena leerlo ¿verdad?

**PASCUALINA:** Siento la demora, pero no temas que el siguiente capítulo llegara muy pronto. Y el final está cerca. Gracias por dejar review

**priscila:** OK :D. Gustasa te ayudaría con la narración de tus fics, pero firmaste como anónimo así que no se dónde remitirte mis buenas intenciones. Dime algo si aún deseas ayuda

**akairo:** Sip, tienes toda la razón. Pronto veremos si nuestros deseos se cumplen para las protagonistas. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario!

**gore: **Aquí estamos de nuevo! Espero que puedas seguir con la historia hasta el final (que está próximo) y sea de tu agrado. Me hizo ilusión ver tu review ya que fuiste de los primeros en seguir mis historias. GRACIAS!

**fate: **Tranqui, Hayate es una chica de recursos, si se propone encontrar una solución, puede conseguirlo. O no LOL (risa malvada) Un poquito de drama le da más intensidad al final, que espero sea feliz ;) Gracias por el review**  
**


	10. Dame un beso de despedida

**_Lo que siempre había deseado_**

_Dame un beso de despedida_

"¿Has tomado ya la medicina?" Preguntó Signum mientras sorbía su taza de café. Había cambiado el horario de trabajo en la tienda para poder estar más tiempo con su protegida. Nanoha asintió. Hacía ya tres días desde que les dieran la noticia de su próxima defunción y las cosas habían cambiado. Vita había querido quedarse a vivir con ellas el tiempo que les quedaba, pero sus padres no quisieron exponerla reduciendo sus visitas a las mañanas. Eso provocó una buena rabieta por parte de la pelirroja, pero la encolerizada Vita pronto accedió tras una charla con Signum que la hizo razonar.

Fate y Hayate se presentaban cada mañana sin falta para escoltarla hasta la escuela. Allí intentaba proseguir la rutina, pero últimamente tenía altibajos y a menudo se quedaba en la enfermería durante las clases cuando se encontraba demasiado débil. Shamal le hacía buena compañía y no cuestionaba nada. La rubia de bata blanca sabía.

Suzuka y Arisa, aunque empezaron a preocupase por el notorio declive en la salud de la recién conocida amiga, no sospechaban de la gravedad de la enfermedad.

Nanoha había observado que Hayate parecía más cansada últimamente, por lo visto no desistía en su búsqueda de una solución y se pasaba hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo e investigado como volver a sus cuerpos.

Fate por su parte, estaba más unida a ella que nunca. Por una parte adoraba esa atención extra que recibía de ella, pero por otro lado le inquietaba que la chica se estuviera apegando tanto.

Sonó el timbre y Nanoha levantó la vista sonriendo risueña, esas debían ser Fate y Hayate.

"Voy yo" se ofreció Vita que como habitual se había presentado extra temprano.

"Buenos días" sonrieron a la vez las chicas en la puerta. Signum sonrió y Vita simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano. Ella devolvió el saludo.

"Ahora voy, un momento" les dijo ilusionada mientras maniobraba la silla por la salita. Fue a recoger el bento que Signum había dejado preparado al borde de la mesa. Al recogerlo resbaló entre sus dedos, por suerte, cayendo sobre su regazo y sin sufrir más percance.

"Cuidado" le avisó Vita.

Todas la miraban con preocupación y Nanoha se sintió mal por ello, quiso pasarlo como un accidente tonto sin importancia.

"Nyaja ja ja. Casi me quedo sin comida" bromeó, pero el pequeño detalle la preocupó. No había sido un desliz tonto, había perdido la fuerza de la mano por un momento. Para asegurarse abrió y cerró el puño varias veces, todo parecía normal, pero una sombría y fría nube de duda y temor sobrevoló sobre ella el resto del día.

/

El día transcurrió rápido. Últimamente Hayate tenía la sensación que alguien había acelerado el tiempo y eso la molestaba, porque necesitaba más horas, más días. Estaba cerca de descubrir una manera de salvar a Nanoha, aunque eso significara su propia muerte. Era el orden de las cosas y estaba mal cambiarlo por un capricho egoísta. Ya había cumplido su sueño, su deseo se había hecho realidad. Aunque hubiese sido un periodo corto, le bastaba.

Al acabar las clases el grupo de amigas se había reunido en casa de Suzuka para estudiar, su corazón no estaba mucho en la labor, pero esos momentos de costumbre y ingenuidad en un entorno normal para las adolescentes, eran como un oasis en el basto desierto de la angustiosa desesperación que la consumía.

Arisa bromeó sobre algún profesor y todas rieron. Comieron tarta para merendar y mientras la amena conversación se distendía, Fate le llamó la atención con unos golpecitos en el brazo.

"Nanoha ¿podemos hablar un momento?" le pidió. Ella por supuesto accedió poniéndose en pie y siguiendo a la chica de ojos de rubí, no sin antes echar un vistazo al resto del grupo. Arisa miraba curiosa al igual que Suzuka, más discreta; Nanoha le guiñó el ojo y le levantó el pulgar como muestra de ánimo. Ánimo que por mucho que sonriera, no acababa de verse sincero en sus ojos. Vocalizó algo y señaló a Fate para que la siguiera.

Viendo que Fate ya estaba a una buena distancia, Hayate aceleró el paso para alcanzarla mientras descifraba que le había dicho Nanoha. "Pro-e-za". No. "Promesa" cayó de repente la chica. Acercándose a Fate, tragó saliva.

"Dime" alentó a Fate a iniciar la conversación, a pesar de conocer que Fate tenía problemas para ser asertiva. Simplemente ella tampoco sabía por dónde empezar.

"Nanoha" dijo tras tomar aire y soltarlo de forma dramática. Era obvio que el tema le resultaba incómodo. La rubia desvió la mirada sonrojándose, cambió el peso de pierna varias veces, nerviosa.

"Lo que pasó el otro día, lo que dijo Hayate. Bueno, lo cierto es que no era la manera en que había planeado expresártelo, pero, esto ¿cómo decírtelo?" Fate se enredó con sus propias palabras. Hayate sonrió por un momento enternecida por lo adorable que se veía Fate abochornada de esa manera, su lado pícaro resurgiendo de su interior.

"¿Era mentira?" le preguntó inocente mientras decidía divertirse un poco a costa de su querida amiga.

"No" contestó Fate con rapidez creyendo que Nanoha se sentía ofendida "Sí" dijo seguidamente provocando una mueca de confusión por parte de Hayate. "Esto no es fácil" musitó finalmente, más para sí que para la otra chica.

Finalmente Fate le tomó de las manos "Verás, hace tiempo que me gustas. Deseaba poder acercarme a ti y aunque jamás imaginé llegar tan lejos, soñaba con poder salir contigo"

Hayate se sintió conmovida por la declaración. La seriedad y sinceridad de Fate le habían tocado el alma. Se ruborizó y el corazón le dio un saltito en el pecho. Después tuvo que recordarse cual era la realidad del asunto. Ella no era Nanoha, era Hayate, aquella confesión no era más que una pantomima, una farsa de la que Fate no sabía que estaba formando parte. Era todo teatro, una actuación. El valor que su amiga había acumulado y aquella patosa pero preciosa confesión se perdían cayendo en saco roto. La primera impresión de Hayate que había sido alzar el puño mentalmente felicitando a su mejor amiga, se convertía en un agridulce pensamiento.

Fate soltó un suspiro.

"Pero esta no es la manera" Prosiguió de repente fijando sus ojos borgoña en los azules orbes de Hayate. "No quiero que te sientas obligada por Hayate. En realidad ella lo hace con buena intención, pero quiero que si sucede algo entre nosotras, sea porque tú lo quieres, que sea algo sincero..."

Hayate se mordió la lengua. Aquello ahora iba a ser imposible, de alguna manera, nunca podría ser algo sincero tal y como seguían las cosas. La joven tragó saliva dispuesta a seguir mintiendo medias verdades. Miró de reojo a Nanoha que jugaba con un gatito en su regazo a unos metros de ellas.

"Lo comprendo. Nos lo tomaremos con calma. Iremos despacio, sin presiones" le dijo conociendo ambos bandos y actuando como creía que era lo más compasivo y lógico.

Esa situación era dolorosa pero Hayate aguantó. Sabía que el amor de Nanoha y Fate por ahora estaba abocado a un final próximo y oscuro, pero no podía evitarlo, imaginaba una luz en toda aquella fatalidad. Iba a cambiarlo, iba a darles a sus dos amigas un futuro. Debía conseguirlo. Se lo debía a ambas.

Fate le sonrió agradecida y asintió.

Hayate se abrió de brazos"¿Siguen estando permitidos los abrazos?"

Fate soltó un par de risas ante aquella gracia y Hayate se sintió mejor al saber que aún era capaz de hacer reír a Fate y que Fate todavía era capaz de reír.

Seguidamente Fate la tomó en sus brazos con fuerza y ella rodeó la espalda de la más alta con los suyos.

El súbito grito de Suzuka las apartó del tan agradable contacto.

/

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue un intermitente y suave pitido que se repetía una y otra vez. Seguidamente respiró profundamente, el aire era húmedo. Sentía el cuerpo extraño y la mente densa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el hospital de nuevo. Moviendo la cabeza con pesadez, Nanoha distinguió la molesta máquina que contaba sus pulsaciones con ese 'bip bip' tan molesto. Los médicos no habían perdido el tiempo en inyectarle una vía intravenosa en la muñeca.

Sentada junto a la cama, Signum se distraía acariciando con el pulgar la mano que tenía asida con ternura. La mujer de pelo rosa no se dio cuenta de que Nanoha estaba despierta. Nanoha frunció el ceño ya que apenas notaba el tacto en su mano. Quiso llamar a Signum, pero solo salió un ronroneo ronco de su garganta.

Fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la guardiana de Hayate.

Nanoha tosió débilmente y entonces se percató de la mascarilla de oxigeno aportando a sus pulmones ese extra que necesitaban.

"Shhh. No hables" la silenció Signum apartando mechones de cabello de su rostro "Tuviste otro ataque, pero ahora ya pasó. Descansa y pronto te sentirás mejor" le susurró.

Nanoha parpadeó tontamente. No recordaba qué había pasado. Lo ultimo que sabía era que estaban merendando en casa de Suzuka, pasando un buen rato, empezó a encontrarse mal y antes de que pudiese coger su medicación le faltó el aire, luego aquel dolor punzante y todo se había vuelto oscuro.

¡Suzuka! Recordó la espantada expresión de su vieja amiga, Arisa también debía haberse llevado un susto de muerte. Y Fate y Hayate. Ah, qué inoportuno era ese condenado cuerpo. Fate y Hayate parecía que estaban por fin empezando a intimar, con suerte ya eran novias oficiales, y ahora ella había estropeado el momento.

Intentó suspirar, pero incluso eso le costó horrores, parecía como si alguien le sujetara las costillas para inmovilizar los pulmones. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el nuevo traspiés en su salud y no encontró en la habitación ninguna pista. No tenía ganas de preguntarle a Signum y como de todas formas se sentía muy cansada, decidió hacer caso a su nueva figura materna y cerró los ojos con la intención de descansar la vista y recuperar fuerzas. Quedó dormida casi al instante.

Signum le dio un beso en la frente y sentándose de nuevo retomó su misión de velar por aquella vulnerable criatura.

/

Habían pasado horas desde que Nanoha cayera inconsciente en el jardín de la mansión.

Tras todo el jaleo que se formó después, con ambulancia incluida, las cuatro amigas se acercaron hasta el hospital para saber sobre el estado de la convaleciente. Arisa y Suzuka estaban nerviosas y visiblemente asustadas, pero no era ni comparación con lo que ella y posiblemente Fate sentían en esos momentos. Por un segundo, sólo por uno, Hayate temió que Nanoha hubiese expirado ahí mismo. El terror que corría por sus venas era con diferencia más poderoso.

La doctora no les dejó visitarla, pero Signum les informó de que todo estaba bien y que podrían visitarla pronto. De este modo las mandaron a casa, y a pesar de las protestas, tuvieron que obedecer a pesar de que las benévolas palabras de Signum no habían disipado su angustia.

Al día siguiente las cuatro volvieron para visitarla y de nuevo recibieron una negativa a verla. La preocupación crecía a pesar de la afirmación de Signum de que su protegida estaba mejor y pronto podrían verla.

Hayate no sabía que pensar, ¿eran esas largas protocolo del hospital, cosa de Signum o petición de Nanoha?

Las oscuras ojeras de Fate indicaban que la chica no había dormido mucho esos días y Hayate misma estaba llegando a su límite. Al tercer día entre las dos arrinconaron a Signum para que les contara la verdad.

Finalmente consiguieron que les dejara ver a su amiga. Hayate tomó de la mano a Fate que además de cansada parecía terriblemente asustada. Dándose valor la una ala otra, atravesaron el marco de la puerta tras Signum.

Nanoha dormía. Pálida y inmóvil bajo una sábana blanca. Algunos cables y tubos enganchados a su cuerpo. Ese famoso pitido intermitente les indicaba que su débil corazón aún luchaba por vivir. Sobre su boca la mascarilla se nublaba con vaho con cada aliento de la postrada. Así el pequeño cuerpo de Hayate parecía aún más pequeño y frágil. La imagen, aunque lastimera, impactó a las dos chicas. Una punzada de tristeza se apoderó de Hayate. Verla así lo hacía todo más real, la muerte más temible y la culpa más pesada. También una contradicción hizo mella en su consciente.

"Hayate" llamó Signum con suavidad. Nanoha reaccionó a su nombre prestado y abrió los párpados cansadamente.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para estar del todo despierta y ser consciente de las visitas. Movió los labios pero su voz fue tan leve que apenas se escuchó un sonido. Apartándose la mascarilla sonrió levemente. "Ey"

Fate sonrió levemente. El teléfono de Signum empezó a sonar y ésta se disculpó saliendo con premura de la habitación.

Hayate tragó saliva y preguntó "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Nanoha quiso reír pero no fue capaz "He tenido días mejores" respondió sincera. Más seria confesó "Ya apenas siento las piernas, los brazos han empezado a fallarme y dicen que pronto lo harán los pulmones también. El corazón resiste pero..."

Un pesado silencio se paseó por la habitación.

"No quería, no quería que me vierais así" bajó la mirada Nanoha avergonzada de repente por su estúpido pensamiento.

"Tonta" la recriminó dulcemente Fate acercándose. Nanoha sonrió ante el insulto y un sano rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

Fate se acercó más y se inclinó sobre ella. El "bip bip" del electrocardiógrafo se aceleró. Tras darle un fugaz beso en la frente, Fate se incorporó como por resorte, alarmada por el cambio de ritmo del corazón de su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa?" se asusto a punto de salir corriendo a por un médico. Hayate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír mientras el rostro de Nanoha se encendía como una bombilla de color rojo.

Signum volvió y miró alrededor inquieta por la preocupada expresión de Fate. Su protegida sin embargo parecía tener mejor color y ánimo. Y la chica Takamachi parecía estar divirtiéndose, así que se calmó al ver que no era nada serio.

Para asegurarse vociferó sus dudas "¿Estás bien?" se dirigió a Nanoha en el cuerpo de Hayate.

"Un" asintió al fin con más energía de la que había mostrado desde hacía días.

"Me encuentro mucho mejor" comentó con una sonrisa, y esta vez Signum se alegró de la sinceridad de su sonrisa. Estar con sus amigas le hacía bien.

"Pero..." Fate aún parecía una gallina sin cabeza correteando por la habitación, observando atenta el monitor junto a la cama y a la paciente sobre ella.

Hayate observó como espectador; de forma inconsciente Fate cogió la mano de Nanoha con la suya y el rostro de Nanoha se iluminó un poquito más aunque ella parecía no darse cuenta de cómo le afectaba tener a Fate a su lado.

De nuevo le arrolló aquel agridulce sentimiento de envidia. Aunque en el fondo acabó por reforzar su determinación.

Aquella noche se quedó dormida ante el ordenador mientras buscaba la manera, el segundo milagro que le permitiera volver las cosas a su lugar.

/

"Quiero volver a casa" fue la decisión de Nanoha en cuanto Fate y Hayate abandonaron el hospital.

Signum quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes.

"Quiero ir a casa" repitió Nanoha con resolución.

"Eso no puede ser" se negó Signum, pero Nanoha era cabezota y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

"Los médicos ya no pueden hacer nada" habló como si morir no tuviese importancia "Si he de morir prefiero hacerlo en mi habitación que en la cama de un hospital"

Signum lo comprendía, pero era difícil aceptarlo con naturalidad. "Hayate, he de volver al trabajo. No puedo dejarte sola toda la noche mientras estoy fuera. ¿Quién cuidará de ti, entonces? ¿Y si pasa algo?"

"Yo puedo quedarme con ella" la fina voz de Fate las sobresaltó a las dos.

"Testarossa" parpadeó Signum al ver a la rubia con semblante serio y responsable parada frente a la puerta. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Olvidé mi cartera" señaló bajo la silla donde efectivamente se encontraba el objeto. Nanoha sospechó que Fate lo había olvidado a propósito, pero no quiso comentar.

"No era mi intención espiar. Piqué en la puerta, pero como no recibí respuesta..." excusó penosamente su intromisión "Yo puedo quedarme con ella, si volvéis a casa. Puedo ir después del instituto y quedarme a dormir si no es inconveniente. Yo la cuidaré" se ofreció a ser el guardián nocturno de Nanoha.

Signum debatió consigo misma, su mirada turnándose entre la esperanzada mirada de Fate y la de Nanoha. Finalmente suspiró derrotada. "Hablaré con la doctora".

.

Nanoha no podía creer que hubiese salido bien. Había conseguido que el hospital le diera la libertad. Libertad para morir dónde ella gustase. Y Fate. Fate también se había salido con la suya, podría pasar más tiempo con su mejor amiga, apurar los últimos días que les quedaban juntas. La rubia había conseguido el beneplácito de su madre para la tarea y esa misma noche las dos se encontraron en la casa de los Yagami.

"Me voy ¿seguro que estaréis bien?" preguntó Signum por enésima vez. Las dos chicas asintieron al unísono.

"Cualquier cosa, me llamáis enseguida ¿de acuerdo?" dijo más severamente. Las dos chicas volvieron a asentir. Finalmente Signum se despidió y las dejó solas en la casa.

Nanoha rió levemente "Espera a que Vita sepa que estoy en casa" recordó a la pelirroja con cariño, esperando recibir su visita.

Fate no le hacía mucho caso, estaba concentrada revisando la lista de medicamentos organizando en su cabeza cada uno por si resultaban necesarios.

"Fate-chan" la llamó desde la silla de ruedas. La rubia no pareció oírle.

"Fate-chan" repitió dulcemente. Fate parpadeó y se giró hacia ella.

"Estás cansada" susurró la rubia viendo como Nanoha parpadeaba pesadamente, recriminándose no haberse dado cuenta antes. La condujo hasta el dormitorio y le ayudó a cambiarse. Nanoha tenía tanto sueño que no le prestó importancia al hecho de que fuese Fate la que la estaba desvistiendo.

Pronto Fate la tomó en sus brazos, no con tanta experiencia como lo hacía Signum, pero con el mismo cuidado y cariño. La acostó en la cama y cuando iba a irse al futón se volvió hacia Nanoha.

"Hayate ¿puedo dormir contigo?" le preguntó en un susurro. Nanoha la miró y asintió sin decir nada más. Ambas necesitaban la cercanía, el contacto de otro ser humano. Ambas se necesitaban.

Una vez a oscuras, compartiendo la cama y el silencio, Nanoha se desveló. Observando la negrura de la habitación se preguntó si morir sería algo parecido. De repente sintió la desesperación de sobrevivir. Se sentía perdida en un torbellino de emociones.

Hasta ahora había podido resistir. Frente a los demás era más fácil sonreír y afrontar el cruel destino que le esperaba con brazos abiertos. Una vez acostumbrada la vista a la oscuridad, Nanoha podía distinguir las facciones de Fate a su lado. Su amiga tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía. Habían sucedido tantas cosas, Nanoha no pudo mantener las barreras alzadas por más tiempo, aunque no quería, su cuerpo reaccionó.

Fate notó el leve temblor del cuerpo de Hayate y se acurrucó más contra ella, intentando darle calor. Pero no era por frío que tiritaba su amiga. A solas con Fate, Nanoha no era capaz de contener sus verdaderas emociones.

"Fate-chan" la llamó cohibida. Fate la miró con los ojos más compasivos que Nanoha hubiera visto "tengo miedo" confesó susurrando débilmente. Fate la vio llorar, comprendía su aprensión y la compartía, la abrazó fuertemente contra sí en un piadoso abrazo. Su objetivo era dar consuelo, ofrecer fortaleza, pero en cuanto Nanoha sintió a Fate enterrar la cara en su cuello, supo que la rubia también sufría, también necesitaba consuelo y fortaleza.

Fate también estaba llorando. La forastera en aquel cuerpo moribundo lo supo incluso antes de sentir la fría humedad de las lágrimas mojando el cuello de su pijama.

Ambas lloraron hasta cansarse, Nanoha con leves hipos descontrolados, Fate en silencio pero con la misma amargura.

/

Hayate se tragó un bostezo mientras ayudaba a Suzuka a preparar la merienda.

"Casi nos da un infarto" explicaba Arisa exageradamente cómo ella y Suzuka habían ido el hospital para encontrarse que la paciente a la que visitaban estaba desaparecida.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Fate que había olvidado comunicarles el cambio de residencia de Nanoha. Nanoha rió levemente.

"Te echamos de menos en clase ¿cuándo podrás volver?" preguntó Arisa inocente. Fate se puso tensa y a Nanoha se le escapó una mueca. Hayate que a causa del sueño andaba algo lenta de reflejos, tuvo tiempo de disimular y observó impasible la respuesta.

Arisa y Suzuka seguían en las sombras en lo referente al futuro de Nanoha.

"Aún no estoy al 100%, pero pronto, espero" mintió Nanoha. "Contadme que tal va todo en clase" desvió el tema hacia materia más segura.

Y así pasaron la tarde. Y los días se sucedieron siguieron una rutina similar.

Hayate se desvivía por encontrar una alternativa. En el instituto, fiel a su promesa con Nanoha, la mantuvo en lo más alto en las clasificaciones de los exámenes. La visitaba a menudo, pero apenas volvió a hablar con ella de forma seria respecto al tema del cambio de cuerpos o referente a la relación que compartían con Fate. No era capaz, no hasta que encontrase un sistema de devolver la normalidad a sus vidas.

Fate parecía encerrarse un poco más en sí misma, y aunque los demás creían que se trataba de su peculiar e introvertida manera de enfrentarse a la preocupación por el estado de su amiga, Hayate sabía que había algo más.

Nanoha fingía cada día que era un día normal y corriente en vez de un milagroso aplazamiento en su indeseado contrato con la muerte. Hacía las tareas que sus amigas le traían de la escuela, miraba películas junto a Vita cuando la visitaba-cada vez más a menudo-, disfrutaba de su tiempo con Signum, de las meriendas con Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate y Fate. Dormía largas siestas ya que aquel cuerpo se cansaba cada vez con más frecuencia, pero seguía ahí.

Y a las noches aunque a menudo el cansancio la podía y la confortable presencia de Fate la acunaba al sueño, otras veces yacía desvelada y se entretenía viendo dormir a su amor secreto.

A cada día que pasaba, Hayate daba gracias porque Nanoha siguiera con vida. Estaba apunto de encontrar algo, seguro. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

A cada día que pasaba, Hayate daba gracias, pero aumentaba su miedo al mañana.

/

No había pasado todavía una semana, cuando el timbre de la puerta llamó la atención de Nanoha y Signum, que estaban jugando a cartas en un momento de ocio poco habitual. Signum consultó su reloj y al comprobar que eran horas lectivas se extrañó, pero se levantó a atender de todos modos. Al abrir la puerta Shamal saludó con una gran sonrisa.

"Shamal" saludó confusa Signum.

"Signum, tengo buenas noticias, creo." Dijo la rubia, que a ojos de Nanoha se veía extraña sin su atuendo de bata blanca. Entró en la casa y empezó a explicar con porte serio pero con un brillo entusiasta en los ojos como había encontrado a un médico que trataba aún de forma experimental casos como el Hayate con buenos resultados. "La doctora Ishida y yo hemos estado hablando con él y hemos conseguido que nos envié un nuevo medicamento que quizá..." comentaba, pero el escepticismo en el rostro de Signum era comprensible. "Quiero decir, que vale la pena probarlo, si el guardián del paciente nos da su consentimiento, claro" prosiguió Shamal finalizando su noticia con una suplicante mirada.

Signum se sentó en el sofá masajeándose las sienes. Aquello era su última esperanza, pero había habido tantas antes de aquella y todas con anterioridad habían sido aplastadas sin piedad.

"Esta bien" accedió cuando Nanoha la animó con un asentimiento. Ya no tenían nada que perder.

"Estupendo. Llamaré a Ishida para que prepare para mañana la primera dosis."

"Quieres quedarte un rato. Estabamos jugando a cartas, un jugador más no nos iría mal" la invitó Signum al ver que Shamal se recogía para irse.

"Oh, no. Yo... Me encantaría, pero debo volver al instituto. Estoy trabajando" confesó. Nanoha parpadeó.

"¿Estás haciendo novillos?" preguntó la chica a lo que la sanitaria sacó la lengua encogiéndose de hombros.

Nanoha entendió que el vínculo que Hayate Y Shamal habían forjado con el paso de los años, era algo más que una simple relación médico-paciente. Era como una más de la familia.

"Me alegra verte Hayate. Cuidate, ¿eh?" le guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta.

"Shamal" la detuvo la llamada de Signum. La de pelo rosa la miró a los ojos y llena de gratitud murmuró "gracias"

La rubia sonrió y se marchó.

Nanoha ganó la partida de cartas y se sintió alegre y aliviada. Quizá aún no era hora de rendirse. Había tanta gente que estaba luchando por y junto a ella. Debía seguir viviendo. Un día más. Un día más.

/

No había terminado de sonar el timbre que señalizaba el fin de las clases cuando Fate ya se puso en pie, mochila preparada a su espalda y todo.

"Hoy no podemos ir a visitar a Hayate-chan, dale recuerdos de nuestra parte" la despidió Suzuka recogiendo sus cosas más pausadamente. Arisa secundó la petición.

Fate asintió y se fue corriendo. Hayate corrió tras ella "Fate-chan. Espera" intentó llamarla. "Hasta mañana chicas" se despidió de las otras dos a medio camino de la puerta.

No consiguió atraparla hasta pasada la entrada del instituto. Fate aminoró la marcha a un trotecillo suave que Hayate no tuvo problemas en seguir.

"Oye" le dijo Hayate tras una calle o dos sin mediar palabra entre ellas. "Fate-chan, deberíamos hablar" le dijo entre inspiración y espiración.

Fate detuvo sus zancadas y se puso a andar con expresión contrariada. Hayate se detuvo un momento y caminó a su lado extrañada.

"Fate-chan ¿estás bien?" se preocupó Hayate. Era una pregunta estúpida cuyo significado real era 'dime qué te pasa'. "Llevas días esquivándome. No soy tonta, me he dado cuenta." Añadió.

Llegaron a la casa de Fate y ésta aún no le había dado una respuesta.

"Bienvenida, Fate" la saludo Precia "¿hoy también vas a pasar la noche en casa de Hayate?" le preguntó tras darle un beso.

Hayate sonrió levemente al ver que la mamá de Fate volvía a ser esa mujer dulce y amable que conocía. Cuando la mirada violeta se posó en ella curiosa, Hayate recordó que ahora era Nanoha. Hizo una pequeña reverencia presentándose.

Fate le dio a Precia unas pocas explicaciones y se fue a su cuarto a recoger un poco de ropa limpia y algunos libros. Hayate la siguió. Fate estaba esquiva. Y le resultaba incómodo.

Tras tenerlo todo apunto, reparó en Hayate que esperaba paciente una respuesta.

"¿Fate-chan?" preguntó temerosa.

Suspirando Fate la miró a los ojos.

"He estado algo contrariada últimamente, han estado pasando muchas cosas y yo no sabía que hacer" confesó al fin.

"Nanoha" dijo su nombre con sumo cuidado "créeme cuando te digo que mis sentimientos siempre fueron sinceros. Pero, las cosas han cambiado" pronunció con vergüenza.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" se interesó Hayate sin comprender la súbita declaración.

Hubo un silencio en el que Hayate comprendió. "Se trata de Hayate ¿verdad?"

Fate le evitó la mirada antes de asentir.

"Debo decírselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde" murmuró Fate en voz alta sin percatarse del rostro angustioso de Hayate.

"Quizá sea por su estado, pero algo ha cambiado. Me necesita, y yo, me he dado cuenta que la quiero, que la quiero más, que la quiero diferente. Nanoha, una vez me pediste que te tratara como la trato a ella, y lo hago. De verdad lo hago. Te has convertido en una amiga muy preciada, aunque los sentimientos por ti han estado confusos últimamente. No te conocía. Ahora, he estado pensando. Me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas. Creo que en realidad, estoy enamorada de Hayate, lo siento."

Hayate tuvo ganas de reír, una risa sin humor. Soltó un bufido cáustico y sonrió tristemente.

"Entonces, te diste cuenta ¿cuándo?. Déjame adivinar" dijo señalándola con un dedo, como el detective apunto de señalar al culpable "Tras la visita al museo" exclamó efusiva y mordaz.

Fate no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga, pero estaba asombrada de algún modo. Asintió.

Esta vez Hayate sí soltó un par de débiles carcajadas. Miró fijamente a su mejor amiga, tan ilusa e inocente aún. Le sonrió, pero no había felicidad en esos labios curvados.

¿Cuan cruel se podía ser? No había justicia en el mundo. Era como dar un trago de agua al sediento para desparramar ante sus ojos el resto de la jarra. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

El peso de la culpa volvió a recaer sobre ella, la responsabilidad era demasiado grande.

Nadie podía comprender su verdadero sufrimiento. Algo por dentro le mordisqueaba persistente las entrañas. La angustia se había instalado en su pecho de forma permanente. Iba a perder a su mejor amiga, iba a dejar morir a otra. Las emociones tiraban de ella con fuerza, todas a la vez y en diferentes direcciones. No sabía que hacer. ¿Qué era lo correcto, qué no?. ¿Debía guardar silencio, cumplir promesas que de poco iban a valer mañana? No podía soportarlo más. Era demasiado peso. Demasiado dolor.

Cogió una de las manos de Fate y con rostro oculto y expresión grave susurró "Le hice una promesa, de que cuidaría de ti. Lo hubiera hecho aunque ella no me lo hubiese pedido" le confesó "Me hizo prometer…" se hundió de hombros dejando la frase inacabada.

"No hagas esto, Fate-chan. Te harás más daño. Y le harás sufrir más a ella" le suplicó con ojos vidriosos.

"No entiendo" murmuró Fate confusa. Hayate se sintió frustrada consigo misma.

Hayate sintió que si no se mordía la lengua acabaría por confesar, pero llegados a este punto, sentía como perdía el control. "No dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano, Fate-chan. No sabes lo significas para ella y lo que esto supone. No le digas la verdad. Déjale al menos irse con la conciencia limpia, creyendo que ha hecho lo correcto. Imaginando que eres –o serás- feliz" probó por última vez.

Fate frunció el ceño. Seguía sin entender.

"¿Me estás pidiendo que le mienta? ¿Qué haga como que no ha pasado nada? Eso no sería justo. Hayate y yo siempre hemos sido sinceras la una con la otra, ya no hay secretos entre nosotras y no puedo traicionar esa confianza" contestó Fate con ímpetu, sin darse cuenta del paso atrás que dio su amiga ni de cómo su rostro se compungía herido ante esas palabras, "Se lo debo. No puedo ocultarle lo que siento. Creía que lo entenderías, Nanoha. Ya no voy a huir más de mis sentimientos por dolorosos que sean" concluyó.

El valor de Fate era admirable y sus intenciones honestas, Hayate se sintió ruin y despreciable. Sintió que no estaba a la altura. Fate siempre la elevó más alto de lo que ella fuera capaz de alzarse por sí sola

Se oyó un hipo y Hayate se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que había sido ella quien lo había producido. Las emociones surcaban demasiado intensas, era demasiado tarde para detener las lágrimas. Era cierto, todo. Nanoha merecía morir al menos sabiendo que era amada, pero esa misma verdad podía destruirla. No era el momento.

"Ahora no" murmuró en un hilillo de voz.

"Nanoha," la llamó Fate con la voz llena de emoción "se muere" casi gritó. "Hayate se muere" gimió intentándole hacer ver que no le quedaba mucho más tiempo para declararse.

"No" le dijo Hayate escueta secándose las lágrimas con la mano. "Nanoha se muere" corrigió. Al carajo con las consecuencias, ya no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que sacarse ese zarzal de espinas llamadas secretos que se había formado alrededor de su corazón y no dejaban de desgarrarlo.

"Es Nanoha, siempre fue Nanoha" explicó con un lánguido suspiro. Fate la miraba como si estuviera loca, pero eso no la detuvo, finalmente se serenó y le contó la verdad. Le narró cómo habían intercambiado los cuerpos el día del museo, cómo desde entonces habían vivido la vida de la otra, y cómo Nanoha había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por Fate.

A cada palabra, los ojos de Fate se fueron abriendo más y más a medida que comprendía y rememoraba los hechos. Hayate supo que no le haría falta probar nada. Fate la creía, la chica se había dado cuenta del cambio, en los pequeños detalles, pero no les había dado más importancia, hasta ahora. Todo parecía nuevo, no había sido su imaginación.

Cuando terminó la historia, la expresión de Fate era difícil de describir.

La había visto dar un respingo de realización, abrir la boca con espanto, cerrarla con tristeza, se sentía traicionada en lo más profundo, era de esperar. Pero se repuso y optó un porte sin emoción, casi indiferente.

"Entonces, todo este tiempo..." murmuró.

Hayate corrió a disculparse, no era necesaria una afirmación "Perdónanos, Fate-chan. Perdóname. Todo se complicó y después...Nanoha y yo pensamos que..." no encontraba las palabras para describir lo afligida y arrepentida que se sentía por todo. No habían excusas que pudieran justificar tal delito.

Si eso hiciera que Fate la perdonase, Hayate se tiraría de rodillas ahí mismo, pero sabía que aquel gesto iba a ser inútil en cuanto volvió a cruzar miradas con la más alta.

Los ojos de Fate estaban vacíos, desposeídos de alma en ese mismo instante. Hayate se percató de lo que acababa de destruir. "Fate-chan..."

La rubia no le contestó, la miró a los ojos por postrera vez antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse con hombros derrocados.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y Hayate se encontró sola en la habitación, rompió a llorar.

/

Abriendo sus cansados ojos, Nanoha los entornó por un momento intentando adaptarse a la tenue luz. Seguidamente volteó levemente la cabeza hacia la fuente de aquella agradable brisa que refrescaba el ambiente. La ventana estaba abierta dejando ver un hermoso cielo azul. Junto a la ventana una figura observaba de pie el paisaje en silencio, apoyada sobre el marco lateral de forma distraída y taciturna. Alta y esbelta, sus dorados y largos cabellos caían libres sobre su espalda ondulando levemente con el frecuente soplo de aire. La muchacha se quedó mirando ese agraciado ser. Fate estaba preciosa. Era hermosa, se rectificó Nanoha en sus pensamientos. No dijo nada, simplemente siguió observando a la rubia intentando grabar en su memoria aquella imagen. Se iría llevando con ella los más bellos recuerdos. Lo único que la turbaba era la suma tristeza que se reflejaba en esos ojos carmesí que miraban el firmamento como suplicando perdón. Ver esa mirada llena de pena le rompía el corazón.

Fate se giró para descubrirla despierta.

"Hola" la saludo Nanoha con la voz aún ronca después del sueñecito. Fate simplemente le sonrió.

"Te he traído los deberes" le comentó Fate. Nanoha bufó.

"La verdad es que no me encuentro con fuerzas ahora mismo para hacerlos"

Fate no la reprimió, ni le dio la razón, ni se alarmó, no se movió de su sitio junto a la ventana. Nanoha sintió que la miraba de forma especial, diferente, como viéndola por primera vez. Había un brillo en esos profundos ojos carmesí que hablaban volúmenes. Había una nueva tristeza en ellos.

Nanoha frunció el ceño levemente.

"Fate-chan" la llamó y la susodicha respondió acercándose con paso dubitativo.

"Me gustaría poder volver a la azotea" le susurró mirando por la ventana. Aquello no iba a poder ser. No hoy, ni mañana, al menos.

Fate se sentó en la cama y apartó a Nanoha hasta colocarse en el cabezal, levantando a la inválida hasta su regazo.

"Mira por la ventana" le dio instrucciones "Mira este cielo tan hermoso que tenemos hoy" le indicó suavemente susurrándole al oído.

"Ahora cierra los ojos y siente la brisa" escuchaba la aterciopelada voz de Fate y ella la obedecía a pies juntillas.

"¿Lo sientes?" le preguntó. La comisura de los labios de Nanoha se ensanchó y alzó con jovialidad. Mientras, la grieta en el corazón de Fate crecía junto a esa sonrisa.

/

Momoko miró a sus dos hijos con preocupación, la pequeña de la familia había vuelto a casa con ojos rojos y sin mediar palabra se había encerrado es su habitación toda la tarde. La matriarca empezaba a temer realmente por la salud de su hija.

Hayate por su parte había hecho sus deberes apáticamente, se había dado un baño de forma autómata, había jugado con el hurón de Nanoha pero sin ninguna alegría. Su sonrisa y farsa había sido tan evidente que ningún miembro de la familia se había atrevido a preguntar ya que la respuesta obvia iba a ser otra mentira. Hayate había empezado otro libro polvoriento en busca de formas de anular el deseo. Encantamientos, ritos y antiguas leyendas.

Esta vez su corazón no estaba en la tarea y la lectura le pareció un cúmulo de palabras y supersticiones vacías, cuentos de hadas para niños bobos.

Hayate se fue a dormir pronto y el sueño la encontró entre lágrimas.

/

Las dos se recostaron en la cama, una junto a la otra, como ya lo habían hecho antes. La cercanía les reconfortaba. Se acomodaron y Nanoha buscó la mano de Fate quien por su parte encontró la suya a medio camino. La rubia se recostó de lado encarándola y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. El débil corazón de la moribunda pareció recuperar vitalidad y golpeó animoso contra la caja torácica de Nanoha. La chica quedó ensimismada observando a su amor secreto con devoción.

Cara a cara, Nanoha intentó no parpadear. Si cerraba los ojos quizá no volvería a abrirlos, aunque al menos su último recuerdo sería aquel rostro que había aprendido a amar como a la vida misma.

"Fate-chan" dijo con voz sumamente suave, una inusual calma y valentía se apoderó de ella.

"¿Mm?" le contestó su compañera simplemente. Con la misma expresión de seriedad, Nanoha pidió su deseo, qué bien podía ser el último.

"Bésame" dijo con serenidad. Fate obedeció de inmediato dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Todo el acoplo de Nanoha no había servido de nada. Aquel afectuoso gesto no era lo que ella había estado buscando. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía evitar querer llevarse al menos eso a la tumba. Sólo uno, un simple beso de la persona a la que quería. Fate frunció el ceño levemente reconociendo la decepción brillar en los ojos de la otra chica. Su amiga no estaba bromeando. Sus cejas se arquearon y su boca dibujó una graciosa o cuando entendió.

"¿Qué te bese?"

La expresión de Fate era confusa, una mezcla de emociones se acopiaron en ella. Aunque la más predominante era el miedo.

Nanoha se sonrojó por un momento, dándose cuenta de lo raro que había sonado su deseo. "No quiero irme sin saber lo que es que alguien te bese." Improvisó una excusa que fue del todo creíble porque era verdad. Ojeó a Fate que estaba tiesa en su sitio y muda.

"Sé que es egoísta que te lo pida..." susurró avergonzada "...por favor" siguió insistiendo, aquello sólo se lo podía pedir a ella. Intentó ser sensible con Fate "sólo por una vez" continuó mirándola a los ojos.

Sonriendo levemente ante el cruel humor del destino probó "Si te es más sencillo, imagina que soy Nanoha" le dijo.

Y al soltar esas palabras los ojos de Fate brillaron y una expresión de horror cruzó su semblante. ¿O había sido un pesado golpe de tristeza? Nanoha no supo describirlo. ¿Cómo podía? Ella no sabía que Fate conocía la verdad y que acababa de asestarle una profunda puñalada, una cruda herida que sangraba sin consuelo.

La chica de ojos de rubí permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones. Nanoha pensó por tal reacción que quizá había pedido demasiado.

"Ja ja ja. Olvídalo. Es una tontería" quiso cambiar el tema y dejar atrás esa fría sensación de rechazo.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando encontró de repente los labios de Fate pegados a los suyos.

Fue el turno de Nanoha de no saber como reaccionar. La mente se le quedó en blanco por unos pocos segundos que duró el beso. Al separarse vio como Fate la miraba con intensidad.

Apretó los labios con fuerza y volvió a relajarlos, luego se llevó dos dedos que apoyó sobre ellos aún sin creer lo que el cálido cosquilleo significaba.

"Oh" dijo simplemente. Apartando la mirada fingió indiferencia, pero en el fondo estaba sonriendo de par en par llena de gozo. Ojeó a Fate por el rabillo del ojo y para su sorpresa la chica la estudiaba con descaro y con ese brillo en los ojos, su expresión totalmente seria.

Aunque de repente se sentía cohibida e incluso algo incómoda, algo la atraía hacia la rubia. Volteó para encararla de nuevo. Esta vez sin pretensiones ni mentiras, con una expresión abierta, expuesta y vulnerable.

Fate no se había burlado, ni había actuado por pena, su acción había sido sincera. Con esa misma sinceridad volvió a acercar su rostro al de Nanoha, que no se apartó.

Los labios de ambas chicas se unieron de nuevo por dos segundos, seguidamente otros dos, finalmente se pegaron y empezaron a moverse. Fate pellizco con suavidad el labio inferior de Nanoha que abrió la boca instintivamente. Y ese tierno beso fue más allá, escalando con la necesidad, con la pasión, con una profunda agonía por absorber el alma de la otra. Fate tomó el rostro de Nanoha con una mano, apoyándose sobre su mejilla y jugando con los mechones que se enredaban en sus dedos. Mientras las lenguas danzaban y exploraban nuevos horizontes, Nanoha se perdió en la sensación, sus manos encontrando el cuello de Fate, asiéndose con desesperación en la blusa de la rubia, colgándose de su pechera. La emoción le pudo, mientras el beso se prolongaba, y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados saboreando el momento, lágrimas errantes escaparon de su control mojando la piel a su camino.

Ya nada más importaba.

/

El despertador sonó y Hayate volvió de entre una espesa niebla. Le costó despertarse, pero se apagó el ofensivo aparato y se sentó en la cama.

Al bajar a la cocina, Momoko la recibió con una sonrisa. "Buenos días" le saludo Miyuki también.

"Nanoha, si no te encuentras bien te llevaré a ver al doctor. No sea que aquel golpe en la cabeza te esté afectando de algún modo"

Hayate enarcó las cejas y sonrió enternecida. Tomó una tostada y le dio un mordisco.

"Estoy bien" intentó tranquilizar a su familia adoptiva.

Miyuki la acompañó un trama del camino pero en cuanto se separaron Hayate empezó a preguntarse qué pasaría hoy en el instituto.

¿Cómo estaría Nanoha? Y Fate ¿podría mirarle de nuevo a la cara? ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellas? No sabía que iba ha hacer, pero tenía que hacer algo.

/

"Ding dong" sonó el timbre y Vita corrió a abrir la puerta. Hayate y Fate estaban ahí de pie "Buenos días, Nanoha"

Hayate era Hayate, la pequeña joven de pelo corto y castaño que siempre adornaba con clips de colores, ojos azules y sonrisa fácil.

Nanoha se vio a si misma, en su propio cuerpo, pero todavía anclada en esa silla de ruedas. "Vamos, Nanoha" le dijo Fate, y ella y Hayate le alargaron una mano cada una. Ella las tomó y se puso en pie.

"Nanoha" escuchó la dulce voz de Fate reclamar su atención. Ya no estaban frente a la casa de los Yagami, sino en la azotea del instituto. Hayate había desaparecido.

Estaban en una ladera verde, un ancho cielo se extendía frente a ellas hasta el infinito. Anduvo unos pasos sin soltar la mano de Fate. Sus pies se despegaron del suelo.

Soltó un gritito asustado, pero la risita de Fate la tranquilizó. Estaban volando. Libres, alto. Tomando aire Nanoha se sintió crecer, soltó la mano de Fate y voló por su cuenta, más alto, más rápido.

Se sintió llena de gozo y rió como un niño. Fate suspendida en el aire la miraba con cariño, una tierna sonrisa adornando sus labios. Sin darse cuenta, Nanoha surcó una nube y siguió volando alejándose cada vez más de Fate.

Siguió volando, jugando con el aire.

"Hayate"

El sueño se rompió y Nanoha despertó en el cuerpo de Hayate otra vez, sus miembros pesados la anclaban a la tierra.

Signum le sonrió. "Hora de la pastilla de la mañana" le indicó la guardiana ayudándola a incorporarse.

"Estaba soñando" murmuró Nanoha medio dormida.

"Apuesto a que sí" sonrió Signum acercándole la medicina junto a un vaso de agua "Y si la sonrisa de tonta que hacías sirve como pista, debía ser un buen sueño" bromeó mientras Nanoha tomaba la píldora.

Nanoha miro de lado a lado con expresión perdida.

"Fate acaba de irse" le comunicó la de pelo rosa adivinando lo que la joven buscaba "se despidió, pero estabas profundamente dormida. No te preocupes volverá esta noche"

Nanoha apenas disimuló su desilusión. Pero casi inmediatamente recordó la noche anterior. El beso. Aquel recuerdo la hizo sonreír como una colegiala.

"Voy a preparar el desayuno. ¿Te apetece algo en especial?" le preguntó Signum.

Nanoha bostezó. "Cualquier cosa estará bien. Gracias" sonrió mientras se recostaba otra vez dejándose mimar. Hoy se sentía bien.

Mientras Signum desaparecía, Nanoha estiró sus entumecidos músculos golpeando algo con la mano. Parpadeó al ver qué había sido. Volvió a sonreír. Era el muñeco de Fate.

Algo ausente tomó el peluche en sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho con cariño. Ese pequeño mapache de peluche era un símbolo. Un guiño de Hayate, un gesto de afecto de Fate. Era un conjunto lo que significaba. El recuerdo de esas dos chicas, sus íntimas amigas.

Sonrió con ternura abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos se recostó de nuevo con un ligero sentimiento en su pecho.

/

El grupo estaba reunido y charlaba animosamente durante la comida. Arisa alzó la cabeza curiosa para ver a alguien entrar en el aula. Hayate estaba de espaldas a la puerta, la plática se interrumpió y ella giró la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. La leve sonrisa de sus labios se congeló por un momento. Fate estaba tiesa como una estatua, su semblante aunque intentaba ser neutro, lleno de temor. Era Shamal.

La enfermera de la escuela se acercó al grupo despacio, casi arrastrando los pies. El leve temblor en sus manos la delató antes de que pudiese dar ninguna noticia.

A Hayate se le congelaron las entrañas. "No" susurró Fate en un hilillo de voz. Ambas supieron instintivamente que desgracia venía a comunicarles.

Entonces todo se volvió borroso. Hayate recordaba vagamente a Fate poniéndose en pie y afrontando a Shamal. La mujer de bata blanca dijo algo con voz suave, Fate negó con la cabeza. Pudo oír el pequeño grito de Suzuka, a pesar de tenerla justo al lado sonó como en la lejanía.

Su mundo parecía correr como un reloj de arena, granito a granito, en una marea de confusión. Estaba en shock.

Fate parecía derrumbarse por momentos, Shamal intentó consolarla, pero no era posible. Fate rechazó a Shamal y la terrible verdad que traía con ella empujándola con fuerza, salió corriendo de la clase y desapareció.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que nada ni nadie se movió, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Posteriormente Shamal se acercó e inclinó sobre ella, pero para Hayate era como si la rubia no estuviese frente a ella. Los llantos de Suzuka se sofocaban en el abrazo de Arisa que apretaba los dientes para contenerse. Algunos alumnos curiosos las observaban sobrecogidos. Pero Hayate restó inerte. No era capaz de reaccionar.

Finalmente se dejó llevar de la mano por Shamal hasta la enfermería y al rato la vino a buscar una afligida Momoko que la abrazó contra sí con compasión.

La matriarca de los Takamachi le susurró palabras reconfortantes intentando aliviar la gran pena en la que se había sumido su supuesta hija, pero los sonidos revoloteaban en el subconsciente de Hayate y se iban sin ser atendidos.

Momoko se la llevó a casa y finalmente se separó de ella. "Nanoha ¿estarás bien?" le preguntó cuando los pies de Hayate la condujeron de forma automática a su habitación.

"Voy ha hacer unas llamadas. En seguida estoy contigo, cariño" le acarició preocupada la mejilla antes de que se fuera.

.

Hayate entró en la habitación de Nanoha y al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, fue como si esas cuatro paredes se derrumbaran sobre ella. Cada mueble acusándola. Impostora, asesina parecían gritarle. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar. Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo dando rienda suelta al llanto.

No sabía cuánto había llorado estos pasados días, cuando creía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, ellas acudían de nuevo interminables. A menudo sentía que le faltaba el aliento y esa angustiosa opresión en el pecho le hacía sentir que se estaba ahogando. Nanoha había muerto, era un hecho. Una parte de sí misma había muerto con ella. No era capaz de soportarlo. Su cuerpo se sentía débil, pesado, como si cada extremidad estuviese hecha de plomo.

Había fracasado.

Gritó. Soltó un alarido lleno de dolor, de culpa, gritó a pleno pulmón. Un miserable aullido proveniente de su alma rasgada.

Nanoha había muerto.

Lloró y gritó hasta que no le quedó voz. Hasta que su ronca y irritada garganta fue incapaz de expresar más su sufrimiento.

Tan sumida en su desgracia estaba que no recordó a Momoko. La mujer tras las llamadas, había cogido un vaso de agua y se disponía a entrar en la habitación para consolar a su niña cuando los desgarrados sollozos la detuvieron. Aquellos gritos le partían el alma. Tras una dura batalla consigo misma decidió dejarla sola hasta que hubiese descargado todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro y estuviese más calmada. A veces en presencia de otros, Nanoha no era capaz de dejar ir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lo sabía y respetó el íntimo duelo de la joven.

Mientras, tras un largo período de tiempo, los gemidos de Hayate se habían ido debilitando. Yuuno que había permanecido inmóvil por la fuerza de las emociones expresadas por su actual dueña, asomó acercándose cauteloso. Hayate parpadeó intentando apartar las lágrimas de su visón y dedicó al animalito una sonrisa sumamente triste. "Yuuno" lo llamó con voz ronca y afónica. El hurón se acercó y la chica lo acarició distraídamente mientras hipo tras hipo intentaba controlarse. Encontró un sádico consuelo en el gesto.

Suspiró trémula y alzando la vista miró en rededor. Esa habitación que no era suya, esa vida que no le pertenecía, pero que ahora le había sido encomendada.

De repente los ojos de Hayate se abrieron como platos. Se incorporó tan rápido que Yuuno se asustó y volvió a esconderse bajo la cama y ella misma tropezó y cayó a cuatro patas. Eso no le impidió arrastrarse a gran velocidad hacia el escritorio. Un objeto sobre la mesita brillaba clamando su atención. Hayate entornó los ojos y agarró el pedrusco con rabia. La semilla de la joya. Esa maldita piedra que había obrado el milagro, la tragedia.

Todo el dolor, la ira, la desolación, el sufrimiento, la rabia ... Todo volvió de golpe a Hayate que alzó su puño bien alto con furia y aporreó con violencia contra el suelo. La piedra se quebró y aquello le produjo una perversa satisfacción.. Observó como las grietas crecieron con un suave sonido de cristal roto, alargándose como raíces en tierra fértil. Pronto atravesaron la joya de un extremo a otro.

"Crack" sonó.

La semilla de la joya se partió en tres trozos bruscamente y una luz cegadora invadió la habitación.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo: **_

_Fate se mantuvo en pie, firme, tan alta como era. Su mirada fija y seria clavada en la de aquel hombre. Jail esbozó una sonrisa. "Todo deseo tiene un precio" comentó_

* * *

AACK! No sé que pasó con el documento que al guardarlo me perdió más de dos páginas de historia, aparecieron cuadrados, cachirulos y saltos de página de la nada. ¿Alguien sabe qué pasó? Sea como sea he tardado una semana más de lo previsto en actualizar, tuve que volver a escribir gran parte del capítulo con la frustración que ello conlleva. También cogí un resfriado del que ya me he recuperado, he estado de mudanzas y con salidas de emergencia por la muerte de la lavadora...menudo desastre, cuando el destino decide tomarte el pelo, se ceba o. LO SIENTO.

Aún así creo que el remake se parece bastante al original. Espero no defraudar por la espera. Este capítulo fue algo deprimente de escribir, pero al mismo tiempo me encantó intentar transmitir toda la ternura, ambivalencia y nervios del amor adolescente (aunque salió más maduro de lo que pensé. Dadas las circunstancias supongo que es normal)

Ojalá dejen review y sepa que les pareció. Aww la cosa esta llegando al final. Echaré de menos esta historia, pero tengo otras a medio camino y muchas ideas y proyectos, así que no me sentará tan mal terminarla. Gracias por todo

**Akairo:** Muchas gracias por el review. Como viste este capítulo salió algo largo y bueno, espero sea de tu agrado. Nanoha es valiente, pero es humana. Intenté transmitir el mensaje de que no estamos solos y debemos apoyarnos en los demás también. Dejarnos querer. En fin, ya no molesto más. Si por favor tienes tiempo comentame este capitulo tambien. Gracias


	11. Lo que queda atrás

**_Lo que siempre había deseado_**

_Lo que queda atrás  
_

Hayate anduvo lentamente, con pesadez, como llevando el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Conocía el camino y fue directamente al lugar. Tras voltear una hilera de árboles lo vio.

Paró en seco y observó la figura que le daba la espalda sólo unos metros más allá. Una plañidera brisa surcó el camino de la castaña haciendo bailar las hojas de los sauces y haciéndola temblar de frío y de tristeza.

La figura no se había inmutado, seguía sentada en aquel cachito de tierra, con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas y su porte decaído.

Paso a paso se acercó a la persona, en dos ocasiones sintió miedo, aprensión a acercarse más. Pero con un aporte de valentía, volvía a poner sus piernas en marcha y acabó deteniéndose justo al lado de ella.

No dijo nada, no se movió. Se quedó ahí parada observando con suma desolación a lo que se había reducido su mejor amiga.

Fate sabía de su presencia, seguro, aún así no hizo señal de reconocerla. Su mirada perdida restaba clavada en el pedazo de piedra frente a ella.

Hayate no podía evitar sentir un aguijonazo de vacío ante la tumba de Nanoha Takamachi. Aunque el nombre que se grababa en la lápida no fuera tal, las dos chicas presentes conocían bien la verdad.

Volviendo su atención a Fate, a Hayate se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. "Fate" quiso llamarla, pero no le salió la voz. No tenía el valor de romper el silencio o dirigirse a la rubia.

Con todo lo que había pasado, Hayate creía que había tocado fondo, pero la situación le demostraba que aún quedaba margen para caer más en el desconsuelo. Tomó aire para calmarse, en un banal intento de recuperar aliento para hablar en voz alta.

Fate seguía sin moverse y Hayate volvió a enmudecer.

La rubia no se había presentado a clase por segundo día consecutivo. Hayate se había impuesto la misión de ir a buscarla. Arisa y Suzuka se habían ofrecido también, pero ninguna de ellas había pensado en la posibilidad de que Fate se ocultara en lugar tan descubierto.

En cambio, Hayate conocía a Fate lo suficiente para sospecharlo, y no se había equivocado.

Intentó de nuevo dirigirse a su amiga, pero no fue capaz, el único sonido que emitió fue el de una bocanada de aire que a duras penas salió de su constreñida garganta. Decidió no decir nada. ¿Qué clase de consuelo podía dar de todos modos? ¿Qué iba a decir? Fate seguramente la odiaba por mentirle, por traicionarla, por dejar morir a Nanoha…

Se limitó a quedarse de pie a unos pasos de Fate haciéndole muda compañía a ella y a la tumba.

Pasaron los minutos lentamente, el cementerio estaba vacío a excepción de ellas dos. El día era plácido pero el ánimo triste.

Finalmente, fue la rubia quien rompió el silencio.

"Gracias por traer a su familia" dijo Fate con voz suave "fue un bonito detalle".

Hayate volteó y miró a su amiga sorprendida.

Aunque la mirada de Fate no se apartó de la lápida, susurró. "A ella le hubiera gustado".

Casi de inmediato los ojos de Hayate empezaron a escocerle y las lágrimas a brotar al escuchar esas palabras. Recordó de forma viva el día del funeral, apenas tres días atrás. Se las apañó para que la familia Takamachi la acompañase al evento. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Se sorbió la nariz rememorando el día.

.

_El sol brillaba calido y alegre ajeno a la gran tristeza que se acumulaba entre la gente que se reunió a despedir a la difunta. _

_Hayate con ojos hinchados, observaba a todos los que se habían presentado. No era una gran multitud, pero el vínculo que le unía con ellos era profundo._

_La situación era de lo más extraña. De algún modo pesaba sobre ella una sensación de irrealidad, como de estar viviendo un sueño._

_No todos los días acudías a tu propio funeral._

_Aunque no era ella quien realmente había abandonado este mundo. Era Nanoha, la chica con la que había mantenido una estúpida rivalidad desde hacía años. La misma chica que en pocos días se había ganado su confianza, su admiración y intensa amistad. La chica popular, la alegre y compasiva chica que le había concedido su mayor deseo. La cabezota pero amable. La chica de sonrisa sincera. La más testaruda en la faz de la tierra. La idiota de Nanoha._

_Hayate sorbió la nariz y se frotó repetidamente los ojos con las manos esforzándose por no llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Fuerte por todos. Su familia la necesitaba._

_Signum que siempre se había erguido recta, noble y valiente, se encogía como una anciana, sus ojeras visibles bajo las gafas de sol. La derrota parecía succionarle la energía y casi parecía que podía caerse en cualquier momento._

_Shamal, la enfermera de la escuela, estaba junto a ella, al igual que Zafira, su compañero de trabajo. Ninguno de sus mejores amigos parecía ser capaz de consolarla. Se diría que ellos mismos habían perdido a una hija._

_Hayate se conmovió al ver aquella escena. Signum haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. A pesar de que sabían que aquel final era cuestión de tiempo, que de antemano conocían que aquello pasaría, por mucho que hubieran intentado prepararse para ese momento, no eran capaces de asimilar la perdida del ser querido._

_Hayate bajó la cabeza, culpable. _

_Desviando la mirada vio a algunos compañeros de clase y profesores con rostros incrédulos, algunos curiosos, la mayoría solemnes. _

_No pudo suprimir un pensamiento de hastío hacia ellos. Casi todos ellos le habían ignorado durante tanto tiempo, o hecho la vida imposible. Otros restaban totalmente indiferentes o la habían sentido como una molesta carga en sus vidas. Ahora algunos recapacitaban, impresionados por el desenlace, e incluso se lamentaban carcomidos por los remordimientos._

_Ninguno de ellos le interesaba realmente a Hayate._

_Entre ellos destacaban dos estudiantes cuya reacción sí le dolía. Suzuka lloraba sin vergüenza acurrucada por los brazos de Arisa que aunque se mordía el labio intentando ser valiente y consolar a su amiga, casi lloraba con la misma intensidad que ella. _

_En el poco tiempo que Hayate había tenido tiempo de conocerlas, había reconocido en las dos chicas dos buenas amigas, amigas de verdad. Era bonito que sintiesen tanto su muerte a pesar del escaso trato que habían mantenido, pero al mismo tiempo, era desolador. Y más aún si se tenía en cuenta la realidad que ellas desconocían. Que quien estaba siendo enterrado ese día era su mejor amiga, su compañera de infancia, la tres del trio, Nanoha. _

_Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió a Sachie. La doctora Ishida se veía extraña sin su bata blanca. Había otros miembros del hospital que se habían acercado a dar el último adiós. Gente que estaba acostumbrada a convivir con la muerte y sonreír a pesar de ello. Incluso esa gente soltaba lágrimas. Se encariñaban con algunos pacientes y sentían sus muertes. Eso les había pasado con Hayate hasta el punto de asistir brevemente al funeral para presentar sus condolencias. Al día siguiente construirían otro muro alrededor de sus corazones para no encariñarse demasiado con otro paciente, para no sufrir tras su ida otra vez y así afrontarían un nuevo futuro sin salir heridos. Algunos lo conseguirían. Unos más que otros, ya que detrás del escudo de cada profesional, no podían evitar ser humanos._

_Entre los conocidos y los desconocidos, los brillantes ojitos violáceos que una vez fueron de Nanoha se posaron en una figura alta y serena, ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. _

_Fate se mantenía de pie, extrañamente inmóvil e inexpresiva. Sus labios sellados en un rictus de mudez absoluta. Su mirada carmesí era más oscura de lo habitual, sin brillo y casi ausente. Si Hayate no la conociera, pensaría que tan solo estaba ahí para ver pasar el tiempo, que no le importaba lo que ocurría o incluso que le aburría. Pero sabía que Fate debía sentirse dolida hasta el punto de quedar anestesiada y no ser capaz de expresar su sufrimiento, su tristeza, su ira o lo que fuese que en aquel momento estuviera sintiendo. Trago saliva. No sabía que iba a suceder con su relación con la rubia. Sus lazos se habían roto en añicos tan y tan pequeñitos que era imposible recogerlos para atarlos de nuevo._

_Precia estaba tras Fate, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su hija. Pero ésta no parecía reaccionar al gesto. Una mueca de miedo cruzó el semblante de la mujer. Obviamente se sentía perdida. Hayate distinguió que Precia estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, pero Fate no respondía._

_Lindy y Chrono también estaban ahí, algo más apartados. Incluso los vecinos de Fate estaban ahí. No solo para presentar sus respetos, también para apoyar a Fate en aquellos momentos. Todos sabían lo importante que había sido su mejor amiga para la joven. Es duro perder un amigo, pero Fate y Hayate habían sido siempre más que eso. Mejores amigas, almas afines, hermanas. Las dos solas contra el mundo. Siempre se habían tenido la una a la otra y con eso bastaba. _

_En realidad, Fate había perdido más que eso._

_Su mejor amiga la había traicionado más allá de lo que la palabra traición puede llegar a definir. Había perdido a su primer amor, aquel inocente, dulce y eterno primer amor que todo el mundo recuerda y que marca la forma de amar y de querer el resto de la vida. Pero lo peor era lo que aún quedaba, afrontar a ambos y a ninguno de ellos al mismo tiempo. Hayate vivía ahora en el cuerpo de Nanoha. La amiga íntima y el primer amor. Pero la conjunción era en tiempo pasado. ¿Qué eran ahora?_

_El sacerdote siguió hablando, lamentando la perdida de un alma tan joven, recordando, elogiando y engordando los tributos positivos de 'Hayate Yagami', su alegría, su generosidad y fortaleza ante la adversidad, el ejemplo para con todos, sus ganas de vivir. _

_Cada aprobación se sentía como una bofetada de deshonra para Hayate. Debía alegrarse de que todos la recordaran de forma tan positiva, con tanto afecto, pero no era ella realmente a la que se dedicaba aquella ceremonia. _

_Hayate tragó saliva. Todos aquellos atributos eran igual o más válidos con Nanoha Takamachi. A pesar de que ninguno de los presentes fuera conciente, ella sí recordaría y honraría a Nanoha durante el ritual. Su aflicción iba toda dedicada a Nanoha, la verdadera protagonista. _

_Ella y Fate recordarían la verdad. Ella y Fate la llorarían. Nadie más lo haría ese día._

_Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas volvieron a mojarle las mejillas, una tras otra descendían para salar la piel y los labios. _

_Alguien la abrazó. Hayate se arrebujó en el pecho de una madre. La mamá de Nanoha. _

_De algún modo había conseguido que los Takamachi la acompañaran en la despedida, durante su martirio y penitencia. Al menos le debía a Nanoha eso. De por sí era triste morir sin que nadie supiera ni te recordara por ti misma. No iba a dejar que Nanoha se fuera sin el consuelo de la presencia de sus padres y hermanos. _

_Los Takamachi la acunaron y susurraron palabras de consuelo, la arroparon con comprensión y cariño, sin saber que aquellos gestos tan tiernos ya nunca más los sentiría su benjamina, sino a una impostora, un cuco . _

_Hayate suspiró, ese era su castigo. _

_El amor de aquella familia cuya hija menor se había sacrificado por su causa la quemaba por dentro. El amor puede ser más cruel y terrible que el odio._

_El ceremonial pasó difuso y borroso. El cementerio se ensanchó pareciéndole todo un continente._

_Hayate quiso estar con su familia, la de verdad, pero Signum estaba constantemente rodeada de gente que la atormentaba acercándose constantemente para darle el pésame. _

_Así fue escuchando conversaciones, personas que comentaban su lástima en voz alta, pensamientos de "si hubiera sabido, habría hecho esto o dicho aquello", pero eso es lo gracioso de la vida, que nunca sabes. Y así poco a poco los asistentes fueron separándose y volviendo a sus casas. _

_Fate seguía inmutable como un maniquí. Hayate se mordió el labio decidiendo si acercarse a ella o no. Se detuvo al recordar que aquel gesto era típico de Nanoha. _

_"Ya está ¿Aquí acaba todo?" comentó una vocecilla rota. "¿Por qué?" siguió. Era la pequeña Vita que había reunido valor para salir del auto de sus padres y acercarse a la tumba. Ver la lápida con el nombre inscrito a piedra lo hacía todo más real, más definitivo. No había querido creerlo. _

_"No es justo" gritó cayendo de rodillas empapada en llanto. Signum hizo aman de ir con ella, pero Zafira la detuvo con facilidad. Signum se veía débil y oír los crecientes gritos de Vita no le hacían ningún bien; a tristeza era contagiosa._

_La gruñona y sarcástica Vita se había convertido en lo que era, una niña. Hayate cerró los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas. No soportaba verles sufrir, pero no podía hacer otra cosa._

_Mientras Shamal se quedaba junto a Signum, Zafira agarró a Vita del suelo a pesar de que la chica opuso resistencia y luchó desesperadamente contra el hombre de tez morena como si fuese el diablo mismo. Finalmente se rindió y siguió llorando en sus brazos hasta la extenuación. Se quedó dormida en minutos._

_Hayate se resistió a irse, quería quedarse hasta el final, encontrar el momento de poder estar a solas con su familia y aliviarles de algún modo..._

_ Suplicó más tiempo cada vez que su nueva familia le comentaba de volver a casa. Finalmente los Takamachi aceptaron esperarla en el auto. _

_Pronto sólo quedaron Signum con Shamal solemne a su lado, Zafira con la dormida Vita en su pecho y ella._

_"Volvamos, tienes que descansar" le susurró Shamal a media voz._

_"No quiero dejarla sola" musitó Signum. A Hayate se le rompía el corazón._

_"Ya no puedes hacer nada más aquí, Signum." Habló más firme Zafira "No creo que Hayate apreciase que te enfermaras por su culpa" _

_Signum sonrió levemente. "Si" dijo suavemente, rememorando el carácter de su protegida._

_Hayate sonrió levemente. Quiso acercarse, pero Signum ni siquiera la vio, no era consciente de su presencia. Shamal fue quien tuvo que advertirle que había alguien más._

_"Ah." Exclamó levemente la guardiana y Hayate se detuvo frente a ella. Cuando Signum se apartó las gafas de sol, Hayate se estremeció ante la impotencia y desconsuelo en los celestes orbes de su figura materna. Todo lo que había pensado decir se desvaneció. La de pelo rosa sonrió tristemente, comprensiva y agradecida por la presencia de la compañera de su protegida. No se dijeron nada. No hizo falta. Signum la abrazó y se separó de ella. Hayate se sintió estúpida por quedar parada como pasmarote, pero agradeció que el abrazo hubiera sido breve, de lo contrario, estaba convencida que no lo habría soportado. _

_Cual ángel guardián, siguió con la mirada a su familia. Esperó a que iniciaran su camino de vuelta para también ella coger otro de los caminos enmarcados por sauces._

_Al llegar al parking paró en seco. "¿Qué pasa, Nanoha?" le preguntó preocupada Miyuki._

_"Ahora vuelvo" dijo dando media vuelta. _

_Tenía que despedirse correctamente. No podía irse así sin más._

_Corrió el camino con las piernas rápidas que Nanoha le había cedido. Corrió sintiendo casa impulso de sus pies, cada flexión de rodilla. Cada bocanada de aire que tomaba era respirar libertad. _

_Era tarde para lamentarse o pedir perdón. Nanoha le pidió que viviera por ella, que no se sintiera culpable. Le había hecho prometer muchas cosas. Y aunque llevaría por siempre la carga de su muerte, Hayate iba a cumplir todas y cada una de esas promesas. Estaba en deuda con la amable y benevolente alma de Nanoha. _

_Mientras corría sintió lágrimas saltar al vacío. _

_Era tarde para lamentarse o pedir perdón. _

_Era tiempo de dar gracias. _

_Cuando estaba llegando, saltó tras el último árbol de forma casi inconsciente, ocultándose de la figura que se levantaba lentamente frente a la tumba de Nanoha. Era Fate, quien quedó mirando la lápida durante unos segundos y tras murmurar algo se fue. _

_Asegurándose de que Fate estaba ya lejos, Hayate salió de su escondite. Anduvo despacio, muy despacio, hasta llegar junto a la lápida. Ojeó el lugar por donde se había marchado Fate. También ella había vuelto para despedirse lejos de miradas indiscretas, en la intimidad. Bajando la vista Hayate distinguió un nuevo ramo sobre la tierra. Indudablemente era de Fate; la chica tenía una delicadeza especial al elegir las flores._

_Era un hermoso conjunto de alhelí, lavanda y ruda. Con un pequeño esfuerzo, Hayate intentó recordar la simbología floral que Fate había intentado explicarle alguna vez. La lavanda era la flor del silencio, aunque indicaba también cariño y respeto, su verdadero motivo era el silencio y el secreto. Hayate sonrió tristemente. Las pequeñas florecillas de ruda, con su gracioso colorido pálido, eran sumamente tristes apoyadas sobre una tumba. Eran las flores del arrepentimiento, de pedir perdón. _

_El significado del alhelí fue el más difícil, pero cuando Hayate lo recordó, no pudo evitar el sollozo. _

_'Te seré fiel siempre' _

_Fue entonces cuando Hayate fue conciente. Había perdido a Fate._

_.  
_

El día siguiente se obligó a ir al instituto, se sentía apática, pero era una de las promesas con Nanoha. Fue un día extraño, con miradas y silencios incómodos con los compañeros y profesores, que parecían no saber dirigirle la palabra pero que actuaban completamente normal cuando ella no estaba delante.

Arisa y Suzuka también estaban ahí, apoyándole con su presencia y su compasión, compartiendo su pena.

El pupitre de Fate estaba vacío, pero era de esperar. Nadie comentó nada, comprendiendo el luto de la joven.

Hayate frunció el ceño al comprobar sin embargo que su antiguo asiento ya no estaba. Qué rápido se habían deshecho de él. Fingiendo normalidad, Hayate sobrevivió el primer día. No llamó a Fate, ni a Signum. Dejaría pasar un tiempo primero. La herida era demasiado fresca, también para ella.

El segundo día, Fate tampoco se presentó. La hora de la comida Hayate se la pasó observando el bento que le había preparado Momoko. Apenas lo probó. No tenía hambre.

Ojeó el asiento libre tras ella. Estaba preocupada por Fate. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Suzuka y Arisa también estaban preocupadas y le propusieron ir a visitarla. Hayate accedió sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Al llegar a la calle de casitas adosadas, las tres chicas se acercaron con cautela. De la casa de los Testarrossa salió un joven apuesto de cabellos oscuros.

"Chrono" murmuró como saludo Hayate. El chico alzó la vista frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"¿Nos conocemos?" preguntó cauto él. Hayate hizo una mueca, había olvidado que como Nanoha, apenas sí se habían cruzado.

"Somos amigas de Fate, venimos a visitarla. ¿Está en casa?" explicó Suzuka educadamente. Chrono alzó las cejas, recordándolas entonces del funeral.

Precia asomó en el umbral con rostro compungido "¿Sois las amigas de Fate? ¿Sabéis donde está?".

Hayate dio un respingo. ¿Fate no estaba en casa?

Lindy Harlaown, también asomó tomando las nerviosas manos de Precia en las suyas para calmar a la mujer. "Tranquila, estará bien. Fate sabe cuidar de sí misma. Volverá cuando esté preparada" le susurró.

Sabían que la muerte de su mejor amiga había sido un duro golpe para Fate. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la perdida. Lindy dio un apretón de manos a Precia, animándola. Lindy había enviudado joven y hacerse cargo de su hijo no había sido fácil. Por eso cuando la familia Testarrossa se mudó junto a ellos, siendo una madre soltera y una niña de la edad aproximada de Chrono, pensó que sería fácil entablar amistad y compartir penas y consejos. Y así fue, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ellas. Tenía un referente similar en ellas. Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos, dicen. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir la debilidad mental de Precia. Al principio Fate consiguió engañarla por un tiempo, pero a la larga sus sospechas se aclararon. El comportamiento de Fate era demasiado responsable, demasiado maduro. Fate era una niña tímida y obediente que con la que Lindy tomó apreció desde el primer momento. Pero al ver los sacrificios que hacía para mantener su pequeña familia unida, lo que soportaba para conseguirlo, aquello cambió el concepto para Lindy. Aunque no sobre papel, Lindy adoptó a Fate como si fuera su propia hija y su atención a Precia se intensificó. No siempre conseguía ayudar, pero lo intentaba de todo corazón.

Estaba igual de preocupada que Precia por Fate, pero no dejaba de repetirse a sí misma que debía confiar en la capacidad de Fate para superar las adversidades.

"Es culpa mía" lloriqueó Precia "Debía cuidar de mi pequeña, tenía que apoyarla y ayudarla. Enseñarle a crecer" hipó "En cambio ella siempre ha estado cuidando de mí. Y ahora que me necesita no sé que hacer, ni que decirle" se lamentó "¿Qué clase de madre soy?".

"Shhh" la silenció cariñosamente Lindy sintiendo compasión de la mujer. Aunque parte de su tirada fuera cierta, ser madre nunca es fácil.

"Fate te quiere" le susurró abrazándola.

"Mi pequeña Fate…" murmuró Precia con congoja.

"Ahora salía a buscarla" se pronunció Chrono.

"Te ayudamos" propuso Hayate, a lo que Arisa y Suzuka asintieron de inmediato.

Tras recorrer varios parques y calles, el grupo decidió separarse. Y tras veinte minutos de autobús y una buena caminata, Hayate la había encontrado.

.

Otro soplo de viento indicó que el tiempo no se había detenido.

Hayate no se movió de su rinconcito frente a la tumba. Fate tampoco hizo ademán. El silencio se alargó y el sol fue apagándose.

Aún así, Hayate no fue capaz de reclamar la atención de Fate. En su cabeza había sido muy fácil, pero una vez frente a ella toda resolución había desaparecido.

"Fate" consiguió llamarla tras mucha vacilación.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un suave y distraído "¿Mmm?" como si Fate hubiera respondido por inercia.

"Fate" probó de nuevo, deseosa de que la chica la mirara. Aunque al mismo tiempo rezando por que no lo hiciera.

"¿Me odias?" preguntó en un hilillo de voz. "¿Nos odias?" añadió pensando en Nanoha también.

Hubo un silencio. Un silencio que la mataba poco a poco.

"No lo sé" respondió al fin la rubia. La ambigüedad de la respuesta era tan mortífera como una afirmación o una negación.

Los ojos borgoña dejaron por fin la lápida y se posaron con mirada intensa sobre Hayate, el rostro de Nanoha.

"No sé como debo sentirme" explicó con una sencillez salvaje su estado de emociones enfrentadas. "Hay un vacío dentro de mí que no sé como llenar"

Hayate no dijo nada y Fate se puso en pie a su lado.

Aunque no lo compartiese, Fate entendía por qué Nanoha y Hayate habían hecho lo que hicieron. No podía culparlas eternamente, pero el perdón no acudía fácilmente.

"Me siento sola" comentó Fate sincera. Hayate suspiró. Entendía esa sensación, aunque a ella no la habían mentido y abandonado a la sombra de los sucesos. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Fate le habló con su voz de terciopelo. "Me has hecho daño" le reconoció. A lo que Hayate se encogió arrepentida. "Traicionaste mi confianza" prosiguió Fate con tono suave. Y cada verdad era un duro golpe para Hayate. 'Culpable' 'culpable' resonaba su conciencia.

Ante el silencio de Hayate, Fate continuó. "Me mentiste" la acusó sin enfado.

Hayate cerró los puños apretando la chaqueta entre sus dedos.

"Y Nanoha también"

Hayate alzó la vista para cruzar miradas con una triste y derrotada Fate.

"La quise" murmuró ojeando la tumba que restaba como muda testigo. "La quise de corazón…y la sigo queriendo. A pesar de todo, la sigo queriendo" dijo como si ella misma no lo creyera.

Miró a la habitante en el cuerpo de Nanoha con compasión. Quiso decir en voz alta "A ti también" pero lo pronunció en una vocecilla inaudible.

"Hayate, siempre serás mi mejor amiga" le susurró con más fuerza.

Hayate quedó inmóvil. Se sintió tan aliviada que la cabeza le dio vueltas.

Fate le dedico una sonrisa triste.

"Dame tiempo" le pidió y Hayate no pudo negarse. No contestó, pero ambas se entendieron.

Fate aún no estaba preparada, pero Hayate esperaría.

.

Al día siguiente Fate se presentó a las clases pero cubierta por una fría aura que rechazaba cualquier acercamiento. Apenas habló. Algunas compañeras remilgadas iniciaron una nueva cruzada contra ella, como en los viejos tiempos, una cruzada de silencio y exilio para Fate. Pero a' la amiga de la niña muerta' no parecía importarle lo que los demás dijeran o dejasen de decir.

Después de la hora de almorzar, Fate se excusó y no volvió a clase. Hayate no quiso presionarla y la dejó ir, sola. Posiblemente iría a deambular por el edificio para torturarse a sí misma recordando sus momentos junto a Nanoha. No estaba de acuerdo, pero creyó que eso la ayudaría.

Hayate recordó con amargura la brillante sonrisa de Nanoha cuando le explicaba, en sus encuentros secretos, vagamente sus paseos con Fate. Estaba exultante de felicidad. Fate había hecho feliz a Nanoha, de eso estaba segura. Nanoha la había querido de verdad. Aunque breve, su amor había sido espontáneo, sincero y profundo.

Con un suspiro Hayate volvió a centrarse en las palabras del profesor.

No sería hasta más tarde que Shamal la habría apartado de los pasillos en el último cambio de clase y se habría enterado que Fate había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo en la enfermería.

"¿Podrías acompañarnos esta tarde a casa de Hayate?" le preguntó Shamal de repente.

Hayate parpadeó confusa.

"Yo os llevo" fue lo ultimo que dijo la mujer de bata blanca "Te esperamos en la entrada de la escuela al terminar las clases"

Shamal sonrió al ver llegar a Hayate, Fate simplemente la miró. Sin mucha explicación, Shamal hizo entrar en el auto a sus alumnas y tomó asiento tras el volante.

Hayate estaba nerviosa, a medida que se acercaban a su verdadero hogar. Fate a su lado, miraba por la ventana en silencio.

"¿Está bien Signum?" alzó a preguntar Hayate.

Shamal pensó un rato cual era la mejor respuesta. "Dadas las circunstancias" contestó inconcreta.

Cuando aparcaron cerca de la casa, a Hayate le entró el panico. De forma automática e inconsciente, su mano se arrastró por el asiento hasta encontrar la de Fate. Pero la rubia se apartó del contacto incómoda.

Eso le dolió a Hayate, pero procuró no mostrarlo.

Shamal, al frente, fue quien tocó el timbre. Una Signum de rostro cansado les dio la bienvenida.

"Shamal" saludó primero, agradecida por el constante apoyo que estaba representando la rubia. Luego miró a las jovenes amigas de su difunta protegida.

"Fate" pronunció con ternura "y Nanoha" susurró. Abrió la puerta de par en par facilitandoles el acceso. Invitandolas a pasar.

"Gracias por venir" les dijo mientras las giaba por la cocina.

"Quería llamaros, pero no sabía cómo" les decía, y no parecía Signum. "Ahora que Hayate…que Hayate ya no está, no sabía que hacer con sus cosas. Sois…Erais muy importantes para ella y os quería, así que he pensado que, bueno, que las tengais vosotras." Explicó a trompicones, "Así tendreís algo con lo que recordarla, coged lo que queráis, lo que más os guste. Para las otras dos chicas también." Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Hayate. "Creo que eso le haría feliz".

Hayate estaba muda y Fate parecía igual de perdida.

Shamal les dio un empujoncito a Fate para que reaccionara. Finalmente abrió la puerta, pero dudó un poco antes de pisar dentro del cuarto.

Todo estaba tal cual la ultima vez que estuvieron ahí. La silla de ruedas estaba abandonada a un lado de la cama, esperando que la reclamasen para cumplir su función. Ya no llevaría a su dueña a cuestas nunca más.

Hayate entró en su antigua habitación con un nudo en la garganta. Aunque estaba igual, se le antojaba ajena. Ahí había vivido Nanoha su vida durante las últimas semanas. Ahí Nanoha se había convertido en Hayate y esos días, esas noches dumiendo en esa cama, estudiando sobre el escritorio, entrenetiendose con la videoconsola; esos momentos le daban el derecho de reclamarla como suya. Se había convertido en el dormitorio de la Nanoha real.

Signum no entró, se quedó tiesa con mirada ausente mirando la cama vacía.

"¿Signum?" la llamó Shamal preocupada.

Tras un momento suspiró. "Me fui un momento para preparar el desayuno. Acababa de despertarla y estaba bien. Estaba de buen humor" rememoró Signum con ojos vidriosos y media sonrisa.

"Cuando volví a buscarla se había dormido otra vez, estba recostada abrazada al peluche con una expresión tan plácida y relajada… Estaba sonriendo. Hasta me daba pena despertarla"

"Shhhhh" la abrazó Shamal.

"Pero no se despertó" aclaró Signum lo que todos ya sabían.

Las cuatro mujeres se quedaron mirando las colchas de forma pensativa.

"Maldita sea" se regañó en voz alta Signum por dejarse llevar de esa manera, y delante de las dos jóvenes más sensibles en el momento.

Hayate intentó aliviar tensiones. "Todos la echamos de menos" mencionó cariñosamente.

Shamal intervino aprovechando la oportunidad "¿Preparo un té?¿Leche?"

"A mi me gustaría un té. Gracias" Fate puso su granito de arena en aquella situación en la que todos hacían ver como que estaban bien aunque ninguno lo estaba.

"Tomaos vuestro tiempo" Signum casi sonrió. Se marchó siguiendo a Shamal, dejando a las dos adolescentes a solas con los fantasmas del recuerdo.

Con un suspiro Fate ojeó las cuatro paredes que conocía tan bien.

"Quizá deberías quedártelo tú todo" dijo. "A fin de cuentas son tus cosas".

La expresión de Hayate cayó en picado. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, nada típico de Fate.

La rubía se dio cuenta y rectifico de inmediato "Lo siento" murmuró.

Hayate se rascó la cabeza incómoda, frustrada. "Yo también" contestó. Andando hasta la cama se dejó caer sentándose en un extremo. Se frotó las sienes repetidamente en un futil intento de eliminar el dolor de cabeza.

Pasó un tiempo con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió a Fate sentándose a su lado.

"He estado pensando. Sé que esto también es duro para ti. Que no estoy siendo justa contigo" le dijo con tono suave.

Hayate volteó para verla mejor ¿Fate se estaba disculpando?¿Por qué?

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Yo en tu lugar también…" Fate negó con la cabeza deteniéndola a media frase.

"Nanoha también era tu amiga. También te duele, más que a nadie. Porque la has perdido a ella y de alguna manera te has perdido a ti misma"

De repente Fate alzó una mano y la apoyó en su mejilla. Fue cuando el suave tacto de los dedos de Fate sobaron su mejilla, cuando Hayate se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Otra vez.

"No seas tan comprensiva, Fate-chan. No seas buena conmigo. No lo merezco"

"Ah. Fate-chan. Nanoha solía llamarme así siempre. Sonaba especial cuando lo decía ella" recordó en voz alta Fate.

Entonces Hayate se percató de algo que todavía no había averiguado pero necesitaba conocer.

"¿Le dijiste que sabías la verdad?"

"No"

"¿Le dijiste que la amabas?"

Fate calló. Le había dicho mil veces con sus gestos, pero eso no contaba. Se lo había susurrado en la noche, pero la muy cobarde había esperado a que Nanoha durmiese.

Negó con la cabeza.

"Es mejor así, supongo" se encogió de hombros Hayate con tribulación.

"¿Qué te hiciste en la mano?" la pregunta parecía salir de la nada. Pero la tímida expresión de Fate significaba que era una pregunta que hacía tiempo que quería pronunciar. Seguramente se la observó en el funeral, Fate era muy observadora en ocasiones.

Hayate se miró la gasa que envolvía su mano izquierda. Se había cortado cuando explotó la semilla de la joya que robó del museo. Sus ultimas esperanzas murieron con el reguero de sangre que la herida dejó a su paso. Ni la destrucción del artefacto había servido para deshacer el encantamiento.

"No es nada, me corté en un momento de rabia"

Sí, había sido un momento de ira, de desesperación. Recordó no haber sentido la tajadura hasta que distinguió las manchas rojas en el suelo y alzando su palma vio su propia carne abierta y la roja salvia gotear.

Recordó también dirigir en un momento su enfado hacia Nanoha. La llamó cobarde, la llamó traidora. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar el camino fácil, a morir? Luego se sintió estúpida. Ese había sido su sino hasta hacía poco. Además era un destino que no habia podido elegir.

Fate asintió y poniéndose en pie empezó a pasar la vista por la habitación. Hayate no se levantó, simplemente miró a Fate deambular mirando los muñecos, libros y demás artefactos que se reunían en la habitación. La rubia se detuvo a mirar el álbum de fotos que estaba aún abierto sobre el escritorio. Se preguntó cómo estarían asimilando todos los que aparecían en las fotos junto a Hayate, su supuesta muerte. Vita desde luego que lo llevaba bastante mal por la reacción que pudo ver en el funeral.

Se giró un momento para ojear a Hayate. En el exterior, era Nanoha Takamachi, pero su espíritu era el de la pilla Hayate Yagami. Aún le costaba asimilarlo.

Volviendo su atención al frente, Fate distinguió paginas de papel sobresalir de un cajón. Frunció el ceño, ese desorden no era típico de Hayate, así que debía ser cosa de Nanoha. Tomo el puñado de documentos y empezó a leer.

Hayate desde la cama arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué es lo que había encontrado Fate? Se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a averiguarlo, Signum y Shamal entraron con unos vasitos humeantes.

"¿Qué pasó con la joya mágica?" preguntó Fate ignorando a las adultas.

"No funcionó, ya te conté" respondió Hayate sin querer "además, la destruí hace tres días"

"¿Qué joya de qué?" preguntó Shamal confusa.

"Tengo que irme" gritó Fate mientras salía corriendo por la puerta sobresaltándolas a las tres.

Signum frunció el ceño. Hayate hizo una mueca, seguramente la pobre mujer creía que Fate no había podido soportar estar en esa habitación tan llena de recuerdos con el fallecimiento tan reciente. Sin embargo había sido algo más. Hayate tomó las hojas que la rubia había soltado sobre el escritorio tan repentinamente. Pronto comprobó que eran los apuntes de Nanoha sobre la reliquia. Hayate sintió un aguijonazo de tristeza. Entonces se dio cuenta del recorte de periódico. Era un anuncio del museo avisando de los últimos días de la exposición. En la pequeña foto podía verse una amplia zona de la recámara de las antiguas civilizaciones perdidas. Con algo parecido al asco, Hayate distinguió la semilla de la joya expuesta en un rincón de la foto.

"¿Nanoha, qué ha pasado?" se interesó Shamal que parecía ser ignorada completamente.

"No lo sé" respondió sincera y sin más cayó en la cuenta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al entender su error.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó dando un respingo.

No tenía mucho tiempo. Salió corriendo de la casa dejando a una confusa Signum y una boquiabierta Shamal.

Debía detener a Fate antes de que cometiera una locura.

.

Curiosamente, el brillante sol que se había mofado de ellas toda la semana, empezó a esconderse entre nubes grises como temeroso de ver lo que iba a ocurrir. El viento tomó fuerza azotando con frías ráfagas que olían a lluvia.

Se acercaba una tormenta. Al tiempo que Hayate entraba en el museo, el cielo ya se había cubierto de tinieblas y caían las primeras gotas de agua.

Empezó a diluviar casi de inmediato, Hayate podía escuchar el furioso repiqueteo golpear la cúpula y las ventanas del museo. Provocaba un extraño y lejano eco.

Apenas había gente, como la última vez. Corrió a la exposición de culturas misteriosas, pero ahí solo había un chico de pelo alborotado, anteojos y un libro bajo el brazo. La semilla de la joya seguía en su lugar. Hayate soltó un susirpo aliviado.

Ojeó las entradas a la sala y esperó expectante. Pero Fate no apareció. ¿Se habría equivocado al pensar que su amiga probaría de usar el poder de la joya? Ella misma lo había intentado y era poco probable que un milagro se repitiera.

La joya no concedía deseos a cualquiera. Pero Hayate conocía a Fate. Si había alguien capaz de conseguirlo, esa era su amiga.

"No lo hagas Fate" susurró para sí. Sabía por experiencia el poder que podía otorgar la joya, y el dolor que lo acompañaba.

Pasaron los minutos y la joven de ojos rubí no apareció. Un trueno rugió fuera del edificio.

Un guardia se acercó a Hayate. "Tenemos que cerrar" le dijo simplemente indicándole amablemente que se fuera.

"Es que he quedado con una amiga aquí. Debe haberse entretenido en otra galería" mintió para ganar tiempo.

"Ya no queda nadie más en el museo. Tu amiga debe haberse ido ya a casa. El tiempo se está poniendo feo ¿sabes?" le indicó el guardia.

Hayate parpadeó viendo a su alrededor. Estaban solos. Pero entonces ¿a dónde había ido Fate?

Confusa se dejó guiar por el guardia, aunque antes de salir de la sala, miró el pedestal donde reposaba la joya. Antes de perderla de vista, la alhaja le guiñó. Hayate quedó petrificada, había sido breve, pero había sido un destello. La joya estaba reaccionando. O había sido una ilusión óptica. Intentó retroceder, pero la suave presión de la mano del guardia a su espalda se lo impidió.

"Está lloviendo a cantaros" Exclamó el guardia al salir al exterior junto a Hayate. Ella vio la oportunidad para volver adentro. "Puedo quedarme hasta que amaine. No tengo prisa" sonrió.

"No te preocupes, algunos visitantes olvidan sus paraguas y no vuelven a reclamarlos. Te prestaré uno" comentó risueño el hombre, y dicho y hecho.

Las puertas se cerraron frente a Hayate al igual que sus opciones. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Bordeó cuatro veces el museo, en busca de un punto débil. La única opción que encontró fue trepar a un árbol desde el que se podía acceder a un ventanal.

Fue más costoso de lo que había imaginado. En las películas siempre parecía tan fácil. Dos veces estuvo a punto de resbalar por la lluvia, pero jadeante y empapada, lo consiguió tras varios intentos. El siguiente paso era entrar. La ventana estaba cerrada. Empujó, estiró y golpeó repetidamente, pero la ventana permaneció cerrada.

Con un ultimó golpe, Hayate se rindió. Era inútil.

Entonces, algo llamó su atención. A través de los cristales distinguió abrirse la puerta de los baños. Cautelosamente Fate salió de su escondite mirando a diestra y siniestra. "Tramposa escurridiza" bufó Hayate.

"Fate" la llamó. "Detente" gritó más fuerte, pero su voz era acallada por el ruido de la lluvia y la distancia. "¡Fate!" gritó a pleno pulmón golpeando los cristales.

Fate corrió por el pasillo de la galería y desapareció tras un portal.

"No" se horrorizó Hayate "No, no, no" le entró el pánico. Parecía que sus sospechas no eran infundadas.

Su desesperada pelea por abrir la ventana resultó con una nueva derrota para la chica. Pero la preocupación por Fate era más fuerte a cada segundo. Debía detenerla por su bien. Y por el de Nanoha, y el suyo propio.

"Fate ¿Qué vas ha hacer?" gruñó entre dientes. Se oyó un suave clic. "Ah" exclamó sorprendida y aturdida al ver que la ventana cedía y se abría lo suficiente como para que pudiese colarse.

Una vez al otro lado, Hayate fue del todo incosciente del peligro que corría saltando sobre la osamenta precariamente colgada del techo. De forma temeraria se deslizó por la columna vertebral de algún animal gigante. En cuanto tocó el piso, echó a correr en pos de su amiga. El cuarto paso resultó en un resbalón, el abrillantado suelo del museo y su estado mojado no eran buena combinación. Se golpeó la barbilla y se le escapó un quejido, pero lo ignoró todo y se puso en pie de nuevo. Arrancó de nuevo a toda prisa rezando por alcanzar a Fate a tiempo.

.

A medida que se acercaba, Hayate aminoró la marcha. Oyó voces susurrando, distinguió una voz grave de varón.

Primero pensó con alivio en el guardia, pero había algo extraño en el ritmo de sus frases.

"Ohh. Es magnifico. Nunca había visto un brillo así. Debe tratarse de un deseo bien noble." Decía con admiración.

A Hayate se le heló la sangre. Reconocía esa voz. Era la de aquel chiflado.

"¿Quién es usted?" reclamó Fate

El hombre rió. "Que educada. Me gusta"

Hayate paró en seco. Sabía que lo lógico era saltar a escena y detener a Fate, pero algo la detuvo.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se interesaba por mi persona. Apenas recordaba ya lo que se sentía." El hombre dirigió su mirada dorada al techo y por un momento pareció una persona cuerda.

"Mi nombre es Jail. Jail Scaglietti" sonrió "Encantado de conocerte"

Fate le hizo una dubitativa y leve reverencia a lo que el hombre reaccionó abriendo los ojos como platos y torciendo sus labios en una extraña mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa.

"Tú" susurró "Eres tú" exclamó como habiendo encontrado un viejo amigo. Fate frunció en ceño, atenta a cualquier amenaza, pero el hombre no se movió. Sólo se la quedó mirando raro.

Fate alzó la mano para tomar el artefacto que palpitaba con regocijo emitiendo una suave luz intermitente.

La joya estaba reaccionando a Fate. Tenía que impedirle que formulase un deseo. Por un instante una vocecilla en su interior le preguntó "¿Por qué?" ¿Quién era ella para negarle un deseo a Fate?

"Tsk tsk" chasqueó la lengua Jail deteniendo a Fate.

"Ese deseo que vas a pedir, ni siquiera es para ti ¿verdad?" Arqueó una ceja el hombre, como retándola a desmentir su predicción.

El silencio de la chica fue toda la respuesta que Jail necesitaba. Soltó unas carcajadas.

"Una parte sí es para mi" desafió Fate al extraño con la respuesta. El hombre volvió a reír.

"¿Sabes? Me caes bien, jovencita. Te daré un consejo de amigo, y te lo doy porque sé que no me harás caso, pero aún así te advierto" el tono se fue ensombreciendo "No lo hagas".

Los dos se mantuvieron la mirada.

Fate pareció recapacitar. Jail parpadeó y la observó ladeando la cabeza "Eres más sensata que la mayoría" se alegró.

"Pero vas ha hacerlo de todos modos ¿verdad?" aclaró más que preguntó el inestable personaje al distinguir la determinación en la mirada carmesí.

Fate se mantuvo en pie, firme, tan alta como era. Su mirada fija y seria clavada en la de aquel hombre. Jail esbozó una sonrisa. "Todo deseo tiene un precio" comentó.

Hayate vio como Fate tomaba la joya en su puño.

Jail dio unas palmaditas. "Excelente. No esperaba menos de ti" alabó a la rubia.

"Ahora viene la parte difícil" le murmuró al oído. Dio vueltas a su alrededor mientras Fate observaba el poder de la reliquia palpitando en su mano.

"¿Vas a resucitar a tu amiga?" le preguntó como un niño pequeño. Fate dio un respingo y volteó sorprendida y asustada a aquel maniaco. La atención de Hayate también despertó alarmada.

"Si tu amiguita vuelve, posiblemente regresará a su cuerpo. Entonces estarás condenando a la que se ha quedado y será ella la que muera" explicó Jail divirtiéndose con los hechos.

A Hayate se le secó la boca.

Fate estupefacta vacilaba. Podía leerse claramente en su expresión el conflicto.

"Debes escoger entre el amor o la amistad" siguió canturreando Jail.

Fate lo encaró mientras él sonreía maquiavélico.

"No se puede tener todo, Fate Testarrossa"

.

**_Finalizará..._**

* * *

**_En el próximo capítulo: _**

_"Hazlo, Fate" le dio permiso. _

_ "Nanoha, perdóname"_

_Con ojos llenos de ternura, la miró como si la acabara de descubrir. "Fate-chan" susurró su nombre. Le besó la mejilla y sonrió. _

* * *

NA: Tras años de vicisitudes, esta historia por fin ve llegar su final. En breve el desenlace que todos esperáis

**PASCUALINA: **Awww, parece que sí que murió Nanoha. Pero aún queda un último capítulo. Y Fate tiene en sus manos el poder para lograr un milagro.  
Disculpa la demora. Muchas gracias por tu fidelidad.

**Smtha14:**Lamento que hasyas tenido que esperar tanto para la actualización. No sé si seguirás ahí, pero aún así quiero agradecerte que le dieras al fic una oportunidad. Me alegra saber que hay gente como tu tan comprometida a sentir junto a los personajes sus alegrías y sus penas. Que de penas ultimamente hay muchas. Pero ten esperanza, que aunque este último capítulo esta lleno de drama, hay esperanza para un final feliz ;)

**Kris-tim:** Me tardé en subir el capi, pero intenté compensar haciendolo largo, como te . Aunque tuve que recortar muchas escenas porque se hacía eterno. Ojalá me acompañes hasta el final. Saludos


	12. El último deseo

**_Lo que siempre había deseado_**

_El último deseo_

Fate se sobrepuso a su sorpresa y con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz, ojeó con hostilidad a Jail.

"No recuerdo haberme presentado"

El hombre echó a reír. "Cierto" dijo después.

"Pero sé muchas cosas. Más cosas de las que puedas imaginar." Le explicó el hombre deambulando alrededor de la joven "Ahora eso es lo de menos"

Parando en seco, volteó sobre sus talones y encaró a Fate, inclinandose con gesto flexible.

"Lo importante es qué vas a elegir" le preguntó con entusiasmo y curiosidad.

Fate dudaba.

"Elijas a quien elijas, pierdes a una de las dos. ¿O acaso te sacrificarás en su lugar? Oh, eso sí sería cruel. ¿Las abandonarías así sin más?¿Sin despedirte?" Jail volvió a reír divertido.

"¿Les dejarías todo ese dolor que tú estas sintiendo ahora?"

Hayate observaba con un nudo en la garganta, no por las monstruosas ideas que aquel loco daba en voz alta sino porqué por la expresión de Fate, no se separaban mucho de los pensamientos de la muchacha.

"Es lo que tienen los deseos. Por cada cosa que ganas, pierdes otra" siguió atormentando Jail a Fate, haciendo una mueca.

La rubia bajó la cabeza ocultando el rostro tras sus mechones. Toda ella temblaba levemente.

"Vamos, Fate. No te enfades. Estoy intentando ayudarte" le puso morros Jail.

Fate lo desafió con la mirada. Una mirada llena de rabia, sus dientes apretados marcando su impotencia.

Incluso desde su escondite, Hayate podía distinguir las emociones de Fate. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban.

Esa situación tenía que acabar. Todo tenía que terminar.

"No puedo" se oyó la voz en un susurro roto. Hayate se sobrecogió al escuchar aquel tono lastimero en Fate.

"No puedo elegir" consiguió decir con un timbre extraño. Las lágrimas que tanto había reprimido empezaron a brotar.

Hayate no pudo reprimir las suyas al ver a Fate tan frágil. La valiente y siempre fuerte Fate, la joven que había llevado en silencio la carga de una madre inestable, que le había servido de pilar a su amiga minusválida, que apenas pestañeaba cuando las demás chicas de clase se mofaban de ella o la provocaban, que había guardado sus lagrimas tantas y tantas veces, era esa misma joven que estaba expresando su pesar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La presa que retenía los sentimientos en su interior, había cedido y la fuerza de esas emociones desvordadas era tan pura que era imposible no sentir empatía.

Fate las quería demasiado a las dos. Por eso no era capaz de decidir su deseo.

Hayate tragó saliva intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta. ¿Cómo había podido alguna vez dudar de su amiga? Si alguna vez se había sentido celosa, ahora se lamentaba. No tenía razón.

Fate siempre estuvo ahí por ella, siempre. No alcanzaba a imaginar su vida sin Fate en ella.

Y Nanoha, le debía la vida a Nanoha. Desde que descubrieron sus verdaderos yos, Nanoha fue una gran amiga. Amable, comprensiva, optimista. Como un alter ego más racional.

Hayate exhaló. Era el momento de hacer algo por ellas. Devolverles el favor. Saliendo de su escondite, alzó la voz.

"Hazlo, Fate" le dio permiso, le ordenó.

Jail y Fate dieron un respingo y voltearon casi al unísono para encarar a la recién llegada.

.

Hayate sonrió tristemente desde su sitio. Sus ropas le pesaban y se le pegaban al cuerpo arrugándose sin orden. Sus cabellos, el hermoso pelo cobrizo de Nanoha se le aplanaba sobre el rostro. Y a sus pies un pequeño charco se formaba lentamente.

Su aspecto debía ser horrible, pero no le importaba.

Fate con mirada horrorizada no se movió. Jail en cambio ladeó la cabeza y la escudriñó. Al reconocerla sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Mira quien tenemos aquí. Bienvenida a la fiesta" la invitó a acercarse, pero Hayate no se acercó. Ignoró a aquel chalado y fijó sus ojos en los de Fate.

"Salva a Nanoha" le pidió a la rubia, quien guardaba en su puño el artefacto capaz de conseguirlo.

"No me importa" le dijo cuando Fate negó con la cabeza "Las cosas serán como tienen que ser. Yo ya he vivido mi sueño, me voy en paz"

"No" murmuró Fate llorando aún "Tiene que haber otra manera"

Hayate sonrió. Se le llenó el corazón de amor.

"Fate-chan, por favor" le suplicó. Estaba rompiendo su promesa con Nanoha, pero Nanoha lo entendería. Y aunque Fate en aquel momento no estaba muy receptiva, acabaría comprendiendo también que aquella era la opción correcta.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" se escuchó un grito alterado y pisadas. Hayate reconoció la voz del guardia de seguridad casi al mismo instante que el hombre aparecía corriendo y desenvainando su arma.

"¿Qué es todo esto?¿Qué hacéis aquí?" preguntó con los ojos como platos al ver las tres figuras en la sala.

Jail se acercó al guarda con tranquilidad, como dispuesto a dialogar y dar una explicación. De repente lo golpeó con un guantelete de metal puesto en su mano.

Hayate se asustó al ver caer al guardia al suelo, inconsciente. Jail Scaglietti volteó despreocupadamente, para él dejar desparramado el cuerpo de un guardia no parecía tener importancia.

Girando la cabeza hacia Fate, el hombre esperó expectante. "¿Cuál es tu respuesta?"

Fate parpadeó, secándose las lágrimas y saliendo de su estupefacción. Miró a Hayate y luego abrió la palma de su mano observando el resplandor de la joya hacerse más y más luminoso.

"Hayate…" la llamó por su verdadero nombre "…te quiero" le dijo.

Hayate comprendió que aquello era una despedida. Sonrió tristemente.

"Adiós, Fate-chan" susurró.

Dejó escapar una última lágrima. "Nanoha, perdóname".

La luz se hizo más intensa. Hayate cerró los ojos y pensó en todos los que amaba. Signum, Vita, Fate, Nanoha, Arisa y Suzuka, los Takamachi…no quería olvidar ninguno de ellos, Aria y Lotte, el abuelo Gil…los que ya se habían ido, ¿los vería al otro lado?

"Ahh" el agónico grito de Fate resonó como un lamento. Una luz cálida inundó la sala engullendo a todo y a todos en un instante.

/

Respiró profundamente y sonrió al oler el aroma de Fate cerca.

"Nanoha-san, Nanoha-san" escuchó una voz llamarla, pero se sentía tan bien acurrucadita en la calidez de su amiga que no quería responderle.

"Despierta, hemos llegado" le susurró Fate.

¿Habían llegado? ¿A dónde? La mente de Nanoha estaba confusa.

"Nanoha" la suave voz de Fate sonó más clara y cercana. De fondo Nanoha oía la banda sonora de una cación. Balbuceó medio dormida intentando ser coherente.

"Cinco minutos más" pidió arrullándose al brazo que le hacía de almohada.

Distinguió cuchicheos cerca y decidió que ya había dormido suficiente. Abrió los ojos y los frotó distraídamente. Evitó el bostezo y volteó para encarar a su rubia amiga, su amor secreto. Fate estaba rígida como una tabla, parpadeó al cruzar miradas.

Nanoha se ruborizó recordando el beso, Fate debía sentirse algo avergonzada también. Aún así aquel beso había sido, cómo describirlo, mágico.

Con ojos llenos de ternura la miró como si la acabara de descubrir. "Fate-chan" susurró su nombre. Le besó la mejilla y sonrió.

Los ojos de Fate se abrieron como platos. Fue entonces que Nanoha distinguió a Hayate sentada junto a Fate con ojos redondos y boca abierta.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, no de las asombradas expresiones, sino de que Hayate volvía a ser Hayate. Estaba en su propio cuerpo.

"Hayate-chan. Vuelves a ser tú. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?" exclamó exaltada poniéndose en pie por inercia. Su piernas respondían de nuevo, estaba en su cuerpo original, pero no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse por el retorno de su motricidad. Al levantarse el cable de los auriculares de su mp3 se engancharon y le dieron un tirón de orejas al saltar al suelo. "Au" se quejó automáticamente la chica antes de darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

El autobús.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Había muerto y estaba soñando? Recordaba ese autobús, la excursión al museo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Nanoha volvió a encarar a las únicas chicas que quedaban en el vehículo. Ellas la miraban raro.

"¿Takamachi, estás bien?" se preocupó Hayate fingiendo desinterés, observándola tras la figura de Fate, con detenimiento, con recelo

Takamachi. A Nanoha nunca le había dolido tanto su apellido.

"Yo…" masculló con expresión perdida. "Me están esperando" dijo recogiendo sus cosas y se apresuró en salir del autobús.

Antes de salir dedicó una última mirada a las que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas. Hayate y Fate se miraban con cara de "¿Qué fue eso?" totalmente sorprendías.

Al saltar fuera el vehículo completamente confundida, vio a Suzuka y Arisa haciéndole gestos animosamente con la mano desde la cola. Una fuerte sensación de déjà vu la dejó aún más aturdida.

Se acercó lentamente a sus amigas que notaron de inmediato la atontada y contrariada expresión de Nanoha.

La joven por su parte intentaba comprender su propia memoria. Sus recuerdos eran tan reales, sus emociones tan vivas. No podía ser un sueño. Algo había pasado. Habían vuelto al inicio, al principio de todo. ¿Pero por qué? Nadie parecía recordar. Era la primera vez para todos, pero no para Nanoha.

"¿Nanoha?" se preocupó Suzuka.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te han hecho algo esas dos?" farfulló con hostilidad Arisa dedicando una furtiva mirada en dirección a Hayate y Fate que eran las últimas en descender del bus.

"Déjalas" las defendió Nanoha sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

En ese momento les repartieron sus entradas y Nanoha utilizó la distracción para entrar en el museo y no dar explicaciones por su extraña conducta.

/

"Eso ha sido muy raro" comentó Hayate tras un largo silencio. El guía del museo iba explicando frente al grupo anécdotas y dando fechas, ellas dos al fondo pasaban desapercibidas, ignoradas por sus demás compañeras. Hayate por supuesto se refería a su último encuentro con su némesis, la popular y perfecta Nanoha Takamachi.

"Parecía otra persona" siguió comentando la minusválida asombrada y preocupada. Frunciendo el ceño pensó en voz alta "Quizá sea alguna estratagema…¿Crees que pueda ser una trampa?" le preguntó a Fate que estaba más callada de lo habitual. La rubia puso cara de circunstancia " La verdad es que no sé que pensar, Nanoha estaba extraña" afirmó.

No le contó a Hayate de la calidez que había sentido en el pecho teniendo a su amor platónico tan cerca, durmiendo sobre su hombro. Ni de la ternura que sintió cuando Nanoha se relajó y confío, aunque fuese mientras dormía, de la protección que ella pudiese ofrecer. Cuando la joven todavía medio dormida la había mirado y sonreído, le había dado un vuelco el corazón. Ni en sus fantasías había podido imaginar el dulce sonido de la voz de Nanoha al pronunciar su nombre con tanto cariño.

Fate sintió sus mejillas arder al recordarlo. Hayate que había observado a su amiga mientras se recluía en el plano de sus recuerdos, no pudo evitar sonreír con descaro. "Sea una trampa o no, conseguiste un beso. ¿Eh?" Le guiñó un ojo.

La respuesta fue inmediata, el sonrosado en las mejillas de Fate se tornó de un rojo intenso que se expandió de una vez por todo el rostro hasta las orejas. "¡Hayate!" La recriminó la rubia.

/

Nanoha acompañaba a su grupo de forma autómata, tenía la certeza de que estaba repitiendo el día que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Pero seguía sin entender el por qué. Lo último que recordaba era…

"Y esta galería está dedicada a antiguas civilizaciones aún no determinadas" señaló el guía del grupo. "Y con esta cámara acaba la visita, sentiros libres de estudiar todas la piezas y observarlas con atención, pues muchas de ellas son únicas en el mundo. No toquéis nada. Y preguntar cualquier duda que se os ocurra" sonrió el hombre dando permiso al grupo para desperdigarse por todo el museo a sus anchas.

"Vayamos a ver de nuevo las…" el entusiasmo de Arisa murió en sus labios al voltear y ver a Nanoha parada tras ella con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

"Nanoha" la llamó de inmediato intentando que volviera en sí.

Nanoha respondió a la llamada. "Momias egipcias" murmuró acabando la petición de Arisa.

Arisa parpadeó sorprendida "Eh, si" dijo tontamente "¿cómo lo has sabido?"

Nanoha sonrió tristemente. No podía decirles la verdad.

Suzuka intervino, nada convencida por la actuación de su amiga "Nanoha ¿estás bien? Estás muy extraña" se preocupó.

Nanoha soltó unas risitas que parecían algo forzadas. "Y Suzuka-chan quiere ver las esculturas grecorromanas ¿verdad?" eludió responder.

Esta vez fue el turno de Suzuka de enarcar las cejas, atónita por la exactitud en las palabras de Nanoha.

Arisa pasmada miró a Suzuka "¿Es cierto?"

"Si, pero…" Arisa la interrumpió tomándole la mano. "Si nos damos prisa podremos ver las dos exposiciones" canturreó olvidando la sorprendente clarividencia de la castaña. Echó a correr, aunque esta vez ambas se detuvieron para encarar a Nanoha que no parecía tener intención de seguirlas. "¿Nanoha, no vienes?"

La joven hizo una mueca. "Tengo que ir un momento al baño, avanzaos que luego os alcanzo" les dijo intentando parecer normal.

"No demores" le pidió Suzuka quedándose algo turbada, la actitud de Nanoha era muy sospechosa. Aún así se dejó llevar por la enérgica Arisa hacia otras galerías.

Nanoha las vio marchar y suspiró.

Serenando su tumultuoso interior, su expresión se agravó. Había algo que debía hacer.

.

Obvió las extrañas armas oxidadas, los cachitos de roca con grabados, los vestidos. Todos aquellos tesoros carecían de valor.

Se dirigió directamente al objeto que le había hecho tocar el cielo y saborear el infierno.

Se paró frente al aparentemente inofensivo diamante azul, su letrero leía ese nombre maldito. "Semilla de la Joya"

Nanoha se lo quedó mirando largo tiempo. Le debía tanto a esa piedrecita de superficie lisa y opaca. Al mismo tiempo, la alhaja tenía una deuda con ella también.

Por unos minutos, Nanoha estudió la joya en silencio. El resto del museo desapareció de su mundo.

Volvió a tomar aire y a soltarlo lentamente. Esta vez sintió la oscura presencia acercarse. Escuchó de nuevo la chirriante voz a su lado "Bonita ¿verdad?"

El extravagante hombre de sonrisa maniaca la había estado vigilando, estaba convencida. Aquel personaje estaba involucrado con la semilla de la joya con toda seguridad.

Volteó para clavar su mirada en los obsesivos ojos dorados del hombre.

"La apariencia no lo es todo" le respondió. Aquella era una lección que había aprendido a conciencia.

El individuo se detuvo en seco y su sonrisa desapareció por un momento. No debía estar acostumbrado a que le respondiesen. El hombre la miró de hito en hito, escudriñándola con detenimiento.

"Pero sí, es bonita" añadió Nanoha procurando deshacerse de la incómoda presencia del hombre.

Jail volvió a sonreír. "Es una joya muy especial ¿sabes?" le confesó como si fuera un gran secreto, pero Nanoha lo ignoró.

"Lo sé" susurró ella volviendo la vista al objeto. En todo el rato, la logia perdida no había brillado lo más mínimo, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera un parpadeo. Eso le preocupaba.

Jail frunció el ceño de nuevo. Para él debía ser una situación extraña. "¿Lo sabes?" preguntó curioso.

Nanoha no apartó los ojos de la semilla. "Pedí un deseo…una vez" comentó como si aquello hubiera pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

El hombre dio un respingo y sus ojos brillaron con interés.

"En realidad aún no lo he pedido, supongo" pensó en voz alta la muchacha al darse cuenta que todo aquello, sus recuerdos como Hayate, Fate, el descubrimiento de sí misma. Nada de eso había sucedido todavía.

El rostro sonriente del maniaco apareció frente a ella soltando unas risitas. "Pediste tener deseos infinitos" exclamó jugando a las adivinanzas. "Que interesante" aplaudió como un niño pequeño viendo su actuación de circo favorita.

"Los deseos son astutos y delicados. Todo deseo tiene un precio. ¿No te lo he dicho alguna vez? Apuesto que repites una y otra vez el día en que pediste tu deseo ¿verdad?" dedujo Jail soltando unas risitas. "¿Cuántas veces has llegado aquí?" le preguntó. Estaba emocionado y prosiguió su cháchara. "Tras obtener un sueño y hacerlo realidad, no se vuelve a desear del mismo modo, así que es prácticamente imposible conseguir que la joya reaccione una segunda vez. Créeme, lo sé por experiencia". El hombre le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Nanoha. Ésta se apartó del chiflado como si su tacto quemara.

"¿Quién es usted?" Nanoha se centró en aquel hombre. El muy canalla, si le hubiera dado la mitad de información la primera vez…

"Tranquila, somos amigos ¿no? Mi nombre es Jail Scaglietti y soy el guardián de las logias perdidas desde que este mundo es mundo." Le explicó con una de sus retorcidas sonrisas.

"Ahhh" resopló Jail viendo como Nanoha retrocedía levemente. Ese hombre estaba completamente loco, Nanoha no podía evitar verlo con cierto disgusto, miedo y lástima.

"No me mires con esa expresión, no siempre fui así ¿sabes? Hubo un tiempo en que no fui muy diferente a ti. Pero como todos, hice una mala elección con mi deseo y estoy pagando el precio desde entonces." Dijo con serena cordura "Durante el primer siglo aguanté, pero después me cansé. Intenté salvar a personas como tú de cometer el error de querer cambiar el destino, pero nadie me hizo caso. Pedí, supliqué…Al cabo de un tiempo descubrí que era inútil." Exclamó con pesadumbre y rabia, con asco hacia la naturaleza humana. De repente, como si acabara de recordar una buena memoria, su sonrisa volvió "Pero sus pagos a la joya mitigaban mi sufrimiento. Ser testigo de sus errores, comprobar lo bajo que pueden caer. Hace que me sienta mejor respecto a mi sino"

Mirando a Nanoha le señaló risueño. "Puede que yo tenga que vivir eternamente, pero al menos no tengo que vivir siempre el mismo día. Jaja ja ja ja" Empezó a reír con alegría.

Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en la galería se marcharon disimuladamente temerosos del personaje con risa de loco. Nanoha se quedó donde estaba, asombrada por la historia de Jail. Sintió compasión por aquel hombre y casi podía entender porqué se había vuelto loco.

Las risas de Jail se acallaron poco a poco al ver la respuesta de la joven. "No lo entiendo" comentó el hombre. La chica lo miraba con lástima.

"Deberías enfadarte, o desmoronarte, llevó años viendo las reacciones de la gente, estudiando sus emociones. Tu deseo…¿Me he equivocado?" Jail parecía confundido.

"Pedí un deseo, pero esto" indicó la situación señalando a la galería "no es cosa mía"

"¡Mientes!" la acusó Jail "no recordarías si no fuera tu deseo".

Nanoha negó con la cabeza, ella misma no podía dar explicación a aquel pequeño pero crucial detalle.

Tenía la sospecha, el temor, casi la pesada certeza de saber quien había provocado aquel bucle temporal, pero no se atrevía a aventurarse más en sus conjeturas.

Sólo de pensarlo se le revolvían las entrañas. ¿Pero, y si fuera cierto? Fate no hubiera cometido tal locura de otro modo. ¿Y Hayate? ¿Por qué no la detuvo? ¿O fue ella quien animó a Fate a entrar en el juego macabra de la semilla de la joya?

De una manera u otra, debían estar desesperadas para siquiera intentarlo. Así pues no había otra explicación. Nanoha murió. No lo recordaba, pero lo había hecho.

Aunque para ella había sido como quedarse dormida un momento y despertar el siguiente en el extraño remake del ayer de todo aquello.

Pensándolo con cautela, efectivamente los deseos tenían un precio. Si Fate hubiese deseado volverla a la vida, habría muchos problemas, sin contar con que seguiría en el cuerpo de Hayate y posiblemente volviese como un zombie. Con espanto, recapacitó muy concentrada. Le dio un escalofrío.

Si habían vuelto a ese día, todo volvería a repetirse. Pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes.

Nanoha se llenó de valor y determinación. Esta vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Iba a cambiarlo. Salvaría a Hayate, protegería a Fate.

De repente un parpadeo de luz hizo que tanto ella como Jail voltearan atónitos para ver la piedra que concedía deseos.

"Ha reaccionado" murmuró atónito el lunático guardián de la reliquia. "Es imposible"

Nanoha parpadeó igualmente sorprendida y abrumada. Se acercó y observó la joya con esperanza.

"¿Por qué?" Jail estaba confundido y enfadado.

Desde hacía tiempo, demasiado tiempo, Jail controlaba las reliquias que otorgaban deseos. Su pecado fue pedir la inmortalidad, y su castigo fue ejemplar. No especialmente más cruel que otros. Todo dependía del deseo que se invocaba. Jail había intentado persuadir a los incautos que reclamaban a la semilla de la joya, pero nunca tuvo éxito y los miserables pagaban por su codicia. Finalmente sus desgracias se convirtieron en su pasatiempo, en la manera de olvidar su propio dolor. Y llegados a un punto, un divertido espectáculo. Pero con toda su experiencia, Jail no había encontrado un caso como ese. Muchas veces los que habían usado el poder, habían deseado a posterior no haberlo usado jamás, pero nunca habían conseguido la opción de volver al pasado y no pedir su deseo.

Aquello no podía ser. No era posible al no ser que alguien, otra persona desease por ti. Que un tercero con el espíritu adecuado para ser aceptado por la semilla de la joya, sacrificara su deseo, y pagara su precio a cambio. ¿Quién iba a ser tan altruista y desinteresado?¿Tan estúpido?

Jail chasqueó la lengua. Fuera quien fuera el infeliz, ya estaría pagando su parte.

Lo curioso ahora era ver qué opción tomaría la chica con su segunda oportunidad.

Fue entonces que el relativo silencio se rompió por un familiar sonido que se acercaba. Hayate no detuvo su silla hasta estar a la altura de Nanoha.

Jail se apartó unos metros de las chicas, pero las vigiló con recelo.

.

"Hola" saludó Hayate secamente a su némesis. Al mirarla, Hayate se sorprendió de la emoción brillando en los ojos azul violeta de Nanoha.

"Hola" le respondió la castaña con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Qué estás planeando, Takamachi?" farfulló por lo bajo Hayate, sospechosa del repentino cambio en el trato. Nanoha la oyó de todos modos e hizo de nuevo aquella mueca dolida que expresó en el autobús. Hayate estaba perpleja. Casi era como si a Nanoha le importase. Hayate le giró la cara incómoda. De repente era como si la verdugo en la historia fuese ella y no le gustaba.

Se ofuscó en su objetivo, después de tanto tiempo de estudio y espera, la semilla de la joya estaba frente a ella. Alzó la mano para acariciar la alhaja con cariño, poco le importaban las normas del museo. Poco importaban cuando su futuro dependía de aquella diminuta piedra.

La joya brilló un instante y los ojos de Hayate se abrieron como platos. Era real, no era un cuento, la joya le otorgaría un deseo. Sus dedos se lanzaron rápidos a tomar la joya.

Los dedos de Nanoha fueron más veloces.

"Ey" exclamó Hayate. Casi de inmediato volvió la rabia que le profesaba a la chica más popular de la clase.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" le increpó.

"Hayate-chan" la llamó Nanoha con suavidad "sé lo que pretendes, pero antes escúchame" le pidió.

La morena ojeó a Nanoha con cuidado. Había algo raro en ella. Había perdido ese aura altiva y afilada. Parecía sincera, pero Hayate no podía confiarse.

"¿Qué vas a saber tú de lo que quiero o pretendo?" le espetó con cierto grado de veneno. La envidia en ese momento picaba a la puerta.

Nanoha suspiró con melancolía. "Me creas o no, lo sé. Te entiendo" le dijo y le mostró la joya entre su índice y pulgar. La joya les guiñó. "Yo también tengo un deseo, ¿ves?" le comentó. A esto el rostro de Hayate se descompuso. ¿Qué planeaba?

Nanoha se acercó a Hayate se agachó para estar al nivel de la minusválida. Hayate se apretó contra su silla en un vanal intento de huir de la cercanía con la otra chica, pero Nanoha le tomó una mano con ternura. "Mi deseo es…" con suavidad depositó la semilla de la joya en la palma de la mano de Hayate "…que el tuyo se cumpla" le susurró cerrando el puño de Hayate.

Los celestes orbes de Hayate miraron sus manos en contacto, incrédula a las acciones de Nanoha. Luego su mirada se posó en la chica frente a ella. Era como ver a alguien por primera vez.

"Desees lo que desees, te apoyaré, pero primero escúchame" volvió a suplicarle Nanoha "por favor".

Hayate, todavía con la boca medio abierta guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Sentía el templado tacto de la semilla de la joya en su mano. No vio inconveniente en hacer esperar un poquito más al destino.

"Habla" ronroneó aún abrumada por la situación.

.

Poco a poco, Nanoha le explicó a Hayate. Todo. El incidente del museo, la primera vez, y su confuso resultado. Sus vidas como la otra. Su creciente amistad. Su relación con Fate. El día a día. Las mentiras y secretos. Sus logros, sus alegrías. Los momentos bajos, las tristezas. Los momentos que todas ellas compartieron. El declive en su salud y su supuesta muerte.

Hayate guardaba silencio y Nanoha calló esperando una reacción.

"¿Realmente moriré?" murmuró. A Nanoha se le encogió el corazón. Recordaba aquella sensación de incertidumbre cuando era ella quien estaba marcada por el destino. Era angustioso y triste. Pero era más desconcertante el sentimiento al conocer que en esa nueva vida podía perder a Hayate. Su amiga.

"No" le negó Nanoha "tenemos una segunda oportunidad" le sonrió con ojos acuosos y le señaló la joya que Hayate sostenía en una mano.

"Esta vez, lo haremos bien" se dijo la castaña a sí misma mientras la morena en silla de ruedas parpadeaba asimilando toda aquella inverosímil historia. Por muy descabellada que pareciese, sonaba tan real, no podía ser mentira.

"Somos amigas, Hayate-chan. Esta vez no te impediré pedir tu deseo" le dijo rezando porque la chica la creyera; la escuchara. "He de confesarte, que la primera vez salió mal por mi culpa. Me interpuse, mi deseo se mezcló con el tuyo y…"

"¿Qué deseaste exactamente?" interrumpió curiosa Hayate

"No estoy segura, estábamos en medio de una pelea pero, me consta que en ese momento, deseé ser como tú" le confesó Nanoha. Hayate abrió los ojos sorprendida. Entendía que su propio deseo se malinterpretara, querer un cuerpo sano. Era normal que Hayate envidiara a Nanoha, fuerte, popular…pero, qué tenía ella qué pudiera interesar a Nanoha.

Nanoha sonrió a la otra chica leyendo su expresión, ahora entendía a Hayate mucho mejor que antes y entendió su incertidumbre. Lamentó lo tontas que habían sido las dos al no ver las cosas como eran. Al no entender sus propias debilidades, pero tampoco sus fortalezas.

"Eres libre, Hayate-chan. Eres capaz de ser sincera y firme a tu propia persona. Y tienes el cariño de mucha gente que te aprecia. Vínculos profundos que valen más que todo el oro del mundo" le contestó.

Por enésima vez, la minusválida parpadeó sorprendida por la nueva amabilidad de Nanoha hacia su persona y por su maduro diálogo. De verdad que había cambiado. No era ningún truco.

Finalmente Hayate sonrió a Nanoha y empezó a reír tontamente.

"Ser yo te ha sentado bien. Eres más sabia. Casi me das miedo" bromeó, aceptando por fin el nuevo rol de Nanoha como aliada.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Nanoha señaló la semilla que titilaba tímidamente de forma aperiódica entre los dedos de Hayate "¿Qué vas a desear?"

Hayate frunció el ceño. Tras la historia que acababa de escuchar, estaba claro que el círculo de los deseos era complicado.

"¿Y si compartimos el cuerpo? Salimos ganando las dos. Yo consigo salud y tú consigues a Fate. Todos contentos" le guiñó el ojo mientras le mostraba la puntita de la lengua.

"Hayate-chan. Esto es serio" la amonestó Nanoha. Sólo Hayate podía bromear en una situación tan delicada como en la que estaban. "Ni lo pienses" la regañó viendo el brillo pícaro en la mirada de Hayate.

Nanoha torció la boca en una divertida mueca "Aunque vivir contigo en mi cabeza tendría sus cosas buenas, no me sentiría sola y tendría siempre las mejores notas en clase".

La chica con el poder de la joya en la mano enarcó las cejas al ver que Nanoha le había seguido el juego. "Ahhh" exclamó pensativa "Entonces no te importa que compartiéramos a Fate también. Apuesto que en los momentos íntimos saldríamos ganando. Seriamos el primer trio de dos en la historia" sonrió con malicia burlona.

"¡Hayate!" se escandalizó Nanoha, enrojeciendo como un tomate. La más pequeña de las chicas rió con ganas y con ello encubrió el significado de doble filo de aquella broma, agradeció que Nanoha estuviera demasiado abochornada para darse cuenta.

.

Las dos chicas habían olvidado por un momento a Jail, que desde la distancia observaba con cierta molestia.

"Fate" murmuró el nombre de la tercera chica. ¿Debía admirarla o maldecirla? Su nombre la predecía. Había conseguido algo imposible, una situación nueva. Pero Jail no se atrevía a tener esperanza.

Los humanos acababan siempre cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez. El hombre estaba convencido que la historia se repetiría.

Eso le hizo pensar que de no guardar Nanoha recuerdo de la vida anterior de algún extraño modo, estarían destinadas a cometer las mismas faltas. Nanoha y Hayate cambiarían cuerpos, vivirían los mismos sucesos una y otra vez, haciendo las mismas elecciones continuamente, sufriendo una y otra vez el mismo desenlace y vuelta a empezar.

Así pues, Fate se había condenado a padecer una y otra vez el mismo fraude, el mismo engaño, la misma desilusión. La traición de sus amigas, la terrible con juntura de tener que escoger entre ambas y perdiendo siempre. ¿Valía la pena? ¿Por qué había elegido aquello? Prefería realmente sufrir todo aquello a perder alguna de las dos. Repetir aquellas semanas no era coherente.

O quizá había algo que Jail no comprendía en aquella fábula. Fuera como fuere, Fate había decidido darles a sus amigas la redención que nunca llegaría, y él estaría cada vez ahí comprobando su fracaso.

Viendo la ilusión en los ojos de Nanoha y Hayate, Jail no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

"¿Cuál será tu deseo?" murmuró mofándose de la situación.

.

Hayate tomó aire, era el momento de la verdad. La mano le tembló levemente, pero no era su enfermedad, le consumían los nervios.

Debía cuidar mucho su deseo, sólo tenía una oportunidad. Nanoha con rostro serio y expectante asintió frente a ella, dándole coraje. Apoyó una mano sobre su pierna.

"Llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento" se quejó Hayate "y ahora no soy capaz de pedir lo que más quiero".

Obviamente, estaba asustada. Era normal estarlo. Nanoha también tenía miedo.

Con un suspiro Hayate se hundió de hombros. "Nanoha-chan, gracias" le dijo con tono triste. No fue capaz de decir nada más. Entendía que el gesto que Nanoha había tenido era una gran prueba de su amistad. Si lo que le había contado era verdad, estaba sacrificando algo importante. Ahora Nanoha volvía a ser una desconocida para Fate. La joven estaba renunciando a su amor para darle la ocasión de salvar su vida.

Hayate sonrío apenada. Aunque partieran de cero, tenía que ser positiva, Fate y Nanoha podían conseguirlo ¿verdad?

Pero, ella, si conseguía volver a andar, aunque obtuviera salud, ¿sería capaz de renunciar a Fate a favor de Nanoha?

"¿Hayate, a qué esperas? Es tu gran momento" la apremió Nanoha rompiendo sus pensamientos.

Sí, era un punto de inflexión en su vida. Podría hacer tantas cosas. No podía desperdiciar la ocasión. No todo el mundo tenía la dicha de pedir un deseo de verdad.

¿Cuántos lo habían hecho antes? ¿Cuántos habían fracasado? De repente algo la detuvo. Sus ojos viraron para encontrar los enajenados orbes dorados de Jail que la observaba con una sonrisa.

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta y un mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

No iba a dejar que ese hombre la afectara. Había habido demasiado sufrimiento ya, tanto sacrificio.

Desafiando al hombre, Hayate le mostró la semilla de la joya que se hacía más y más brillante. Oyó a Nanoha tragar saliva.

La sonrisa de Jail Scaglietti se borró de su rostro a medida que los labios de Hayate pronunciaban en voz alta su deseo y la luz lo consumía todo.

/./

"Tsukimura, Suzuka" resonó el nombre por los altavoces. La joven en cuestión avanzó por el pasillo entre los dos grupos de sillas, subió al escenario, recogió su certificado y con una elegante reverencia dio las gracias. Mientras bajaba con gracia para volver a su sitio, la directora ya reclamaba a la siguiente alumna.

"Uma, Natsumi" una pelirroja anduvo nerviosa hacia la tarima. Tartamudeó al dar las gracias y quiso que la tierra se la tragase cuando vio que sus padres al fondo de la sala de actos saltaban y saludaban animosos grabándolo todo con su cámara de video.

"Umiko, Akane" siguió la lista solemnemente. La ceremonia de graduación tocaba a su fin. Arisa Bannings sonrió a Suzuka e hizo un gesto anticipándose al siguiente nombre.

"Yagami, Hayate"

Las dos chicas se dieron la mano y voltearon la cabeza. Otros alumnos giraron levemente, curiosos y solemnes. Por el pasillo no avanzaba nadie.

Más y más cabezas voltearon y un tenso silencio se apoderó de la sala.

Casi podían escucharse los lentos pasos que despacito pero con seguridad progresaban. La pequeña adolescente caminaba con concentración usando la ayuda de dos muletas. Las piernas le temblaban, pero era capaz de mantenerse sobre ellas y moverlas, con torpeza, pero de forma consciente. El camino hasta el escenario se hizo eterno, pero en cabezonería no le ganaba nadie y Hayate quería mostrar de lo que era capaz.

La directora del instituto esperó con paciencia que la muchacha subiera al estrado y cuando lo hizo, le mostró con una amplia sonrisa su certificado.

Hubo aplausos. Entre el público Hayate distinguió a Shamal, que no paraba de sonarse la nariz y llorar emocionada. Signum la miraba llena de orgullo, Vita sonreía a su lado aunque aún se aferraba a la silla de enfrente con nervios, temerosa a que fuera a caerse en cualquier momento.

Arisa y Suzuka le aplaudían felices con una sonrisa y gestos de ánimo.

Los ojos le hicieron chiribitas. Parecía ayer cuando la graduación parecía un hecho lejano e imposible. Parecía ayer cuando todo se daba por perdido. Pero hoy estaba allí, graduándose con honores, viva, feliz, usando sus dos piernas.

Y todo era gracias al cariño de su familia, al apoyo moral y económico de Suzuka y Arisa, a los ánimos de todos. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto y tan rápido.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras y ya en el lateral, separada del bullicio perdió por un segundo el equilibrio al tropezar con una muleta. Una figura saltó alarmada hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver que recuperaba la estabilidad. Hayate sonrió a la rubia que se quedó quieta esperando su llegada, dándole esa confianza. La mirada celeste y la carmesí se cruzaron y un mudo acuerdo fue pactado en ese instante. Hayate anduvo dos pasos sin apartar los ojos de Fate. Ella la esperaba paciente. Un pie tras otro, los pasos fueron cada vez más rápidos y seguros. De repente en un arrebato de felicidad, a escasos metros de Fate, Hayate dejó ir las muletas y echó a correr rudamente. El último salto de distancia no fue claro si fue salto o tropiezo, pero fuese uno u otro, Fate la tomó en un abrazo y pivotó sobre sí misma con una suave risa.

"Lo has conseguido" le sonrió Fate regresándola al suelo, pero sin dejarla del todo para que tuviera un apoyo. Hayate se abrazó a Fate fuertemente y escondió el rostro en su pecho. Estaba embriagada por la emoción y no quiso que su amiga la viera llorar por aquella tontería. Fate soltó un suspiro y sonriendo tiernamente le acarició la cabeza.

Fate era una de las razones más contundentes, la primera razón que había hecho el milagro posible, a pesar de que la rubia no tenía ni la más remota idea del hecho. Hayate creía que nunca sería capaz de mostrarle a la rubia cuan importante era para ella, por mucho que lo intentase.

De repente, Hayate sintió que Fate se tensaba levemente y apartándose de ella la vio con su mirada fija en el otro extremo de la sala. Hayate siguió la dirección y vio la familia Takamachi.

Nanoha bajaba la cabeza con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, y Fate volvía su atención a Hayate con expresión culpable. Era obvio que Nanoha había estado observándolas todo el tiempo y Fate había interceptado su mirada.

Hayate resopló exasperada por la actitud de sus dos amigas.

.

Después de la ceremonia, las cinco chicas se reunieron en el Midoriya para celebrar a petit comitee el gran logro del día. Así pues los Takamachi organizaron una pequeña fiesta privada para ellas. Signum charlaba entretenida con los varones Takamachi, algo referente al kendo. Vita se hartaba de los dulces preparados especialmente por Momoko. Precia se había presentado arrastrada por Lindy. Aunque estaba mejorando bastante, la madre de Fate se sentía insegura sin nadie que la supervisara. Tenía miedo de volver a hacer daño a Fate o estropearlo todo de nuevo. Suzuka fue con su hermana mayor. Los padres de Arisa estaban en una reunión importante, pero le dejaron a su mayordomo como suplente de compañía. Eso no le sentó nada bien a la joven, pero Suzuka supo calmarla con unas cuantas palabras.

El ambiente era alegre, algo ajetreado, pero definitivamente era un momento feliz para todos los ahí reunidos.

Hayate resopló agotada y se recostó por un momento. Sonrió. Acababan de graduarse. Aún se le hacía extraño.

"¿Hayate-chan, estás bien?" Suzuka le susurró preocupada.

Sonriendo ella le hizo un gesto con la mano. "Estoy bien, sólo cansada" admitió. Suzuka asintió y se apartó para hablar con su hermana dejándola sola en el banquito acolchado.

El silencio no duró mucho.

"Hayate-chan" la voz de Nanoha hizo que se incorporara. Las dos chicas se miraron durante un buen rato.

Nanoha le sonrió nerviosa.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí" le confesó en voz baja. Hayate supo que esa frase guardaba más profundidad de la que Nanoha quiso darle. Su tono de voz la delataba.

"Os lo debo a ti y a Fate. Las dos lo hicisteis posible" contestó Hayate. "Y Arisa y Suzuka se portaron muy bien. Cuando empiece a trabajar les iré devolviendo el dinero que me prestaron para esas medicinas"

Nanoha la miró extraño por un momento. "¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto? Podrías haber deseado curarte y nos hubiéramos ahorrado algunos disgustos" le regañó.

Hayate se encogió de hombros. Había hecho lo correcto

.

"_Deseo que las reliquias pierdan su poder y que nadie más sufra por un deseo_" esas habían sido sus palabras tiempo atrás, cuando tuvo su oportunidad en la visita al museo.

Jail había gritado como un condenado y un guardia de seguridad se lo había llevado apresado.

No lo habían vuelto a ver.

Casi todos los presentes vieron el suceso entretenidos.

Fate, alertada por el alboroto, había corrido junto a Hayate casi antes que los guardias, y se había llevado todos los improperios del mundo de la boca del maniaco. Según él todo era culpa suya. Fate no entendió nada.

Ese día marcó un cambio. Muchos cambios. Uno de ellos en las relaciones de las dos solitarias de la clase y Nanoha y sus amigas. Empezaron a hablar, a entenderse, a conocerse y fraguaron una bonita amistad.

Nanoha fue la primera en atosigar a todos por la salud de Hayate, sorprendiendo a todos. Hablando con Shamal y la Doctora Ishida, Nanoha consiguió a base de insistencia, aquella medicación tan novedosa y cara en tiempo record.

No había garantías, pero Nanoha no quería rendirse. Sabía cual era el resultado, y presionó día tras día para que Hayate no se rindiera tampoco.

Hubo algún sobresalto, pero por suerte quedó en un simple disgusto. Poco a poco se vieron resultados, mejora. La enfermedad fue remitiendo y Hayate inició una fase más dura para rehabilitar su débil cuerpo.

.

"Valió la pena" sonrió.

Nanoha suspiró y sonrió también recordando todo lo que habían pasado desde entonces.

"Y a todo esto, Nanoha" le llamó Hayate "¿Cómo te va con Fate-chan?"

Nanoha se atragantó y empezó a toser "Hayate" le recriminó entre tos y tos. Irónicamente, fue Fate quien de repente se acercó preocupada "Nanoha ¿estás bien?¿Quieres un vaso de agua?"

Hayate sonrió pícara a Nanoha y le enarcó las cejas de forma sugerente. "Hayate, para" siseó Nanoha por lo bajo.

Para salir del bochorno, Nanoha se excusó "voy al baño" y desapareció corriendo.

"Parece que Nanoha está algo indispuesta" se lamentó Hayate. Fate se quedó mirando las puertas del baño con expresión preocupada.

Hayate la miro y sonrió. Fate desconocía la verdad de lo ocurrido en el museo, y de la corta existencia que compartieron las tres en un tiempo que ella borró. Era injusto. Para Fate, que estando tan enamorada de Nanoha como estaba no supiera que podían ser algo más. Injusto para Nanoha también, que guardaba recuerdos con Fate que ya no eran suyos, recordaba un beso que nunca fue, pero que podría ser si no fuera tan cabezota.

"¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes Fate-chan? Ella te corresponde" le susurró. Fate giró su cabeza tan rápido para verla, que Hayate se asustó. "¿Te lo ha dicho?" se interesó la rubia.

Hayate parpadeó tontamente. "No, pero es tan obvio que…Fate ¿de verdad eres tan densa?" ¿Acaso hacia falta que alguien estuviese al borde de la muerte para que esas dos reaccionasen?

"Fate-chan, ¿recuerdas nuestro lema? Carpe Diem" le instigó "Díselo" la animó.

"Decir qué" se interpuso Arisa en la conversación trayendo consigo una bandeja de canapés.

"Que siente algo por Nanoha, por supuesto" secundó Suzuka a su lado.

El rostro de Fate se ruborizó. ¿Era algo tan aparente?

"¿Aún no se lo has dicho?" se extrañó Suzuka. Arisa sólo boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, atónita ante el tema y la naturalidad con la que hablaban de él Hayate y Suzuka.

Fate se sintió acorralada y huyó "voy al baño"

Hayate puso los ojos en blanco, aquella excusa estaba desfasada. Aún así sonrió cuando la rubia desapareció tras las puertas del baño.

/

Tal como Fate entró en el baño, la puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió dándole a Fate de lleno en los morros. "Ouch" se le escapó un gemido.

"¡Ah!¡Cielos!" exclamó Nanoha sorprendida y culpable. "Lo siento Fate-chan. No te había visto"

Fate se tapaba la nariz con las manos y una lagrimita se le escapó por el rabillo del ojo. "Nho esh naa" habló.

"Déjame ver" le pidió Nanoha preocupada y Fate no pudo resistirse. Tenía la nariz roja y un orificio le sangraba copiosamente. Nanoha hizo una mueca.

"Eshtoy bien, ha shido un gorpe tonto. No ze preocupes" quiso quitarle importancia Fate, recuperando un poco su habla normal. Nanoha sin embargo ya estaba apurándose en abrir el grifo y tomar su pañuelo del bolsillo.

Le limpió la sangre y le taponó la nariz con suavidad mientras se detenía el sangrado. Fate se mantuvo quieta como una estatua mientras Nanoha sujetaba su rostro para mantener firme la presión. El tiempo pasaba y Fate solo pudo que bajar la mirada para ver a Nanoha concentrada, ensimismada en su tarea de enfermera.

Por un momento, Nanoha recordó aquella otra vez, la otra vez que nunca existió, en la que había curado el corte en el labio de Fate.

Fate vio ese brillo extraño y melancólico en los ojos de Nanoha. A veces lo distinguía cruzar el semblante de la chica, como si recordara algún bonito recuerdo de infancia.

Con una leve sonrisa la castaña apartó el pañuelo y se alegró al ver que la nariz de Fate ya no sangraba.

"Gracias" le susurró Fate sin querer romper aquel silencio que las envolvía.

"Mm" asintió algo ausente Nanoha. Fate aprovechó para preguntarle "¿En qué piensas?"

Algo ensimismada, Nanoha no fue del todo consciente al responder "En la otra vez" murmuró mirando el rostro de Fate, fijándose en sus voluptuosos labios, pasó un índice sobre ellos, en el lugar donde recordaba la herida "tenías el labio partido".

Fate la miró seriamente, primero confundida, después entornó los ojos y estudió a la castaña con detenimiento. "¿Qué vez?" preguntó.

Nanoha parpadeó despertando de su ensoñación. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo cerca que estaba de Fate, se apartó rápidamente.

Algo abochornada se disculpó, "perdona, no quería incomodarte".

Sin embargo la rubia, a pesar de la piel de gallina que se le había puesto cuando Nanoha acarició sus labios y se le aproximó tan cerca, se controló y no dio su brazo a torcer. Esta era una gran oportunidad de descubrir que recuerdo entristecía a Nanoha en ocasiones, qué secretos escondía de ella junto a Hayate.

La cogió por los hombros para evitar que escapara. "¿Qué otra vez?" repitió, esta vez con tono exigente. Tenía claro que Nanoha nunca antes le había asistido como improvisada enfermera. Lo recordaría. Vaya que si lo recordaría.

La interrogada desvió la mirada, ¿qué iba a contestar? Estaba acorralada. La primera vez que Hayate y ella habían guardado secretos a Fate, el resultado había sido devastador. No quería volver a vivir algo así. Pero cuando Nanoha reinició su vida gracias a Fate, cuando renació en el autobús, todo se complicó de nuevo. Intentó corregir errores, entablar amistad con Fate partiendo de cero, gracias a la ayuda de Hayate. Y todo funcionó, pero cuanto más íntimas se hacían, cuanta más confianza se ganaba de Fate, más difícil se hacía decirle la verdad. Siempre buscaba el mejor momento para explicarle aquella fábula increíble con la que posiblemente la tomaría por chalada, pero el momento nunca parecía llegar. Finalmente, llegaron a un punto en que su relación era tan intensa, que Nanoha decidió no explicarle nunca la verdad. Convenció a Hayate. Ahora eso era lo mejor ¿no? Sería más fácil así. A fin de cuentas, aquellos hechos nunca habían existido para aunque intentó enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón aquellas experiencias en la otra vida, aquellos recuerdos eran tan fuertes y apreciados que en ocasiones resurgían poderosos cuando alguna situación o gesto o hecho, le recordaban alguno anterior.

"Nanoha" le suplicó Fate, no entendía que podía ser tan terrible que su valiente amiga tuviera miedo de contarle.

Nanoha bajó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el suelo. No se atrevía a hablar. "No me creerás" le avisó con voz gastada.

Fate enarcó las cejas.

Tras aguantarse la mirada la una a la otra, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que Fate no iba a ceder esta vez. ¿Pero sería ella capaz de dejar ir esa parte oculta? Se había resignado a intentar olvidar pero no lo había conseguido. Luego había protegido aquella memoria de otro tiempo como un tesoro. Como una llamita de esperanza a que volviese a suceder.

Con cierto temor se mordisqueó el labio inferior pensando en las posibles consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La castaña tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire hinchando sus pulmones, lo soltó pausadamente y encaró a la chica de ojos de rubí con expresión determinada.

"Esta bien" accedió. Tenía que confiar en que Fate comprendería. "¿Recuerdas el día de la excursión al museo? Todo empezó cuando…"

/

Hayate, Suzuka y Arisa vigilaban la puerta del baño.

"Tardan mucho" comentó Suzuka, no estaba segura si empezar a preocuparse o no.

"Puede que estén consumando su amor" soltó unas risas Hayate. Con el tiempo había aceptado su rol en el extraño trío amoroso. Quería a Fate y compartía un vínculo con Nanoha. Deseaba la felicidad de ambas y por eso las dejó ser. Aunque en ocasiones le desesperaba que a pesar de su retirada y su más que valorable apoyo a ambas, ninguna de las dos se atreviera a dar el paso.

"Quieres decir que están…" Arisa parpadeó con los ojos como platos y roja como un tomate.

Las tres volvieron sus miradas atentas a la puerta cuando de repente Miyuki se interpuso en su canal de visión. Iba directa hacia los lavabos.

"¡Noooooooo!" gritaron las tres chicas al unísono, asustando a la hermana de Nanoha y deteniéndola a tres pasos de la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa?" se defendió ella recolocándose sus lentes, que se habían torcido por el respingo. Cuando vio a las chicas en el sofá, hizo cuentas, miró alrededor de la sala y cuando se dio cuenta de quien faltaba, sonrió. "Oh" exclamó audaz.

/

Fate no la interrumpió en ningún momento, la escuchó de principio a fin explicar aquella extravagante historia. Incluso cuando llegando a la última parte Nanoha se echó a llorar recordando vívidamente los acontecimientos y su discurso se hacía incoherente por momentos.

Cuando terminó hubo silencio. Nanoha entendía que asumir y aceptar todo aquello era difícil. ¿Fate la creería? Lo hiciera o no ¿cómo reaccionaría?

Acoplando valor, Nanoha levantó la vista, que en algún momento durante la narración se había ocultado buscando cualquier cosa que mirar excepto el rostro de Fate. La joven de ojos carmesí la observaba de forma peculiar, ladeando levemente la cabeza. Finalmente dando un paso se acercó a ella y para el asombro de Nanoha, levantó una mano y la apoyó en su mejilla.

Nanoha dio un leve respingo, luego tuvo que recordar a su corazón que tenía trabajo que hacer para que retomara su latir, ya que su mente quedó en blanco por un instante cuando el pulgar de Fate empezó a acariciar suavemente su pómulo secando las lágrimas.

"Lo siento" susurró Fate y la abrazó fuertemente contra sí.

"Siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso. Que tengas que cargar con el recuerdo tú sola. Me gustaría tanto poder acordarme de todo y saber qué decir para aliviarte" se quejó en un murmullo.

Nanoha hipó y se abrazó a Fate como si fuera un salvavidas. Fue el turno de Nanoha de disculparse.

"Siento haberte engañado, Fate-chan. No quería. Siento haberte mentido. Antes y ahora" se avergonzó.

Sollozó extenuada por las emociones

"Tenía tanto miedo de perderte si te decía la verdad. Tanto miedo a que me odiaras…"

Fate se separó de repente, casi indignada por el simple pensamiento. "Jamás podría odiarte, Nanoha. Te quiero" soltó.

Nanoha parpadeó sorprendida por la declaración. Fate se congeló como procesando lo que acababa de salir de su boca.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Nanoha volvió a parpadear. ¿Le habían engañado sus oídos? ¿Acaso Hayate tenía razón durante todo el tiempo? No eran simples burlas para ponerla en evidencia.

"¿Fate-chan…?"

Ahora fue Fate quien empezó a desviar la mirada abochornada y tímida, temerosa y nerviosa.

Nanoha comprendió y se le llenó el pecho de ternura. Sonrió y tomó la mano de Fate para llamar su atención y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

"Yo también" susurró valerosa y con todo el cariño que era capaz de expresar.

Fate volteó y la miró atontada. "¿De verdad?"

"De verdad" le verificó Nanoha con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" volvió a preguntar Fate insegura.

"Sí" respondió Nanoha con una sonrisa.

"¿..?" la siguiente pregunta de Fate murió antes de ser pronunciada porque Nanoha, exasperada, tomó la iniciativa y acalló a Fate con un beso.

/

La puerta del baño se abrió y Nanoha y Fate salieron juntas. Hayate se dio cuenta enseguida que había pasado algo. Había algo diferente. Un brillo en sus ojos, una expresión en sus rostros, un aura brillante a su alrededor. Además de que cualquier buen observador se hubiera dado cuenta que salían cogidas de la mano. Aunque eso de por si no era novedad en sí, sí lo era que entrelazaran sus dedos.

"Por fin" sonrió Hayate socarrona.

Cuando las dos chicas dejaron de mirarse como las dos adolescentes borrachas de amor que eran, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que todos las observaban con atención y en silencio.

Hayate no pudo reprimirse y echó a reír. No fue la única.

Mortificadas, no hizo falta que las tortolitas dijeran nada ya que los comentarios de felicitación empezaron a volar por la sala.

De repente no era solo la graduación lo que se celebraba en esa fiesta.

/

"Nunca había pasado más vergüenza en mi vida. Ojalá pudiese borrar ese momento de mi vida" bufó Nanoha todavía torturada por la imagen de su familia entera haciendo cariñosamente bromas a su costa..

"No digas eso" le dijo Fate tras pensarlo un poco. La experiencia había sido igual de traumática para la rubia si sus aún sonrojadas mejillas eran un indicador.

Las dos habían huido al jardín para encontrar un poco de paz. La fiesta se había trasladado a la residencia Takamachi y a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el sol se escondía, el evento había degenerado a una fiesta de pijamas.

Nanoha miró a Fate y sonrió tristemente. Si algo había aprendido de Hayate y Fate era que ningún momento de la vida es insignificante. Ni bueno, ni malo. Todos merecen ser recordados.

"Tienes razón" asintió.

Ambas estaban sentadas en el porche, las primeras estrellas ya eran visibles.

"Mejor creemos buenos momentos para que ese valga la pena"

Fate apoyó una mano tímida en la rodilla desnuda de Nanoha, sus dedos rozando su muslo. Acercó su cara a la de Nanoha, pero se detuvo a escasos metros. Ninguna de las dos podía creer aún el gran paso que habían dado. El corazón de Nanoha se aceleró, el dulce rostro de Fate estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento cosquilleándole los labios. Cerró los ojos, se relajó y esperó.

Pero Fate no se movió. Abriendo un ojo tímidamente, Nanoha ojeó a Fate. ¿Todavía tenía dudas?

Posó su mano sobre la de Fate para animarla, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Esta vez, su novia respondió y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Durante unos segundos mostraron el afecto que sentían mutuamente con aquel gesto. Aunque el amor a veces quedaba corto con el choque de labios y la sensual danza posterior.

Cuando se separaron sus sonrisas eran tiernas y cariñosas.

"Ven aquí" le indicó Fate a Nanoha haciéndole sitio entre sus piernas. La castaña, embriagada se sentó frente a Fate y dejó ésta la rodeara con sus brazos. Mientras Nanoha recostaba su espalda en el pecho de la rubia, Fate apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de Nanoha. Las dos suspiraron felices.

Las estrellas brillaban preciosas esa noche.

"Oh" exclamó de repente Fate "¡Una estrella fugaz! Rápido, Nanoha, pide un deseo" le dijo señalando una estela blanca que ya desaparecía.

Nanoha soltó unas risitas. Rió primero por la inocencia con la que Fate le había hablado. Segundo, por la ironía de las estrellas.

"No necesito ningún deseo" le sonrió "ya tengo lo que siempre había deseado" comentó dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Fate hizo una mueca "Eso ha sonado cursi" bromeó. Nanoha soltó unas risitas.

Sí lo había sido, pero era la verdad.

-_**FIN-**_

* * *

NA/ Tras años llenos de vicisitudes este gran proyecto llega a su conclusión. Y realmente me da pena terminarlo. Pero todo llega a su fin y hay otras historias que esperan pacientes su momento.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los lectores que hayáis seguido conmigo hasta el final. Especialmente a los que dejáis review, siempre animándome y recordándome que no debo abandonar.

Este último capítulo ha sido muy duro de escribir. Ha sido reescrito innumerables veces y ninguna me parecía apropiada. Supongo que es mi subconsciente que se resistía a finalizar.

Al final me he decidido y espero no defraudar. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TOD2S Y HASTA PRONTO!

**Maka-chan: **OoO Diooooos. ¿Todos los capítulos en un día? Menuda maratón. Aunque eso significa que mantuvo tu interés. Muchas gracias. Aquí ya está el final. Ya no llores más

**Kirito**: Awww. Ya se acabó. Pero no lo abandoné. Espero que te haya gustado. Agradezco el review y la lectura

**Idalia: **Gracias por molestarte en dejar review. Espero que el desenlace no haya decepcionado en exceso

**Yuzuki:** Ya no llores. Final feliz ¿si? ;)

**Kyo:** Me alaga que la historia haya sido de tu agrado. Ojalá me cuentes que te pareció el final.

**Pascualina:** Ey! Hola! Que bueno que sigues aquí. Me resulta triste terminar con la historia. Espero que tras tanto sufrir por y junto a los personajes, al menos el desenlace no haya desilusionado. Saludos


End file.
